Madness To Vampire (AbandonedUnder Final Rewrite)(Revamped Soon)
by Russell J. Christoff
Summary: (Crossover w/ Madness Combat / Eventual Mass Crossover)(Anti-Hero OCXHarem (For now)) The Savior, is dead, but his legacy continues in the form of a new one named Russell J. Christoff. After braving the horrors of Nevada, exterminating countless sinners, and looking cool while doing it, he is drawn to a new world, of monsters. But who is the true monster? The end has begun, again.
1. Chapter 1 (Rewrite)

**AN: This is a re-write of Chapter One  
**

* * *

 _ **What up my people/readers/intergalactic subspecies on any planet that you reside on. This is my redo of my old Multiverse Series that is now deleted. I have rewatched Rosario Vampire and well to be honest I was going to do my Naruto fic; but I like harem and stuff.**_

 _ **Just letting you know if you read my previous stories or if you're new; my OC is semi-overpowered.**_

 _ **This is a Madness Combat Crossover what do you expect?**_

 _ **If you don't like that stuff unlike others who like characters like that, self-inserts, and other kinds of similar story-lines enjoy it, if not get outta here.**_

 _ **Look back on my Origin of the Multi-Savior for the backstory.**_

 _ **Will I make my character have a harem? Of course, I try to swerve from the cannon and sometimes I don't; which makes my life interesting to myself so I don't pull a 'hiatus' on you. I should not that I'm mostly following the manga, because in all honesty the manga is way better than the anime.  
**_

 _ **Anyways...Let us begin, this tale.**_

* * *

 _ **As usual I don't own anything. I wish I did though.**_

 _ **Graphic Violence Warning. It's a Madness Combat Crossover.**_

* * *

 **Chapter I: First Sinner To A Vampire**

* * *

A young man at the age of seventeen years old with a height of 175 cm tall stepped off the bus and inhaled the fresh air as it filled his lungs before letting it all back out. The old yellow school bus driven by a really shady bus driver would not make the ride enjoyable to anyone traveling. Not to mention one that was allergic to something in the bus which would cause his nose to be congested. It was either the seats itself or just by the bus being extremely old.

The old yellow school bus that brought him here was driven by a really shady bus driver didn't help the ride on the way here; not to mention he was allergic to something in the bus which made his nose congested. It was either the seats itself or just by the bus being THAT old.

"Hey kid," The young man turned around to face the creepy Bus Driver wearing a blue bus driver uniform with hat. It didn't help that the cap hid his eyes and had a grin on his face below his separate black mustache. "Yokai Academy is a-"

"Scary place I know." He interrupted. "I heard you the first time on the way over here." The driver gave him a blank stare. "You can stare at me all you want you ain't scaring nobody." The driver stared at him while he stared back, the young man opened his mouth to say something only for the bus driver to shut the bus doors and drive off back into the tunnel as he could hear screeching from the tires on the road, and for some reason whooshing.

"I was going to give him back his wallet." The young man pulled out the black-leather wallet as he threw it up into the air before catching it his right hand. Turns out when he first boarded the bus he patted the man pants and took it when he wasn't looking. "I'll try to give it back to him." He stuffed the wallet in his back pocket before grabbing his school case that looked like a small hand bag than anything. "Eventually...

He walked about five steps before glancing to the right and snap back when he noticed the scenery scarecrow right next to him. It had a grinning pumpkin head on a cross pedestal with gloves on the arms and having a black cape around the neck. Below that said: 'Yokai Academy Bus Stop", meaning that he was at the right place.

"They should probably fix that." He poked the pumpkin head as the scarecrow moved back a bit. The young man walked a bit further and looked at the sea to his right as well, which was blood red. If anything, it could be that the sea was made out of blood itself. "I hope that isn't real blood, though that would be a first." He even leaned in and took a deep whiff to make sure. He coughed as waved of the air from his nose. "No, though it does smell the same." He chuckled and sat down on the ground, not really caring if he got his pants dirty.

He put down his brown school case and opened it up, aside from the books that were required for the school year that were told in the syllabus, in between all of those books were two things: one black pair of Radio Glasses, and a large golden-colored ring that was sightly bigger than the circumstance of his head from a top-down view. He stared at the ring for a moment, almost tempted to put it on, but withdrew himself from doing so.

He stood up and started walking towards the dead forest, assuming it would lead to the school, that he would spend there for the duration of being here.

This man's name is Russell Jebidiah Christoff.

The successor to Dr. Jebidiah Christoff.

That name was important to Russell, but to the rest of the world, no one would recognize that name. No one from Japan, the United States of America, or even South Korea knew nor would know that doctor. It was because he just didn't exist, though that was only half of the truth.

After checking his belongings once more Russell began his journey towards the giant castle-like school. The school happened to be surrounded by a dead forest, tombstones, crows with glowing eyes and skulls, which was strange considering that those last things should be dead. You would think whoever was running this school would, make the school a bit friendly to the students, and less horrifying to those coming from different and previous educational backgrounds, entering an entirely new form of learning away from home.

Instead, they just had to scare them senseless on their way to school, creating a giant ball and pit of fear and anxiety withing their chests. He walked his way towards the school, following a large dirt path that had the dead forest on both sides of him as he walked. He heard a squeaking sound and turned around, but there was nothing there. He looked at the small spot where the sound originated for a short while, slowly turning his head back towards the path.

It only took five more steps for that sound to be heard again. Tt was getting closer but he kept walking. He kept going for about four more steps until he heard bushes rustle behind him. He turned around and stared at it, until something shot out of the rotting bushes causing dead leaves and twigs to fly out and hit the ground.

It was...

"I'm a bat~ Weee~!"

A bat. Though calling it one was a bit of a stretch. It look far from the terrifying looking, dangerous, and territorial bats that would give deadly bites leading to certain and eventual deaths without the proper health care. This thing was bigger than teenager's palm; though still small enough to sit on a person's shoulder. It had red cheeks, brown fur, small wings of course, and it was apparently talking while making a 'wee' sound.

"What the..." Russell stared at the little thing as it flew over his head. He turned and twisted his body around to follow it still, until it finally disappeared amidst the forest of dead trees. To him he had no idea to make of that thing. Admittedly it was cute, but it looked like a fat hamster with wings, rather than a bat. Perhaps it was a form of a fat gerbil, a guinea pig maybe? "Bats are likely related to lions, tigers, bears, dogs, and cats so..."

While he was thinking, head still pointed up into the sky, about this he didn't notice the cry of a girl. "GYAAA~! OHHH NOOO!" The sounds of rustling and creaking were getting louder and louder as Russell turned around to see a pink haired girl, wearing a green blazer buttoned over a white dress shirt with a plaid short skit, she was also wearing some sort of choker on her neck, riding a bicycle towards him, clearly having lost control.

Russell stared at the incoming girl with a blank expression but with widened eyes. He was standing still, not moving from his spot, even with the girls cry of "Coming through!" didn't make him move from his patch of ground.

Only when the cycling girl was only a couple of meters away did he finally step back; and as the girl was about to pass right beside him he grabbed her by her back collar with his left arm, plucking her off of her green bike as it stayed up before giving away from the lack of balance, crashing into a nearby tree; which also happened to hold her school supplies on the front basket.

He started at the bike as it hit the ground, not still realizing who he was still holding up.

"Um, excuse me?" He turned to the girl, who was admittedly very breathtaking, who was slightly off the ground from his hand. "Could you please let me down?"

In realization he slowly let the girl back onto the dirt with a simple drop, but allowing her to have some slight time to use her own legs to stand up; preventing her the skirt or her legs to be dirtied by the ground. "Forgive me, but you were about to collide with that tree over there."

"Oh, I'm sooo sorry." She apologized "I'm anemic you see and I got very dizzy."

He raised his hand in front of her, confusing her for a bit. "It's fine, things happen." He smiled a bit and walked over and picked up her bike. When he lifted the mode of transportation onto his shoulder the chain snapped across the side of his neck, cutting it a little and letting a small trickle of blood flow out. Causing him to drop the bike hand put his hand on the cut.

"Oh, you're bleeding." She said as she went over to him and gently removed his hand, luckily it wasn't too deep, just a minor scrape. He was expecting her to pull out a handkerchief to wipe it, but instead she ran her finger through the blood and then putting it into her mouth and moaned at the taste. If she had looked a bit closer though, she would have noticed that the cut healed itself. From a small string of electricity that appeared from his skin, it danced around the cut, and like a zipper it closed it.

He watched the Pink-Haired Girl lick her finger in ecstasy. He couldn't help but have a look of slight disgust for a moment, looking away with slightly clenched eyes. He opened them when she had put her hands on his shoulders. She moved in closer, almost as if to kiss him, and if it was gesture of thanks he would except it. He wasn't desperate for a kiss or anything sort of thing. He wasn't that type of person, it was just rude to not except it.

"I'm sorry...I can't help myself." Gripping his shoulders, and instead of going for his cheek or lips, she went for his neck. "It's because...I'm a vampire." Her mouth opened to reveal sharp fangs that hid behind her gentle appearing lips. She was expecting to bite into his lightly-tanned flesh and drink up his blood like fresh watermelon juice, but it didn't happen. When she opened her eyes, Russell's hand was on her forehead, preventing her from biting into him.

He blankly said. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She pilled back, obviously a tad embarrassed with herself for what she attempted to do. "You're blood just smelled so good, and when I took that taste I just couldn't help myself." She smiled with a lightly closed fist to her neck. She asked, looking very apologetic. "You're not mad at me are you?"

He waved his right hand in front of him. "No no no, it was just a bit surprising. What you were about to do." He scratched the back of his head, honestly now knowing where to go with this now. Should he leave? He turned his head left and right, until he remembered that his stuff was probably on the ground when her bike crashed. "Let me get your things."

He turned and around and walked to the girl's belongings, knelt down, and began stuffing them in her bag that had cute little cartoonish bat key chain. It was then he noticed the transcript envelop that she had. It was the exact same one that he had found. It was closed up, to prevent anyone from seeing the important documents and other things inside.

"Excuse me?" He asked while she looked at him.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Are you...attending Yokai Academy?" He held up her transcripts, not open of course, and gave it to her.

She gladly took them and she nodded "Yes I am." She said before questioning. "Are you attending as well?"

He was about to answer, though a bit cautious. After all she did tell him that she was a vampire. One would think she was a "Chuunibyou", also referred to as "Eighth-Grade Syndrome" which is a condition where people believe they have super powers. That was a legitimate condition, he couldn't make that up if he had wanted to. Then again, he was seen some strange occurrences in his life, so a beautiful Pink-Haired Girl being a vampire wasn't too far off.

"Yes, I'm attending as a first year." He said.

"That's great, I'm a first year too!" She beamed with a slight bounce with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. A smile also tucked at the right side of Russell's mouth at her enthusiasm. She was probably overreacting right then and there, but he didn't want to interrupt her moment. Her smile fell as it was replaced with nervousness and hesitance. The blush on her cheeks began to grow into a deeper shade of pink as she closed her legs up a bit, beginning to fidget and sway back and forth.

"Erm...do you hate vampires?" She questioned, her emerald eyes darting left to right before moving again with unease.

Russell didn't know what to think, let alone say at that question. He tried to come up with a response, obviously not to hurt the poor girl's feelings. She seemed nice, a bit clueless and bubbly, but nice. He sighed, thinking to just try and be himself. "Well, it depends in the end. Have you killed anyone?"

That wasn't the best thing he had to say to her. She understandably backed up a bit, obviously surprised. The girl took what he said very seriously, and given her surprised and scared expression, she took it very close to heart. "No, I haven't killed anyone!"

"No you haven't?" He pressed with his left eyebrow raised.

She just got worst as a result, acting really nervous as if she were on trial. She cried out with her hands gripping her skirt in distress. "No, I haven't! I'd never hurt anyone or commit murder!"

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes! I'm telling you the truth! I would never harm or take anyone's life away on purpose!"

"One purpose,'' He pointed out. "so perhaps you've ended someone's life indirectly?"

One would think that he was just poking fun at her, but he was being completely serious. Honest to God, he was being one-hundred percent serious in asking her if she had ended someone. She seemed innocent, but he had to make sure. He just knew better. But he also knew when not to press things further.

She fidgeted in place before looking up at him. "You probably hate vampires, don't you?" She whispered, obviously having her feeling hurt. It was made all the more sad as she started to tear up a bit from the corner of her eyes.

"No no no, I'm just a tad concerned." He said, trying to not hurt the girl's feelings while also feeling a bit guilty himself for doing so unintentionally. "because in all pure honesty you're the first vampire I've met outside of pure fiction, but you seem like a nice girl. If other vampires are like you, then I don't mind."

Her head snapped up immediately, locking eyes with him before a massive smile found its way onto her face. All traces of her sadness and broken feelings had washed away. "You mean it?! You don't hate me?!"

He shook his head no. "As long as you're harmless as you claim to be, I won't hold any grudges against you."

By this point, the Pink-Haired Vampiress was practically glowing with happiness as she grinned at Russell. "So does this mean we're friends?!" She asked giddy while bouncing in place. The pink haired girl immediately jumped and tackled Russell, wrapping her arms around his head as they both fell down to the dirt. She was hovering above him on all fours while his back was almost touching the ground thanks to both his elbows propping him up.

"I'm really glad. Thank you for giving me a chance..." She said, putting her lightly closed right had to her chest above her rosary. "I haven't met anyone here yet and I was feeling worried." She opened her eyes and her palm in realization that she had not introduced herself yet and neither has he to her. "Oh, I'm Akashiya Moka."

"My name is Christoff Jebidiah Russell." He introduced. _  
_

XXX

Yokai Academy, Room 163

XXX

The whole academy was very large with six stories tall and covered enough ground to fill nearly ten football fields; more than enough for probably hundreds of students reaching almost to a thousand. On the outside it looked very similar to a castle or large mansion, but inside it resembled a normal learning facility. Walls painted light blue, and floors with white and azure tiles lined with lockers, classrooms, which filled with students scrambling to find their homerooms.

Russell had managed to find his classroom two minutes before the bell rang. This was, admittedly, due to the fact that he wasn't good with large places and easily got lost in said places unless there was a type of directory to help. Though he still preferred to explore first, but he could do that after school. He grabbed a seat in the middle row closest to the window and setting his bag down next to him just as the teacher walked in.

She was a rather beautiful woman wearing a open white blouse revealing a fiery orange and dark orange design, orange skirt, low heel sandals and her eyes seem to be closed. Her hair is sandy blond and apparently and somehow was shining in the sun. But what Russell noticed immediately was the fact she had furry cat ears and what was above her butt.

' _Is that a tail?_ ' He thought to himself while resting his head behind his propped up folded hands with his lips behind his knuckles.

"Hello! And welcome to Yokai Academy everybody!" She said cheerfully. "My name is Shizuka Nekonome, and I'll be your homeroom teacher this year!" The teacher had a rather big aura of kindness and cheer that seemed to be infecting everyone in the room, causing most boys and girls in the room to smile.

' _She seems nice._ '

"I think you all already know this but." Ms. Nekonome raised her right pointer finger which also held a pointer stick; though it looked like a riding crop than anything. "This is a school built for the sake of **_monsters_** to attend!"

That last sentence rang throughout Russell's head. ' _What?_ ' He looked around to every male and female student around the classroom before sitting back down, going back to the position he was previously in. ' _Isn't that marvelous then._ ' _  
_

"Our current problem is that the Earth has already come under the control of humans! In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with humans."

She tapped the chalkboard behind her which showed a diagram of their world's current situation. The circle represented the Earth, the people above the circle were labeled as humans, underneath was a box that said monsters inside with an arrow that pointed to the 'Earth', and then in a spiked box had the worlds monsters in it on the far right. "At this Academy, you will be studying **_"How to coexist with Humans"_**!" She continued. "So for that reason, as a school rule you will live your lives at this academy in _human form_!"

 _'So, that's why they all look like regular people. They're using their human forms.'_ He couldn't help but find it a bit ironic that a human, was attending a school for apparently monsters.

"Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of you fellow students to know your ' _true form'_ _understand_?"

"Hey teacher ** _,_** would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans?" One of the students spoke up, specifically the one Russell was sitting right next to him. "And in the case of the beautiful girls, better to _molest_ them?"

As soon as he heard that, Russell's eyes darted to the right. The student who spoke, which had slicked back brown hair, slight tan skin, piercings under his lip, and the build of a football player. There were many things that Russell hated: Wife beaters, dead beat drunkards, racists and so on rapists were a part of a long line of hated things shared in the eyes of people who agree that instant justice should be returned to them in exchange for their sin; especially if it involved anything physical or bloodshed. If anything, he could take care of this man before anyone realized what happened.

Not yet though. Not yet.

Surprisingly enough the teacher was unfazed by his question and decided to answer him. "Oh! Incidentally, here at Yokai Academy, the teachers and students are all~ monsters, there are no genuine humans here! Since the this academy is within a secret sacred world protected by a powerful barrier, to those humans who come to know of our existence, we will bring them _death_ or something!"

' _Or something?'_

His thought was cut short as a bolt of blue lighting crashed nearby. "SHIT!" Russell jumped as he turned his head towards the window as well as skidding his seat and desk away from slightly. His little outburst go the attention of almost everyone in the room as they stared at him. He looked around while at the same time breathed deeply and lightly clutched his chest with his left arm.

"Sorry everyone!" He sheepishly apologized while grabbing his chair and slowly sitting himself back down. "The-The lightning got me." The boys laughed while the girls giggled. It wasn't too surprising that Russell felt an immense feeling of shame and embarrassment.

"Oh don't worry about that Mr...?"

"Christoff, Christoff Russell." He introduced himself to the Cat-Woman Teacher.

"Hmm? A foreigner? That is new~. Anyways, lightning strikes are common here in Yokai Academy and are relatively harmless if not near the vicinity." She reassured him. "You have nothing to worry about Christoff-san. Oh and please watch the language~!" Her cat tail waved back and forth as it was being watched by him. He took a glance at everyone and let out another breath of air, still hearing a couple of giggling. If anything, he knew that this was something that no one in this classroom was going to let him live down.

"EXCUSE ME!" The classroom door slammed open, which Russell wasn't startled by luckily. "After the entrance ceremony I kinda got lost in the school...Sorry I'm late."

"Well what a cute one~, and you are?"

"I'm Akashiya Moka."

"Moka?" Russell's perked up a bit from his embarrassed state, hearing her familiar voice and saw Moka at the head of the class with a beautiful smile holding her bag with both her hands in front of her legs. All the guys' gazes were on her while some girls liked how cute she looked, some with jealously.

"This girl is so hot."

"She's so cute!"

"I know!"

Moka looked around the room and her green eyes locked on to Russell's black ones "Russell?" Her face lit up a bright, shining smile as she practically flew across the room and tackled the him out of his seat and onto the ground "We're in the same class?! I'm so happy!" She exclaimed.

Like a football player tackling another, or a police office apprehending a runaway suspect she tackled him with full force almost knocking the wind out out him. As he was trying to pry off the pink haired vampire off of him he noticed the death glares that male in the class was giving him as they all stood up from their seats.

"What's with that guy?!"

"Why does he get a hug?!"

"I knew Americans were forward, but not _this_ foreword!"

"What's his relationship with her?!"

Russell stopped for a moment when he heard that second to last comment. _'How did that guy know I was American?_ '

XXX

Yokai Academy Hallways, Later

XXX

Russell wasn't liking the situation he was in currently. Aside from the fact that Moka had her arms wrapped around his right dragging him around the school hallways after class. It didn't help it any better since every male and female student were watching them pass by. To them, it appeared that they looked like a couple. Moka wanted to explore the school and asked him to come with him. However, she didn't ask per say as she said to him that she wanted to explore with him...before dragging him out of class.

Russell didn't mind actually. He himself wanted to explore but he didn't have time to. To him, it was like killing two birds with one stone. They both got to explore and Moka got to spend time with him. He just really hoped that she didn't get them lost.

Russell had no problem with the concept of the school, he's heard of stranger, but really? Going to school to learn to coexist with humanity? Everyone in the school could probably do that for free in the Human World if they knew when and where to keep their heads down. instead they have to pay and attend here to do that. Unless it was mandatory, then there was an excuse for that.

XXX

Yokai Academy, Outside Courtyard, Later

XXX

Russell and Moka later stopped at a vending machine for some drinks. It was located right on the other end of a door that led outside to a courtyard that was still within campus grounds. The machine was purple with a darker shade of purple with a slime-like design on. It was strange, then again again, considering where Russell was in, it was most likely normal for something as a vending machine with a slimy design to be normal here. The machine also had feet, very furry feet.

Moka was kind enough to pay for the drinks, they were relatively cheap paid with a 50 yen coin. He could pay it himself as he had money with him, but she insisted, so he obliged. When the drinks fell out, specifically a can of tomato juice and orange ramune, the two simultaneously reached to grab their beverages.

Their hands slightly brushed each other and Russell pulled his hand back slowly in response. "Oh, forgive me."

He looked to Moka, who was blushing and not entirely minding the contact. She turned to him, and smiled, "Oh, Russell. You're so silly."

She playfully pushed him away. However, taking into account of her strength from the hug and previous tackles, he wasn't surprised that he crashed into a nearby support beam. Nearly feeling like he left an imprint in there, he got up and rubbed his backside that was covered in the dusted cobblestone. ' _I hope she's aware of her strength. She could hurt someone if she isn't careful._ ' Looking back behind him, he saw that he indeed left an imprint into the side of the pillar. It was an imprint of his buttocks. He was hoping that no one would see that.

After that ordeal the two sat down on a nearby bench, Russell pressed down on the cap to open the drink up while Moka poked in two holes in the can with an opener, most likely for her fangs. She took a sip and smiled brightly. "This is fun, huh?"

"I suppose." He noticed that she leaned forward with a concerned expression. Seeing this he smiled a bit to her, causing her face to smile again as she took a sip as well. As she drank, Russell studied her. She looked innocent, kind, and of course beautiful. It actually hurt him inside a bit, if he recalled on their first encounter it seemed to him that she had no friends.

To see someone so pure as her, alone, it really did bring some pain in his heart. It may seem cheesy, but that was the type of person Russell is secretly on the inside: Compassionate. He guesses that he took after his mother, bless her.

"You're Moka Akashiya right?" Russell's thinking was rudely interrupted, it was him, the guy on the right sitting next to him. Russell continued to have a blank face, but inside the feeling of doing harm to this man was growing inside him.

He introduced himself with a hidden hungry look. He noticed that his eyes were going over Moka's body. "What an honor it is to finally meet you. My name is Komiya Saizo." Nearby, Russell could hear the murmurs of people eavesdropping. They were already eavesdropping before hand as they were literally pressing their foreheads on the windows nearby. They weren't being subtle about it either as the windows were a couple of feet from them, and they were open.

"That guy is Saizo Komiya!"

"He's one of those dangerous rouge monsters isn't he?"

"They say he caused too much trouble in the Human World and was forced to come here."

"He's also quite the laddies man from all the women he's molested."

When Russell had heard the last one, the feeling inside of him was growing ever so slightly. But still, he couldn't do anything about it, yet. Saizo didn't notice, and was he was too focused on the Pink-Haired Beauty in front of him, and was uncomfortably too close to her.

"H-Hello," Moka stuttered nervously before gesturing to Russell as they both got up, "This is my friend, Russ-"

"Screw the lightning kid-" He was about to grab him by the neck, only for _Russell_ to grab _his_ neck. Imagine his surprise when a guy who was, to him, presumably weaker than him slam him into the vending machine, causing the thing to crash and break, spilling out all of it's beverages. That wasn't enough for Russell. He slammed his body into the broken machine again, breaking it even more before letting go for a minute. He shortly followed it up with a spinning kick with his right foot into his face.

To be sure that Saizo wouldn't forget, and for good measure, he held back his forehead and punched his throat. Saizo clutched his throat in obvious pain, struggling to breathe. A small crowd slowly gathered around them. A mixture of students, male and female, were horrified with the beating. The boys whispering about how the infamous Saizo was getting brutally beaten up by the new guy, while the girls were staring at Russell, with blushes of lust and desire in their eyes on how cool he looked.

The surprising thing of it all was that Russell's blank expression on his face didn't even change. If anything, some of them started assuming not even his heart rate was going up while he was doing this. He forcefully removed Saizo's hands and picked him up by the neck again. He slowly added more pressure, digging his nails into his neck. Hidden behind his blank face was one of hatred with, slowly narrowing his eyes as he squeezed tighter, unintentionally releasing intent into the air to scare off some of the spectators.

Saizo opened his eyes, only to gaze into Russell's cold black ones, as he stared he could've sworn he saw them glow red for a moment.

"You reputation proceeds young man. You must be so proud of the lives you have ruined. But I am not." He grabbed his body and slammed him again, this time into one of the stone pillars, causing the nearby viewers to move away. "I normally don't give any type of warnings. But, if I find out that you sullied another woman as the rumors say. I will kill you." Russell whispered that last part into his ear before finally letting him go. He watched with emotionless eyes as Saizo was on his side struggling to breathe.

He turned around to face the crowed, faces mixed with fear, astonishment, and respect greeted him.

Fear, for his brutality.

Astonishment, for how he was able to take down Saizo Komiya so quickly.

Respect, for giving that piece of filth a lesson.

He closed his eyes and gave a big sigh, he opened them and spoke. "My friends, pardon me if I call you that, and with all due respect, you are all cowards-" The looks turned to surprise, some of anger, but Russell raised his hand before any retaliation could be met. "-you would all just sit by as this-" He pointed the still struggling delinquent on the ground. "-piece of filth and waste of space roam free. Doing whatever he so pleases, had I'd not be here...well...you all know his reputation now don't you."

The students around them started to murmur, a few also shook their heads in agreement.

"I know that you are all strong deep inside, rather than just the helpless bystanders you all appear to be." Russell continued, hand folded behind his back and walking around every single student. He looked at every single one of them. "He may be strong, but he can't take down _all_ of you. You must learn to stand together, be strong with one another, so that way filth like Komiya Saizo, will be crushed beneath your might. If not who's to say our _beloved_ Akashiya Moka would be the last? Would you let this scum violate your own girlfriends?"

The students then nodded and some began to cheer.

"Now, my friends-" He stopped right in front of Saizo's body, motioning a hand towards his body. "-will you stand? Or walk away?"

"He's right!" one of the students exclaimed. "Akashiya Moka is also ours!"

"Yeah, we shouldn't just let a thug like Saizou violate her or any girl in the school!"

"He's an enemy to all women!" Cried one of the females, with many other nodding.

"Let's beat some sense into him!"

He now pointed down at Saizo's body, who in returned looked back up at him. Greeted with the same emotionless eyes that he gave earlier. "Then what are you waiting for?"

"GET HIM! _"_ Numerous students shouted in unison. Russell immediately moved out of the way, not turning around as multiple dozens of students began to gang up on Saizo. He could even hear some students actually reverted to their monster forms from the sounds of tearing clothes and began biting, kicking, and slashing at him with their various, monster appendages.

"This is much better." He smiled, finally breaking his blank face. Maybe he didn't have to kill Saizo after all, could do it for him. He watched one last lime as Saizo attempted to fight back, but was too weak to do so, and walked over to Moka as she had a look of astonishment on her face.

"R-Russell, tha-that was-" She stuttered, trying to process what had just transpired.

"Great? Very, now lets leave." He smiled again as he heard screaming, most likely Saizo's. He lightly pushed Moka out of the courtyard while putting his hands lightly over her ears to spare her from the carnage. After all, she was too innocent to hear this, right?

XXX

Yokai Academy, Roof Balcony, Later

XXX

When they were a good distance away from everyone, and away from any windows, Russell stopped pushing her. He noticed that he had taken them pretty far from any more prying eyes. They were now on the balcony on the roof of the school. For now they were safe.

Moka finally said. "Thank you, Russell-san, that was amazing, and no one's ever stood up for me before, but why did you do that?"

He rested his arms on the railings, looking out towards the dead trees and not at her "I know that look that Saizo gave you. That gleam in his eyes. You may not have seen it, you probably did as I said back down there, if I wasn't there with you, he would have taken advantage of you." That was best word he could give her. He could have said violate, rape, and some other unsavory synonyms, but that was the best he could come up with to avoid shocking her. "If anything I did you a service."

"But you didn't have to do that, wasn't there another way?"

"No, unless you wanted me thrown into that vending machine. As I said, I did you a service."

"But you might get in trouble for what you did to him, including that big crowd you made."

He looked at her finally, lightly shrugging his shoulders "Well...we'll see, I just hope I you don't get dragged down with me. "

The two didn't say a word for at least a couple of seconds before Moka began patting Russell's back lightly, he looked at her as she smiled "I'm...I'm sure you'll be fine you did what yo thought was right, don't worry."

She then put on a thinking pose before raising her left finger in her air. "That reminds me Russell, I've noticed that you have a strange accent." Russell looked at her, knowing where this was going "And you don't look Japanese too are you one of those monsters that look like foreigners or are you one?"

"Something like that." He lied, which he had to do.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Moka cried, clasping her hands together. "My first friend and he's from an entirely different country! What are you, European?"

"I'm American" He answered.

"Oh, really? What's it like over there in America?" She questioned, getting a bit closer to him.

"It's very nice, I suppose. There are great sights, great food, and the people there are actually very nice, well depending on where you live."

"What does that mean?" She asked, tilting her head.

"It depends where you live. I grew up in New Jersey,"

"Really?" She inquired. "I heard it was really bad in that part of the U.S."

Russell lightly slapped his forehead. He shook his head, why did everyone assume he was from _there_? "No, not THAT Jersey I was born into a good neighborhood, a good school, and made a lot of friends. I was brought up pretty well."

"O-Oh, were your friends...girls?"

Russell turned his head to her blushing and fidgeting in place like back in the forest, he knew exactly what she meant. "Most of friends were men. I didn't associate with any girls that much. I'm still single if that is what you want to here." He said bluntly

Moka's face went bright pink, almost like her hair, as she frantically waved her arms around. "Nonononono, t-that t-hat's n-not wha-at I meant!" She turned around for a minute trying to fight down the blush on her face, as well as something to divert the conversation. She finally did, though when she turned back around he face was slightly still pink. "That reminds me, what kind of monster are you, Russell?"

' _I'm not sure you want to know that.'_ He thought. He looked up to the sky, coming with an excuse to avoid her find out about that. "Moka, sweetie-"

As soon as he said that her back stiffened, eyes widened, and she was blushing madly. "S-S-Sweetie?"

"Is there something wrong?" He questioned. Russell has a habit of calling women that, whether it was sweetie, love, hon, etc, he wasn't trying to tease or flirt with them. He's just trying to be polite.

"Oh, nothing...nothing at all..." She looked away. "So what were you going to say?"

"We're not allowed to reveal that remember?" Russell pointed out, managing to defuse the conversation of who he was.

"Oh that's right," She remembered as waved her hands in front of her and smiled. "I take back my question."

"But didn't you tell me tell me what you were back in the forest?" He pointed out, causing her to blush and put both of her hands to her cheeks with an embarrassed smile.

"I wasn't aware of the rule back then..." She started to fidget uneasily again.

"To be honest, and not be rude, but you hardly look the part." He commented. "If anything, you could just pass off as a regular girl. Minus your pink hair."

"Only right now, but look at this." Moka said. Russell turned his head to her, when he did she lightly pulled her shirt open to expose a silver rosary with a red eyed gem in the center of it. Held up by a chain attached to the black choker on her neck.

Russell raised his eyebrow "Pardon me for saying this, but at what? You're cleavage or that rosary?"

"On the rosary of course!" Moka giggled. The wind blew, causing her pink hair to flow in the air as well as the rosary to move a little. If anything it seemed to boost her beauty even more so in the eyes of some males, even him, he had to admit. "Once it's taken off, I'll turn into a terrifying, true vampire."

' _A true vampire? Does that mean, she's not real?'_

She turned a bit, grabbing onto her cross and smiled. "That's why this is a protective seal," She lowered head with pink cheeks. "I can't even take it off myself."

"Does that matter?" Moka looked at him with surprise. Russell turned to face her, removing his hands off the railings. "Even if you're terrifying as you say, you're still the same Moka. No matter what form you take."

' _I just wonder how much of you changes though._ '

Immediately the pink haired vampire jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank goodness! You're my first friend, Russell!" She pulled back, though her arms were still wrapped around him and she was flustered again. "Also, one more thing...You're...my first love."

The black haired student leaned a bit forward, eyes and eye brows raised. Obviously trying to process what she had just said to him. Perhaps there was something in his ear? "Come again?"

She put her right fingers up to her lips, rubbing them with her pointer finger. "Until today, I've only drank from tomato juice and blood transfusion packets, so...sucking real blood like that..That sweetness, smell...that feeling..." With her right hand she lightly grabbed onto the back of his head, while her left held his back. "I can't forget it!"

Once again he tried to lightly push her away. Unfortunately he had to by pushing her forehead back with his left hand. She managed to get out of her daze after that. She looked at him obviously confused, but he had his reasons for doing so. "What's the matter?"

"You tried to drink my blood again."

"Oh I'm so sorry." She apologized, moving back a bit once again embarrassed. "I just can't help it, I just become so entranced by your smell I..."

He raised his hand again, in front of her stopping her from talking. "It's fine. Maybe we should explore the school grounds a bit more. Would you like that?" He offered.

Her embarrassment immediately faded away, replaced with the bubbly exterior that he knew. She nodded with enthusiasm and grabbed his right arm, dragging him out of the area they were in. "Come on then, lets explore some more!" Moka grabbed his left arm again. She may not know it, but Russell had just helped her from doing a big mistake. The last thing she needed, was more of _his_ blood.

 ***CRCCCCCCK***

Static.

 ***CRCCCCCCK***

Black and Red.

 ***CRCCCCCCK***

Black and red static clouded his vision, mentally, and clustered around his eyes. He barely see anything, other than the low white noise. Better yet: Red Noise.

 ***CRCCCCCCK***

 ***CRCCRCCRC***

 ***CLCLCLCRK***

Luckily for Moka, she was too busy dragging Russell to their next destination. Even if she did notice, she would have to look close into his eyes to see the black and red balls that took up Russell's two orbitals. Russell himself was fine. He could still hear to an extent, but it would overlap with what ever was making noise, i.e from a person, animal, or gunfire. But what he was seeing was different. The static overlapped with what he was seeing, as if watching a distorted TV Program.

Then words would popped up.

They were bright, bolded red, appearing and disappearing but for only a couple of seconds. The sizes varied to big to small, horizontal to vertical, and they showed up in random directions, sometimes a word would get cut half way since it was on the edge of his vision.

 **STRONG**

 ***CRACCCKKK***

 **DANGEROUS**

 ***CROCKKKAC***

 **WEAK**

 ***CRACKKKAK***

 **KILL**

The Red Noise? Admittedly, Russell has had that for quite some time. It was this voice that would make his negative emotions amplified while taking the positive ones (happiness, love, compassion) and overpowering them. He would still have his positive emotions, but not always. It voice would tell him to do...things; mostly the life ending, violence-inducing, madness creating kind. But still, in a way, it was trying to _help_ him.

But why did it tell him to kill her? Was she a threat? But how bad was she? Over the years he's learned to always be careful, wary. But he'll handle it. He always does.

XXX

Yokai Academy, Off Campus Lake, Later.

XXX

Moka's constant dragging eventually let to the outer grounds of the academy. They were walking and talking, trying to get to know each other better but he still kept some things from her. As they walked Moka heard clanking, specifically the sound from metal. In which her eyes darted around before starting right at Russell's book case. "Hey Russell, is there something inside of your bag?" She curiously asked him.

Russell actually lifted his bag up to her to humor her, but only for a bit. "Oh nothing, just some metal protractors and rulers for my classes." He even opened it up to show her. When he did she peered inside to see a couple of notebooks and an assortment of school utensils. But what caught her the most was his black Radio Shades and his Halo.

"Are those glasses? And what's that other thing?"

He picked up his shades and held them up. "Oh these? These are my Radio Shades." He turned them towards her so that the visor was pointing to her.

"Radio...Shades?" She questioned, tilting her head cutely.

Russell nodded. "That's what they're called actually. There's nothing special about them, just regular sunglasses." He took them and placed them on his head. He pulled them down, and it covered the entirety of his eyelids. He turned to Moka with his arms out, after setting down his case. "How do I look?"

She giggled, into her closed hand. "It looks wonderful, they suit you."

"I'm told." He folded them back up and put them back into his bag. He then pulled out his Halo. "Now this, is my Halo."

"You're...Halo?" Moka started to wonder if he was some sort of angel yokai. The image in her head was him with wings, sandals, wearing his shades, with the Halo on his head, and in a loin cloth; causing her to rapidly shake her head.

He noticed this and already knew what she was thinking, he smiled before continuing. "This is a gift, it was...entrusted to me by a rather...peculiar man, who taught me all sorts of things. Many things, such as how to fight, like back there with Saizo, and how to..." Russell paused for a moment, slowly realizing what he was about to say to her.

' _No, she can't know._ ' He shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Oh okay." Moka looked disappointed tone. She wanted to ask him more about his life, but she could tell that he's pushing the subject away. It hurt her that he was being so secretive. They continued talking and eventually entered the academy's woods. The trees here were a lot more...alive rather than on the outskirts; meaning that though they had no leaves they looked very much alive as some were actually growing nuts and berries.

Walking past a few other clearings, they stopped when they reached one that contained a massive lake. "Wow, its beautiful here..." Moka trailed off as she stared admiringly at the lake. The feeling it was giving off was calm and serene and cool. The water was surprisingly clear despite being a bit dark in some points of the water, mostly due to some rocks, algae, or seaweed.

"I've seen better admittedly." Russell shrugged, in which Moka looked at him with a pout. "It's true though, I travel a lot and there are places that are much better." He though that if he couldn't tell her who he is, maybe he could tell her the places he has seen.

He looked at her and then up to the sky. "Imagine a world completely submerged in water, covering practically the entire world. Though there are a few islands out there, they're small. But the real beauty is what lies under the water. Countless creatures big and small, dangerous and mellow, with habitats, caves and other places that make you think you're in a whole new world. " He smiled in pride as remembers that place.

Moka was actually pretty amazed at the concept of such a place, though at the same time scared at the prospect of it. "I don't think I would like that place."

"Why, what's the problem?" He questioned, only to realize why. "You can't go in water can you?" Moka nodded. "And when you go into it...it hurts? Or it drains you of your energy? " Moka nodded again. "Well that's okay." He reassured her. "I think I can think of another place. Let me remember someplace else."

Moka giggled, putting her closed palm to her mouth "You have such a weird imagination, Russell."

"I'm being serious!" He defended. "A places like those do exist. Now let me think of a world with less water..."

"YOU!"

Russell was interrupted by the voice of a certain _monster._

It was Saizou. He had multiple bandages around his head, his neck and arms, puffed up lip, not to mention all the lacerations from the mass beating that both boys and girls gave him. He slowly limped into the clearing and his gaze kept switching from Naruto to Moka, but whenever he looked at her, his eyes did a little once over on her body. "I see you've brought the lovely Akashiya Moka along with you, perfect. Now she'll get to see what a real man is."

Russell's personality did a complete 180, as if all the happiness and cheerfulness was erased from him. He had that blank face, with eyes slowly narrowing. He got in front of Moka, putting a hand in front of her. "A real man?" He shook his head. "You are an over indulgent _pig_ who has no qualms of taking whatever he wants, and doesn't care who he hurts or damage. I'm surprised that your family haven't disowned your sorry hide yet. In fact they should have left you on the side of the rode to die as an infant."

Moka turned her head towards him with a shocked expression, especially with the tone and cruelty in his voice. It was then and there, the red gem of her rosary, glowed for a moment.

 **"** You... you...BASTARD!" His skin stretched and his body started to grow with his muscles and height tripling in size, spikes, slowly growing from his body. When he was finished transforming Saizo Komiya had become hulking monstrosity with grey skin and torn clothes. The wounds were still visible and they still hurt him, evidenced on how after he changed he clutched his stomach. Saizou snarled at Russell/ "YOU... DARE... MOCK... ME!? I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!" **  
**

In pure fury he charged straight at him with the full intention of ripping him to shreds. Moka screamed. "Russell, look out!"

Instead of moving out of the way he walked backwards, right until he right next to her. He turned his head to the right to face her.

"Hey Moka you said before, when someone removes that rosary you turn into your true form, correct?" He pointed at her rosary. "Well then...I would like see that!" Russell grabbed her Rosary and it snapped off its chain. She was then engulfed in a powerful demonic...pink aura as her body began to transform.

Saizo felt the powerful aura radiating of her body and actually stopped before backing away. Suddenly, her face, her entire body was then swarmed by bats as while certain parts of her body started to grow; her height, breasts, and rear. When the bats dispersed, her face changed from a teenage girl to practically an adult woman. Her hair became silver while her eyes became red and slitted. The fangs in her mouth grew so as you can now see them sticking out of her lips. Though she looked sinister, she now looked more beautiful in her true form, causing Russell to whistle.

Feeling actual fear, Saizo continued moving away from her, now realizing what she had just become "That hair, those eyes, that crazy energy…there's no mistake, she's an S-Class monster, a vampire!"

In confusion Russell looked back between the two ' _There is a monster ranking system as well? Strange._ '

This Inner Moka let out a loud yawn before stretching her hands out over her head. She jogged in place for a bit as though she were testing her own body to make sure it fit before her eyes settled on him. "You broke the seal and released me." She said in a much deeper and mature voice. One filled with pride and power that demanded respect.

Strangely enough it was also the type that would entrance men at the very sound, Russell, admittedly was no different. "I did. Forgive me for doing so, I just had to make sure that it would work." He pointed over to Saizo's direction. "Should I handle this? It may not look like it, but I can."

Inner Moka turned her gaze on the orc and narrowed them dangerously. "No, I will deal with him, for attempting to put his filthy hands on me." At her declaration Russell let an arm towards Saizo, even doing a small courteous bow as way to appease her 'royal' atmosphere. "Come, orc. And take your punishment like a man. Or perhaps Russell was right? You are just a _pig_."

Saizou only shook his head. "She's not invincible, and if I took her out, I'd be a legend…!"

Howling he rushed forward towards her. As Saizo was about to hit her, she seemed to have disappeared in a blur. He turned around to see the silver haired girl standing behind him. She crossed her arms and shook her head in disappointment. "Far too slow, is this the best that you have? Such weak power is not even worth a challenge for an elite vampire, you are beneath my contempt, know your place!"

A singe flash kick smashed into his jaw and he was sent flying away with a spray of blood. He crashed into another cliff face and fell into a heap, broken and barely conscious. Russell on the other hand, just turned his head back and forth between the Inner Moka and the direction where Saizo got launched. His eyes were wide open and only said one word. "Wow."

When he turned around he saw Inner Moka slowly approaching him. He noticed that even the way she moved was different. Unlike the child-like walking from this morning and in the hallways it was replaced with a slow walk and swaying hips. He then started to look up and down Inner Moka's body, but not in the way that Saizo does. "So is this your true form? You look...impressive."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Christoff." She looked Russell up and down as well before putting a hand on her hip and smirking. "Tell me, do I frighten you?" she asked smugly.

"No not really." He bluntly said. This actually got a raised eyebrow from her. "I've faced worse. If you can believe that."

"Worse than me?" Inner Moka looked skeptical, he couldn't blame her. "In what way?"

Russell gave a dry laugh. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Inner Moka stared at him before shutting her eyes and smirking again. "An interesting response, strange, but interesting nonetheless." She opened her eyes and crossed her arms under her well endowed bust. "You have no fear in the face of an S-Rank Vampire, no shivering, no cowering, nothing. Perhaps you believe that you can defend against me."

She grinned "Then...there is your scent."

Russell didn't say a word he just kelp listening to her.

"Your scent is similar to that of a human's." She continued. "But there's something else, something…something _indescribable_. It's maddening...while at the same time...intoxicating..." She licked her lips, slightly showing her fangs.

He knew the look that Inner Moka was giving him. "Don't you dare."

His answer caused Inner's eyes to narrow. "Excuse me? What makes you think, you can tell me what I can and cannot take?

"I said no." He repeated. "Trust me, you don't want this blood, and you are not having another drop."

"I do not appreciate that attitude of yours." She began in a threatening tone. "Now give me what I desire."

Russell walked up to her, but just by a foot away from her. "I said, no." Just like that, Inner Moka jumped back before doing a spinning kick aimed right at his head, but it didn't hit him. Left leg still raised, the black heel of her school shoe was an inch from making contact with his temple. Russell didn't even flinch, though what made him a bit irked was that her white panties were showing. He just slightly turned his head and said: "Is that it?"

Her red eyes widened, and he could see Inner Moka clenching her fists. The tension in the air increased, and for a second, he was sure she was going to disappear and knock him into the forest, but surprisingly she didn't. Instead she smiled, lowing her leg and putting it back on the ground.

"Well," Began the silver-haired vampire. "This is certainly a surprise. I didn't expect something like this." She flipped her hair over her shoulder before locking eyes with him, in which he just stared back.

For once, in her entire being, gave a look of respect.

"What? Someone that's able to stand up to you and not wet themselves?"

"Precisely, and in all the years since the rosary seal was placed upon me, no one, not even myself, has ever successfully broken the seal before. Though I have to say," She continued. "Though I am irked that you denied me my meal."

"As I said, you wont get an ounce." He tossed her silver cross at her which she caught with her right hand.

Moka lifted the rosary to her neck, but not before smirking at him one last time. "Perhaps, but mark my words, I'll will get a taste." Her hand drifted to the choker as she prepared to put the rosary back on. However, she stopped and looked up. "Oh, and keep an eye on my other half, would you? Until then Russell J. Christoff."

The rosary repaired itself as re-attached to it's chain, and in a pink flash her power faded away and she was transformed back into the teenage, 'Outer' Moka. She fell unconscious and Russell caught her. Now that he thinks about, if he's correct, Saizo is probably still unconscious, they're alone in a small part of forest outside of the school, and Moka was passed out.

This was perfect.

He slowly lowered her head onto the ground, using her bag as a pillow cushion. "Sleep tight little angel." He lightly patted her head, causing her to stir a bit. Russell then walked over to his bag and opened it. That feeling that he had when he looked at the Halo this morning didn't leave, not that feeling would be fulfilled. He took the Halo with both hands and sighed, he put it on top of his head and it levitated.

Soon white energy from the Halo, known as Nexus Energy, caused his entire body to flash in a glow of white light. When it died down, Russell didn't seem to change on the outside, but on the inside he did. As a matter of fact he _did_ change on the outside, physically.

Specifically his eyes.

His black eyes had now changed, his iris was dark red while his pupil red as well, though with a slightly lighter shade of the color. The sclera had also changed to the same red color of his irises. The skin color of his eyelids changed as well, from light tan to light grey and the veins under the skin were now visible with a color of dark grey.

Russell inhaled deeply and exhaled deeply, using the Halo's power always felt...refreshing.

He held out his right hand, as a circle of light appeared at the far end of his palm near the pinky. The circle then moved across his open hand while at the same time materializing a long handle wrapped in white bandages, almost the size of his forearm. The circle kept going and going materializing a dark grey hilt, then forming a long blade with the size from his up to his head. The blade was silver grey, and had numbers imprinted on both sides, specifically binary code.

 _100111100_ is inscribed on the blade, which when translated from binary to decimal gives '316'. It is also the 3:16 chapter in Gospel of St. John that states: _"For God so loved the world, that he gave his one and only son". That who ever believes in him shall not perish, but have eternal life."_

This is the Binary Sword. This blade of justice was now passed onto him, to continue to work of the Savior: To enact justice towards the wicked.

And this blade has stained much of their blood.

Russell waved the bladed back and forth in front of his face, before spinning around and slashed a group of trees three times; two diagonally and one horizontally. At first nothing happened, that is until he spun the sword in his hand in a circular motion. He grabbed the pommel of the sword with his right fingers, his left hand on top of it, and stabbed it into the ground. Then the trees fell with a thump, cut into at least a dozen pieces.

Russell turned his head and body towards the direction where Inner Moka kicked Saizo, but not before taking out his Radio Shades, and putting them over his eyes, shielding the world from his demonic-all red eyeballs. He flicked the binary sword to the right before walking to his destination.

XXX

Yokai Academy Forest Outskirts, Moments Later

XXX

Saizou was stumbling out of his crater as cried out in severe pain. The place where he was launched was in a deep part of the forest as light was slowly getting blocked out by the trees making it slightly dark. His bandages and most of his wounds were ripped right open while what was left of the bandages fell off as he forcefully pushed off a tree with his arm.

As he walked backed thoughts of pure anger and vengeance swelled up in his head, mostly thinking of ways to kill Russell and take Moka for himself and confine her in his room as her own personal plaything. He then stopped when he heard someone stepping forward towards him.

He looked up and it was Russell, and in his right hand he could see he had a weapon with him, though he didn't see his left hand behind his back. The same white glow that gave him his sword began to take shape in his hand.

"You!" Saizo yelled, but Russell didn't say anything. "This is perfect! No one is here to save you! I'll tear you apart and have Moka-"

Russell pulled something he wasn't expecting: a silver grey S&W 500 revolver and pointed it right at him, using his thumb he pushed back the hammer and squeezed the trigger. With a large bang the bullet shot out of the barrel and pierced the middle of Saizo's shoulder. The bullet shot through the skin, the muscle, and even the shoulder bone before making an exit through the other end.

Immediately the orc cried out in pain as he clutched his left shoulder. He looked right back at his thought to be prey and saw the gun in his hand. "Where...the hell...did you get a gun?!" Russell still didn't speak, instead he tossed the gun up into the air as it glowed white before disappearing. Saizo obviously took the bait by looking up. When he looked back at him, it was too late.

Thanks to the Halo's powers he levitated off the ground and dashed right at the orc. He tightly gripped the Binary Sword with both hands and swung right at his eyes. A mixture of eye fluid and blood splurged out as the orc in pain clutched his now bleeding, sliced eyes with his only good arm. In which Russell kicked his head, while at the same time and used the force to do a back flip and land a few feet from him before pointing his sword at him.

"ARGHH! I' KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Saizo was now fighting like a mad beast, which was exactly what Russell wanted. The orc removed his blood soaked hand that covered his eyes to reveal the leaking, bloodshot, orbitals as well as a deep cut at the bridge of his nose.

The enraged orc then shot out his tongue at him, it was easily dodged as it wiped past his head, getting a bit of saliva on him. Before he could retract his tongue Russell grabbed onto it, wrapped it around his arm, and sliced it half. The orc screamed again as loud as he could, his bleeding, severed tongue retracted back into his mouth leaving a train of red blood onto the ground. "GLARGLAARRG!"

Without any more options or any type of rationality left Saizo charged forward with ever strength he had left. "GRAAAAAAA!" Russell just stood there as he stabbed his sword into the ground. He removed his radio shades as his eyes began to glow red. He concentrated the Nexus Energy into his eyes as black and red energy began to cloud around them. Saizo was getting closer and closer and reached out his hand towards him in attempt to tear his head off.

But he would never get to.

Reeling his head back before snapping it back forward, a blast of black and red energy shot out of his eyes. The Nexus bolt, as it was called, slammed into Saizo's chest causing him to fall back; while at the same time leaving a massive, black burn onto his chest as it continued to give even more pain to the downed orc. Due to combination of pain and exhaustion Saizo was finally able to revert back into his human form, though the injuries he sustained from his monster form remained.

Before he could get up, Russell, who walked over to him, slammed his foot right onto his chest causing a massive cry of pain.

He could only just stare at him with cold eyes as he turned his head towards his sword to the left, while also taking off Saizo's tongue from his arm. He reached out his hand and by using telekinesis it immediately flew back into his right hand. Gripping his sword tightly raised it above Saizo's chest with both hands on the handle, he stabbed the orc in between his chest and stomach impaling him firmly to the ground.

At this point Russell couldn't tell if he was crying or not as he tried to sob as he tried to get up, but no tears came out as his eyes just spurted out more fluid and blood.

He held out his hand, and in a glow of white light his silver S&W 500 appeared and pointed at the soon to be dead molester's head. He flicked back the hammer and finally spoke since coming into this part of the forest.

"Goodnight, Saizo..."

He pulled the trigger as Saizo's right side of his head exploded of blood, brain matter, and bits of his skull. He was killed instantly.

Russell inhaled and exhaled deeply. Using his telekinesis, his Binary Sword pulled itself out of Saizo's corpse and returned to it's wielder. He tossed both of his weapons into the air as they both disappeared in a glow of white.

He held out his right hand once more as the Nexus Energy concentrated onto his palm. It formed a fiery, black and red orb as Russell just tossed it onto Saizo's body. Like regular fire his body was immediately covered in the Nexus Energy, but unlike regular fire, Nexus energy could _erase anything and anyone_ from existence; and that's what it did. In only a couple of seconds Saizo's body was glowing black and red, he was lifted slightly in the air before disappearing in the wind.

No body, no murder, and no way for it to be traced back to Russell. Speaking of Russell he took off his halo, causing him to glow white as the power from the Halo left him, but he remained unfazed, nor tired, like nothing even happened. With nothing left here for him he walked back out of the thick forest, and back towards Moka.

XXX

With Moka, Moments Later

XXX

When he arrived, Moka was luckily still asleep. He couldn't help but smile a little at her sleeping, peaceful face. He walked over to his bag, opened it, and stuffed his Halo and Shades inside. He then walked over to the sleeping Pink-Haired Vampire and picked her up bridal style, he held both of their bags with his right arm with the handles around it.

As he walked back to campus he knew that things would not be easy. He could only imagine how being friends with a beautiful vampire with two personalities would complicate his life. Did he care? Yeah he did, but that did not matter right now, for this was just the beginning.

His name is Russell J. Christoff, he is the Savior, and the End has Begun.

He didn't even notice that far away, from a cliff that was right near the Bus Stop, the Bus Driver was watching him with a grin. "Well isn't this interesting. You should watch yourself boy, this place is awfully full of perils."

XXX

Sinner Count: 1

XXX

TBC

XXX

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **And now to explain Russell's character:**_

 _ **I built him around the concept of out someone who has zero tolerance for all that is wrong with the world: Rape, mass murder, genocide, greed, arrogance, ruthlessness, torture, racism, bullying.**_

 _ **He is a man who is not afraid to take a stand, someone who isn't impulsive, perverted, easily angered, and is some what mature and rarely losing his cool. He will do anything to get the point across and isn't afraid to do some of those same wicked things as retribution and will break you in half if you wrong him.**_

 _ **While he may seem disturbed up, keep in mind you have to image this from the view point of a person who's entire purpose is corrupted with a dark sense of justice. Just like Jesus from Madness Combat. Or like Dexter Morgan from Dexter. Except he actually openly shows his feelings and is actually Catholic.  
**_

 _ **Though not all ruthless he is also very kind towards those who aren't as evil. He's friendly, funny, compassionate at times and will try to help those who need help. Though he may seem cruel at times, he just wants the best for people, inspiring hope into them. He's not like most MCs that get flustered and embarrassed and will try to also be the voice of reason.**_

 _ **Sometimes.  
**_

 _ **If anything just read Origin of the Multi-Savior for his origin on my Profile to help show you.  
**_

* * *

 _ **And that my friends is the part one of the first chapter. Like my previous fics before I deleted them:**_

 _ **NO FLAMING**_

 _ **But some light criticism would be okay. I'm a bit rusty in the Fanfic writing game. And considering the fact that I've rewatched RV , I'll get the second one as soon as possible when I've got time; and maybe a bit longer. When I've got spare time I work really fast.**_

 _ **Till then...Signing off.**_


	2. Chapter 2 (Rewrite)

**_AN: This is a rewrite of Chapter 2_**

* * *

 ** _Also I don't care what people say about New Gundam Breaker. People are complaining it's not the third game, the camera, the targeting, or the AI, who cares._** ** _Just be glad we finally have another, actual Gundam game in the West for PC; and I'm not counting Gundam Versus for PS4.  
_**

* * *

 ** _As usual I don't own anything. I wish I did though._**

 ** _Graphic Violence Warning. It's a Madness Combat Crossover._**

 ** _AN: LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE DONE. YOU CAN GUESS WHY IT TOOK SO LONG. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed._**

* * *

 **Chapter II: Second Sinner To A Succubus**

* * *

XXX

Yokai Academy Infirmary, Saturday, Next Day

XXX

Moka's eyelids slowly opened as she woke up on a small, firm metal frame bed, with a blanket covering her body. She was laying on the first bed that was next to a small radiator and next to that was another, empty bed that was next to the window. Both beds were positioned vertically to the wall and separated with a decent space. At the far end of the room was a large cabinet, most likely filled with medical supplies, with a length that stretched from the yellow hospital diver that shielded any patients, to the open, curtained windows.

She sat up, shielded her eyes from the sunlight, and looked around. The next thing she noticed, was Russell. He was on a metal folding chair beside her bed. His head was down, but it was held up by his right arm and right fist that was pushing on his right cheek. The first thought that crossed her mind was just how cute he was when he was asleep.

The second was the fact that he wasn't in his school uniform anymore. Instead he was wearing a white t-shirt with a sleeping anthropomorphic egg yolk sleeping on an egg white with the the words in yellow "Meeh..." in English near it's butt. He was also in black sweatpants, white socks, and wore white sneakers with two black vertical lines on the sides of the shoes.

' _So adorable~_ ' She smiled and put her right hand on her cheek. The second thing she realized, was what played out before everything went dark for her. She remembered confronting Saizo before, but what most shocked her was her friend's sudden coldness towards him as the hate and insult were clear in his voice. She also remembered when Russell attacked Saizo his eyes glowed red.

She probably thought it had something to do with what monster he was, when she tried to ask him about it back at the lake he changed the she tried to remember a bit harder, her head hurt. She lightly touched her head, closed her eyes, then shook her head. But her curiosity really grew when he showed her that yellow halo.

All he did was show it to her but never really explained what it was. Though, for a brief second she felt drawn to it, almost feeling tempted to put it on herself, but he put it back in his bag before she could lift her hand to touch it herself.

Her curiosity over Russell now reached its peak. She reached out and gently shook his arm. "Russell...Russell...wake up..." She called out to him.

The combination of her voice as well as being shook was enough to wake him up. He opened his eyes and yawned, he saw Moka looking at him with a smile on her face. "Oh, good morning Moka." He coughed a bit and cleared his throat, in which he felt something caught in there. He grabbed the white, open trash bin that was next to her bed and spat out his saliva before putting it back down. "Forgive me, if I disgusted you." He apologized. "Things get caught in my throat at times."

"You drool too." Moka pointed out. He soon noticed as well, feeling a wet sensation on his right arm. He looked down and noticed the trail of cold saliva which he wiped up with a tissue from the box on the nurse's desk, who wasn't here.

He coughed in his fist. "Sorry."

She giggled with a smile at the display. It really _was_ cute. Then again her definition of 'cute' is rather...strange.

"So Moka, how are you felling? Better?" Russell clasped his hands together, asking her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, nodding. "I'm not really used to changing into my Other Self, in fact I haven't changed into my Outer Self in a while..."

"You have no memory of the last time you changed into your other self?" He questioned, she shook her head.

"I don't think so." She admitted, though she tried her hardest to remember. Ever since she was sealed she couldn't even think of a time her rosary was removed and turned back into her old self. She tried to remember, but again her head hurt which drew some concern from him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little headache, I just need some more rest that's all."

Russell decided not to pry and instead waved it off. "Well the important thing is that you're okay. I brought you here this morning so you'd rest up here and be safe."

Moka's eyes widened a bit as she caught on what he said. "So...were you...worried about me?" She asked, her lips giving a worried and quivering smile.

"It's only natural that I care about you. We're friends after all, is there something wrong?" He answered, knowing and half-not knowing what she meant by that.

"I meant, do you care about me _that_ way." She said.

' _Oh...Oh dear._ ' Now he _definitely_ knew exactly what she was talking about, and he wasn't sure as to what to say. He did just meet the girl, and yes she was beautiful, and she was innocent and kind, but to like her as more than a friend was something he needed to think about. He wasn't there just yet, and not for a while actually. For reasons better left alone.

Moka unfortunately noticed his thinking and hat brought her hopes down. "It's nothing...never mind." She said, though she was clearly disappointed. Awkward silence filled the room. Russell just sat in his metal seat scratching his head while Moka fidgeted in her bed.

Until Moka took a deep breath and asked Russell another question "Um...Russell, can you please give me your hand?"

He looked at her, obviously confused as to why. He was in the middle of cleaning his left ear with his left pinkie when she asked and was a bit caught off guard when she did. "Why, what's wrong?"

Moka looked a bit nervous, but pressed on. "Can you just me your hand, please?"

He wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen, or if he had unintentionally hurt her feelings by not answering her which he felt bad for a bit, he raised his right hand towards the pink-haired vampire. She gently grabbed his hand with both of hers and noticed the back of his hand is surprisingly soft, though his palm was slightly rough.

She asked. "Russell..I know that the last time I asked you this question I could tell it was something really, really personal, and you wanted to avoid it." She said. Moka looked down for a moment before inhaling deeply. "But I really, really want to know who you are, so as a friend, can you please tell me?"

Russell looked at her pleading, emerald eyes and could see the want; the desperation; of wanting to know him better. He couldn't tell her who he was, not now, and hopefully not ever let alone his other secret. Not telling her anything would lead to more distrust between them, and that was a risk he was willing to make in order make sure she was safe as well as his secret life as the Savior.

He couldn't tell her he was a murdering Anti-Hero, and he couldn't tell her he was a 'traveler' of sorts either. He could tell her he's human, it's better than nothing he supposes. If it means, she'll leave it alone there, than that's all the better.

Closing his eyes, Russell inhaled deeply and exhaled deeply before opening his eyes. "Moka...I'm going to be honest with you...and I really hope that you don't let what I am about to tell you leave this room." Once more, he sighed with his eyes closed, then opened them. "Moka...I'm human."

"Wha-?" Moka gasped, letting go of his hand. "You? Human? H-How did…no you can't be!"

Russell stood up from his chair and walked around her bed. "Moka, it's true. _I'm_ human." He pointed to himself to emphasize the point as he began to pace back and forth. "My mother was human, my father was human, my sister was human, _I'm human_ -" Russell gave a heavy sigh as he put a hand to his forehead. "Moka with all due respect, I don't understand how you're not understanding this."

"THAT'S BECAUSE I _CAN'T_ UNDERSTAND THIS! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! NO HUMAN CAN EVER GET THROUGH THE BARRIER!" At this point Moka was screaming in disbelief in which Russell had to run over and put a hand over her mouth to stop her. He ranover to the nurse's office door and poked his head out, looking back and forth. Luckily there was no one there, and the nurse was missing when he arrived to the office.

After he was done he walked over to Moka's bed, clutching his head on his head. He put his right index finger on his lips and shushed her loudly. "Will you be quiet?! I'm pretty sure someone one MARS didn't quite here you!"

Moka stuttered for a bit before calming down, though deep down she was still freaking out.

The Second Savior sighed deeply as he sat on the rim of the other bed next to hers and faced her. "Moka...I'm sorry but it's the truth...I have no reason to lie to you."

"But what about when you fought Saizo?" She said, albeit she was a bit quieter. "You fought him without a sweat...!"

"I'm well trained. The point is, all I did was use a few moves that I've learned during my travels; and a few manipulation tactics as well."

"That's how you got the other students to attack Saizo?" Her question was met with a nod. Moka was shocked at his revelation and stared at him with wide eyes. Russell meanwhile, just stared at her as well before looking away at the door; waiting to see if anyone was coming.

In fact he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to be around him anymore. Being scared of him, in every place they met each other. Avoiding him constantly. He's seen this reaction all the time. He just got used to it. He'll admit he did feel a bit guilty, but he'll get over it.

He always does.

"So...where does that leave us?" He questioned her. His voice was enough to get her out of her stupor. "Are we...still friends?"

"What? Of course we're still are friends Russell!" What she said, actually surprised him. She forgave him about being human so quickly? Her Outer Self really was innocent. "It's just that...I never expected you to be _human_..." There was bitterness in her voice as she said that last word, causing him to lean in a bit forward.

"Moka...what happened?"

"Huh?"

"Moka...I can tell you hate humans for a reason. You can tell me. I trust you with my secret, you can trust me with yours..." He said softly while sitting a bit closer to her.

"It's because-" She started quietly, slowly griping on tightly on her white bed sheets while looking as she did before continuing. "-I was all alone."

"Continue."

"I actually attended a human school up until junior high. None of those humans believed in monsters, so I started thinking I was weird. That I was different from everyone, that it'd be better if I wasn't there...that it'd be better if I disappeared..."

In the middle of all of this Russell couldn't help but feel sad for her, I mean who wouldn't?

This is one of the reasons why he hates people akin to that. They don't know the repercussions of their taunting, not realizing what it can do to someone. They don't even care. They don't care if they cry there eyes out. They don't care if they come the next day with bruises or bandages. They don't care if they _die_. Because to them, it's just a game; and they just _laugh_. So why should Russell care when _they_ cry, when _they_ have bruises or cuts on them, when _they_ are about to die?

They get their answer...through a picture of the person they tormented. Sometimes Russell would ask if they actually regret what they've done. If they said yes, and if it looked _real_ and truthful, he'd let them live. He'd heal them, help them make amends, and even tried to help them out on what made them go down this path in the first place. But that was a rare occasion, to the point where he didn't even bother.

But if they said no, and rant on how the little 'bitch' or 'bastard' deserved it for being alive or for some other bullshit reason, or if they _did_ say yes but it was fake and were only trying to save their skins, they'd get their punishment: In the form of grey sword plunging through their necks, or a .50 cal bullet straight in their foreheads.

"But then you came." Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts and recollections. He saw that she was looking at him with tears flowing down her cheeks and wetting her bed sheets. The smile on her face made him revert back into his 'normal' phase, and deep inside, it touched him. It was one of pure happiness. "You said...it was alright even though you found out that I was a vampire, and for the first time in my life...I wasn't lonely anymore." She closed her eyes and used her left fingers to wipe the tears away.

That shining smile still on her face. He got up from his spot on the bed and hugged her, surprising her as her eyes widened. "Russell...?"

"You're not the only one who feels that way," He said, rubbing her back in a soft, circular motion. "I've meet...or more like seen many people like that. Their stories aren't as far off as yours, practically the same."

"What do you mean Russell?

He couldn't tell her.

He pulled back from the hug, hands still on her shoulders, and looked at her. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that, sure, there are a _lot_ of bad people out there, human or monster and will ridicule you for what you think. But never forget that there _are_ good people out there, people who share you're beliefs and will stick by you no matter what. Even if you're all alone, and want to cry, and feel like you don't even want to exist or live for that matter, just remember you'll find someone, human or monster, that will care for you. At the end of the day, you just need someone to lean on."

"...But...who could do that for me?"

He looked at her, straight in the eyes. "You're looking at him."

Moka was taken back at this, all sadness, all pain, that she's accumulated over the years, just vanished. Right now the hu...no...her _friend_ that was right in front of her was willing to be that one thing for her as she never got that growing up through the ridicule. She couldn't help but smile brightly again as she embraced Russell in a tight hug.

"Thank you...Thank you...!"

All he did in return was pat her on the back, with that blank look on his face. Except it had a small smile on it. "No problem."

Their moment however was soon interrupted by someone trying to get in, causing them to turn their heads. "Hello? Anyone in there?" The voice sounded female, and relatively young; it belonged to presumably the nurse. She knocked again before opening the door. She was a rather young, mocha-brown haired woman, with peach skin, and blue eyes with glasses. She wore a nurse outfit, with green longs sleeves, white cuff links, a white buttoned up collar, a white nursing apron, white stockings, and black nursing shoes. She even wore a nursing hat and a armband with a pink and yellow pill on it. "Oh you're still here. Am I interrupting something?"

The two looked at each other in which Moka quickly broke the hug with flustered cheeks and using the blankets to cover her face. Russell lowered his arms slowly before looking at the woman in the window. "Not exactly." He got up and walked around the bed and towards her. "We were just talking."

"I see." The nurse said. "Well, I should be able to handle things here. You should head back to your dorm room and get some rest. It is the weekend after all, you can sleep in if you want too."

"I will, actually." Russell said with a nod. "I'm sorry, I never got your name. What's your name?"

"Yukumaru Mako." She introduced. "And you are...?"

"Chirstoff Jebidiah Russell." He bowed and motioned his hand to his friend on the bed. "She's the nurse Moka, she'll take care of you. I'm just telling you now, she has a bit of a headache too."

"Hello." Moka gave a polite wave as Mako smiled as well.

"Alright." Russell took in a deep pocket of air and clasped his hands. "I assume you've got things settled here? Because..." There was a rumbling growl coming from his stomach, in which he pointed at it. "That is the reason why."

"Yes, I can." Mako stood up from the bed she was sitting on. "I think the cafeteria is serving free breakfast, you can eat there if you want."

Russell made an 'okay' sign with his right hand before waving to the Pink-Haired Vampire. "See you around Moka." He started to walk out but gave her another wave, only to run into the wall when he turned back around to leave. He turned around and Moka was holding in a giggle as well as the nurse. "I would appreciate if you forgot that." He walked out of the nurse's office and closed the door behind him.

Once gone, and after a couple of seconds, the nurse turned to the pink haired vampire. "Your friend is a bit strange, if you don't mind me saying."

Moka smiled as she put a hand to her blushing cheeks. "Yes, I know." She said, and thought. ' _But that is why I like him._ '

XXX

Yokai Academy Rooftops, Later

XXX

Instead of actually going to eat breakfast, which he could do later, and after a quick stop to his dorm room to pick up his halo, Russell was doing something else. He knew that Saizo wouldn't be the only one with a perverse and sick mind like his, so he was doing some 'hunting'. But not in the traditional sense. He was hunting sinners.

Kind of like that time when he said he'd kill the greedy shyster, who was nothing more than a dog that made money off of other peoples problems. He did kill him, and he gave the money back to the people he took from, as well as taking some extra cash for himself that shyster had.

What was his name? Shylock? The bastard even tried to get a pound of flesh from someone named Antonio if he didn't get paid in the next three months. In which Russell cut out a pound of _his_ flesh before dumping Shylock's body in Venice's canals. The people of Venice wondered who killed that man, some people were relieved since Shylock was dead their debts _to_ him were dead as well.

Though no one really seemed to care about that dog Shylock, though some just hated on him mostly due the fact he was Jewish. Shylock was entitled in what he believed in, but then again it was during a time when prejudice against foreigners and their beliefs was common, but that didn't give him the right to make other's lives wrecked with fear and poverty.

He was scouting on the roof tops of Yokai Academy as it was a great vantage point of what was going on at the school on the outside. On the inside however, that was something he'd worry about later. With the halo already on top of his head and Nexus Power flowing inside him he held out his right hand.

In white, bright, light, he summoned not his binary sword, or his silver-grey S&W 500, but rather a grey pistol grip, specifically the ones used on a sniper rifle. The grip already had a black five-round magazine inside of it. He held out his left hand and in a flash of white was a long dark grey sniper barrel which made 'click' when he put it together with the grip in his right hand. In a flash, in his left hand, was a grey bolt handle that he slid into the side of the barrel and stayed in place with another click. Next he formed a grey butt-stock that he clicked on the back of the barrel. Then came the dark grey Leupold 16x Sight that he attached on top of the rifle. Lastly be tightened a dark grey silencer on the barrel the gun.

This weapon, the Mc-Millan TAC-50, was bolt-action secondary weapon used for sniping as well as reconnaissance. Normally Russell wouldn't use the silencer, but he was still in school so people would obviously hear the large bang the TAC-50 would make. Now that he thinks about it, the TAC-50 could also be used in medium range, just minus the stock and sight, as long as the person was a good shot and being able to maneuver.

"Let's go." He gripped the lever of the bolt before moving it back and forth making a click sound. He, of course, put the safety on as he began to jump over the balcony railing and walked around the field roof system. He made sure to search the more reclusive parts of the school that were outside such as alleys and secluded sides of buildings. That also included storage and classroom from the outside windows, because you'd never know what goes on in there.

He even went inside one of the bathrooms to be safe, specifically the male ones first and levitated himself off the ground so no one could hear him come in or under the toilet stall doors. As when Russell went into the female restrooms...he only went in for two seconds before hearing panting, smooching, moaning, and the jiggling and grinding of the toilet seat before just getting out of there.

Kids these days. He prayed that they'd use protection. Occasionally he _would_ encounter a few students, but he'd just duck behind the opposite ridge of the roof to avoid detection or fly high above them. So far he found nothing, and it was relatively quiet, peaceful even. He levitated himself over a small gap and landed on the other side, he inhaled deeply taking in the fresh air.

He enjoyed this moments of tranquility, the fact he could get some rest in silence was alright to him.

It was boring yes, to those who craved to fight and the pursuit into action, and to be honest he _was_ one of those types of people, and he still was. That thrill of fighting, the blood lust, the murder, the pain, he still loved it. There was nothing wrong with enjoying your work at times, but still he had to keep it professional. Which is why when he enters combat he rarely talks, he just quickly gets the job done.

He knows when to stop, when to run, when to give mercy, and when to give _no_ mercy. It was just the type of person he'd become and it was the person that he'd continue to be. Time had passed with about thirty minutes since he started exploring the school grounds. Thinking that everything seemed right for now he was about to head back to his room, or better yet, get something to eat.

He levitated over a couple of rooftops before passing by a small incinerator, only to jump duck behind the ridge he was on when he noticed someone coming.

It was a female student with short blue hair and a purple headband with yellow stars on it. She was wearing casual clothes consisting of a violet plaid red skirt similar to the female student yellow brown skirt, white leg warmers, black female dress shoes, and a short-sleeved white blouse with black ribbon wrapped around the collar. The blouse itself was very tight around the chest area, putting more emphasis on her huge breasts.

Though Russell wasn't focused on that, no no, he was more focused on her face.

He aimed his TAC-50 and looked through the scope. She was distressed, very distressed; looking around the area she was in and would've spotted him if he hadn't ducked back.

He looked right over the ridge and saw someone else approaching. He was a teen with a rather light build with brown, nearly shoulder length-hair that covered over one eye and freckles with a camera in hand. He looked like one of those greasy types who you never wanted to talk to because you knew something wasn't right about them. It was made pretty evident the way he was sweating profusely as the shirt he was wearing was damp and dripping onto his sweatpants indicating that he was a heavy sweater of sorts. The creepy grin the guy had on his face certainly amplified the effect.

The two began to converse Russell, unfortunately was on another roof far away and couldn't hear them. He could get in closer, but he'd run the risk of getting caught. However, he'd already knew what was going on. If Russell hadn't known any better this girl was the soon-to-be victim of blackmail, and he was right.

The pudgy scum pulled out a couple of picture as well as a disk in side of a transparent case. The girl leaned in and was horrified on what she saw. Russell also looked into his rifle's scope to see what it was; his eyes narrowed as he saw the pictures of the blue-haired girl wearing nothing but her underwear or completely naked. The disc was probably a recording as well as leverage.

Immediately Russell knew that this guy needed to die. He was just as bad as Saizo and deserved a round going through his head.

Unfortunately he couldn't really do that since, if he did pull the trigger and kill the sunuvabitch the girl would probably freak out and call someone. Though he wasn't sure if she would, considering she was getting blackmailed and would probably enjoy the sight of the pervert getting what's coming to him. But Russell wasn't going to take the risk. Instead he aimed right at the pervert's raised forearm, the same one that's holding the blackmail.

' _In the arm then...'_

He pulled the trigger and with an almost loud, suppressed bang a .50BMG0 round shot right out of the rifle with blinding speed. The shot ran right through the pervert's forearm causing him to yell in pain. He clenched his would while at the same time fell to the ground and began to squirm, and for a minute Russell could see the guy melt, almost into a slug before attempting to maintain his human form.

The blue-haired girl, probably not realizing what just happened, took this as an opportunity to attack. Her nails grew and sharpened into claws, the back of her clothes ripped open as she grew black-purple wings, and finally a long tail with arrow-like tip at the end that snaked right out from under her skirt.

She flew right over to the downed pervert, obviously taken by surprise, and began to slash, kick, and stab the ever living hell out of him, ripping his clothes into shreds and making deep cuts into his skin. The beating lasted for a while until the girl reverted back into her human form, huffed and stomped away. But not before grabbing the blackmail material and tossing into the nearby incinerator that was surrounded by trash.

As she picked up the indecent photos of her and the disc she noticed a small hole in the ground, she walked over to it and it had a small metal casing inside, she probably though it was garbage as the incinerator was surrounded by it and shook the thought off. She cleaned her hands, mostly to wipe the gunk that covered the blackmail as she _really_ didn't want to know where that stuff has been, and blew a raspberry at the beaten, twitching, letcher before turning around and stomping away.

Meanwhile Russell, who had watched the whole thing lowered his gun and stood up. "Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned, especially if it's a monster girl." He couldn't help but thank the girl in his head, seeing as the girl had done his work for him. She had saved him a lot of time beating that blackmailer near the point of death rather than going through the trouble of tracking the guy down, kidnapping him in the middle of the night, and shooting him in the forest before erasing his body.

Now there was only one thing left to do.

He levitated himself over the roofs and onto the area the letcher was in. He walked over to him and noticed a key with a wooden ID key chain near him among the ripped clothing. It was, of course sticky, and even worse, smelled like hell. But it did have his name: **_Kano, Nagare._** He aimed his TAC-50 at Nagare's head, hand tight on the grip and finger right on the trigger. Nagare, though his eyes were swollen and his vision was blurry, could make out a figure standing on top of him.

"Goodnight, Nagare..." Were the last words he'd every hear as Russell fired his rifle, the shot, though compressed was still enough to blow a large portion of his head off with a resounding 'splat' as a mixture of blood, and what Russell believed to be slug slime, began to leak out.

"Nasty." He held out his right hand as Nexus Energy dripped out like rain onto Nagare's corpse; it ate up his body, covering him in a glow of black and red. His body lifted off the ground before disappearing from existence. Russell looked at the key in his hand. "Wonder what you unlock?" His thoughts were cut off short as his stomach grumbled again.

"I'll find out later." He tossed his TAC-50 into the air as it disappeared in a white flash. He removed his halo as his eyes went back to black and the skin returned to it's original color. He stuffed in his Halo in back flap of his sweatpants underneath his shirt. "Time for more pressing matters."

He walked away and he was gonna eat. Killing scum works out an appetite, especially in the morning. This was just the beginning though. Two days at Yokai Academy and he's already taken away the lives of two sinners. There was going to be more where that came from.

XXX

Yokai Academy, Monday Morning, Two Days Later

XXX

An alarm came from the sound of the alarm that came from a blue cased device. It was his cell phone. A cell phone that every other teenager and adult had at Yokai Academy, but his was different. Instead of the flip phones that would have two parts, the screen on the top and the number pad on the bottom part, this cellular device was rectangular shaped and had one large giant screen and one button on it. It was an iPhone, and iPhone 7 to be exact. A phone that no one at Yokai, the entirety of Japan, or the whole Earth has seen.

In a world where everyone still had these two piece cellular devices. It just seemed out of place, don't you think?

Russell woke up from his sprawled out position on his futon and groaned as the alarm woke him up from a rather peaceful sleep. He grabbed his phone and after a single press of the button on the bottom, and some other taps the alarm stopped He rubbed his eyes as he groggily got out of bed with a yawn. He shuffled towards the bathroom door, bumping into it in the process. "Ow." He flinched as he turned on the light. "Ow."

After relieving himself of any held in fluids, he went into the kitchen to make some breakfast. He didn't shower though. He could later tonight. He was probably the only person who would only shower at night or after being outside and getting dirty. He probably wasn't though, and he knew. After the couple of days Russell had time to stock the fridge including various veggies, milk, bread, eggs, bacon, etc. He even put meats and seafood in the freezer above including some ice cream and key lime pie.

He loved key lime pie.

After grabbing some eggs and slices of ham he began cooking. It was a simple breakfast, but good nonetheless. Once he got dressed and brushed his teeth, he left his dorm room, but not before bringing his iPhone 7 with him and putting his Halo interior of his green blazer.

"Morning everyone." Russell smiled as he waved a hand to the rest of the various other male students who were getting up and using the public sink inside of their dorm rather than the ones provided in the rooms.

"Morning"

"Mornin"

"Morning Christoff-san."

"Hey Russell."

Most of the students who woke up had reverted to their monster forms by accident while they were asleep. They varied from Boar Men, to Deep Ones, a Giant Eel Yokai that took up the hallway as he slithered by, and even Zombie. It wouldn't be a school for monsters if there wasn't at least one Zombie. The dorms, which were the size of a large apartment complex, were located half a mile away from the academy, and it was rather early, so he decided to take a nice, leisurely walk to there.

He reached the gate of the academy with a few people going in as well. He heard some commotion behind him.

"Oh, hey look, it's Moka-san!" Called out a Blonde Student. Moka was walking behind him and slowly but surely there was a group amassing around her. "Oooh...She looks stunning as ever! It's like she's surrounded by light!"

"She's radiant, so radiant!"

She maneuvered herself away from the other boys, looking a bit embarrassed wit blushed cheeks. All that did was make her more beautiful in the eyes of the rest of the boys.

"She's do dazzling!"

"Akashiya Moka, she's obviously the Academy's Number One Beauty!"

Russell watched Moka get surrounded by the group of boys that were flocking towards her like bears to honey. She eventually caught sight of Russell in between the small spaces in the group of boys. He turned around while inside his head he was counting down. ' _Three...Two...One...'_

He soon found himself in a tight hug as he turned to face her. She was hugging his left arm with the bright smile that he was slowly getting accustomed to. "Good morning, Russell!"

He patting her on the head and rubbed her pink hair a bit. "Good morning to you too, Moka." From the corner of his eye he noticed the stares he was getting from the boys; looks of envy and rage were written all over them, also it's as their negative emotions had manifested resulting in a dark cloud surrounding their faces. If anything it looked like they were over reacting a bit too much over this.

"Uwaaah! There's a guy with Moka-san?!"

"What? Him again?! What kind of relationship does he have with Moka-san?!"

"It's that foreigner Christoff Russell!"

"He's not getting away with this, I'm gonna beat him to death!"

"Hey watch it! He may not look like it, but he rallied a group of students against that delinquent monster, Komiya Saizo!"

"Really? Got to hand it to him..."

"I also heard he never went back to his dorm room that day."

"I wonder what happened?" _._

' _I killed him._ _And no one will know, let alone care that he is._ ' He thought.

"Okay, okay, okay. Thanks for the reminder. Whee~!" The bat from his arrival to the school appeared again as he flew off to who knows where. Russell stared at the thing as it did.

' _Where does that thing come from?'_ He was too busy starting the the bat-hamster-thing he didn't notice Moka staring at him with her emerald orbs and a smile on her face.

"What's wrong Russell?" She grabbed onto his left hand and began to drag him away, forcing him to run with her in order to not get dirt dragged onto his shoes and bottom of his pants. "Lets go!"

"Moka, I can run by myself thank you."

"But it's more fun this way isn't it?" She looked back before looking in front again, already going to someplace within the School Grounds. He was well aware of Moka's tight grip so he just went along with it. As the duo got out of earshot the a couple of boys began to wail and curse Russell out for taking away their pink-haired goddess.

Unnoticed by the two or the group of people, one girl had her eyes narrowed as she hid behind a tree. She was pretty noticeable by one thing: her large assets that bounced when she moved back into the shadows.

XXX

Yokai Acadmey School Grounds, Later

XXX

The two eventually found a spot on some steps that led inside, covered by the shade of the building. They sat down next to each other with Moka enjoying her friend's company. "Beautiful day so far, correct?" Russell pointed out. The sky was clear and the sun wasn't shining all too much, so it was pretty decent. The location however was something that still needed to be revised. "And you're okay now too? You don't have a headache anymore?"

The Pink Haired Vampire shook her head. "No I'm doing all right. The nurse gave me some medicine and told me to take it before going to sleep. It works though, that's the important thing right?" He nodded in confirmation. "But you're right though, this is nice weather, isn't it?" She smiled while remembering the conversation that they had a couple of days ago. "Russell...I think it must be lonely to be the only human, but I'll be there for you. If there's anything I can do, just tell me, okay?"

Russell raised his hand in front of her. "Thank you Moka, but I think I can manage on my own."

"I'm serious Russell." She said firmly, which was something that seemed out of character for her. He could tell that she was being serious from the look in her emerald eyes. "You're human, and you're surrounded by monsters who can hurt you, or worse...kill you, I don't want that to happen to you."

"And I appreciate the concern Moka." He said, trying to talk her down from this. Because the last thing that he needed was her getting involved with his 'lifestyle'. "But I can handle things by myself for now, trust me."

"...If you say so." She didn't take his instance well as she looked down, obviously downtrodden. But after a little head rub with his right hand made her smile with a blush on her face. "S-Stop it!" She lightly removed his hand and looked at him, obviously focused on his neck. She reached out with both of his hands, but he grabbed them and lightly put them to her lap.

"No Moka." He firmly shook his head.

"Pleaaaseee~?! I just want a little bit~!" She whined, but Russell continued to her shake his head, not even looking at her as she tried to grab him again; every time he would just shake his head before her hand could touch his skin. "Mou~!" She pouted. "I'm addicted to your blood you know! I'll get you eventually!" She swore, but he wasn't sure if she was serious or not with that threat.

"You wont get a drop, just as I told your Inner Self." He mentioned, and she was confused as to what he meant by that.

"What do you mean?"

"When I unsealed you for the first time, and your Inner Self was let out she tried to suck my blood. I told her she wasn't getting a drop of my blood."

"So what happened?" She asked, turning her body a bit to face him better.

"She tried to kick me." He responded, which got a gasp from her with her hands covering her mouth. He pointed to the side of his head where Inner Moka's shoe almost touched him. "Right here. A spinning round-house kick up here, when I refused her."

"But she didn't hurt you, did she?" Moka asked concerned with a hand on her chest, over her Rosary to be exact.

He shook his head. "No she didn't. She just started to whine like you before swearing to get a taste of my blood before sealing her back up. It's a bit funny not that I think about it." He smiled bit a small chuckle. Moka pouted and hit Russell on his shoulder which he rubbed. "Ow.''

"That isn't funny!" She huffed before turning away.

"I kind of is. You're both like my blood, you both want more, I refuse the both of you, and now you're both complaining how I wont give you any."

"Well...we can't help it Russell! So it's best to just give in!" She lunged towards him with both arms out, intending on getting a drop of his red blood cells. He ducked under her as she flew over him and onto the ground next to him with a small crash. "Ow..."

"Perhaps I should leave, maybe to give you some time to simmer down." He tried to reach out to her to help her up, but when she did she almost bit his hand like a hungry dog. "You definitely need some time." He took his bag before walking off someplace. "I'll see you around Moka, stay safe."

"I'll get you're blood Russell!" She swore again from behind him. "I'll get your delicious blood again if it's the last thing I do!"

"No you wont." He called out to her, not looking back.

"You're mean!"

XXX

Yokai Academy Incinerator, Later

XXX

Russell needed to get out of there, he just had too. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed Moka's company, but she had problems; aside from the fact that she was an Anemic Vampire which made this whole desire to drink his blood all the more ironic, and admittedly a bit funny. He looked around to where he wandered and realized that he was back at the incinerator; the same one where he sniped Nagare and saved that Blue-Haired Girl from a world of misery, depravity, and shame.

He could tell it was the same incinerator because he found the hole where the round of his TAC-50 landed nearby. It was still there, untouched. Deciding to get rid of anymore evidence, just in case, he took the casing and buried the hole with some dirt that he swiped using his shoe. Since the incinerator was also in front of him he decide to chuck in the obvious place.

He stopped mid-step as a soft voice moaned from nearby. "Oh...Oooh...S...Someone..." He leaned a bit forward from where he was standing and noticed that he wasn't alone here. It was a girl, a few feet from the incinerator.

She was on her knees, right hand on the ground while the other was holding up her rather large assets. She was obviously a student, but was wearing a yellow vest sweater, a red bow tie, a long-sleeved white blouse, and the same yellow brown skirt all the girls wore. She had blue hair with a purple head band with small stars on it, and the sweater was tight around her chest, already putting emphasis on her above average breasts.

Russell immediately recognized her as it was the girl he saved. However he already knew something was wrong. Why was she alone? Was it to draw someone out? Well, whatever the case it worked. He slowly walked over to where the girl was, guard obviously up. She was in a ditch, which he slowly walked down on the side of it to get to her.

He slowly approached her while his left hand reached under the right side of his blazer for his Halo if needed be. "Excuse me? Are you alright?"

The girl lifted her head to look at him with her lavender eyes, when she did both of his eyes shot open. Before, when he looked at her via his TAC-50's scope he never really noticed besides her distressed expression that she was rather cute, though admittedly there were things that were non-humanoid that he had seen that would put her to shame; so he wasn't too surprised with her looks, though she was pretty breathtaking even comparable to Moka.

The girl's face was flushed red, her breath was heavy, and each time her body moved up and down her large breasts jiggled a bit. Russell just stared blankly at her, his left eye twitched a bit as he knew that this was some type of seduction attempt. It wasn't a good one obviously as he didn't even look there. When looking at a woman, that isn't the first place a man should look; it's bad manners.

"I'm sorry, but could you give me a hand?" She asked. "I just suddenly started feeling ill..."

Russell closed his eyes for a second and he knew that this was a bad idea, but he was going to do it anyways. He knelt down and lightly grabbed her by the shoulders. "Up and at 'em." He lifted her up back to her feat. Her body, as well as her breast, nearly touching him. He clenched his eyes tightly as he continued to go along with it, though he really didn't want to. If it was any indication he wasn't enjoying any of it. "Is there something...wrong?"

His answer came in the form of her almost pressing her huge breasts into him, the keyword 'almost'.

Russell, using his right open palm, pushed her away via pressing his hand onto her forehead causing her to step back "What in the Lord's name...are you doing?"

She immediately froze and the smile on her face froze as well. She wasn't expecting him to resist, nor push her back. "Uh..."

"Forget it, you're just wasting my time now so..." He removed his hand from her forehead "Have fun doing...whatever it was you were trying to do on someone else."

He turned around and walked a few steps as the Blue-Haired Girl snapped out of her stupor. "Wait wait wait!" She waved her hands in the air, causing her breasts to bounce. "I really _do_ need you're help!"

Russell stopped and took in a lung of air and let it out through his nose. He turned around and gave her a blank stare. "What is it?"

"Well..." She stammered trying to think up a convincing story to help her, or at the very least get him close enough to charm him. She was a succubus after all, as she's able to get men to fall under her spell via her love charm. "You..see...um..."

"Go on...?"

"I've been weak ever since I was born..." She said, though she was sweating a bit. "So...sometimes, my breasts will..."

"Good day." As soon as Russell heard that he wanted to leave immediately, not wanting to be involved with this woman.

"Hey, wait!" The girl sputtered and stammered again to find another excuse, but she turned up short. Instead she gritted her teeth and shook her head. She ran past Russell and was a couple of feet in front of him. "That's it!" He was grabbed by the head and brought closer to hers, their eyes a few inches from each other. "My name is Kuruno Kurumu. And I want you to be my friend, okay?"

From her eyes she released continuous waves of her love charm at him, after a few ripples she had a smirk on her face and expected him to be under her control. But unfortunately for her, the opposite happened. "That's great, however I don't want to be friends with you. Goodbye." He turned around again, unfazed by her charm and walked away, leaving behind a surprised and shocked Kurumu.

"How...How did...How did you resist my charm?!"

Russell stopped and turned back around to face her. He had a raise eyebrow. "You were trying to charm me?"

Realizing her slip up she stepped back. "Yes! I mean, no! I mean...ehhh..." She shook her head once more before running up to him again and tightly grabbing both sides of his head "I don't know how you resisted the first one, but you stop _this_ one!" Gearing up her charm once more, this time at full power she shot it out of her eyes directly into his.

She stepped back, hoping that it worked, but it did not work as he shook his head. Kurumu stared at him gobsmacked with her mouth open at the guy who was staring blankly at him with his free will in tact.. Not for resisting her charm once, but twice! At full power no less!

She angrily shook her head for the third time before running away into the forest behind her. She turned around one and yelled directly and Russell. "I'm going to find the reason why you rejected me Christoff Russell-kun! And when that happens, I will make you mine! I swear it!" With than she turned around and disappeared into the patch of trees.

Russell stood there and shook his head, was it strange that he had second thoughts about saving this girl if he knew that she would do something like this? Also, was it strange that he wanted to use his Halo to kill her? There was something about her that screamed danger, and her trying to enslave him with her charm just made him want to shoot her in the head with his gun. But he will wait for now, he doesn't know what she wants, so if she turns out to be harmless then she'll live and he'll just deal with her annoyances. But if she is a legitimate threat, then there was a revolver round for her.

Russell looked at the round he still had in his hand, then the nearby incinerator. "But first..." He opened the hatch of the incinerator and tossed the casing in before closing it back up. He heard footsteps nearby and saw that it was Moka coming towards him.

"Hey Russell, what are you doing? Classes are about to start!" She grabbed onto his arm and dragged her back the way they both came. "Come one now we don't want to be late!"

"I was going back myself, but alright." Russell seemed fine now that the extra evidence was taken care of, but didn't even notice that someone else was watching him; said person was the Bus Driver once again smoking another cigarette. He watched as Moka dragged him back to the Campus Grounds.

"Hehe...aren't you the popular one...be careful of women, boy."

XXX

Yokai Academy, Later

XXX

Classes went well as per usual. It was still the first week of school so there wasn't that much to be discussed, other than getting the materials for class, some syllabuses, and some other rules that the Teachers went over. Lunchtime eventually came and once again Russell was being dragged by Moka into the Cafeteria. He didn't bother saying anything or doing anything at this point.

He was used to it now and was pretty okay with the Outer Moka's innocent personality, he just really wished she didn't squeeze his arm too much as it was slowly loosing it's circulation every time. The lunchroom was rather crowded as they got in line to get their food. Russell got Udon with Chicken Cutlet while Moka got a plate of sushi and rice, with a can of tomato juice, and garlic. The irony is almost funny.

Soon they were seated at a table near the back, away from most of the people, with Russell facing the only entrance. He took a deep breath and the two clasped their hands together. "Itadakimasu~." After they bowed their heads they broke their chopsticks in two and began to eat.

"So how was your day so far?" Russell started, trying to conversate a bit while eating.

"Nothing to big really, I got acquainted with some people and the teachers. They're nice, so I don't have to worry if I need help for anything, I can just ask them." She took a sip of her Tomato Juice.

' _So you say._ ' Russell wasn't a cynic, but he was cautious as to who Moka was being with. The worst case scenario was that one of the teachers could be a hidden molester or pedophile. He had to watch others carefully, lest they bring harm to others without him knowing because he got careless and let his guard down.

"What about you Russell? How was your day?" She asked taking a bit of sushi.

He wiped his mouth of the broth from his Udon before talking. "Strange actually."

"Did something happen?" She asked.

"Something like that." He took a sip of water and began to explain. "I found this girl when I was walking around after your 'tantrum.'" He tried not to snicker at the pouted glare that she was giving him. "As it turns out she tried to seduce me with some very unsavory methods. She even admitted to trying to 'charm' me but it didn't work. She stormed off shortly before you arrived." He saw the look she gave him when he mentioned the seduction part, but went away when he said it failed.

"Why would she do that?" Moka wondered.

He shrugged his shoulders as not even he knew what she wanted from him, and why she would go as far as to press her breasts onto him. He'll never understand the lengths that women would go in order to get something, but he wasn't to judge. "I wonder what monster she is though."

" **It is possible that she's a Succubus.** "

Russell looked at Moka when he had heard her Inner Self's voice for a moment. For a minute he thought that she was unsealed, but the Cross was still attached to her choker, and Outer was looking equally confused herself. "Was that you?"

"N-N-No! Who was that?! Where's that voice...?" The Outer Version of Moka looked around and wanted to know were that voice came from.

" **Down here.** " In a low, dark-red glow the Rosary projected the Inner Moka's Voice, though in an echoed out form akin to stereo.

"What's going on? There's a voice coming coming from the Rosary?" Moka looked down at the silver cross attached to her choker.

Russell looked around to check if no one was looking at them. He whispered to Outer Moka. "I think that's your Inner Self talking."

"My Inner Self?" She asked genuinely surprised, and from the look on her face Russell could tell that she hasn't experienced this before, let alone talk to her Inner Counterpart.

" **That's correct. I am the other you...I'm using the Rosary as a medium through which to talk to you from deep within your psyche.** " Inner Moka explained to the both of them as the listened and looked at the glowing red gem in the middle of the cross.

"Well isn't that convenient." Russell looked around again before leaning in a bit more, but not too close, otherwise should they be caught it would appear that he is talking to Moka's cleavage. "But pardon, you said something about a Succubus?"

" **Correct.** **Succubi are dangerous creatures to males. They use their bodies and their appeal to draw them in like a moth to a flame. Normally a succubi's charm is able to ensnare a normal beings and turn them into nothing more than a mindless drones to serve their 'queen'. And what is worse is that a male who recieves a kiss from a Succubus is doomed to be her slave for all eternity.** "

Russell remembered how Kurumu, the girl, blurted out that she tried to charm him back at the incinerator; and a little closer and she would have had the opportunity the kiss him and made him his slave. "That isn't good, it appeared that I dodged a bullet."

" **It appears that you have, you should watch yourself for the time being Christoff.** " With those last words the glow from the Rosary faded away.

"That doesn't sound good Russell." Moka looked at her cross one more time and then at him. "We should tell the teachers about this."

"Indeed. But I'll handle it myself don't worry." He reassured her. "Now lets finish up our lunch."

XXX

Yokai Academy Hallways, Later

XXX

"So Russell, what are you going to do about that Succubus?" Moka questioned as they walked down the hallways of the school. He was right beside her on the right.

"Kurumu." He said, which got him a confused look in return. "It's the name of the girl, the Succubus, Kurumu. She told me her name when she tried to charm me." Outer Moka nodded in understanding. But as I said before, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

"Are you sure? She seems really dangerous."

"You are aware that every single person at Yokai Academy is dangerous correct? Since everyone can turn into a monster and possibly hurt or kill each other if need be." Russell couldn't help but find the irony in that. He's been finding a lot of things that are comedically ironic actually, and that was funny on itself. From an Anemic Vampire to said Vampire now having a secondary voice talk through to her through her psyche it was kind of funny in his own, strange, sense of humor; especially that last one, since he also had a voice in his head except this voice kept telling him to kill people.

"I mean it Russell." Moka said firmly. "She might come after you again, but with full force this time. You need to be careful is she does something drastic."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be safe." He reassured her again.

"But Russell-"

"Don't worry, I'll be safe." He reassured her firmly this time.

"...If you say so."

"You are a Vampire right? That's at least what the rumors say, Akashiya Moka-san." A voice that was new to Moka, and recognizable by Russell made them look up to the right of them. It was Kurumu sitting on one of the railings of the stairs that led to the upper floor with her legs crossed.

"It's her." All the guys around her had hearts in her eyes as when she jumped off of the railing to confront the two of them. Though some where looking at the generous up-skirt that she was giving them depending on where they stood and from where she jumped. Instantly the boys were smitten with her with flushed, drugged-out looks.

"Wow, what a beauty!" One started with the others agreeing with him indefinitely.

"Did you see that? Did you see that?!" Another said while pointing at Kurumu, more specifically her butt when she leaped off the stairs, and he was the lucky ones to see her underwear.

"She's tiny, but her boobs are huge!" A third one openly complimented on her bust.

"Who is she?! This girl is inceredibly cute too! Who knew there was a girl besides Moka-san like this?!"

Russell sighed and put a hand on his face. He could understand since they were all developing teenagers, or perhaps it was in the nature of whatever monsters they were, wither way Russell wished that they were more private about how they felt.

Kurumu walked to the left side of Moka as she started to walk around her and Russell. "I'm the Succubus Kurono Kurumu...and I've come to defeat you." She said before walking stopping in front of the two."

"Wa...Wait a minute, isn't it against the school rules to give away your true from?" Moka innocently questioned.

Russell leaned in, whispering to her right her while covering with his right hand. "I don't think she cares. But at least we have a confirmation of who she is right?"

Moka jumped when Kurumu pointed to her, angry with an hand on her hip. "I can't stand it anymore! You're the biggest eyesore in the way of my Great Plan!"

"P-Plan?" Moka stammered with Russell equally not knowing what her plan was.

"Plan? What plan are you talking about?" Russell questioned.

Kurumu's mood did a quick 180 when he spoke up. "Well I'm glad you asked! My plan is to make every member of the male student boy at this academy completely become my slave: The Yokai Academy Harem Transformation Plan!"

Moka and Russell along with some other male students that were slightly more mature looked at her with flabbergasted expressions with Russell, once again, putting a hand over his face when he realized that from the look on her face, she was completely serious. Especially when she announced the title of her 'plan'. "My plan was perfect! I should have every guy at the Academy a slave to my beauty right from the start!" She spun around while enjoying the attention from the boys watching her.

' _She's...Oh my Goodness what is wrong with this woman?_ ' He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose with tightly closed eyelids. "Pray tell, what did Moka do exactly?"

"What did she _do_?! All the guys at this Academy are dreaming about you rather than me!" Kurumu exclaimed while pointing at Moka. Russell just watched her with a blank face. "I'm not letting her get away with this, I could never lose in a battle of feminine charm!"

"They're arguing...It looks like a heated argument..." One of the boys said from a nearby group, as him along with the rest were watching with slight sweat-drops.

"It's not really a heated argument when the other recipient doesn't know what's going on." He looked over to Moka and she was confused. "I just...I don't know." He turned around to a group of female students and a couple of males. "Can you believe this?" They just shook their heads or shrugged. Just when he's seen everything something like this happens.

"That's why I've decided to prove I can defeat you, I'll show you I'm better than you by stealing Christoff Russell-kun from you!" She turned her head to the boy beside the Pink Haired Vampire when she said that last part with determined eyes.

"Pardon?" Russell put a hand to his hear. "I misheard you, what? What did you say?"

Moka was equally surprised and taken back. "R-Russell doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"I knew it the first moment we met earlier. He has a really good scent just like a Human!" Moka obviously became serious when she had heard that. Russell was too, to some extent, but he wanted to know where she was going with this by bringing this up.

"Is his blood delicious? You're using Russell-kun as food aren't you?" She proclaimed with smug deposition and look as she laughed. "Your face when he is taken from you will be a sight to see!"

"No...I'm not using him, I'm..." The Pink-Haired Vampire stopped her attempt to defend herself when Russell put a hand on her shoulder. "Russell?"

"Allow me, I'll handle this." He said with his other hand on his chest.

"Why? What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Something you should never do." Russell said as he walked away from her leaving her confused as to what he meant. Kurumu was still laughing and feeling all too good about herself to notice Russell walking up to her, when she did she seemed ever more better than herself.

"See? It seems that Russell has finally wised up on who is the better-" She was cut off when Russell had raised his right hand ad slapped her across the left side of her face. Everything stopped instantaneously for everyone. All the nearby people watching looked with shocked and surprised faces, taken back. Moka even had to put both of her hands over her mouth. Kurumu was shell-shocked as she held the left side of her face.

"W-W-Wha..." She stammered. "Why would you...I..."

"You, are one sickening girl. Do you understand that?" He started. "Of all the things I've listened too and witnessed this has to be one of the most disgusting and idiotic I might add. You were willing to put every male in this school under your little thumb and for what? To fuel your ego? Please, it just shows how desperate you are for attention. You are also so quick to judge and so quick to ridicule someone for something you don't even understand, it just astounds me as to how ignorant you are. I wouldn't be surprised if your parents sent you hear just to get away from your overbearing attitude. If anything, you _deserve_ to be alone."

He turned around, not caring about the looks that he was getting from everyone after what he had just said. He could even hear some whistling in astonishment. He walked over to Moka and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's time to go." He lightly moved her through the crowd as they all moved aside so they could pass.

"Russell that was..." She started.

"I know, as I said don't ever do that yourself." He said.

Kurumu lowered her head, gritting her teeth in anger. To say that she was hurt was an understatement, and to say she was infuriated was also another one. "How...How dare you...! Is she so much better than me?! You like someone like her?!" She shot her head up giving them both an angry glare, tears were almost about to come out with a mark on her face. She screamed, the back of he clothes began to bulge. Moka didn't know what was happening, but he did. He witnessed it first hand when she beat the clawed Nagare. "I've even things that completely _EMBARRASS ME!"_

Russell slowly began to move back, getting an arm in front of Moka and motioning her to get behind him while he slowly reached into his left blazer.

"I...HATE YOU! YOU THINK YOU CAN HIT ME?! YOU THINK YOU CAN SAY THOSE THINGS TO MY FACE AND GET AWAY WITH IT!? NOW I'M REALLY MAD!" Her purple wings ripped right through her clothing as she reverted to her monster form, her nails turning to sharp blades and her arrow shaped tail. Many students freaked out and backed away with some smart enough to run away. "I'm going to destroy everything that has anything to do with her, starting with you!"

She flew high into the air, arms brought back to cut them to pieces as she closed began to quickly close the gap between them. "Oh dear."

Before he could act Moka did instead. "Get your hands away!" She moved around Russell which caught Kurumu off guard and proceeded to give her a might push with both hands. It was enough to send her flying out through a nearby window, breaking the glass.

"Nice push." The two rushed over to the nearby window and looked out. He looked around and found more broken glass and framework of the window, but no angry Succubus ready to kill them. "Where did she...?" His eyes darted to Moka when he noticed something about to wrap around neck. "Move!" He pushed her out of the way and grabbed onto the arrow shaped tail. It wrapped around his arm and pulled him outside.

"Russell!" Moka cried out for her friend as she tried to get outside safely.

XXX

Yokai Academy, Outside, Immediately After

XXX

Russell was dangling reasonably high by over a dozen feet. He looked at his right arm with Kurumu's tail wrapped around it then followed said that back to the Succubus. He winced a bit while trying to avoid looking up her skirt. Why couldn't she be the type of girls that wore gym shorts under their skirts? Though he was more focused on the more obvious matter: an enraged Succubus trying to kill him.

"I was going for that Pink-Haired floozy, but I guess I can settle for you first!" Kurumu flapped her wings higher into the air and did and dive bomb back to the ground, dragging Russell along with her. "Let's see how long you can last!"

She went faster as gravity helped her near the ground. She pulled up so that she could avoid the ground while her tail would slam Russell's body into the ground. Luckily he was okay as he used his right shoulder to brace the fall. He grit his teeth as he was dragged through the dirt and rocks. He managed to use his other hand to push himself onto his feet, but his arm was still ensnared by Kurumu's tail.

She flew into some nearby garbage left out by someone about to take them to the incinerator. She intentionally dragged Russell into the metal trash bins which managed to kick away. He grabbed onto one of the lids and used it like a surfboard. Right now he looked like he was water skiing, but the 'driver' was trying to kill him. She did a hard turn into the forest while Russell knocked into the trees with his body. He managed to avoid knocking into most of the trucks by kicking off of them.

He grabbed onto a branch which broke off as he flew past. He dug his tails into her tail while also biting it for extra measure. She looked back in anger. "Don't bit on my tail you jerk!" She flew up into the air again and dove straight to the ground. This time as he flew down with her he used her tail and momentum to propel himself forwards towards her. It was then he used the branch and smashed it against her head while stomping on her back for extra measure.

It was enough for her to finally lose focus as she fell to the Earth with Russell using her body as a cushion from the dirt. After the dirt cloud settled and he was freed from her tail he grabbed onto it with both of his hands. Like a Olympic Athlete throwing a shot put he swung her around with speed that was slowly rising. She screamed as she spun, while almost loosing her lunch.

He slammed her into a nearby tree with such force that it broke as well as the couple of trees behind it as she crashed through them. She struggled to get up from that as she was dirty with some scrapes, and that just appeared to make her angrier. "I'll slice you into bits for that!" She lunged at him with both of her claws. He ran over to the trash lid and threw it at her like a frisbee.

She easily cut through it with a single slice from her claws to turn it into pieces. "Is that all you-!" Russell had taken the moment leap at her with a spinning roundhouse kick the same time he threw the trashcan lid at her. His foot crashed into her face as she went flying and spinning like a top through a couple of trees. Blood tricked from her mouth as she struggled to get up again. "How strong...is he?!"

Russell's fist made contact with her left cheek, right in the same place where he had hit her. She flew, tumbled, and skid on the dirt before getting a good grip on the ground and onto her feet, though she was now tired, beaten, and relatively weak. Her clothes were torn, dirtied and so was her skin with cuts on her arms and legs. She panted heavily while staring at him, he did the same.

But unlike her, and what surprised her was that there wasn't a scratch on him, he wasn't even remotely _tired_!

Gritting her teeth, and with the draining amount of energy she had in her dashed with her blinding speed. Her blade nails clashed with his Halo that he pulled out just in time. "What...is that? Some...kind of toy?" He didn't answer her. She tried to push him but he wasn't budging, instead that's what he was doing to her. She tried to stab him with her other claws but he tightly grabbed onto her wrist. He was slowly applying more and more pressure onto her, causing her to slowly bend back as her legs began to give away.

Obviously more focused on what was in front of her the air was knocked out of her as she was kneed in the gut. Staggering back she was kicked to the side via a roundhouse kick to the face and into some more trees.

"Russell!" Russell turned around Moka screaming and running over to him. "I came to...help?"

"You're a bit late." He said, he turned, keeping his eyes locked on the succubus as she tried to get up. "As you can see, but she still has some fight in her. It's almost admirable really."

The vampire furrowed her brow in determination before pulling on his sleeve. "Russell, remove the Rosary. I want to fight too."

"Are you sure? There's no need really."

"Russell, please." When she ran on the way over here she thought of the worst and that Kurumu had torn him apart, but apparently she was wrong. Looking at the state Kurumu in he had proven that he could and can handle things himself, though despite that she still wanted to do something; it just made her feel useless if she didn't.

He sighed at her stubbornness, but relented. He grabbed the silver cross and ripped it off of her choker. The skies darkened and turned red. A swarm of bats that had transformed Moka before came down once more. They covered her entire body with a black glow before disappearing, revealing the Inner Moka within.

Kurumu's heart hammered hard. She had heard the rumors that Moka was a vampire, but her innocent persona made it hard to believe any of it. But now to see it for real, and the dark aura that surrounded her made her legs give away. But despite everything and the beating that Russell had given her she grit her teeth and used the last of her energy she had to fly weakly in the air despite her obvious injuries. "Don't...you mess around...with me!"

"She's resilient, isn't she." Moka crossed her arms with Russell agreeing with her. She looked at Kurumu with narrowed eyes, taking note of the damage dealt to her. "No bad. Though you could have finished her off way before."

"Tell that to your Outer Self. She's stubborn." He commented.

Inner Moka chuckled in amusement. "She is, I will admit. Allow me to finish what she started then."

He moved out of the way and did a mock bow with his arm across his chest and his left motioning to the blue-haired succubus. "As you wish."

Inner Moka chuckled as she strode right past him, cracking her knuckles.

"I wont give up! Do you hear me?!" Kurumu cried out from the air as she put a hand on her chest to continue. "Us Succubi seek a "destined encounter" among the men we tempt! In order to keep our small species from dying out, we must carefully pick just one man from out of many to be our Destined One! You go in the way of that Akashiya Moka, I can't let you get away with that no matter what!" She spun in the air and dive bombed towards Inner Moka like a drill, intent on cutting her to pieces. "And I won't forgive you either Russell!"

"So that is what you are choosing to do?" Inner Moka had her right arm out towards her. "You can't let me do this, so you dare bare your fangs to the likes of me?" She waved her hand back towards Russell before pointing back to her. "As Christoff had called you...you frail egotistical woman" By the time Kurumu noticed, it was too late. "Know your place."

She swung down her claws at her, but only hit air. Inner Moka appeared behind her in a flash of speed, almost as if she had teleported. "Slow." She grabbed onto Kurumu's tail and stretched it upwards causing her pain. "Why don't I tear off this tail and those wings so you never fly again?!"

"NOOOOOO!" The Succubus cried out as Inner Moka as she slammed her into the ground, like Russell had done with her and the trees. She had slammed her so hard into the dirt she created a massive and deep crater that made rocks and dust fly out. It was more than enough to break her spine, and more than enough to knock the spit and wind out of her.

"Oof, that must hurt." Russell lowered his arm after blocking the debris. Then he noticed something. Whether it was a shift in the air, or the fact that it was due to personal experience, or the fact that there was an oppressive feeling creeping up his spine, there was someone watching them right at this moment.

Inner Moka stepped down the crater, rock by rock, as she neared the downed Succubus. "Calm yourself, that attack was too straight forward. Am I too difficult for you?" She taunted as she was now in front of her. "Though you act like a little devil, you're just a naive little girl!" All that bravery that Kurumu had earlier was now gone, now replaced with the oppressive, dark aura that Inner Moka was pressing down on her. "I'll make it so you can never stand up to me again."

It was then and there that Kurumu couldn't help but start crying in fear. Moka reached out for the closest limb, which was her tail and tried to grab onto it, but that was when Russell put his hand on her shoulder. "You dare touch-"

"Silence." Russell put the Rosary back onto her choker before she could even react. In a flash of light she returned to her Outer Self, once again unconscious. He put her body over his shoulders and looked at Kurumu who was staring back at him. "You were spared today, don't forget that either of us could have ended you. I could have let Moka tear you to pieces, have your wings ripped off, or beaten to death, remember that the next time you try to harm us again. Do you understand me?"

"Y-Yes." She nodded fearfully.

He took Moka and ran away from the downed Succbus, who was confused and still scared as to what just happened. As Russell carried her, he stopped. He his behind a wall and looked out. He waited, then sighed. Whatever was watching them was gone now. He let out a puff of air and looked at the sleeping Moka next to him. He got up and walked back towards the crater, but Kurumu was long gone.

"Jesus Christ almighty, I'm getting soft."

XXX

Yokai Academy School Entrance, Days Later

XXX

Once again Russell and Moka were walking side by side as they were walking towards the entrance of the school. They were talking about what happened after the fight, and that they were being watched.

"Someone was watching us?" Moka questioned.

Russell nodded. "Yes, but I don't know who or what. I sealed your Inner Self and started to look shortly after, but whoever was there was long gone."

"That's scary..." Moka couldn't help but say.

"It is, I suppose. But I will cross that bridge when we get to it. I'll handle it myself again if I have to."

"But I can help Russell too." Moka offered. He shook his head firmly, which only dampened her mood with the feeling of being useless again. "I see."

Russell didn't want to be this cruel to her, but it was the only way for her to be safe, and most importantly not in the way which was a lot worst. He thought for a minute, trying to change the subject onto something else. He remembered her Inner Self talking through the Rosary, so he brought up that. "So what is wrong with your seal? Is it weakening?"

"Maybe." Moka said, not entirely quite sure because, like before she wasn't sure what to do since she had no experience with something like this before, as it never happened in the past even once. "Hey...if it comes to the point where the seal doesn't work anymore...Russell...you would still like me right?"

"To be blunt, yes I will." He said honestly. ' _Just as long as you wont do anything that will deserve getting impaled by a silver sword._ '

Moka immediately latched onto him, happy and squeezing the blood and circulation out of his arm. "That's wonderful! Does this also mean I can suck your blood too?" He looked at her with a wry look as she tried to bite him on the neck again. He lightly pushed her head away while she tried to lean in for a bite. "Just a little drop! You don't mind right?!"

"Yes I do, now please get off. That is a great way to ruin a moment Moka."

"GOOD MORNING~!" The duo jumped apart from each other in surprise. They turned around and it was Kurumu. She was bandaged up from her incursion with Russell and Inner Moka on her arms and her face, mostly the place where Russell had slapped and kicked her on her face. She also was carrying a small basket of cookies.

"K-Kurumu-chan? What now?!" Moka was shocked to see the girl that tried to kill the both of them as well as Russell, who was instead confused due to the part that said girl was holding a basket of cookies towards them.

"Why, pray tell, are you holding a basket of cookies?"

"I'm glad you asked! I baked some last night, so how about you and I eat them together?" She smiled holding them out towards him. He stared at the basket, then back at her. He did this a couple of times until she noticed that he wasn't taking any. "Is there something wrong?"

"Don't you...hate me for what I did?" After getting publicly humiliated and slapped across the face the last thing that a person would do is give the person sweets; unless they were poisonous.

"Well...in a way I still do, and you did hurt my feelings back there." She admitted.

"And I did slap you." Russell mentioned.

Kurumu held the place where he had smacked her with her hand while she held the basket with her other. "That too."

"And I did warn you what would happen if you tried to kill us again." He also pointed out.

"That too. And I will say that I am still scared off you a bit." She sweat-dropped, and hidden by her voice was that fear that didn't leave entirely yesterday. In fact it took her every ounce of courage, bravery, and bits of whatever pride she had left to face him again.

"So why are you here?"

"Well...remember when I said I was searching for my life's one and only Destined One?" She started, nervous with her head behind her back and sweating a bit. Russell already knew what she was getting at and shook his head.

"No no no no, no way." He continued to shake his head while having a hand in front of him.

"Um, what is going on?" Moka asked, not understanding what was going on.

"I think Kurumu has chosen me to be her 'Destined One' as she says." This revelation made Moka scream in horror, putting her hands on her cheeks while pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Come on here me out at least!" Kurumu defended while walking up to him, but was blocked by Moka with her arms out.

"You stay away from us! Didn't you try to hurt us?!"

"Well...yeah but-!"

"No buts!" The Pink-Haired Vampire cut her off and apparently really angry. "Now get out of here!"

"Wait," Russell called out, which made the two girls look at him surprised. He was still pinching the bridge of his nose while a bit irritated, which was something that people had to try really hard to do. "explain yourself."

"Russell?! Why?!" Moka cried out confused and surprisingly, seemed hurt.

"Really?!" Kurumu asked surprised, but any happiness was cut off when Moka glared at her. Though despite not being that Silver-Haired Version of her that almost ripped her appendages off, what made her frightening was the fact that the aura her other self had was slowly leaking out. The result was that same oppressive aura that made Kurumu almost wet her underwear.

"Russell are you sure? She tried to kill us before! Why are you-?" Russell stopped her by putting a hand on her left shoulder.

"Lets just hear her out. If not I'll unseal your Inner Self and she can continue what she started yesterday and rip her wings off, don't worry." He reassured her, but that didn't reassure any of them, especially the Blue-Haired Succubus.

"Eh?!"

"I wouldn't go that far..." Moka admitted, but still, she didn't like the girl who tried to kill them proclaiming to be interested Russell.

He went up to Kurumu with his arms crossed. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "Okay Ms. Kurono, explain yourself."

"O-O-Okay." She stuttered. She took a deep breath while trying to fight back the fear from the looks that both Russell and Moka were giving her, with the dark aura round the latter didn't help her confidence. "I know it doesn't mean much, but I'm...sorry."

"Let me remind you that you tried to enslave me, and kill the both of us, correct?" Russell reminded her, which made her wince at that, but for some reason he could see the faintest sign of regret within her, and she didn't even bother to hide it. Her body language showed it for him.

"Yeah but..." Kurumu put down the basket of cookies on a nearby rock. "Oh who am I kidding, I'm sorry. For everything I did to you and to Moka and for everything that I had tried to do." She shook her head. " I don't have anything else I can say, and there's nothing I can offer to make up for what I did…and all I did were make those cookies, as if that would help it make it better."

Russell watched her from the the bowing head, the tears that threatened to come out, the obvious and genuine pain in her voice. It was the one hundred percent legitimate pain of guilt. This was a lost girl and sad girl. A lost girl that was looking to redeem herself, and she was starting it all with an apology. Russell wold remember how rare he would meet someone like this, and it was so rare that he didn't even bother to help them reach any type of redemption, and yet here once again was that person. Though, in some dark malicious thinking he was just glad he didn't have to waste a bullet on her.

"Russell what do you think?" Moka asked her closest friend. She had walked beside him as Kurumu confessed her sins to them. In her eyes, she could also see that Kurumu deeply regretted was she was about to do to them, and being the more forgiving, Outer Self that she is, she wanted to give her another chance. "I think we can give her a chance...right?"

He thought for a moment. He took a deep breath, and opened his mouth. "Make no mistake Kurumu." He started. "I can't forgive, let alone forget what you did, and I probably can't even do so anymore. You may be claiming to try and change, and I respect that, believe me I do honest to God, but that isn't going to erase what you tried to do. You're getting a second chance, but make no mistake, this will be your only second chance. You have to claim responsibility, but this is a good start I suppose."

"You mean that?" Kurumu asked.

"I do, but just as a reminder this is your only chance for redemption, so try not to squander it alright?"

"I-I promise. I wont." She bowed, grateful, and in a way relieved.

"I guess things worked out in the end." Moka said with a smile.

"I suppose." Russell said, though a piece of him wasn't entirely convinced. He would just to wait and see. "So...you said that you brought those cookies as means of apology?" The Succubus nodded. "Alright, lets try them later then, it's still early in the morning for sweets don't you think?"

Kurumu smiled and nodded in agreement. "I guess we can eat them later after lunch."

The bell rang, signifying that class was about to start soon. "Come on, we don't want to be late for classes now?" Moka said with a smile, which Russell gave his own small one. Taking the bag of cookies with her see walked beside Russell on his left while Moka was on the right.

The two girls looked at each other until Kurumu mouthed out: 'He's mine.' While Moka responded with a slow shake of her head with narrowed eyes. They say that if they were a bit closer to each other, you could see the sparks fly.

XXX

Sinner Count: 1(+1) = 2

XXX

TBC

XXX

* * *

 ** _And that my friends is the second chapter of Russell's Adventure. Like my previous fics before I deleted them:_**

 ** _NO FLAMING_**

 ** _Till then...Signing off._**


	3. Chapter 3 (Rewrite)

_**AN: This is a re-write of Chapter 3, now following the events of the manga in mostly chronological order.**_

* * *

 _ **As usual I don't own anything. I wish I did though. The only thing I do own is my OC.**_

 _ **Graphic Violence Warning and other Rated M themes. It's a Madness Combat Crossover what did you expect?  
**_

* * *

 **Chapter III: Sinners in the Water  
**

* * *

XXX

Yokai Academy School Grounds, One Month Later

XXX

"Come one Russell~! Please~?" Moka begged with her hands clasped in front of her. She was tearing up, though Russell could tell that she was faking it. She was using the old 'puppy eyes' look to guilt him into giving him her blood. Ever since she took that little drop of his red blood cells, and some other cells and plasma if one was to be technical, she has been trying almost none stop every day to get another drip. But all the time, she would be rejected with a resounding:

"No Moka." Russell firmly said. He didn't even look as they traveled through a graveyard to get to school. Every time she would try to get into his view he would look away to avoid her puppy-eyed look. An entire month has passed since he had arrived to this school due to some special means and reasons that he would like to remain undisclosed. Since then he's been used to the normal routine of going to school day after day, Monday through Friday.

Along with two beautiful woman that happened to be a Vampire and a Succbus accompanying him everyday to school. Apparently Kurumu was also in the same class as them, and they learned this right when first period started. She literally sat behind him by a couple of seats, which makes him wonder how did he not notice her until then.

"Why can't you just let me have another drop of your blood?" Moka half-demanded, because in the eyes of Russell he couldn't tell if she really was this serious about getting another drop of blood. From the hungry look in her eyes she showed that she was deadly serious about it. "You didn't mind before did you?"

"That was because I thought you were going to bandage my neck, and that was after the chain on your bike snapped and nicked it. Also that was before I knew that you were a vampire." At first Moka's whining for his blood was humorous at the start, due to the fact someone at her age was begging for his blood like a elementary school child wanting ice cream. Now, after a month of hearing it almost every day just made it slightly less humorous to the point where it was getting old and irritating.

Half of the time every time Moka asks him for something there is a fifty-fifty chance that she's going to: A. Ask for help on a question or borrow something, or B. Ask for his blood. Now luckily she would only ask once a day, sometimes twice, but other times she would do over the top things such as this.

"Why can't you drink tomato juice instead? You like that as well, correct?"

Moka shook her head rapidly with a whiny face which made him look at her wryly. "I do, but it gets old and it's not the same!" She latched onto Russell's right arm and pulled. It was as if she was trying to forcefully rip off his arm and drink his blood from his severed limb; and looking at her hungry emerald eyes, she might be serious. "Give me some please~?

"This is getting really annoying now, you need to stop!" Russell forcefully pushed onto her forehead with his other arm when she opened her mouth ready for a bit, but she was tighter than any sort of squeezing force that any normal man would ever encounter in their lives. This wasn't just something akin to a tight hug; this was more like getting crushed by steel press with over 100 psi. That was probably an exaggeration, but it was something like it.

"It's just a few liters~! I promise I wont drink too much!" Russell continued to drag her through the graveyard. Now she resorted to the old grabbing onto someone's leg trick to get what she wanted. Except in this scenario it was his arm that she wanted, and his blood.

"A few liters? Moka for goodness sake that will kill a person!" After dragging her out of the graveyard he was nearby the pathway to the school's entrance. People took notice and started to look at them, thinking that is was some sort of lovers quarrel. Some girls laughed with their hands covering their mouths along with some guys, but with the latter they were looking at him with envy and hatred with thee thought that Moka and Russell were an item. "Moka people are watching."

"I don't care!" She angry shook her head while applying even more pressure to his arm, and at that point his arm was starting to feel numb. "I wont let go until you give me some!"

He put a hand on the bridge of his nose, which was something that he's been doing a lot the last couple of weeks. He wasn't sure how much time he had left until class started. He really needed a watch. The only other form of knowing the time was on his old iPhone 7, and that was in his pocket and he obviously didn't want to risk bringing that out and having curious looks on him. He was assuming that he was probably running out of time, so he decided to do something a bit unethical to get Moka off of his arm.

It was a bit cruel, but it was necessary.

"That is enough." He used his other arm to reach into his school blazer and take out his Halo. He held it up to Moka's face so that she could see it. "Moka I'm going to count to five, and if you aren't off my arm by then I'm going to push you off with this thing." He warned her.

Still she persisted, clenching his arm to the point where it was practically dead and unable to move, let alone move his fingers. "Go ahead and try! That wont do anything!" She insisted, but if only she knew.

He started blankly at her as he started. "One." Still nothing, instead she hugged tighter. "Two." Still nothing, he started at her for one last second and sighed. "...Five." When the Halo touched her shoulder she immediately let go due to the searing shock that she experienced through her arms akin to static. If anyone was watching them, and they still were, they would have caught the sight of white electricity coming from the Halo and hitting Moka's arms.

It was then Moka finally let go in pain, she stumbled onto the ground flat on her but. "Ow!" Russell tucked his Halo back into his blazer before kneeling down before his friend with a worried face.

"Are you okay?" He watched as she began to rub her arms.

"I think so..." She rubbed them as if she had frostbite and was trying to warm up. "What was that?" She asked, looking at the Halo that was sticking out of his blazer. He stuffed it deeper so that she wouldn't see. She looked at him apparently angry. "Did you know that would happen?"

Russell waved his arms in front of him slowly. "No I didn't, it was probably static from being in my school jacket." She continued to look at him, now with a pout, but she still wasn't convinced that he didn't know. "Moka, I can assure you I had nothing to do with that." He said. She narrowed her eyes and moved closer to his face, while also making this strange mumbling noise which got louder as she got closer. "Moka?"

"Okay." She simply said. He sighed in relief in his head. "But I still want your blood!" Once again she lunged for the same arm she was strangling the life out of. Russell made another wry face, simply moving his hand up. Moka flew under his arm as she fell flat on her chest, exposing her panties which he had to block with his hand to avoid seeing. "You're mean..." She mumbled with her face on the dirt.

"Pardon me for trying to live longer, now come on, we have classes to go to."

XXX

Yokai Academy Room 163, Later

XXX

The day went by as usual with Russell, Moka, and Kurumu attending their classes with the trio occasionally meeting up as they either exchanged classes or had the same one entirely. It was the last class of the day, now he had Ms. Nekonome for his last class, as he also had her for his homeroom. The lecture went on as usual until the school bell, that had the ring akin to a Church Bell, rang out in the ears of everyone around the campus, signifying that school was over, but not quite.

"Well then everyone, this Academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society just as I've been saying all along, so that means starting today you're going to take up Club Activities!" She announced with as smile to all the students within her class.

Though despite her cheery attitude, which the students enjoyed, some just sweat-dropped and had shocked looks at the sudden abruptness. Russell raised his eyebrow in response as he was resting his head on his right arm.

"We'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experiencing with Human-Made Activities through some sweat in Club Activities! To transform into humans perfectly, we must have a clear understanding of humans!"

The Cat Teacher tapped the blackboard using her retractable metal pointer stick to get everyone's attention to what she meant. On the board was 'Club Activities' in a rectangular box, and to the right of the box was a curly brace that had 'Human Sports' 'Human Arts' and 'Human Values'; as if to further the point that by getting into humanities culture, they can learn to coexist with them more fully aside from taking their forms. That made some sense actually. What was the point of looking like a Human, if you didn't know about their culture or histories?

"Uh...umm Sensei..." Once student with spiky hair and an overly bright look raised his hand while standing up.

"Yes!" She answered, looking at him despite having her eyes closed. Even now Russell wasn't sure how she was able to do that, and she wasn't the only one. In the past in his travels he's met both men, women, and children that could look at people and see what they were doing, despite having their eyes closed. That was a mystery that he'll have to eventually solve in the future.

"But...Sensei, wouldn't that give you an F in transforming then?" The Student pointed behind Ms. Nekonome, specifically her exposed tail that remained our of her Human Form. It was wiggling in the air with other people starting to notice as well. In fact Russell and a few other students knew about her tail, but didn't say anything in fear of being rude. She noticed her tail and proceeded to literally claw the students face, surprising everyone.

Apparently she didn't like that comment.

' _Oh my, hate to be that kid._ ' Russell watched Ms. Nekonome use her claws to scratch the Student's face like an angry cat no liking their territory trespassed, but in this case it was because of someone pointing out that her tail was still out.

"Understand?" The Cat Teacher continued as if nothing had happened while the student had blood gushing out of his face with that smile he had on. To be fair, the kid was acting like a smartass, and Russell, admittedly was guilty of this too at times, even now. But now only sparingly, otherwise that might have been him getting his face clawed. "Everyone will participate in Club Activities! Everyone please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter! Be sure to visit the Newspaper Club that I'm the advisor for, okay?"

That was a shameless plug and he knew it.

The students began to file out, one by one to do just that. Russell was about to leave until he noticed the kid that had his face clawed fell out of his seat, and passed out onto the ground. "Is anyone going to help him?" He pointed to the Student.

Ms. Nekonome waved it off as if it was nothing. "Oh don't mind him he's probably fine." Russell looked at the kid's body as more blood spurt out like a fountain while is body twitched. "Actually...do you mind bringing him to the Nurse's Office Christoff-san?"

He sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose while looking down.

XXX

Yokai Academy Hallways, Later

XXX

After a quick 'Hello' to the Nurse and getting that Student to the Infirmary Russell and Moka were now at the Club Fair, which they so happened to host right at the hallways of the school. On the sides of the walls near the windows were booths after booths of different clubs with students speaking out and trying to attract people to join. Along with large signs draped on the upper floor to the signs near their booths some were even in their Monster Forms to draw attention; one even hung on the railing of the stairs with a horn.= to advertise his club of Ping Pong.

Though that was probably due to the fact that since the Club Fair was being held in the hallways, it wasn't too surprising for it to be very crowded with the people trying to move around to booth to booth, and depending on the size of the booths, it just made it harder for people to move around. Some probably weren't even looking for a club or already had one and just wanted to leave, though it was difficult for the obvious reason.

The Clubs in general were the ones that a regular person would see at school. They ranged from sports, to cooking, to art, to even martial arts and kendo. Russell liked those last two especially. Though he wished there was a gun club he knew hat was impossible since they were still in a school, and firearms were, of course understandably prohibited.

You couldn't blame him for trying to sharpen his shooting skills once and a while, and going deep into the forest in the middle of the night and shooting up targeted trees and the occasional sleeping crow only gets so far

Though using Sinners as living targets were good too, there have been a 'shortage' recently, which was good by all means. But as mentioned before, shooting up stumps and crows in the graveyard gets boring.

"Isn't this amazing?! I bet every group has someone advertising here!" Once again Moka was dragging him through the school of students, unfortunately it was by the arm again. Luckily she was relatively light with her squeezing, probably due to being more focused on the booths that were around them. One by one they passed a booth, listening to nearby conversations and looking around for anything that seemed interesting to either of them. "Hey Russell, what group should we enter?"

"Hmmm...I'm not really sure, in all honesty, so far there really isn't anything too worthwhile here." He answered as they moved around a few clusters of people and around a stall that someone put in the middle of the hallway. That was an obvious safety hazard and if someone got hurt, it was on them.

"Don't say that there's probably something here to enjoy." The pinkette thought for a moment and smiled at the idea in her head. Russell was half expecting her to ask to drink his blood again. "I know! How about we join the same club? You can try it out along with me and see if you like it. I've never been in one myself, but it could be fun for the both of us." She offered.

"I suppose that sounds alright." With a smile the Pink-Haired Vampire grabbed him tighter and dragged him into the cluster of male and female students. "Moka, you're crushing my arm again."

"I can't hear you~! Now come on, lets visit a lot of clubs since they've gone to all this trouble!" And so they walked, but they didn't get too far without Moka's admirers seeing her again and have hearts in their eyes and blushed on their cheeks.

"Hey it's Moka-san!" Called out one Student.

"Woah...! They say she's the cutest girl in the Freshman Class." Admired and Upperclassman.

"Oh she's really pretty! I've never seen anyone so cute!"

Russell rolled his eyes at their words, he just hoped that if they already had girlfriends, they would beat them up or at the very least castrate them. At this point it was just getting really annoying, not as annoying as having Moka squeeze his arm and ask for his blood, but still it was up there.

"B...Beautiful..." A creepy male-sounding voice said from behind them. "Moka-san...You must become a model!"

"Eh?"

"You must come to out Phantom Photography Club! Please let us take lots of pictures." The male in particular looked like he hadn't seen the light of day in ages with long hair and an overall a insomnia-like look. To make things more uncomfortable the male had literal spirits coming out of him, and they did not look happy. "Are nudes okay?"

As soon as Russell heard that last part he pushed Moka out the view of that guy. "Okay we're leaving." He pushed her away so that she wouldn't see what he was about to do. He pointed to a spot on the floor. "Stay here please."

"Why?" She asked.

"Trust me." Russell walked back to the camera guy and tapped onto his shoulder. When he turned around he swiped the camera from his hands and then knocked him out with one slam with his own picture taking device. He couldn't kill him, so this would have to do for now. The surprising thing was that as soon as the camera man was knocked out, the spirits left him.

This implied to Russell that, the camera man had something to do with those spirits being so angry, or the camera guy was some kind of Ghost Yokai, either way, Russell knocked him out they seemed happy and left. It was then and there Russell did the Sign of The Cross of the camera guy's unconscious body. "Go forth and sin nay more." Shaking his head he walked back to Moka. "Alright I'm back now lets..." When he turned back to the spot he had left her, she was gone. "What the...where did you go?"

"Moka-san you must join or Chemistry Club!" Moka was in front of some students in lab coats and lab equipment. However this club wouldn't be too bad hadn't the leader of the club brought up live bugs and large centipedes in basket, spreading them around as if they were cookies. What the leader said afterwards just made this club an automatic no in his eyes once again as he held up a suspicious looking beaker. "Let's make lots of magic love powder together! Do you want a taste?"

"Not interested." Russell took Moka by the shoulders again, pushing her away from the club. He moved her away in a small clear area that no one or club had not taken yet. He let go of her and looked at her straight in the eyes while pointing at the spot she was standing, looking slightly more firm this time she would understand. "Stay. Here."

He walked off again in the direction back to the Chemistry Club to the confusion. "What are you going to do now?"

"As I said before, something you should never do." He walked into the crowd of students until she couldn't see him anymore. She stayed there for a good amount of time, a decent few minutes or so. Until she noticed she smelled something. She coughed in her hand while covering her nose. "What is that smell?" She looked over, slowly noticing the smoke cloud in the direction of where Russell went. "...Is that a-?"

"Fire!" Russell cried out, rushing through a group of students that were now noticing the smoke, and now the flames. A few students heard what he yelled out and looked into his direction. The Chemistry Club's booth and all the stuff that they brought on display were on fire with it's members either trying to put out the fire or save whatever they had developed and brought on display.

"Oh my God!" A student cried out while getting back. Once by one students, male and female alike, started to back away slightly panicking. More and more students started to notice as well. They immediately got away while the students in their club booths started to file out and get to safety, while some tried to save whatever was on display on their booths.

"Fire! Holy shit fire!" Another cried out.

"Someone get a teacher!" One recommended.

"Is there a fire alarm?" One questioned while looking up. There were sprinklers on the ceiling, but they weren't turning on.

"I guess the smoke isn't enough for it to activate." Another looked up as well, but the heat and the smoke were not enough for the school's Fire System to activate. The club booth kept burning, and soon the embers began to nick at the other booths. "That fire is going to spread!"

"Someone do something! Isn't there a fire extinguisher?!"

"Russell what do we do?!" Moka frantically wondered behind her close friend. He was looking around, cool headed as usual as that was no surprise to her, as she had gotten used to his somewhat cool attitude even now while trying to locate anything that would get rid of the fire. His head looked back and forth, up and down the area from where he was standing.

He looked up again and instantly spotted a red colored extinguisher on the second floor. "There it is." He took no time in getting to it. He looked back while still moving towards any nearby staircase that will get him to the next floor. "Moka get to safety just in case the fire spreads!"

"What about you?!" She called out to him as he got further away.

"I'll be fine! Just go now!" He disappeared around the corner and found another stair case at the far end of the hallway. Here, the Club Fair was also going on this part of the school and which was slightly less populated than the one they were just in, but he was assuming that no one had noticed the fire yet which is why everyone here was going about their business.

Still there were a lot of people here and they were crowding the stairwell, probably because a class got let out late. "I don't have time for this." He ran around a few students crowding around a booth. There was a large mass of students in front of him that were around another booth, so he leapt on top of the booth to get past while pushing himself off of it, surprising the students as some watched him run.

Immediately there was another cluster of students blocking his way with the booth was on the far side of the wall which made the students stretch out to the other side of the hallway. Instead of going through the people like a normal person he instead ran on towards the nearby wall. He ran up the wall, around the booth surprising the students nearby as he got back onto the floor.

He kept running past the students while getting closer to the stairwell. He kicked off a wall to get around a couple, while vaulting over another display table knocking over some of the stuff on it. "Forgive me!" He was now at the stairwell, but there were a lot of people blocking the way, so he did what any normal person would do while in a rush trying to prevent a nearby catastrophe from burning down a section of the school: he ran up the railings.

He ran up the bottom of the railing to all the way to the top of the stairs as the students watched him go. He did a small flip off the top before running again. Now on the second floor he ran over towards the area where he spotted the fire extinguisher. He took it off the hinge it was resting on and looked over the railing below. The students below were trying to take the fire out with a tarp, but all that did was ignite it as they tossed into the burning booth which made the fire grow.

Without any further options on getting down without wasting more time looking for another staircase that wasn't crowded, he jumped off of the second floor while pulling the extinguisher's pin. He tucked and rolled right near the burning booth surprising them with his sudden entrance. He spun around and aimed at the fire while spraying the fire from left to right.

After the continuous sprays for a decent time, the fire finally died out. Everyone had to waved their hands in the air in front of them in order to wave off the bad air while coughing and covering their noses with their mouths. Russell lowered the nuzzle of the extinguisher before setting it down. He looked at the burnt mess that was the Chemistry Club's booth. "I'm sorry, for what it's worth."

"It's fine." The Leader sighed in sadness. "I just want to know how this happened. How did our booth catch on fire?!" He cried out in dismay while putting his hands on his face. "So much research...gone!" Russell put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He sniffled a bit and wiped his nose. He looked at Russell with a weak, but visible smile. "Thank you."

He gave a smile smile in return before letting go of his shoulder and walking back towards Moka. She was watching him from her spot that was clear from any smoke and from any people. "Lets go Moka." He said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Y-Yeah." She stuttered a bit while nodding. Slowly but surely the students went along with their business, with a few going to alert the faculty on what had just transpired.

XXX

Yokai Academy Hallways, Later

XXX

After the incident with the Chemistry Club fire Russell and Moka took a moment to get away from the smoke before returning to the Club Fair. When they returned, things went back to normal in a sense. Everyone went back to whatever they were doing before the fire interrupted them, and some faculty arrived to know what just happened. The Chemistry Club obviously left and were escorted by the teachers so they could question them, leaving a burnt square where their booth used to be.

Eventually, after looking around some more clubs that appeared to be very unorthodox the two found a small indoor bench in between some lockers near a window to rest.

"I suppose that's everything they have here." Russell muttered as he and Moka sat down with her next to him. "If only most of the clubs here didn't consist of creeps and overall strange individuals then I could consider joining them, but alas they just had to be run by those people." Such as the acupuncture club with it members walking around with needles all over there bodies, even though they should be lying down because should they fall on any spot on their bodies, they might risk having their organs/arteries punctured.

"Not all of them are bad." Moka said, tilting her head. "And you are a bit strange yourself Russell." She teased with a smile.

He responded with a little chuckle. "So you say."

"You have to feel bad about the Chemistry Club's booth being burnt down like that." She said with the memory fresh in her mind, and would probably be the first thing she thinks of when someone would bring up what happened at the Club Fair. "And the Club Leader...he looked so devastated...I hope they wont get in trouble for an accident."

"I hope so too." He sighed with the memory fresh in his mind as well. While Moka and Russell walked off to get away from the smoke, he looked back at what remained of the Chemistry Club booth. While he looked at both the saddened leader of the club and what became of his research, he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.

That was because Russell was the one who started the fire in the first place.

Just like with the Camera Man, Russell decided to 'punish' the guy for his attempt at drugging Moka. He couldn't kill him in broad daylight so he would settle for something else. To him it appeared to be a drugging in his yes because he's seen the scenario time and time again in the past. A man offers something such as a drink, and when the woman isn't looking he slips something in the drink. The woman starts to act strange or sleepy, and the man tries to 'help' her into the bathroom or offers her to 'take her home'. When in reality it's the opposite, the man takes her either to his home, her home, or sometimes an abandoned place if the man is smart.

Then he has his way with her before leaving her alone, and when when she wakes up she doesn't know what transpired the night before. Worst yet, sometimes, whatever sick idea is going on within that man's head, he decides to kill her in fear of her calling the cops, or right when she realizes what is going on. Then, he just leaves the body there, naked and violated, with the police discovering it when the woman's family, friends, or whatever report that she didn't come back home that night. Then they have to look and listen in horror of what became of their daughter/friend. Sometimes it even happens in reverse, with the man being the victim, either way it's sickening.

Russell would castrate the sinner then leave him or her to die, either by hanging them or tied up to a tree and burned alive, or mauled by any wild animals nearby. Shooting them in the head wouldn't be a good enough punishment for them.

When Russell went back he noticed that the Chemistry Club not only brought live insects, but live chemicals such as Alcohol and Saline. Even if it was on display it was still dangerous for some of the chemicals to be left alone, as they were, let alone over a lit burner because it may lead to fires and said fire might spread to the other booths. He took advantage of that and left a burner on near a silk tarp.

It played out as he though it would; with the fire going off, him calling it out, and in the commotion he would act as the hero and put out the fire. Whatever what was destroyed was of no consequence of him, that was until he saw the look in the boy's eyes. The face, the pain, and sadness were genuine when the Club Leader looked at him after the fire was put out.

There was no perverted intent in those eyes, no hidden dark sexual urge to be quelled, nothing. He was just a young, innocent teenager doing what everyone else was doing by trying to get people to join their club. It was possible the drink that he was going to give to Moka wasn't even spiked, it was probably just grape soda. Now all the research and specimens that he brought along with his members to show other students was now burnt and now ash.

Russell had just destroyed an innocent kid over a hunch that he assumed he was a rapist monster, and he was going to have to live with that.

Admittedly, this wasn't the first time he's done something like this, with an innocent getting involved and hurt because of it, but in the end it was worth if it meant that many more didn't have to suffer in the long run.

Even now.

Which is why he only felt a _bit_ guilty.

He tilted his head back while running his left hand through his hair. ' _I'm sorry child, but at the very least, I now know you aren't capable of anything dangerous._ '

Moka noticed his look. "Is there something wrong?" She looked at him with concern, the same look that she gave him the first day that they met, right before his little stint with Saizo.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" She asked

"How fire is very dangerous and frightening. " He said, stating the obvious. This was to dismiss Moka from trying to connect the fire to him, while making it appear that he was shaken up by what had transpired.

"Yeah...I agree with you." Moka recalled how scared she was when the flames appeared in front of her. He could tell that was probably the first time that she has seen an actual fire in front of her eyes. That just showed, once again how innocent this Outer Version of Moka is compared to her Inner Self, who was most likely accustomed to almost anything.

"Oh? Then how about water then?" A Female said a foot from him. She had long black hair along with clips on both sides of her hair, with having fair skin and yellow colored eyes. What made her stand out was her clothing choice of the school female dress shirt opened up, revealing the bikini top that she wore that had a fish scale design, along with a brightly colored towel that went around her waist as a form of a skirt to hide her bikini bottom along with sandals and anklets above her feet.

"Water is...okay so to speak, though there is also the risk of drowning, along with getting eaten by any predators beneath the water." He answered her.

"That's a rather morbid answer." She said, with a smile still present on her face even though the other average person would be creeped out. "There is beauty above the danger however, perhaps I can show you that beauty?" She took Russell by the hands while pulling him up from his seat, which Moka didn't like one bit as she shot up from her seat.

"Pardon me, but who are you?" He asked the stunning beauty in front of him.

"I'm the Swimming Club Captain, Ichinose Tamao." She answered with a beautiful smile, looking into his black pupils with her yellow ones. "Why don't we swim together? Christoff-san?"

It didn't take long for him to notice from over her shoulder that she wasn't the only one in revealing swimwear. Behind her were many more female students wearing their own bikinis which they had no problem showing off which was used to get more members to join the club, more specifically male members who were already smitten with them as soon as they noticed them.

"Oooh! It's the Swimming Club!" One of the boys from the side cried out in joyous perversion.

"Those swimsuits are hot! All the girls are cute too!" One other cried out as well in the same amount of hormone driven perversion.

"You know who I am?" Russell raised his eyebrow.

"Just a few rumors," She leaned in closer making him step back a bit. "mostly about a certain fellow who jumped out of his seat after a bolt of lightning struck outside."

Russell stared at her blankly, while trying to resist the urge to put a hand over his eyes in mild embarrassment and in exasperation. He was already well aware of, and fond of, his little stint during his first day in class. It wouldn't be too surprising for rumors about said stint to spread. He was even aware of the laughs and giggles from the males and females as he went from class to class, from his dorm room and on his way to school and vise versa, thinking that the rumors would die and out, and that people would eventually become tiresome of it.

However Tamao reminding him about his little stint showed him two things, either she didn't know about his jump in class until now, or there were students still talking about it; a month later no less. He can excuse them for being young, but he really wished that the students of Yokai Academy would move on to more productive things rather than remind people of the black-haired boy and his fear of lighting, which he does not have, he was just caught of guard and in his defense, the bolt of lightning was really close to him.

"But I think it's rather cute." Tamao took his hands and lifted them up to chest level, while leaning in a bit closer. "You know, all Swimming Club members are all female. The ladies will end up paying lots of attention to the boys who join our club~."

Immediately all boys that were in close proximity of her and heard her shot their hands up to the sky, with the female members seemingly, and genuinely overjoyed at the prospect of new members; male members no less.

"Me! Me! I'll join!"

"Me too!"

"I wanna swim with you!"

"So what do you say? Will you join us as well?" Tamao leaned in a bit more to the point of only a couple of inches until skin contact. Instead of accepting, like she was expecting, Russell got free and gently put her hands down.

"I'm afraid I would like to decline your offer."

He declined for two reasons. The first one was Moka. He recalled from the first they met, right before Saizo came after them for the second time, right before he unleashed Inner Moka from her prison, her weakness to water. Now, he was aware of the fact that Vampires had weaknesses to certain things such as stakes to the heart, garlic, and holy water thanks to the folklore books he read growing up.

That is until he met Moka, where all of that was rendered useless and were most likely based on misconceptions that were blurred out due to history. In fact, there were probably many misconceptions of monsters now that he thinks about it. This meant that, while they are known for something that applies to their legend, there are most likely other people that see them, remember them, or know them by whatever other reason.

There was probably something even about Saizo, whatever he was.

The point was that if Moka said she was weak to water as she says, he wouldn't force her to join a club that could potentially kill her. She probably would actually, if he would say yes. She was a caring person, her Outer Self, and she would have no problems risking herself it meant that her friend would be happy.

In her eyes she chose the right person to trust with her weakness, but it was admittedly a weakness that could be exploited, and could cost her life.

But luckily for her, she chose the right person to trust.

Sort of.

The second reason for declining was simple: he just didn't want to.

Don't get him wrong he enjoyed swimming, and the water, ocean, seas, and all the sea creatures that inhabited it below the surface, contrary to what he said before. _That_ was from a bad memory. But he just didn't want to join the club, it was just that simple.

Excuse him, for not being a hormone driven pervert like the rest of the male students at Yokai Academy, who would jump at an opportunity such as the one in front of him. Believe it or not, it wasn't every heterosexual man's dream to be swarmed by bikini clad women, which he'll admit, weren't looking that bad.

"My friend and I are still looking around, but we'll come back if we change our minds." He said politely while turning away. "Good luck with your club." Moka gave Tamao short waved before moving to follow him.

"Such a pity." He heard Tamao mutter before she said something else, but he didn't hear the rest of it. He turned around and she along with the rest of her club was already leaving with a bunch of overeager males. He stared at them, specifically her, until groups of students, male and female alike, filled in the area where they were, and he couldn't see them anymore.

Eventually the two continued on for a while, trying and failing to find a club that suited their interests, and didn't have anyone that looked suspicious, strange, or have malicious intent. Russell had no problems burning down another booth to get a look at the person to make sure. However each club that they saw along the way, seemed uninteresting to him, and Moka was starting to feel the same.

"Is there nothing to join?" He questioned while putting a hand to his forehead. Moka bent her knees a bit while putting her hands on them, tired. He thought for a moment, getting into a thinking pose with Moka noticing what he was doing.

"Russell? What are you thinking about?"

"I'm remembering something that Ms. Nekonome said earlier this morning." He said, not looking back at her, which seemed a bit rude. He snapped his fingers in remembrance. "Ah, I remember now, she said something about a Newspaper Club? Perhaps we should join that?"

Moka blinked before humming a bit. "I guess we could try it."

"Did catch a glimpse of the booth earlier? Do you know where it is?''

Moka thought for a moment again, trying to remember past all the creepy and strange booths and people of the Newspaper Club, however she came up with no such luck. "I didn't sorry Russell."

"Perhaps we can-" He was interrupted as a blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the area. He jerked around, turning to face the direction from which the noise had come from. He wasn't the only one to hear it, as some students nearby turned into the direction of where the scream came from.

"What was that?" One spoke up from his booth.

"Was that a scream?" Questioned another, right before he was about to pass someone a flyer for the club he was in.

Russell didn't waste anymore time. The scream fresh in his memory, it appeared that it came from outside. He started to walk towards the nearest exit, but not before telling Moka to stay put; and he was hoping that she would listen this time. He walked past and through the students on his way towards the exit, only for another scream to be heard as soon as he walked out of the door that pierced the air, and then could hear shouting.

The shouting, lesser sounding screams, and a lot of other commotion wasn't hard to locate as it seemed to have come directly from the pool area. He opened up his blazer and looked at his Halo, tucked in his pocket. Once again, he was tempted to use it again, though he could handle himself without it. More screams were heard, and so he ran, not taking out the Halo from his pocket. ' _Not yet._ '

Thinking a bit more, he could in fact use it, and if people saw him with the Halo on, they would most likely assume that he was in his monster form.

Now that would appear ridiculous in the eyes of some (because if he didn't have the scared eyes that came with using the Halo he would look like a Human with a ring over his head), but not too far off in the eyes of others. Should he use his Halo, without wearing the glasses, people would see him as some sort of Fallen Angel or some other creature with a Halo on his head. Because as mentioned before, there were misconceptions.

Then again, people would most likely freak out if he started killing people left and right, even while wearing the ring over his head. Not to mention he had to manually put the ring on his head in order to transform into the Savior, raising even more suspicions of what he really was, but that didn't matter right now.

Right now, all he cared about was getting to the pool and finding out what was going on. It didn't take long for him to come upon his destination. It took a few seconds to find the fence that surrounded the pool area. Once again he was tempted to put on the Halo, but dismissed the idea as there were probably still people around that could see him; innocent people to be precise.

When he ran past someone running away he was left with a sight that a regular human being could call horrifying.

Then again, he wasn't a regular human being.

He saw Mermaids, and there were a lot of them.

There was a misconception about Mermaids as well, if he could recall. While the pages of fairy tales talked of kind, beautiful, and sweet Mermaids, there were also the kind that would be premonition of a shipwreck. They're feared and ominous water monsters. They cause shipwrecks by luring in ships with their beauty, then attack them. They are almost akin to sirens actually, to the point that they could consider them distant relatives.

"AHHHHHH! Stop it! Why are you suddenly coming after me Senpai?!" He turned his head towards one of the male members, if he could recall that was one of the students in the hallway. Behind him, chasing him, were two of the female Swimming Club members that were with Tamao. They used their tails to catch up to the boy. They grabbed him by one of his arms and bit down on his bicep. "Huh?!"

In a matter of seconds, less than that, the young boy went from just that, a boy, to a frail, emaciated, old man. The two Mermaids just left his body to float there, as they continued to find some other poor soul to drain.

Then, there was also the misconception, of what Yokai's ate, which was what he just witnessed. There are stories and tales of how some Yokai would eat Humans via their flesh, their life force, and even their very emotions. What Russell just saw was most likely the second one.

"All of you should let us suck your life energy right?!" The Female Swimming Club member called out, along with another member that was with Tamao earlier today; and a few feet from them were more victims to suck dry of their lives.

"It's useless to resist, we're all invincible in the water!" The two swam like sharks hunting their prey as the three boys tried to swim for their lives.

"Treating new members as fish food...I heard there were dangerous clubs out there, but I never thought this would be one!'' A male student called out while trying to get out of the pool along with some other male members that the female members enticed into joining. While some just made a beeline for land, and made it out, others ended up as the one Russell had just watched.

To make matters even worse, the mermaids were swimming in schools, swimming in a circular whirlpool-like fashion, preventing any male members from trying to escape, while also dragging them down into the waters below the pool line to feed off of them from there.

Russell stood there, a good couple feet away from the pool to prevent himself from getting pulled in, and began to think. But he was snapped out of his thoughts when a Mermaid decided to leap out of the pool and lunge at him with a toothy, shark-like maw. In which, he grabbed her by the neck mid air, and slammed her head into the edge of the pool before kicking her body in there.

"Now that isn't the way to treat a lady." Said a sultry voice as he looked up from kicking the Mermaid. Tamao Ichinose was grinning at him from the pool, her mouth had become larger with sharp teeth just like the rest of the female members, and her face had markings on both sides of her cheeks and neck, which were probably fins. Her ears had also changed, now looking like fins, which matched her fish tail that was sticking out of the water. Her hands also changed into webbed fingers that were wrapped around the arm of a shriveled male student who floated helplessly next to her.

"It is, when they are tying to murder me." Russell looked at her while reaching back to grab the Halo from under his blazer, because even if he didn't use all of it's powers, it was still a very deadly weapon in on itself, almost like a chakram.

"We aren't doing anything of the sort Christoff-kun." She said, now putting the suffix to his last name that was a both half flirtation, half attempt at unnerving them. "We don't drain _all_ of their life energy, we still leave just a little so they can live the remainder of their lives with it; which isn't long." She said that last part, way too happily.

"You're going to pay for this." He said in a flat tone that hid it's true intent. "And I'm going to be the one to make you."

"Please, look around you Christoff-kun," Tamao mocked with her hands out. "We are Mermaids in our home element, and you don't stand a chance." His eyes drifted down to the water, noting the dozens of mermaids that laid there under the surface, feeding on any poor souls that were dragged down there. Though she would be surprised what he is capable of, even in the water.

"You are aware that those that escaped, can and will go and find a teacher, correct?

Tamao's mouth morphed into a shark-like grin thanks to her sharp teeth. She put her webbed hands in a folding position, resting her head on top of them. "They can, but it wont matter. If they bring some male teachers, they'll just be food more for the rest of us. But feel free to come in for a swim as well, you're special Christoff-kun."

"I'm sorry?"

"In truth, I've had my eyes on you ever since the entrance ceremony." He raised an eyebrow at that."I've spent all my time dreaming about you! It's just, you see...you have such a yummy smell, just like a Human."

' _That explains it_ ' He thought, though he really shouldn't be surprised. Most monsters loved to hunt down and prey on humans all the time in their dark tales, and considering that he was Human just furthered the point. "And you smell like a fish, but that is a given considering what the lower part of your kind is comprised off."

What he said, apparently insulted her to a high degree. Because despite having that same 'comforting' smile that she gave him and so many others along with the other female members, she was, on the inside, fuming. "'Smell like a fish' you say?" Her smile broke, changing back to opening her toothy, shark maw. "You'll pay for that."

Other Mermaids that got done feeding off their individual meals began giggling while looking between her and Russell. "Oh come on Tamao." Said one Mermaid. "You can't hog him all to yourself. You should share."

"Yeah, I want some too." Another sung along with her, with many more joining her.

"Then by all means," He held his arms out. "come take a piece."

One Mermaid happily obliged and leaped out of the water to bite onto his neck. Only for her to loose her head before she could get close, courtesy of Russell's Halo that he pulled out of his blazer that he was holding onto for the right moment. Blood dripped from the ring as the Mermaids body flew and crashed a foot next to him, decapitated with a clean cut. White Nexus Energy came from the Halo and zapped the blood that was on it, erasing the it down to the smallest molecule, leaving it completely clean as if had never been used to kill someone.

His eyes darted up towards the other Mermaids that were shocked to the core as to what he had just done. It didn't last long though, because now they were mad."We will tear you apart for that!"

Tamao called out to the other Mermaids that were on the surface like her. Five Mermaids lunged at him at the exact same time. He spun around, slashing the first one's head horizontally, cutting it cleanly in half, severing the upper half of her head from her bottom jaw.

He jumped and turned into the air as two Mermaids lunged at him, one coming from above while another came from below, going for the legs. He grabbed the one coming for his head by her tail and slammed it into the one who went for his legs. They crashed into a crater, right from where he was just standing, landing right on top of each other with both of them facing each other.

He threw his Halo like a frisbee in a circular motion towards the two. It spun horizontally, then vertically as it tore through their stomachs, tearing through their organs as they died slowly not long after. Like a boomerang it came back to Russell, coated in blood and ripped apart organs that were caught onto it, but like before the Nexus Energy erased it as it returned to Russell's right hand.

However due turning his body mid-air, combined with also turning his body around to grab the Mermaid and slam her into the ground, resulted in him getting unintentionally landing into the water with the fifth Mermaid pulling him down to the bottom to consume him.

Tamao laughed as the rest of the Mermaids that were on the surface with her dove back down to consume him as well, along with the other Mermaids that were already underwater, waiting for another male so they could feast off of. "I told you Christoff-kun! No matter how strong, once in our territory, a Mermaid will always be victorious!" She called out to him from below. "Don't you worry, we'll take our time with you. Won't we girls? Nice and-"

A Mermaid shot out of the water, pushed out to be precise, by a black and red beam that hit her right in abdominal cavity. In a millisecond the beam tore right through her body, separating it into two, and in another millisecond, the black and red energy consumed both parts of her body, while also vaporizing the splashes of water that were in the air with her. Not only that, but for a brief moment the energy ate through the pool water itself for a short while before the water filled the area back up. "slow?"

Immediately after two more beams of black and red shot out of the pool shocking Tamao as she was flabbergasted as to what was going on, and was it her or was the pool level lowering quickly? In fact, she was now in what should be the halfway point towards the bottom of the pool. "What is going on?!" Two more beams shot out of the water and with that she could pinpoint where those beams were coming from.

She dove down back into the water, avoiding another beam that blasted the head off of another Mermaid that vaporized her in milliseconds, while it continued to go and hit a side of the pool. From underneath water she could see Russell J. Christoff firing the beams from his hands, not only that but now he was wearing the Halo on his head. One by one, any Mermaid that tried to get close to him was vaporized by a single blast of Nexus Energy. Even those that got nicked by the Energy soon found themselves vaporized in a matter of seconds.

Her eyes darted upwards for a brief moment, only for her entire head to snap up when she realized that she was now at the bottom of the pool. She didn't realize that every time that Russell fired a beam it ate the water, foot by foot, lowering her down to the bottom. "What the Hell happened to all of the water?!" She cried out. Russell heard her as he grabbed the last Mermaid, aside from her by the neck and snapped it, before vaporizing her entire body with Nexus Energy that came from the same hand he used to snap her neck.

He turned around to face her. They were now at the bottom of the pool, with the water about knee high. Tamao could barely do anything given the size of her tail and the given space that the water offered her, she was like a beached whale, but despite that she managed to turn herself over and lunge right at Russell.

Which he grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the ground, creating a crater and lifting up the remaining water in the pool, and the look on her face was that of absolute terror and shock as he pinned her down; especially, when she looked into his eyes. "W-Wait..!"

"No." Russell coldly shot her with beams that came from his eyes, directly at her head. In a couple of seconds Tamao Ichinose was gone. "Goodnight Tamao."

He stood back up, soaking wet. He took his Halo off as it's power left his body and stuffed it back into the side pocket within his blazer. He patted himself down when he realized that he was missing his glasses as he kept them in the other pocket on the other side. He didn't look very far, they were right below a now giant hole from the side of the pool made from the earlier blast that almost got Tamao.

The energy created a hole in the wall before the beatm dissipated, but it didn't stop there. The hole had left behind the black and red energy around it, and it slowly spread like wild fire, eating the return line as it stretched to the other side of the pool. He didn't even look up at the left behind Nexus Energy eating away. He picked up his glasses and tucked them into his other blazer pocket. He turned around and walked out of the pool, snapping his fingers, and like that, the Nexus Energy stopped and disappeared before it could do more damage.

He jumped out of the pool, soaked to the brim. He remembered that his iPhone 7 was still in his pocket and pulled it out to check if it still worked. Luckily enough, when he pressed the button on the left side with his thumb, it turned on fine. He sighed in relief and put it back into his pocket. "Note to self, transfer to a model that is waterproof." He took a towel nearby and dried himself off to the best of his ability before draping it around him.

"Russell? Russell!" He heard Moka's voice nearby. He looked in that direction and saw that Moka was with her along with a few more students and faculty members that the students who escaped, managed to call for help. The Succubus noticed him sitting on one of the lounge chairs and so did Moka, they rushed over accompanied with the rest of people. "Russell are you okay? What happened?"

"Where...Where's the Swimming Club?" Moka wondered.

"I fought them but they got away before you guys arrived, I tried." He lied. He turned towards the rest of the people. "I'm sure you know what happened from the words from the students. Get those students who have the life force sucked out of them to the nurse." With that the students and some faculty went towards the students who were drained, while a couple others went for the nurse.

Russell stood up from his chair. "Come on girls, lets get out of here. They can take it from here." He said, walking out of the pool area with Moka and Kurumu nodding, following him.

They passed by a drained student that was being comforted by a couple of his friends. He looked at Russell from his squinted eyes, though he still managed to see him just a little bit. He reached out towards Russell and whispered. "Thank you." He responded with a finger to his lips and a wink.

The trio walked out of the Pool Area, passing by the returning faculty members and Nurse Mako that was with them. As they walked the only male of the group turned to the other girls while still walking forward. "Say you two, how did you find me?"

Kurumu answered while holding up another basket of cookies. "While I was baking some more cookies for you to eat, I heard screaming and saw people running away. I ran into Moka who was looking for you and accompanied her to the pool with a bunch of people following us."

"Are you okay Russell?" Moka asked again, leaning in a bit close despite him being drenched. One drop of water hit her hand and blue electricity sparked out. She winced clenching, her hand.

"I'm fine." He held up a hand, reassuring her while stopping her from getting closer to him. "You should stay away from me Moka, I know that you're weak to water. I don't want you getting hurt."

"How do you know that?" She asked, surprised with her head slightly tilted to the side.

"Remember on our first day of school?" He started so that she might member as well. "I told you about that place that was almost all water? And you thought I was kidding?"

She thought for a moment before remembering. "Oh that's right! I remember now."

"Yeah, in fact that's one of the reasons why I declined joining the Swimming Club actually." He said, which surprised her as she looked at him. "I didn't want you to be hurt due to your weakness, so I said no, like I said."

"Really?"

"Yep." He said looking over to her as he continued walking.

"Wow, thank you Russell." She said, grateful with a blush on her face due to her closest friend's consideration for her, which made Kurumu look at her with some jealously. IN which, she got in between the both of them and held up the basket of cookies she made up to him.

"Anyhow, how about some sweets to make you feel better?" He looked at the basket and shrugged. He reached over to take one, but stopped himself from doing so, much to the Blue-Haired Succubus' confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Are there any peanuts in those?" He asked her, who was still confused.

"No, there aren't any, why?"

He sighed in relief as he took one. He inspected it before plopping it into his mouth and chewing it. It was pretty good, though a bit hard. He swallowed before answering her. "Believe it or not, I'm actually allergic to nuts."

Both Moka and Kurumu looked at him with surprise. "You are? But I put nuts in those other cookies I made for you the last time remember?" She put almonds on some of them, and he ate them just fine. Was he messing with her?

"I should clarify. I meant to say that I'm allergic to _peanuts_ , not other nuts." He corrected himself, which Moka and Kurumu nodded in understanding. "I can eat any other nuts such as wall nuts, pecans, almonds, just as long as they aren't peanuts."

"I see." Kurumu said. "I'll take note of that the next time I made some more cookies." She promised with a smile.

"Oh, while you're at it then, a word of advice? Try to make your cookies a bit softer next time, these are a bit hard." He said while taking another one into his mouth, but soon after got a light punch from Kurumu to his right shoulder. He smiled a bit as she did too along with Moka who laughed a little.

"Is there anything else you're allergic too Russell?" Moka asked him.

"Certain seafood such as crabs, lobsters, shrimps, oysters. But not squids and octopus." He answered, which they understood, because a few times in the past they've seen him eat octopus and squid for lunch with them.

"You're missing out then Russell. There are so many good dishes out there." Kurumu teased, in which Moka smiled and giggled a bit because she knew what she meant by that.

"Yeah I know." He said, though he was a bit miffed at her comment. There were crab cakes, lobster quiche, shrimp puffs coated in cornmeal, and shrimp tempura. There were so many times in the past where he ordered food at a restaurant, or a buffet, and see someone else have have a better dish than his calamari rings, and he couldn't eat it because he was allergic to as it contained lobster or crab in it.

That, to him, was torture. It may it seem like a big deal, but he isn't the only one who feels like this.

XXX

Yokai Academy Hallways, Four Days Later

XXX

Some time had passed since the incident with the Swimming Club, the students that had their Life Energy taken from them were in recovery, and no one was able to find Tamao nor her club members. A few notices went up during homeroom about their disappearances and advised the students to be on the look out. The School Faculty tried to look for them and asked students that were there when the incident happened, including Russell, but turned up with nothing.

Believe it or not, he was a pretty good liar when he had to be one, and only he would know the truth of what actually happened.

"Oh! Just the person I wanted to talk to!" Ms. Nekonome said from behind Russell, who was heading home for the day. He noticed that this time her tail was hidden away too. "Have you decided which club you're going to join? The only ones who haven't decided yet are you and Moka-san!"

"Well yes, in fact. Moka and I were looking for the Newspaper Club, but we couldn't find the booth for it. But that _is_ the club we were looking to join."

"Meow? The Newspaper Club?" Miss Nekonome clasped her hands together. "Oh that's splendid! Finally, someone wants to join my club!"

" _Your_ club?" Russell questioned while pointing to her.

"Why yes!" Replied the Cat Teacher. "You see, I'm the adviser for the Newspaper Club." He made and 'Oh' and nodded in understanding. That morning three days ago she was trying to promote her club, along with that shameless plug. "So it's settled then? You want to the Newspaper Club right?!" She asked him way too enthusiastically.

"Yes, I'll join." Though from her over enthusiastic attitude, he had a feeling that he was going to regret this.

"I'll join too!" Moka called out from behind him, running up towards them.

"I'm also joining!" Kurumu called out from behind Ms. Nekonome with a raised hand, which surprised Russell and Moka since she just came out of nowhere. "So, do you have any spaces left in your club Sensei?"

"Of course!" said Miss Nekonome. "I'll get you guys signed up!" She pulled a banner that "Welcome to the Newspaper Club" in Japanese Kanji, which confused Russell as to where she pulled that out from. She also so excited that her tail popped out from behind again.

"Pardon me, but," Russell raised his hand. "where have you been keeping that? Have you been holding just in case someone would actually join your club?"

His question got her to hid said poster behind her back, now with a nervous smile on her face. "N-No...?" She turned and began eagerly walking away to sign them up back at her desk in the Faculty Room.

He shrugged, somewhat okay that they got to join a club finally, at least. He touched his forehead in slight pain, and saw the Red Static again, clouding his vision, but since that it was coming from his vision, only he could see it.

 ***CRACCCKKK***

 **HOW LONG CAN YOU KEEP UP THE LIES?  
**

 ***CROCKKKAC***

 **HOW LONG UNTIL THEY FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE?  
**

 ***CRACKKKAK***

 **WHAT WILL YOU DO?  
**

' _I'll handle it. Like I always have, this isn't the first time this has happened._ '

 ***CRACKKKAK***

 **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA**

 ** ***CROCKKKAC*****

 ** **I LOOK FORWARD TO THE RESULTS  
****

The Red Noise disappeared, fading back into the recesses of his mind. He blinked a couple of times and shook his head, which didn't go unnoticed my Moka or Kurumu. "Are you sure you're okay Russell?" Asked the Former.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He reassured her. "Just fine..."

XXX

Sinner Count: 2(+17) = 19

XXX

TBC

XXX

 _ **And that my friends is the third chapter of Russell's Adventure.**_

 _ **Like my previous fics before I deleted them:**_

 _ **NO FLAMING**_

 _ **Till then...Signing off.**_


	4. Chapter 4 (Rewrite)

**AN: This is a rewrite of Chapter Four, now following the events of the Manga in mostly chronological order.**

* * *

 **Also sorry for the wait. College is a bitch like you wouldn't believe.**

* * *

 _ **As usual I don't own anything. I wish I did though. The only thing I do own is my OC**_

 _ **Graphic Violence Warning and other Rated M themes. It's a Madness Combat Crossover what do you expect.**_

* * *

 **Chapter IV: Tricking Wolves  
**

* * *

It was late, the moon was high in the sky casting a faint, yet bright, glow over the landscape. This moon though, was different. It gave off a red-pinkish glow as well as the sky itself turned blood red; as to differentiate it more from the Human World, as it's moon was the same, giant, white, glowing ball, that was high above the heavens; and practically unreachable.

Many students of Yokai Academy, male or female, were fast asleep in their dorms, if not all of them were. The teachers who lived in the monster world or commuted in the human world, were either asleep at their own homes, or awake, safe and sound, with family or friends to keep them company during this late night.

Those that slept that night, dreamed.

They dreamed of whatever the thoughts, images, and sensations that felt during their times in the light. Some students dreamed of things that wished and wanted; a person, wealth, glory, respect, power, all of those desires had the potential of becoming real as soon as they woke up. It just depended on the person, and what was needed, was a little push to make them become a reality.

The same applied, to the darker spectrum, of a person's mind as they slept.

Nightmares.

Created by feelings of strong terror, fear, distress and extreme anxiety; some, even from traumatic events that occurred in the recent times, or in the past. Smallest little misgivings to great fears, brought into form, in one's mind. They weren't uncommon, as there were a few students, male and female alike, tossing and turning unconsciously in their futons, or the beds that they brought with them from home. They dreamt of little things such as being rejected by their crush, but for others, the fear of their parents dying in an accident.

Russell had nightmares too. Well, to be more precise, he _had_ nightmares, and he hasn't had one in a long time. Some might consider it was his line of 'work', and may think that he grew accustomed to the slaying of sinners.

But that was a story for another time.

He wasn't sleeping tonight. He hasn't been sleeping for the last couple of days now. Not because of silly nightmares, or late night patrols for any sinners that would do harm even during the eight hours of darkness, no.

He was at his desk. The blinds were closed, and there was no light other than the black table lamps that were on both upper corners of his desk that were beaming down on the wooden flat surface.

He sat on the black, wheeled swivel chair with fluffy arm rests. Nearby his feet to the right was a long, rectangular, metal tool box with reinforced lid, with adjustable strikers to ensure a secure closure. It was opened, revealing the multitude of tools within it, including a plastic bag. The tools ranged from flat head screwdrivers to philips screw drivers, hammers, a small saw, a hatchet, a drill with changeable drill bits, and some other things such as boxes of screws and nails for a nail gun that was someplace else.

His desk was littered with metal parts. There were aluminum plate stocks, threaded rods, some brass, copper brake lines, and some stainless steel washers to name a few. In the middle of all the metal parts that would seem like useless junk was a metallic cylinder shaped shell casing made up of some of the metal components that were on the table.

It was medium sized object from about five inches in height, with a two inch radius. Using a thick steel washer as a base, five rods were drilled into it in a circular formation. To make sure it was held together, half circle fins with five holes drilled into them were put in place of the rods. They were seven of them, stacked on top of one another, with bolts on each layer to hold them up.

Russell pushed back on his swivel chair and got up. He walked over to his futon and moved it to the side. He lifted up a piece of the floorboard and reached down, pulling out a small, hinged wooden box with a metal latch. He took the chest and walked back to his seat, but not before putting the floorboard back. He rolled his seat over back to his desk. He took a deep breath and opened the small box.

As soon as he opened the box he was greeted with feint green light that shined into his face. The light came from a small object that was covered by a small piece of cloth, and though feint, the light it gave still shone through the smallest holes of the fabric. The took the object and removed the cloth from it as and it glowed brighter as he removed it, lighting up his room, but not completely. He looked at the green crystal in his hand with and stared at it. In his palm he could feel the warmth that it was giving off.

He clenched it before putting it horizontally in the hole that he drilled in on the base of the shell. He took another thick steel washer that he had drilled in holes beforehand, and put it on top of the open rods so it could fit it perfectly. He took the shell casing that now acted as a case to hold the crystal. He reached over to his tool box and into the plastic bag. From the bag he took out a clear small plastic container. He twisted it open, dropped the metal casing into it, and closed it up.

He got to work cleaning up all the tools and extra metal parts that were on his desk and putting them back into his toolbox. He closed it up and put it off to a corner in his room. He got dressed, wearing black sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and white socks. He put on some brown boots that he had brought with him and took the encased crystal off of his desk, and wrapped it up with the piece of cloth.

He was about to take it with him, but remembered that he needed one more thing. He walked over to his closet in his room, and behind the various t-shirts, jackets, and sweaters that was his civilian clothes was a shovel with a orange grip on the handle bar. He took the shovel and noticed that next to it was a chest, he started at it for a second, but shook his head.

He didn't need wear _those_ again just yet, not for a while.

He quickly, but silently, ran out of his dorm complex. Glowing device in one hand and shovel in another, he ran towards an alley in the school grounds that was secluded by the nearby buildings. He put the glowing object onto to ground just about a foot away from him and started to dig.

He dug quickly, only about three feet deep. He got out of the hole, took the cloth off of the glowing device he made, and tossed it into the hole. "One down." He said to himself, eyes on the glowing object as he buried it.

After patting the dirt he looked around from where he was standing, then poked his head from the alleyway to check if no one was awake also. Luckily for him, there wasn't, and he hoped that he was the only one awake at this time.

He ran back to dorm complex, taking off his shoes before he ran inside so that he wouldn't leave behind any dirt, and to be a bit more silent. He shut the door, put his shoes near the entrance and went to the bathroom with the shovel. He tossed his dirtied clothes in his laundry basket and showered, while also washing the dirt off of the shovel with the faucet. After getting changed, putting the shovel back into the closet, cleaning up a bit more, and turning off the lamps that he had accidentally left on, he went to bed.

But not before lifting up the floorboard again. He took his iPhone 7 that was under his pillow and turned on the flashlight that was on it. He looked down at the hole, seeing the dozens of other wooden boxes that gave off the faintest glow of green through the cracks of the wood.

"Many more to go." He closed up the floorboard and put his futon on top of it. He checked on his phone if the alarm was on one last time before going to sleep finally.

After all, he had his first Club Meeting tomorrow.

XXX

Yokai Academy Entrance, The Next Day

XXX

Immediately after passing the front entrance to the school, for a split second noticed Moka, who was hiding behind the stone wall that was apart of the front entrance gate. She lunged at him, and he moved to the side, resulting in her crashing into a nearby gravestone, shattering it into two pieces. He got slightly concerned, walking up to her with a hand reaching towards the Pink-Haired Vampire covered in ruble.

"Moka, are you-?" She burst out of the broken stone, uplifting the powered rock into a small cloud. Out of that cloud, she once again lunged at him, fangs open, aiming for any part of his body that wasn't protected by his clothes. He tossed his bag to the side, and the rolled to the side as well, avoiding the hungry Vampire out for his blood. "Moka, you need to stop, please?"

"I..." She lunged again towards him, and he rolled out of the way in response to avoid her. "want..." She snapped around and leaped towards him with her arms out, in attempt to hold him to hold him down and drink his blood that way. He rolled under her as she crashed behind him. "your..." She snapped around again lunging at him once more. "BLOOD!"

This time Russell stood up, back straight and watched her get closer to him. "I got you now!" Was what she thought, until she was held back by Russell holding her back via her forehead.

"No, you really don't." He watched as she screamed, waving her arms around while trying to get his hand off of her head. This went on for a little bit, with him watching her in some slight amusement. What surprised him was that she never tried to actually grab onto his arm, and throw him off of her, or squeeze his arm until it was dead from the lack of circulation, she didn't do any of those options that would have gotten his hand off her.

Instead, she cutely banged on his arm lightly, like a young child whining towards his parents for something, and in a way, that was what was going on at this moment, once again. She even started to cry, but he knew that those were crocodile tears, and knew that if he let go of her, she would reach over and get his neck. In fact, that what he did out of curiosity, to see if he was right, and he was.

He pulled his hand back just a little bit and Moka rushed in, but he stopped her by pushing her back via her head again. He sighed and watched her scream while banging onto his right arm again. Her hits to his arm started to slow, and her screaming started to lower as well. She finally stopped waving her arms and screaming entirely, and just lowered her head, though his hand was still on her, just in case.

"You're a big jerk." She muttered, while also making a pout that didn't go unnoticed by him.

"As I said before, pardon me for trying to live longer." He said. He kept his hand on her head for a couple of more seconds. "Are you done now?"

"Yes..." She nodded.

"Are you going to stop for the whole day?"

"Yes..." She nodded again, though a bit reluctant to do so, probably because she actually wanted to try again later.

"Are you going to stop trying to get my blood completely?"

"No! And I wont stop until I do!" Just like that, Moka regained her vigor, going back to banging on Russell's arm, trying to get free, while also screaming. Which, in his opinion, sounded like an angry house cat.

All he could do was hold her back until she tired herself out, and resist the urge to groan in annoyance. Just then he heard Kurumu running up from behind him. "Good morning, Russ...ell?" Kurumu's energetic and confident greeting lost it's vigor when she noticed what was going on in front of her. Anyone looking at this display of the Pink-Haired Beauty of Yokai whining like a baby, while also being held back by her forehead, would make anyone look in confusion.

Even the young male populous of the school, that were Moka's 'lovers' along with Kurumu's, would even consider this display strange even by their standards; though they were more focused on the person that was treating their Pink-Haired Beauty in such a manner. Russell could only roll his eyes when he could notice their stares that he was getting out of the corners of his peripheral vision.

"Moka is trying to suck my blood." He answered her. "I try to say no to her and this is what happens." He pointed to Moka screaming and banging on his arm with his other hand.

"I'm guessing this has happened before?" She walks up closer to him, asking.

"Ever since she has gotten a taste of my blood on the first day that we met, she's been trying to get another ever since." He explained. He noticed that he was slowing moving towards Kurumu, centimeter by centimeter. His eyes darted downwards and saw that Moka was pushing him through the dirt; in which he got some traction again by stepping someplace else.

"Your blood must be very good to her if she wants it every single day."

"It is!" Moka cried out.

Kurumu couldn't help but hold in a laugh with her left hand at the display of seeing her rival whine like a little girl. Then again she wouldn't be laughing if it was her Inner Self instead. Any humor she would have found in this died shortly after as the memory of the beating she got from both her and Russell resurfaced. She never did truly got over it. She technically did actually, as she did patch things up with her Outer Self and Russell, and decided to take things slow while trying to woo him, so it wasn't all that bad since then.

It was strange though, how on Earth was she still in love with the man that tried to kill her? In fact, Russell asked her this not long after they ate those cookies a month before after they fought. As she put it: 'It was love at first sight, I suppose.' She didn't explain it any further than that. A maiden's heart is always complicated in the eyes of a man, and considering who the man was, it was expected.

"Keep in mind it was only a small drop." Russell admitted.

"That's how it goes Russell, one bite and that is it, she's after you like cat to catnip." Kurumu said with a smile and with a shrug of the shoulders. "So today we start going to the Club together right? The Newspaper Club?"

"That's correct." Russell shifted in his stance again, moving back through the dirt, making him look at Moka, who was now resorting to pushing him like a bull with her head. This got a small chuckle from Kurumu who stopped when he gave her a stern look.

"To be honest, I'm just happy I can be in the same Club as you Russell." She said, smiling with a blush on her face while looking away from him a bit.

"I see you aren't harassing me with your breasts again, you finally realized your mistake from the last two times?"

Normally she would try to hug him from behind and press her breasts on his back when flirting with him, or grab him by the head and stuff him into her bust; but she stopped doing so.

That was due to the fact that the first time she had done so, a week after they met, she thought it was okay because she thought their 'relationship' had 'matured'; which resulted in Russell headbutting her with the back of his head.

The second time was when she had tried the latter, but that resulted in Russell hitting her in the stomach.

If she wasn't scared of Russell before, she was now; resulting in ending any type of any sexual skin contact with him entirely, while also developing a fear of getting hurt if she tried to seduce him again.

Now, Russell took no pleasure in doing either of those things, as he made sure he didn't do any irreparable harm to her, due to the fact that he was a strong combatant; though he did lecture her on why she shouldn't do that, it took her the second time of being hurt to finally get the message.

In all honestly, he's surprised he didn't give her internal bleeding.

Maybe it was because due to being a monster, her physiology was different from the average human's. Though, keeping in mind, she was a Succubus, so he wasn't sure if the same would apply to a Lizardman for example.

He couldn't really tell the difference when he was killing someone. They die the same, just with a different body.

Still, though a bit wary around Kurumu due to the incident a month ago, it was to be expected. After all, he threatened to _kill_ her if she tried to do something similar again, and due to his combat experience, it was mostly on reflex. It was strange though, he had no problems with Moka glomping him out of nowhere, or any other female for that matter, let alone men who would wrap their arms around him in a friendly gesture in the past, so why did he hurt Kurumu on reflex specifically?

It made him think. Perhaps it was the Red Noise's doing. He wasn't sure, and he wasn't going to pin the blame on it, let alone his madness, when he was the one at fault. It was his arms that hurt her, and it was his responsibility in a way. Though he had no problems not taking responsibility when the situation called for it, it may seem cowardly, but he was no coward.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." She looked away, sweating a bit.

"I'm really sorry for that." He apologized.

"No no i-it's fine, really." She waved her hands in front of her dismissively. "It's my fault for not knowing better."

"Lets agree to disagree." He said while trying to get some decent footing to hold back Moka. He looked back at Kurumu, then back to Moka. He thought for a moment and then motioned Kurumu to move out of the way, to the side of the dirt path. "Off to the side. Just do it please."

She, not knowing what was happening, complied regardless. He looked at Moka, who was more focused on looking at the ground and pushing, rather than what was in front of her and above. He let go of her while sticking his foot out. She tripped and skid, right to the area where Kurumu was just standing. She laid there, face first on the dirt. Russell and Kurumu looked at her with him giving a blank expression like always.

"Are you finished, _now_?" He asked his friend in a flat tone, unamused. He got a nod and a mumbled 'Mmm hmm'. "Okay. I'm going to reach down to pull you up now, and if you try to bite me again I will pull back my hand, and leave you here on the dirt. I don't want to, but I will. Do you understand?" She nodded again with another mumble. She turned over and took the hand without any problems. "You've got some dirt on you."

"And whose fault is that Russell!?" She demanded. Though he would take her seriously if it weren't for her pout.

"Technically yours." He said with crossed arms, which got him a kick to his right shin. "Ow."

XXX

Yokai Academy, Room 163/Newspaper Club Room, Later

XXX

"Well then everyone, thanks for joining my club! So lets begin the activities for the Yokai Academy Newspaper Club!" Ms. Nekonome announced from behind her podium while also holding up a Newspaper, most likely from a previous year.

Russell, Moka, and Kurumu were sitting at the front desks listening, with Russell in the middle, Moka on his left, and Kurumu on his right. It didn't take them long to realize that so far, they were the only ones in this club. Russell even looked behind him to make sure. There was no one aside from the three of them in this room aside from Ms. Nekonome which made four.

"Pardon me Sensei," He raised his right hand, getting her attention. "I should tell you that us three, don't know much about this club let alone the number of people attending. Is it just us?''

"Don't be silly!" She said.

"Excuse me!" A voice called out from outside of the shut doorway. The three recognized it as a male's voice, though the Cat Teacher seemed well acquainted with the voice already.

"See, here he comes, the only other member!"

'The only other member? So that makes four, excluding you...lovely.' He thought, inwardly sighing at the prospect of being in a somewhat dying club, but it was either this or nothing for either of them, so he really shouldn't complain. In all honesty he didn't really care if he joined a dying club, as mentioned before, if it meant that Moka, or Kurumu, enjoyed themselves then he was content.

"Man, I'm sorry! Here I am, late on the first day." Everyone looked towards the doorway as the male stepped in. He had light green eyes and ink black hair, which was kept back with a white headband. He wore the standard male uniform, except for the tie, and his shirt is open a little which shows a wolf head pendant he was wearing around his neck.

"Greetings. I'm the President of the Newspaper Club, Mokioka Ginei. Pleased to meet ya! Ooh! The teacher told me about you, what a beautiful new Club members you are!"" He gave the group, specifically Moka and Kurumu, a handsome, sparkling smile. He was also holding two bouquets of flowers which he immediately gave to the two females.

"You can call me 'Gin'." He insisted, which made Russell raise his eyebrows.

When there is sudden switch in nickname, or honorific when referring to a person, usually from their family name to their given first name, is frequently used to demonstrate a significant change in the relationship between two people. He knew that, Russell knew that, and even the girls knew that.

"'Gin-chan' is good too!" Russell resisted the urge to put a hand on his face again. Apparently he wanted to get close with the two females, and was trying hard to do so. "Ahh...Red Flowers are always suitable for such lovely ladies!" He mused with a bright smile and blush on his face. Moka and Kurumu could only look at him with awkward sweat drops going down their faces.

"And you must be Russell J...Christoff?" He sounded off his last name, very unsure of himself.

"Yes that's me." Gin held out his hand, in which Russell got up from his seat and shook it with a nod.

"You know, when Ms. Nekonome gave a run down of the new club members, I never expected a foreigner. This school doesn't get a whole lot of those."

"I'm very sure I'm most likely the only _one_ in this school." He said. Perhaps he didn't pay too much attention to the bystanders while going to class, which was surprising since he was a good watcher due to his 'hunts.' But honestly, he has yet to see, yet alone notice, another foreigner like him here. The multicolored hairs of the student body, while in their human forms, didn't help. It was very much hard to tell, if he is being honest. "It's a bit strange don't you think? If not tad awkward?"

"Yeah, you're right about that." He agreed. "But stranger things have happened at Yokai Academy, so you don't have to worry about it."

'There's a lot to worry here, good sir. You just haven't seen it yet.' Russell sat back down while Gin went up next to the feline teacher.

"Gin-kun is the only 2nd Year Club Member. Just Gin-kun anything you don't know about this club, ok?" She said, while lifting her hand towards him to her right.

"So, everything then?"

"Eh?" She stopped when she noticed that it was Russell who spoke up. She was confused, even though his question should be very obvious to understand. "I'm sorry, can you explain Chirstoff-kun?"

"You said to ask Gin anything we don't know about this club. Which means practically everything considering the fact that we just joined your club, but you didn't elaborate on what we are going to do here."

"...T-T-Th-That's true...I suppose..." She meekly, and awkwardly, admitted. He was half expecting her to claw his face, just like she had done with that other male student in his class, but she didn't. He could consider himself lucky that she didn't. If anyone should be considered lucky for that matter, it should be the aforementioned student that she scratched on the day of the Club Fair since he not only lived from the loss of blood, but lived without any scars on his face.

'He's got you there Sensei.' Gin laughed a little before saying. "Anyways, you can always count on me!" He reassured the group, and the teacher in the room, that he had everything under control. But not everyone felt the same way, as evidenced by Kurumu leaning towards Russell.

"Russell, I'm not very good with this kind of flirty guy." She whispered to him, covering the area between her mouth and his cheek to make sure he doesn't hear her. The Savior looked at her with a flat stare, which she noticed. "What is it?"

"You are aware that you are in fact, a Succubus, who has flirted with me, and seduced me, on a few occasions not too long ago this month correct?" He spoke to her in an equally low tone.

Kurumu looked at him with a look of her own. "That isn't the point Russell! What I mean is that I don't trust this guy!"

'I still don't trust you quite yet either, and you don't see me acting the way you are.' He thought while putting a finger to his lips, before pointing back towards their Senior and Teacher in the front as they continued. Kurumu begrudgingly huffed while turning back face front, still not completely trusting Gin.

"Well, I must be going, since I have a staff meeting. Take care of the rest of the Club Proceedings, Gin-kun." Ms. Nekonome waved towards the Senior Student while moving towards the exit door of the classroom.

"Okay, leave it to me." He reassured her with a wave of his own while the rest of the Club Members watched her leave.

She stopped half-way out of the door frame, poking her head out as she waved bye for now. "See you later everyone! Make friends with your Senpai, Ok!" With that she left, shutting the door behind her.

Russell waited a moment before speaking out towards Gin with a raised hand. "I should tell you that Kurumu does not trust you Gin." He tried his hardest not to let out a small laugh as Kurumu looked at him, obviously looking and feeling betrayed.

"Russell! Why did you tell him that!" She screamed at him, while also shaking him back and forth by grabbing onto his chest and back with both of her hands.

"What better way to start off being friends with our Senior than some trust?" He just shrugged with a small, guilty smile on his face, but it went away when Kurumu hit him on on the back of the shoulder. "Ow." Though she wasn't as strong was Moka, she could still hit just as hard.

"Ms. Nekonome _did_ say to make friends, but not like that Russell." Moka stated, looking at her close friends with a rather stern look. She apparently heard their whispered conversation earlier.

Gin snickered a bit before clapping his hands. "Okay everyone, lets get down to business." He stated while getting in front of the podium. "Hmm, lets see. First I'll give you the explanation of just what kinda Club this is." The three stayed silent as they listened, with Russell leaning back a bit in his seat with crossed arms. "The goal of the Newspaper Club is to publish the School Newspaper." He said, which was glaringly obvious now that they thought about it.

"Most of your activity will be reporting on all kinds of things within the Academy and putting them in the newspaper." He firmly said, putting both hands on both ends of the podium. He gave the three a look with a shine in his eyes and a smirk on his face. "We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself."

The two females in the room looked at him, processing what he had just said to them. Russell, once again, was the first out of all of them to speak up. "Okay."

"He seems like...someone we can depend on right?" Moka said while looking at Russell with a smile. He just shrugged.

Gin's smirk grew bigger before it dropped completely, replaced with a more jovial smile. "Just messin' with ya! Let's have some fun without all the strict talk." He said, holding up a small poster that was just one of many that were made. "This is our poster AD, let's put it up on the back wall!"

Moka and Kurumu were obviously surprised at the sudden change in Gin's attitude. Once again, however, Russell only said one word. "Okay."

XXX

Yokai Academy, Room 163/Newspaper Club Room, Immediately After

XXX

The group got to work not long after. Moka and Kurumu were setting up the posters above the chalkboard at the front of the room, using chairs to help reach up. Gin was near the two, in between the space between a locker that was to the upper left corner of the room, and right next to Kurumu. Russell was sitting down on a desk, looking at one of the posters from the pile that was on another desk.

It had a picture of Ms. Nekonome on it. She was posing and pointing at a newspaper attached to the wall that was right next to her with her pointer stick. All around the borders of the poster, and her, written in Japanese Kanji was: "If you have a chance, make sure to read Yokai Newspaper - Newspaper Club"

"You have to admire the woman's creativity." He commented.

"Senpai, is this high enough to stick the posters?" Moka turned to Gin while putting her right hand on the poster to hold it in that area, to make sure if that's where he wanted it.

"No, just a bit higher." He said, which got a surprised look from her since she was almost using her toes.

"Really? Even higher?"

"Yeah! Much, much higher!" Unbeknownst to them he his cheeks were slightly pink, with a mischievous look in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"Even higher?" Kurumu asked while she and Moka were on their toes holding up the posters with both of their hands. When she looked over to him he simply nodded, not noticing the look of perversion that was on his face. Unbeknownst to him, however, Russell was looking at him with a blank look on his face.

'Really?' He looked at Gin as he carefully, and slowly, crouched down. He had a look of absolute bliss on his face as he had a complete view of both Kurumu's and Moka's underwear. Russell gave a flat look to not only him, as he was really disappointed in the man. He seemed like a decent guy at first, but he knew better. But to also to his two female friends. 'How are you two not noticing this?'

You would expect him to go up to him, grab him by the collar, and throw him out of the classroom window. Or better yet, throw his Halo at him just like with the Mermaids and slice his head horizontally in half; and you would be correct.

But no, he was smarter than that. If he did walk up to Gin and confront him about his perversion, he most likely spin it around and claim that he was the one looking under their skirts. In fact, he was almost tempted to carefully sneak to the back of the room, put on his Halo, and pull down parts of the ceiling on top of where Gin was standing right now.

But no, he was smarter than that. Even though he really wanted to.

...

...

'Eh, why not? He deserves it anyways.' He pushed out from his seat and got up. "Hey Gin, I'm going to use the restroom for a minute. Do you mind?"

"Sure, no problem. Take your time." He waved him off, uncaring, more concerned about his little perverted entertainment to notice that Russell wasn't going to the bathroom. Instead he was doing what he had planned out. He pulled his Halo out from his blazer and put it on top of his head. He pointed at the area of the ceiling that Gin was below and pointed downwards.

A lot of hanging beams, cords, and plaster, more than what Russell had expected, crashed on top of Gin. He screamed in pain, and in shock, as he had finally woken up from his perverted daze of looking at the girl's panties. The girl's immediately heard the crash, and screaming. "Oh my God!" Moka and Kurumu got down from their seats to check up on their Senior. While Russell put away his Halo and opened the door before closing it.

"What happened?!" He demanded while looking as if he had just returned from the restroom.

"I don't know!" Gin groaned in pain as they all helped pull and push off the pieces of the ceiling off of him. "The ceiling just...fell on me apparently!" Gin looked up along with Kurumu and Moka, while Russell continued to pull a large chunk of plaster off of him.

They looked at the hole in the ceiling, completely baffled. "How did that even happen?" Kurumu wondered with a finger to her chin.

"Maybe the ceiling's old?" The Pink-Haired Vampire suggested.

"I don't know, but whatever the case, the result is me covered in plaster and junk." Gin struggled to get up, which Russell helped him up and put him on a desk so he could rest. He nodded at him with a weak smile through the pain. "Thank you."

"Do you need to go to the Nurse's Office to get your head checked out? Just in case?" He suggested.

Gin touched his head to make sure. He only touched it for a second before pulling back his hand in pain, winching, and gritting his teeth in pain. "Yeah, that would be nice." Russell gave him and hand to stand up.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Moka asked, concerned with folded hands up to her chest.

Gin raised a hand towards the group, but looked specifically at her. "No no, don't trouble yourselves with little ol' me. I can get there myself. Just head on off early, since I'm in no condition to continue." He walked over to the door, but not before looking back towards the trio. "Not bad for your first Club Meeting right?" He laughed a bit before closing the door.

"So now what?" The Succubus asked.

"As he said, time to head off. See you guys later.'' Russell walked off towards the door, feeling some slight disappointment which he hid from the Vampire and Succubus. Was it wrong of him that half of him was hoping that Gin would get hemorrhaging?

"Where are you going?" Moka asked.

He turned back to look at her. "I have to do something. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Well you heard him. I'm going to go make some more cookies for Russell and I. I'm hoping he likes them soft this time." Kurumu said as she left too, leaving Moka behind and the only one left in the Clubroom.

She was about to leave herself when she noticed the red light coming from her Rosary. Looking down to her silver cross, she also heard the voice of her Inner Self. " **You should me careful...** "

"Oh, it's you."

" **What do you mean 'it's you'? More importantly, as I just said, you had best take care.** " She advised her Outer Self, which understandably confused her as to what she means. " **I smell something dangerous about him. A scent, as if he's hiding some strange power. Be careful around that 'Gin' male.** " She told Outer Moka one last time before going silent once more, leaving her confused and worried.

XXX

Yokai Academy Entrance, Next Day

XXX

While the other male and females of Yokai Academy were heading to class, Russell was alone this time. He needed the little peace and quiet that came without Moka trying to pounce him for his blood, or Kurumu coming from behind and trying to press her breasts onto him. But with the latter, with the aforementioned, attacking her on reflex she wouldn't try again any time soon.

"Hey, 'scuse me! You girls! Have a sec?" He heard Gin's voice nearby. Turning to the right, through some trees, on a nearby path of Earth, surrounded by numerous shaped tombstones, he could see him talking with two other girls. He could also see that he was wearing some bandages wrapped around his his head due to the injury he accuired from yesterday. He also had an ice pack on with him, currently pressed on his head using his right hand.

'Better see what he's up to.' He sighed, already feeling that his morning was ruined, he went over to see what the perverted Senior was doing. Due to experience in the past, he knew that Gin's peeping wouldn't stop with him looking up at Moka and Kurumu's skirts. He also noticed how he was looking specifically at Moka during his introduction yesterday, which already shot up some red flags for him a possible target for punishment. Him looking up their skirts the other day just made him closer to being one.

He just had to make sure one last time before he actually tried something. Though he did try something in the form of pulling down the ceiling, he had to make sure Gin would give up his perverted crusade towards Moka before resorting to more lethal and excessive methods.

He went behind the stone wall that was a part of the school's entrance, back against the stone wall, as Gin was talking to the girls on the other side of the wall. "You see, I'm friends with Russell-san and Moka-san. I was wondering, are they dating or anything?"

He slapped his forehead in annoyance. 'Of course he would ask that.'

"Oh, so he's just after Moka-san." One of the girls said. "Well I'm not really sure but...they do match a bit, don't they?"

"Yeah! Russell-kun is cute, though a he puts on a serious face all the time, I guess you could say that's a part of his charm." Said the other girl. Russell tilted his head back and forth, appreciating the girl's compliment of him while also putting a hand to his face. Did he have a serious face on all the time?

"While Moka-chan has has the beauty that charms even other women!" The second girl continued. "But listen...rumor has it that people have seen Moka-san try to kiss Russell-kun on the neck on multiple occassions! Though he turns her down every time for some reason"

"Yeah, she's also hugging onto his arm too almost every day on the way to school! So they might be dating after all!"

Russell turned his head back when he had heard that. In all honesty, he shouldn't be surprised however. He knew that people were watching him and Moka every single say as she tried to suck his blood, and he knew that some of her 'admirers' or innocent bystanders would misinterpret as a 'lovers quarrel' or something. If they were a bit closer to them, they could see what was actually going on. But the damage has already been done, and that was the story the people of Yokai Academy were rolling with.

He sighed as he carefully got out of there and back towards , if Gin was really serious about Moka, if the conversation he just had with those two girls proved anything, then he was definitely going to try something. The man looked and seemed smart, so he had to be careful if he did. "NO WAY, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! KISSING HIM ON THE NECK?!"

Him along with a few other people turned to the direction where Gin was. "Yeah, he's definitive going to do something." He said to himself. He walked to the front entrance of the school while beginning to think on how he would handle this. He checked his iPhone 7, pulling it out slightly so no one would see him. He looked at the time and immediately started to jog inside the building.

Reason being, it was around the time where Moka would show up and try to attack him again.

XXX

Yokai Academy Hallways, Later After Classes

XXX

Kurumu was walking down a staircase to the first floor. When she turned she noticed Russell sitting on one of the indoor benches. He was sitting up straight, his eyes were closed, and his arms were folded in front of his chest. The look on his face on the outside was blank and calm, though underneath he was thinking. But she didn't know that, if anything his blank face made him adorable in his eyes.

She walked over to him, waving and about to call out his name, like a regular person this time. Until she noticed Gin was nearby and was coming up towards him. Still not trusting her Senior, even though she was exposed by Russell a day ago, she kid behind one of the supports that held up the staircase she was on.

"Yo, Russell-kun." Gin waved over to him, but he was still deep in thought. He walked over a bit closer. He bent down a bit and snapped his fingers in his face a couple of times, even waving his hand in front of his face. "Hey buddy, are you there?"

"Yes I am." He said, startling him a bit and almost dropping his ice pack. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at him. "Do you need something?"

Regaining his composure he jabbed a finger behind him, over his shoulder. "Today's Club Activities will be held outside. Why don't you come with me?"

'He's setting me up isn't he?' He thought. He got up to his feat and inhaled before letting the air out. "Okay then, lets go."

"Great, follow me." He smiled as he led the way to the outside. Out of the corner of his eye, Russell could see Kurumu watching them from behind the nearby support. He was covered then. If Gin was going to set him up and succeed, which is unlikely, she would be there to catch him in the act. Or at the very least, defend him when Gin would turn the situation around when confronting Moka on whatever scheme he was planning.

Eventually, Gin was leading him down a place that, to him, Russell didn't know about. But he did. He crossed this place time and time again during his 'hunts'.

They were near the Girl's Locker Room.

The Girl's Locker Room was the prime target for any peepers or perverts trying to catch a peek at the changing girls into their school uniforms to their P.E clothes. In fact, this was the first place he had checked during his first couple of days of his first arrival here for any hidden devices such as video cameras or microphones. He wasn't surprised that Gin also knew about the place as well.

'Yep, he's definitely trying to set me up.' He mentally sighed. When it seemed he finally had met a decent guy that wasn't like Saizo or Nagare too.

"Isn't this the back of the school? Are we really having our Club Meeting here?" Once again he played the fool so that he wouldn't suspect a thing.

Gin laughed at his fake question, seemingly not suspecting a thing. "Don't you worry, everybody'll be comin' soon."

"So, how's your head?" Russell watched as Gin pressed the cold pack of fluid on the middle of his head on top of his bandages.

"Doin' alright to be honest." He admitted. "Got some cuts on my head, which the Nurse helped bandage up, but I'm a quick healer so they'll probably be gone soon. Also I got some slight headaches, but that is what the ice pack is for." He looked back at him, holding up the white colored cold pack wrapped in tissue paper. "So don't you worry about me."

The kept walking until they came across the alley that was in between the Girl's Locker Room and some other building that Russell never bothered to look into, which he should rectify on his next hunt. Nearby was the gate that surrounded the premises, along with some nearby boxes, junk, and a tire, along with another pathway where Gin was near; so whatever he was planning, he could escape that way if things did or did not go the way he planned.

Gin laughed again, happy that his plan was close to being complete. "We're here! This is the place Russell-kun!" He held one of his hands out, with the other still holding up the ice pack on his head.

"...Okay."

"Look, over there! There's a little window up there." Gin pointed to the window of the Girl's Locker Room Building. "Why doncha take a peek inside?" He turned to him with a blank stare. "It's not gonna bite, just take a look! It'll be interestin'."

Russell looked at Gin, and then back at the window. Then at the window, and back at him. He did so a couple of times to the confusion of the Newspaper Club's Senior. "What? Are you alright?" Russell shook his head no, but if Gin had paid more attention and looked closer he would see his right eye twitching. "Then what are you waitin' for? Go on!"

'Is he serious?' He walked over to the window, noticing that someone, most likely Gin, had put up a small stool below it for him to stand on. He sighed as he started to step on top of it, holding onto the wall as he did so he wouldn't fall over. All the while, he could hear Gin speaking to him. Though from the corner of his eyes he saw that his back was turned.

"Oh, and one more thing." He started.

'Here it comes.' Russell thought, stopping his climbing for a moment before continuing.

"Moka-san is even better than I heard, y'know...I really like her!"

"Oh really?" He said at the top of the crate, both hands on the wall and head slightly lowered so that he wouldn't look through the window, let alone get accidentally caught by the girls changing inside as he could hear their voices from the window.

"That's right. She's even got me falling in love at first sight."

"...Seriously?"

"Yeah seriously! I mean it! I'm gonna make sure Akashiya Moka becomes my woman!" He finished his declaration by turning to Russell, holding up his right fist confidently up in front of his chin, while also pointing his ice pack towards him. But by the time he had turned around, Russell had already turned around to face him as well. He stared at him blankly, holding up his right hand, up to his head ready to snap his fingers. "...Eh?"

"Too bad for you then."

*SNAP*

The entire area that they were both in turned to the color of red. In fact, this shade of red covered the _entirety_ of the school grounds.

Everything within in this redness, seemed to somehow slow time down. Leaves that were falling down from trees were now mere milometer from hitting the ground. The flapping wings of talking bat creature that Russell met in the forest were open, but bit by bit were closing ever so slightly. While the girls inside the locker room who were close to removing their skirts or bra's while changing, their fingers were only a hairs length from touching.

Everything was effected, including Gin.

But not Russell.

In an instant he appeared in front of the nearly frozen Gin, with that confused, blank, look on his face. He punched him with his right fist, into Gin's stomach. The punch knocked him off the ground as he slowly floated back diagonally.

While he floated in the air Russell dug into his pockets and found a small camera, which was what he would of used to frame him via taking a picture of him while he 'unknowingly' looked inside the 'mysterious' window.

He tried to resist the urge to put both of his hands on both sides of his head in exasperation as he grabbed Gin's body, positioning him on top of the crate where he was standing with his hands on the bottom rim of the window and his head looking right into the window.

This man was an complete idiot. Did he really think this plan through?

'Look, over there! There's a little window up there. Why doncha take a peek inside? It's not gonna bite, just take a look! It'll be interestin'.

Also, why would you put the stool under the window before hand? Couldn't he have put it under the trash to make it look more convincing?

How dumb did he think he was? Who on God's Green Earth would be dumb enough to fall for that?

Well...technically him, but it's subverted since he came and did so willingly, already knowing he was being set up.

He shook his head, while also getting rid of the irritation in his mind and thoughts. He put both hands on the camera while having it aimed it at Gin. He pressed on the picture button to take the photo. The image of Gin looking into the Girl's Locker Room window came up, albeit a bit blurry. Russell shook his head while deleting the picture and taking two more after.

Both of them looked perfect, with Gin's stupefied face completely clear and visible.

He pocketed the camera and instantly grabbed both of Gin's legs with both of his hands. He swung him like a cut piece of wood into the other building, face first, creating cracks in the wall and indentations of his body.

Letting his floating, sideways body go he round house kicked him in the spine with his right leg which made the indentation deeper. When he was spinning around on his left leg, he immediately switched to his right leg to give him a back heel kick with his left foot. After that he pulled his sideways body out of the wall, along with bits of concrete that floated in the air with a small cloud of dust following.

His body floated while drifting towards the Girl's Locker Room, so he grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed him into the dirt. Funnily enough, the lower portion of Gin's body remained in the air while slowly lowering down along with the rest of his upper torso.

Russell clapped his hands of any dust or concrete that got on him, though the dust just floated in front of him due to time being extremely decelerated. He lifted his right hand once more, with his ring finger and thumb pressed together.

*SNAP*

With the snap of his fingers, the red coloring that covered the entire School Grounds disappeared, and with it, time resumed once more in it's normal state. Everything and everyone resumed their normal motions; the leaves hit the dirt, the bat continued it's flight over the school, the girls resumed changing for their next class, even the concrete chunks fell to the ground and the cloud that came with it blew into the air as it disappeared.

As for Gin, as soon as time started again, every hit that Russell gave him, he experienced at once, by the time his legs hit the floor along with the rest of his body he was already unconscious, along with multiple injuries in the places Russell hit.

He looked at Gin unconscious, face flat on the ground, form for a couple of seconds. He grabbed him by the back collar, dragging him through the dirt as he left, but didn't leave the area. Instead he walked up to the front door of the Girl's Locker Room and knocked on the door. For a moment he could hear some small movement inside along with some small conversations.

When the door opened there was a girl with blonde hair with a clip and in a ponytail, wearing her P.E Uniform. She got in the way of entry in order to prevent him from seeing the other changing girls inside.

"Can I help you?" She asked, with her hand on the door handle ready to shut the door just in case.

"Ah yes, in fact I'm helping you right now as well as the girls that are inside." He said, confusing the girl.

"What do you mean?" Another girl from behind who was only wearing her sports pants, but not her shirt, so she had to cover herself with a nearby towel.

"Is it a pervert?" Another one called out from behind.

"Unfortunately yes, there was a pervert here. He used the window in the back to peek inside while you were all changing." He said, startling the girls inside as they all blushed while covering themselves when they heard the news.

"I-Is he still here?" One of the girls asked, obviously frightened and embarrassed. Emotions that were shared with the rest of the girls, but with also anger was there, as a majority wanted retribution.

"Actually, yes he is." Russell reached over to the side, holding up the still unconscious Gin on his knees.

This of course, surprised the girls. "That's him? That's the pervert?"

He nodded while reaching over with his other hand to pull out 'his' camera. "Here's the proof if you aren't satisfied." He passed the camera to the girl in front. She looked at the image on the screen, blushing like mad while also angry. She moved back inside the room, lightly closing the door. He set Gin down to the wall to the right of the door and began to listen.

He could here the growing outrage and screams from within as the girl in front was showing the rest of the females inside. He could even see the dark vengeful aura leaking out from the slightly opened door. Not long after the girl opened the door, showing behind her the rest of the females who are now fully clothed, and they all had various forms of 'weapons' in hand such as kendo swords, rackets, brooms, he could even see one girl holding up a bench.

"Can we see him?" One of the girls asked.

Without further ado, he grabbed Gin by the back collar again, lifting him up for the angry monster school girls to see. "You might want to move away a bit, I'm going to toss him in." He motioned the girls to move to the side, which they immediately complied as he threw him to the floor within the Locker Room.

One by one the girls slowly began to crowed around the perverted senior. "I take it you ladies can handle it from here?"

The girl who was at the front to meet him had a dark grin, along with a few others, and gave an equally dark chuckle. "Definitely..."

"Oh one more thing," Russell stopped her from closing the door all the way. "may I have that camera back? When I report this to one of the faculty I need evidence, so he can be properly punished."

"Oh, right!" The girl went into the room for a moment, passing her friends and classmates, to get the camera she left on a bench. She passed back to the door and handing Russell the device. "Here you go."

He took it and stuffed it in his right pocket. He nodded towards the girls. "Take care of him, will you?"

"Oh we will. We. Will." The dark aura returned along with their evil smiles and concealed anger. They shut the door as Russell walked away.

He heard a crash behind him from inside, which made him turn around to look at the building. Shortly after he could hear a pained male scream. "Hmm." He turned back around and walked away, only to spot Kurumu who was attempting to hide from him on a nearby tree. "Kurumu I can see you, what are you doing?"

The Blue Haired Succubus slowly crept from the tree and walked towards him. "I saw you get called over by Gin-senpai, after that I though I saw him make you peep but then..."

"What?"

"It's strange," She said, holding her head as she recalled what she saw. "one moment I see you on top of that stool, and the next? I see you above our beaten up Senpai...our _perverted_ Senpai." She said that last part with much contempt. To think she was starting to trust him as well.

'She must have blinked when I snapped my fingers, lucky me.' He thought with a small smirk.

She shook her head. "It's probably nothing, but I'm really glad you got out of that situation somehow." She smiled at him. "And on the bright side, Gin is getting what is coming to him!"

She winced when they both heard another crash, along with a large crack and scream that made her wince further. "That doesn't sound well, but that pervy senior deserves it anyways!" She huffed, crossing her arms under her bust.

He lightly tapped her shoulder. "Come on, lets report this."

She beamed as she walked besides him. "Great, maybe afterwards we can hang out?"

"No, unfortunately. I have something to do later." He said, which made her deflate in disappointment. His mind went back to the dozens of chests hidden underneath his floorboards and futon. 'Which is _way_ more important.'

XXX

Yokai Academy Balcony, Later that Evening

XXX

It didn't take long for news of Gin's 'crime' to be notified by the teachers. Whatever reputation Gin had, will gone down the drain and the male himself would be soon enough be chased by armies of angry, resentful girls hell bent on retribution.

The was also another silver lining in all of this, and it was that The Newspaper Club had gotten their first big break for their first issue of the school paper.

Poetic Justice and irony at its finest.

Gin, the head of the Newspaper Club, got punished for his perversion by being framed by the same trap he tried to get Russell into; and would be making front page of the paper soon enough.

However, unless Ms. Nekonome would pick up the reigns and tell Russell and the others how to work a printing press, the club itself would have to be temporarily shut down. Much to her dismay and disappointment. Since, besides her, Gin was the 'head' of the group and they were left blind for now. Regardless Russell would still be more than willing to be the one to write the first article and post the pictures that he'd taken.

It was dark out. The moon shining bright in the sky with its reddish tint casting its glow over the school.

Tonight was a full moon now.

Moka stood on the school rooftop leaning on the railing deep in thought, she didn't go back to her dorm room yet so she was still in her school uniform. She would come here to just get away from her sometimes stuffy dorm room, and she just loved the peacefulness of it all. She felt in a way connected to it, and she was in a way, because almost every time she transformed into her Inner Self the skies would darken, or not.

She took a deep breath admiring it all while remembering the event events prior to coming here the first time. She remembered tasting her closest friend's blood and tried to get another delectable taste of those red blood cells, but he stopped her before she could, which made her deflate as that was probably the last time she would ever get another taste.

Though, remembrance of said boy made he cheeks go pink for a bit.

Speaking of black haired boy, she looked down a bit and noticed Russell he was wearing regular clothes that consisted of a white T-Shirt with a black Crucifix on the chest with black angel wings on both sides of the cross. He also wore a black sweatpants and his white sneakers with the black stripes on both sides. To her it appeared that he was just wandering, looking around and on a simple walk.

But if she knew the thoughts going around in his head, she would know that was not the case.

It didn't take long for him to notice her, as he saw her shadow on the railing's shadow above him. "Moka?"

"Hi Russell." She waved on of her arms at him as he walked up to her.

He was about to ask her what she was doing here, but he raised his finger. "Wait just a moment." He walked around the corner of the building which made her confused at what he was doing.

"Where is he going?" It didn't take long for her to see him again. On the far end of the balcony she was on, from one of the entrances that led back inside, came Russell as he walked towards her. "Russell? How did you get up here?"

"Open window." He said simply, walking up to her and stopping right next to her. "Good Evening Moka, what are you doing here at this hour? Isn't it curfew soon?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She said while looking at him.

He though for a second and let out a puff of air, looking up towards the full moon that was slowly coming out of the clouds. He gestured his hand towards it. "I suppose you could say I like moon watching." That was a lie and he knew it. He was just on another 'hunt', but he wasn't expecting her to be still on school grounds and not asleep in her bed like usual.

That was the best he could come with it. But now, that he was now looking at the moon above, there was no harm in a little sight seeing. But only a little. He was only halfway through his patrol tonight. "So what are _you_ doing here, may I ask?"

"Well," Moving her pink hair to the side she move a bit closer to him, putting both her delicate hands on the railing while she continued. "I come out here to think about some things. I'm really surprised sometimes, every time I come up here. " She looked up at the sky. "Because even after all this time the view from up here is so beautiful."

"I understand. But for me, it isn't just the view that I love." He looked at her, before looking back up at the sky.

While she looked at him, confused as to what he meant by that with a tilted head to her right side. "What do you mean Russell?"

"It's space Moka." He continued to look at the faint stars in the sky that managed to still shine through the bloodied night sky. "Space is...very beautiful. There are billions and billions of stars, and billions and billions of galaxies. They all contain their own little ways of making themselves special from one another. That wanting feeling of knowing what is up there beyond the atmosphere is what most children think about as they look up beyond the sky. Some of those children would wait until they are old men for some type of discovery that would make their dreams finally come true. Of course, 50% of the time that almost doesn't happen, but the other 50% percent of the time it does happen. And I would love to see the latter."

Moka started to giggle and then laugh with a hand covering her mouth, which made him look at her feeling a tad insulted. "Is there something humorous to what I just said?

She lightly shook her head. She looked at him with a smile, all warm and happy. "No. It's just that I like what you said Russell. It was very thoughtful and poetic. " She admitted.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said, feeling a bit more understanding and less offended now that she explained herself. "I just...really find space amazing."

"From what you just said Russell, that's very clear." Moka smiled at her closest friend who cracked a small smile too, though he still looked at the skies above.

"CHRISTOFF!" The balcony door flew opened as a loud and angry voice startled the Pink-Haired Vampire.

Russell sighed, lowering his head down as he recognized the voice that had just came in. 'Way to ruin a philosophical moment Morioka.'

"Gin-senpai?"

The angry Gin had one hand on the door as he was covered in bandages that wrapped around his body, arms, and head. It didn't take long for Russell to move off of the balcony to confront him. He motioned Moka to get behind him, with said girl doing just that. "Do you have _any_ idea what you have done to me?! My entire reputation is in shambles and the faculty is having me suspended! And it's all _your_ FAULT!" He roared stomping towards them.

"Russell what is he talking about?" Moka asked.

"To summarize, Gin tried to frame and make me appear as a pervert me by tricking me to look inside the girl's locker room. He would have most likely shown the pictures to you to discredit me and to get closer to you as a result." He answered her, which made her step back in shock, looking over his shoulders to look at their senpai.

"Is that true?"

"One hundred percent!" He said with no regrets whatsoever, probably because he had nothing left to hide now that his reputation would soon be revealed in the coming days. "It was so simple. Get Christoff to peak into the Girl's Locker Room, take some pictures, and show them to you so you would leave him and come into my arms Moka-chan!"

"To be fair, your plan was horrible." Russell spoke up, getting his attention from her to him. "How dumb do you think I am? Even a student who has failed their exit exams during their final years of middle school would realize that the obvious signs of being trapped." Even now, he was still annoyed as to how poorly his 'plan' was.

"Shut your mouth Christoff!" He snarled, which sounded very akin to a wild dog's. "I don't know how you managed to get out of my trap, let alone get me framed instead, but this ends now!" One by one he took of his bandages and wrappings, revealing the bruises and cuts underneath, but they were healed up. "I didn't want to have to resort to this Moka-chan, but you leave me no choice!"

Just then the clouds that were covering the moon started to move aside, which they all noticed. 'Oh no, don't tell me...' Russell though.

The moonlight shined on the balcony as Gin started to change. Energy started to swirl around his body as he put his left hand on his face, grinning while showing sharp teeth. "You should know that...on nights with a full moon...my self control weakens...!" His face started to morph akin to a canine's while his hands molded into sharp claws.

'It was only a matter of time. After all, Moka's a vampire, and where there is a vampire...' Russell stepped back with Moka stepping back along with him.

"When my...emotions excite me so much...I suddenly lose control over myself...!"

"S-Senpai?"

From the energy that subsided came a transformed Gin that was now a feral anthropomorphic wolf. He roared into the air, giving a wolf-like howl with his claws open to the side. "There are Werewolves."

Werewolves are ferocious, wild, animal-like monsters. Normally it is in human form; however, on moonlit nights, like tonight, it transforms into a wolf. The relationship between the Werewolf and the moon has been known since the 16th Centuries, with it's power growing based on the strength of the moonlight.

"I'm a patient person..but I guess I'll have to make you my woman by force Akashiya Moka!" He lunged at Russell and Moka, both claws out and mouth open. But he more focused on the male in front of his prize. "But first, I should get rid of the obvious hindrance that's you Russell!"

Russell responded with quickly pushing Moka back and doing a flash kick, however as his body turned in the air and face forward once more, he realized all he hit was air, and Gin was gone. By the time he touched the ground he immediately jumped to avoid the leg sweep. Once in the air he responded with a spinning kick but once again he hit air as Gin was gone again. When he landed back onto the ground he looked around.

"What are you fighting way over there for?" Gin called out from the roof of the entry way that led back inside school. "You should know that a Werewolf's power is speed! And the strength of the moonlight also strengthens my speed!" Gin leaped off from his spot and pounced back towards him. "Tonight the Full Moon is shining as brightly as ever!"

Moka got close to Russell as they both were at his mercy, all the while he was mocking him. "On the night of a Full Moon, a Werewolf is invincible!" He bounced from spot to spot all across the top of the roofs and balconies. He dashed with the speed of light, making it nearly impossible for the average Human being to see him let alone hit him.

"Russell..." Moka took his hand and placed it onto her Rosary. He gave her a flat look.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. She nodded firmly, and determined. "Okay then." He could just snap his fingers again and make this much more easy, and take Gin down in less than a couple of seconds with slowed time and a yellow Halo to decapitate his head, but why not?

Russell grabbed her Rosary and it snapped off its chain. She was then engulfed in a powerful demonic pink aura as her body began to transform into her Inner Self.

Gin took notice of this and stopped bouncing off the surfaces of the roof to see what was going on as even he was overwhelmed by the power. "What...is this?"

It was so long since then, Russell had almost forgotten how much of a spectacle it was to see her transform. As the energy and darkness subsided, the Outer Moka was replaced with the much more mature, and powerful Silver-Haired Moka once again, smirking as she was freed after their encounter with Kurumu.

"Red eyes...could it be? Could it be she's a Vampire?!" The dark smirk she gave to him along with those Red-Slit eyes was all the evidence she needed. He just laughed. "So this is...this is Moka-san's true form! HAHAHA AWSOME! Even after transforming you're still as beautiful as ever Akashiya Moka!"

"Even after being transformed, his personality hasn't changed." Russell put a hand to his forehead while Moka frowned before she could take a step to fight. He called out to her when his head glanced to the sky and noticed that the light was gone. "Just a moment Moka." She turned to him as he jabbed a thumb to the sky, specifically to where the moon was. "I'm not sure if you heard Gin's explanation of his source of power, but I think that might help deal with his speed."

She looked at where he was pointing and smirked at him before turning back to Gin. "Good eye Chirstoff."

"I could care less that you are a Vampire! I will definitely defeat you and make you my woman!" He lunged straight at her as she swung at him in response. He grinned, thinking he could move away again, but instead he was grabbed by the neck with her left hand.

"Don't mess around with me." She gripped his neck tighter, digging her nails into his neck.

'How? How did she?' He immediately realized it as well. He turned to the sky and saw that the Moon was blocked out by the clouds, preventing any light from giving him any more strength. "Oh shit! The moon is hidden behind the clouds! I can't use my true powers if the Moon isn't out!"

Inner Moka glared at him, which he didn't take seriously as it just amused him. "Wait! Don't be so hasty! I can still beat you, with or without the Moonlight! I'll show you what the natural-!"

Before he could finish Russell had run up from behind him and dropped kicked him into the railings with enough force for him to break through them. He almost would have fallen through if the railing had not stopped him despite being close to falling. That is until Inner Moka kicked him in the head. The railing broke and Gin found himself falling to the ground below. The crash was heard not long after.

The two looked down on Gin's unconscious body, neither of them were amused. "If you're going to do something, do it. Don't talk." He said.

"I agree." She clicked her tounge while looking at Gin with growing distaste. "Weakling...Did you really think think someone like yourself was fit to be with me? Know your place you letch."

She then turned to the male next to her and stared at him. This eventually caught his attention who looked back at her.

He jumped back when she tried to grab onto his neck, narrowly avoiding her. He pointed at her with a flat gaze. "Don't you start either."

Once again she clicked her tongue. She disappeared and appeared right behind him. Her mouth was open, showing her fangs, but once again he moved his body out of the way so that the only thing she bit on was the air. She even tried to kick him and knock him out in order to get his blood that way, but he dodged that as well.

"Are you serious?" He said while giving her an incredulous look.

"I don't like playing games Christoff."

"Well you're going to have to give up this game then, because you wont win." He said simply which appeared to aggravate her. Instead she sighed. Holding out her hand for her Rosary, which he gave, and this time she didn't try to bite on his neck again.

"I always win. Someday, but not today. I'll get you. I swear it." She said as she put her Cross back to her chocker. The chain repaired itself as it reconnected with the Rosary, and Inner Moka returned to her Outer Self. He caught her sleeping form as he held her bridal style. She unconsciously curled up in his arms with a blush and content look. He sighed looking down at where Gin was one last time.

Once again he had the choice and ability to easily end Gin's life, but he didn't.

There were people who deserved to die, and then there were those who appeared to be threats, but ended up becoming more that annoyances. Gin was just one of many like that. He would learn his lesson probably, try again, but wouldn't become nothing more than a inept annoyance in the future.

And he was content with that as long as he stayed that way.

After all his reputation was in a wreck anyways as he was going to be exposed for the pervert he is, and that was more than a fitting punishment for him.

He shook his head before leaving the balcony with a sleeping Moka in his arms. 'Some things are just not worth the bullet.'

XXX

Yokai Academy Front Entrance, Couple Days Later

XXX

"Extra! Extra! Extra from the Newspaper Club!" Kurumu shouted as she along with Russell handed out the first issue of the school newspaper in the school's plaza along with Moka pinning things on a billboard behind them to notify any passerbys of any events that were happening at the school. Whether it be events that happened a couple of days ago such as incident at the Club Fair, what was currently, or would happen in the future such as grade postings, they were there for people to see.

Gin's image was posted all over the front page, along with the image Russell had taken of him looking through the window of the Girl's Locker Room, along with some quotes and from the girls that were in there that day to hammer in that Gin was the one who was peeping on them. As mentioned before the Werewolf's reputation was in shambles and had received over a week suspension for what he did.

Especially now that every single female in the school hated him with a passion. In fact, Russell sat down on folding chair that he had brought with him to watch Gin get chased by a bunch of angry school girls, all with brooms and anything they could find for weapons. "I don't care what happens, I swear I will make Akashiya Moka mine!" He declared wile running with a cast around his right arm.

Ms. Nekonome could just look at him with disappointment nearby.

He deadpanned when he heard that shaking his head as he stooped down to pick up a paper her dropped. He heard a crash next to him, and saw that Moka was on flat on her stomach. She tried to lunge at him to get his blood again.

"Really?"

XXX

Sinner Count: 19(+0) = 19

XXX

TBC

XXX

 _ **And that my friends is the fourth chapter of Russell's Adventure.**_

 _ **Like my previous fics before I deleted them:**_

 _ **NO FLAMING and please give your opinions.  
**_

 _ **Till then...Signing off.**_


	5. Chapter 5 (Rewrite)

**AN: This is a rewrite of Chapter Four, now following the events of the Manga in mostly chronological order.**

* * *

 **College is still a bitch by the way. I'm just glad the fall/winter semester is over soon.**

 **Also I've started to play the Surge...and Nioh...and Lords of the Fallen...and Immortal Unchained...don't judge me.**

* * *

 _ **As usual I don't own anything. I wish I did though. The only thing I do own is my OC**_

 _ **Graphic Violence Warning and other Rated M themes. It's a Madness Combat Crossover what do you expect.**_

* * *

 **Chapter V: Witch Trial  
**

* * *

XXX

Yokai Academy Front Entrance Plaza, Morning

XXX

Yokai Academy, as mentioned before, is a place of learning for Monsters so that can learn to coexist and live with Humanity. But if one would takeaway the Monster factor for a moment, they could see that Yokai Academy is still a place for learning.

Surprisingly enough, the curriculum is no different to a Human School from the Human World. The reason being that many that many of the students will either go into businesses or universities in the Human World.

Which meant that there were still exams and tests to be taken. Whatever subject there was, either Language or Math, there was an exam for it.

Then again there were certain teachers or professors that didn't believe in exams, since what was the point for studying again something you already know?

However that wasn't the case here, as they still had to give it to them as a way of beforehand preparation for life in the Human World; and with the middle of the school year approaching came the Mid-Terms. Which was essentially a test on everything that every student has learned up from the start of the school year to present day.

"Uwaaah, the test results are posted!"

From the giant bulletin board that was in the plaza of the front entrance was the Midterm Tests Results Posting, which showed how well a student did of the 256 Students of the Freshman class in the form of a ranking. For example; if you were in the tens or below you were good, hundreds were average, but above that, going above one hundred and sixty, not so much.

From the dozens of people crowding around said board, Russell could tell that they were worried and eager to know how they did. Some checked the board, while others didn't want to see what they got, knowing they either did a horrid job, were too scared to look.

"I don't wanna look!" An anxious student cried out from somewhere within that crowd.

"I failed!" One cried out in despair as he lowered his head while crying a waterfall of tears.

'There is always next time, you can try again child.' He watched as some cheered, some cried, some didn't could care less, some felt bad a first but realized that there was always next time as Russell had thought.

He was nearby, though good distance away from the giant cluster that was around the bulletin board by a couple of feet, sitting on a stone near some bushes and trees on the side of the pathway that led into the school. He already knew his score when he went on an early 'hunt', though he didn't find anyone to punish which was a good thing. He noticed the bulletin board when his head turned towards the open gates of the school.

His vertical positioned name, middle, and last name was underneath his ranking.

 **7th: Russell Jebidah Christoff.**

There was a part of him that already knew what his ranking was actually. That number, along with the number 316, always followed him wherever he went for some reason.

Weather it be the number of the winning lottery raffle, the number of how many people there were in a village, or the number of cars that were left in a lot, he would always find something that added up to those numbers, or something related to them.

Maybe it was coincidence, or maybe it was his lucky numbers.

Then again, he was magically-augmented telekinetic weapons master who has chosen to adopt the name of a certain messiah, with a golden Halo, and a broadsword with the binary code _100111100_ inscribed on the blade, which when translated to decimal gives '316', and by researching through the Good Book, it is also the 3:16 Chapter in Gospel of St. John.

Also, he's Catholic, which surprises a lot of people, so there was that too.

So really, could it be considered coincidence?

He looked around a bit from his spot, left to right, until he caught Moka. He instantly found her in the crowd of students thanks to her rose-pink hair.

Just like everyone else, she was looking at the bulletin board for her ranking and name, while also being understandably nervous like the rest of them. She eventually found it, along with her incoming admirers that were also looking for their grades.

 **13th: Moka Akashiya**

"Awesome! It says Moka-san is 13th!" Said one of her 'admirer's with hears in his eyes, which was a trait that all the other fanboys had as they looked at her with love in their eyes as well.

Russell could only roll his eyes as he listened to their loudmouthed expressions. Just like with her going after his blood almost every single day, he was getting annoyed at the constant fawning of the fanboys who loved her.

Love was probably a stretch though, they were most likely crushes, as they were still young and still haven't figured out their emotions yet. Still, this was getting tiresome to a T.

The surprising thing was that she was either oblivious to all of it, or didn't mind. Though considering her innocent and bubbly personality it was most likely the former.

"Not only is she the most beautiful girl at the Academy, but she's smart too! And she has a good personality, and isn't stuck up!" Declared another.

'That is because you haven't met her other self.' Had they met the Inner Moka he was pretty sure that their viewpoints of the Outer Moka would change. Or it would most worsen and likely make them even more obsessed with her.

Until they get flash kicked by her.

Probably not.

"She's perfect!"

"She's the #1 Ideal Girl!" A small group of boys cheered with their fists pumped into the air, which managed to startle her a bit as she turned around while finally taking notice of the boys around her.

While also turned around she finally noticed Russell sitting down on his rock. He caught her gaze and waved to her. "Hi Russell!" She waved back while going up to him and getting away from the love struck boys. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "I already saw my grade. I'm just sitting here for a bit before heading in."

"I see." She nodded in understanding before asking: "So what did you get on your Mid-Term Russell?"

He pointed back towards the bulletin board, right where his name was posted. "Check your name and look six spaces to the left."

Moka did as he said, and after a couple of names she found his name. Just like Moka, the other students who saw Russell's name were a bit impressed while some where understandably jealous due to his high position on the board. Some of these people were of the female variety, and like Moka, they also had hearts in their eyes.

"Ooohhh~! He's both handsome and smart!" Cooed a female student with her hands clasped together in front of her chest.

"He's kind, and isn't a total pervert!" Another girl pointed out.

"His lightning phobia is also cute too!"

"He's so precious~" Swooned a girl with her hands on both of her cheeks.

Unlike Moka, he was aware of the reputation that he had gotten from his time at Yokai

He was known for exposing Gin as the pervert that he was, and still is, after publishing the first paper of the School Newspaper; so it wasn't surprising that he had gotten his fair share of female admirers as well.

And no, it wasn't from his widespread 'fear' of lightning as that girl had just said. Apparently, even to this day the students of Yokai still haven't forgotten about that.

"Oh wow! 7th place, that's great Russell!" Moka happily clasped her hands in front of her chest, giving a bright smile to her closest friend.

"I appreciate the compliment, thank you." He politely said with a nod and small smile.

"I suppose I should follow your example in the future." She said with a blush.

"You don't have to, you did fine Moka." He reassured her while shaking his head lightly.

She put her right hand on her right cheek, looking away while still blushing. "Maybe you can teach me your study methods at least?"

"Perhaps..." He hummed, tilting his head to the left and right. "We will see."

"Great! Also while you're at it can I-"

"No I will not give you my blood." He deadpanned while getting up from his rock and walking away.

"I-I wasn't going to ask that!" She protested, waving closed fists in the air while being flustered.

He stopped and turned around while looking at her with a flat look. "You _were_ , weren't you?"

The embarrassed look she gave while trying to look away from his gaze was all that he needed. He continued to walk away with Moka running up towards him, while also trying to defend herself, claiming that she wanted something else from him.

She was trying miserably.

As they walked, neither of them noticed that someone was watching from afar.

The girl was relatively young compared to the other students in Yokai Academy. _Very_ young, as she looked no older than eleven years old, and not due to her height.

She had short black hair and purple eyes, but her choice of clothing was the most notable.

Instead of the regular Female School Uniform that Moka wears, or the alternate uniform with yellow vest that Kurumu wears, she was wearing an outfit that could only be described by the narrow minded as a "Witch's Outfit". She wore a black witch hat with the top drooping downwards, a pink top, and a pink corset; she even wore a cape. She wears the green checkered pleated short skirt all female students wear, and wears bright pale yellow over the knee socks, and brown shoes.

The girl in question was literally a few feet from where Russell and Moka were walking, staring at them. She noticed the two right after she saw her ranking on the board, which made Russell's and Moka's scores pale in comparison to her's.

 **1st: Yukari Sendou.**

"Congratulations, Yukari-san! It looks like you're No. 1 again."

The girl, now named Yukari, turned her head back over her left shoulder when she heard a male's voice. He had light colored brown hair with wrinkles on his face that mde him look far older than he is. He wore the male uniform, but the tie and blazer were missing and his dress shirt was open up at the top; and he had a green arm band on his left arm with the words: Class Rep in black kanji.

There were two other guys were accompanying him. One was a bit pudgy with messy dark blue hair while the other one was rather skinny and seedy-looking with a black-haired crew-cut haircut. They both wore the school male school uniform though slightly altered; both of them had their ties missing, the pudgy one was wearing the green blazer while the seedy-looking one wore the white dress shirt just like the man that they were following also wore.

Numerous students that were around took notice of the trio, slowly backing away. Russell noticed this when his head looked the other way while trying to not to look at Moka, as she was giving him the puppy eyed look again. He stopped in his tracks, which made her stop walking as well.

"Russell?" He put a finger to his lips as he turned around. He walked away from her, going over to where they were to see what was going on.

"Just I'd expect from the Girl Genius. Even though you're just 11 it seems you didn't get to skip ahead to High School for nothing." The male had a false grin on his face that had hidden hatred behind it. It didn't take long for that fake grin to turn into a cruel sneer. "But listen up; please don't get all high and mighty, because in my eyes you're nothing but an immature brat who reeks of her mother's milk."

"Class Representative?" Yukari recognized him. She putt a closed right hand near her face in worry as a small bead of sweat went down her left cheek.

"And what's the big idea with this outfit? It completely defies the school rules." The Class Representative shoved Yukari by the head using his right hand. "I despise people who stick out!"

It wasn't surprising that Yukari recoiled, obviously a bit hurt. "Kyaaa...Pl..Please stop thaaat!"

"Huh, what?" A male passerby watched nearby along with a few others. While this was going on, the other students that were around from checking their grades or were heading off to class, looked at the harassment in dismay.

"Oh look, it's that girl genius..." Pointed out another male.

"She's getting bullied by her Class Representative again." One male said sadly.

"Well, since she dresses like that..." Another said indifferently while shrugging, almost as if he had no problem with what was happening to the young girl.

"As the Class Representative, your very existence gives me a headache." He gave a cruel frown while getting close to her face while intentionally making her even more uncomfortable than she was before with his very presence. "After all, your true form is a Witch, is it not?" His lips curled up into a dark grin as he continued. "How disgusting! I feel like vomiting, just thinking that you're the same Grade as me."

Yukari looked to the side, spotting a small stone. In her eyes it was a small stone, but it was really a thick rock that was one fourth the size of his head.

The rock was lifted off the ground and knocked into the back of the Class Rep's head, bouncing off like it were like a super ball. "Oof!" The Rep stumbled in pain and in shock.

What he didn't see was a small heart-shaped wand that Yukari had in her right had, concealed by the cape she was wearing. She laughed, pointing at the Rep triumphantly. "Ahahaha! You deserved that!" Her face froze when the furious and confused Rep tried to grab her; his fingernails turning sharp. "See?"

"Hey, what they hell'd you just do to me?!" Someone grabbed him from behind by the right shoulder. "What, who-?" He was pulled back by the person's left hand, and he swung his right hand into the Rep's face knocking him onto the dirt. His two lackeys rushed over to him, kneeling down to check up on him. The Class Representative rubbed and held his jaw, which was broken. "Who-?!"

Is there a problem here?" Russell looked at the trio flatly, but with near emotionless eyes while also standing in front of Yukari.

The Class Rep growled as his subordinates helped him up. His mandible being broken one of his lackey's decided to speak for him. "Stay out of this, punk! This is none of your businesss!"

"When someone is torturing a young girl in broad daylight, it's only natural that a little...intervention should be administered."

"You know what she is?" Hissed on of the Rep's subordinates while pointing at Yukari, cowering behind Russell's back. "A filthy little Witch!"

"Just because she's a Witch doesn't mean that she's all that different. Keep in mind gentlemen, this is a school where all Monsters of all kinds come here to learn and coexist with Humanity. In a way, she's just like you, she's no different."

"We are nothing like that pathetic waste of space!" The more pudgy lackey cried out with the Class Rep and the seedy one agreeing.

That sentence made the little Witch cower, Russell looked down and noticed this. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and sighed, opening his eyes again to look at the trio of males.

"Indeed, you _nothing_ like her." He clasped his flat hands together, pointing towards them. "In fact do you know what you are? Mere insects who, given power, think they are above all they come across." He couldn't help but give a low and short chuckle. "But I can tell you that you are not. That band on your arm wont do you any good much longer."

He pointed towards the armband on the Rep's arm. He looked at his band, then back at Russell confused and furious by the obvious insult; not just him, but also his lackeys for the obvious disrespect that he, and to an extension, _they_ were entitled to.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?!" The seedy one demanded. From behind his back, Russell revealed his modified iPhone 7 that he kept in secret in his right sleeve before he came to Yukari's rescue. He pressed on the screen and a playback recording of the earlier mocking of Yukari played out from the speakers.

"As the Class Representative, your very existence gives me a headache."

"How disgusting! I feel like vomiting, just thinking that you're the same Grade as me."

"-in my eyes you're nothing but an immature brat who reeks of her mother's milk."

The trio stepped back when they heard the Rep's voice come from behind him. He held up his hand that was holding his modded iPhone, backhand pointed towards them so that they won't see the device that was generations a head of them. When he repeated the payback of his arrogant voice the Rep step backwards even further, so did his flunkies. Their previous arrogance and anger was replaced with fear as Russell know had leverage over them.

"Now this is what will happen: all three of you are gonna get on your knees and apologize to this young girl. If you don't, I'm going to show this recording to the faculty." Russell said, no emotion in his voice what so ever. As this was going on the groups of students were around began to whisper.

"Did Russell say what I think he just say?" Questioned a male student to his friend.

"Are they actually going to do it?" One female wondered out loud.

"They should." One male huffed with crossed arms. "Serves them right for this."

"WHAT?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Cried the seedy flunkie in outrage.

"YEAH! THERE'S NO WAY WE'RE GOING TO APOLO-!" The chunky one was silenced when he cut him off.

"Need I remind you what I have in my right hand?" Russell waved his arm, still concealing his modded iPhone 7. "Oh, dear. I wonder what would happen if sent this recording to one of the teachers? I could only imagine the punishment due to how descriptive of your insults were. The crime of abuse of power might have you striped of your position of Class Representative course; and probably land you in detention or suspension."

He turned his black eyes to the Rep's flunkies. They stiffened and began to sweat beads with clenched teeth and fists at their helpless predicament that they have landed themselves in. "Now please, get on the dirt and start."

At first nothing happened and no one dared to speak or breathe. Not the students, not Yukari, not Moka who was nearby who heard the whole thing, or the Class Rep and his flunkies, but out of all of them, the only who did breath was Russell with a flat stare. Finally, one of the students took a step forward. His hands were clenched and his head was lowered. He looked up with a hard stare towards the bullies.

"What are you tree waiting for, say sorry already!"

The male student yelled out to the which made them step back. Soon enough more people started to step up, all giving the trio of bullies while easily crushing them with their flat and angry looks. The Class Rep along with his flunkies tried to back up and try to run, but they were surround all round by a circle of angry people who have witnessed the little Witch get hounded each day by them, or where hounded themselves, and were tired with their abuse.

"Yeah! Apologize already!" One female student cried out in outrage, soon join by those behind her.

"Who do you think you guys are!? You think you can whatever you want?!" One male yelled out along with the rising group. "Say you're sorry!"

"Apologize you jerks!" Cried another female student, raising her fist in the air while others copied her.

"Yeah! Apologize you cowards!"

"Power abusing jerks!"

Russell looked over the trio of thugs with his arms crossed while also concealing his modified iPhone 7 in his sleeve again. He watched as the three desperately looked for a way out, but couldn't find one, and the were starting to give in. "I will count to three," He called out to them. "and if you don't start by then I will start walking towards the nearest teacher."

That seemed to break them even more thanks to the added pressure. "One," He started, but still they stood there shaking; as if they thought he was bluffing.

He wasn't.

"Two," Still nothing, they remained there still, standing on shaking legs and feet.

"Thre-"

He stopped when the pudgy one started to get on his knees. The seedy one looked at his friend and bitterly got down on his knees as well. The Class Representative looked at his two cronies in outrage. He looked back at Russell with hate and clenched, but even he knew this wasn't a fight he wasn't going to win, let alone do anything. Still he tried, via screaming with rage and having one of his claws out.

"Russell look out!" Moka reached out in worry with other students shocked and worried about his safety.

Russell himself wasn't worried because his eyes darted to the right, and out of nowhere one student came out from the crowd and punched the Rep across the face before kicking him back towards the other two. This time, there was no one to help get him up. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." The nameless student nodded. He stood in front of him and a couple of others got in front of Russell as well just in case the Rep would try again. Just in case, Moka got in front of Yukari to protect her as well as Russell stepped up towards the trio of bullies.

"He can handle this." She said towards the little Witch. "Don't you worry, you're safe now." The Pink-Haired Vampire smiled reasurringly to her while she turned back around as well, not noticing the blush that Yukari had on her cheeks.

"Are you done now?" Russell called out to the Class Rep.

"We..are..sor...ry." The pudgy one started with his head tilted down towards the dirt with the seedy one doing the same.

"I'm sorry, what?" He turned his left ear towards them, putting his left hand next to it. He could here them, but he wanted to see them utterly shamed; and what better way to do so that yell out forgiveness from the girl that they have been tormenting for God knows how long.

He wasn't a sadist, really he wasn't.

But you have to admit that this was an enjoyable sight.

"I said...we are sorry."

"No, no way." He turned around and walked over to Yukari, gently moving past Moka in order to do so. "Come with me." He held his hand out to wards her. She was unsure fro a moment, but took it. He took her in front of the trio of bullies and pointed at her. "Apologize to _her._ But not you two." He pointed directly at the Class Representative. "Him."

The two lackeys flinched. As much as they didn't want their leader to go through with it, they didn't have a choice. The Rep seethed, but he knew that they couldn't do a thing no matter how much his face boiled in anger along with the urgency to tear the Witch and the person defending her. "Say it. _Now_."

The Rep put his head down, exposing his clenched and angry teeth, but it was hopeless. "I'm...sorry."

"Say her name. Say the name of the person who you have tortured."

"I'm...sorry...Yukari." The Rep let his forehead hit the ground while his flunkies looked in the sky, utterly shamed, humiliated in public no less, and broken.

"Good." He looked towards everyone who was still there. They all looked at the trio, seemingly content, but still they continued to stare at them with cold eyes. One by one they started to leave, satisfied that they got what they deserved. "Lets leave." He said out loud, making sure that everyone heard. With that, the surrounding mob began to leave and head inside the school building.

After all, they still had school.

"Let this be a lesson to ya!" Yelled a male student as he left. "Hands off you jerks!"

"Try that again and see what happens!" One female called out before leaving with her friends.

Russell, Moka, and Yukari stared at the humiliated trio. They just sat there, wallowing in their broken arrogance and pride with an added cloud of humiliation raining on top of them. The Savior put a hand on Yukari's shoulder which made her look up at him. He flashed a small smile, looking at her and Moka. "Come on, lets leave." With that they were the last ones to leave the trio of bullies alone in the dirt.

Russell almost cracked another small smile when he heard the angry yell of the Class Representative while he slammed the ground as they walked further away from them.

Still, not a sadist.

XXX

Yokai Academy Outside Patio, Later

XXX

"Oh, thank you, sooo much, you really save me! My name is Sendou Yukari!" Exclaimed the little Witch as she introduced herself. Russell, Moka, and Yukari sat around one of the patio tables outside the cafeteria. Originally Russell wanted to show the recording of the Class Representative's insults to the nearest teacher, but realized he couldn't give up the recording without also showing his modified iPhone 7.

So he began to think of another way, all the while listening to Moka and Yukari talk right in front of him.

"I heard that even though you're in our grade you're only Eleven? And ranked 1st? You're really smart aren't you Yukari-chan? And that outfit is also really cool!" Moka complimented the girl, which seemed to make her feel embarrassed.

Yukari blushed and started waving her hands around forcefully trying to dismiss the given praise. "...No, well...cool is such...I mean, I'm not...I'm just..."

"You shouldn't dismiss yourself young lady, after all, you stood up to those three boys even before Moka and I arrived." Russell added with his head resting on his propped up right hand, causing the girl to blush even more. He would prefer what he did with Gin, dropping something heavier on their heads, but that worked as well.

Yukari's hat lowered, covering her eyes but it didn't hide her blush as she pushed her index fingers together. "Still I'm not as strong as you guys...and you're the one who's cool and pretty and sweet Moka-san. You know, actually, I...I..." In a quick motion the Little Witch Yukari leaped at Moka, glomping the Pink Haired Girl and wrapping her little arms around her. "I WUVV YOU MOKA-SAN!"

Moka was understandably surprised, while Russell got off of his right hand and used it to rub his forehead. ' _Here we go..._ '

Noticing her confused face the Little Witch decided to explain herself. "Every time I saw you in that classroom across the hall, I fell in love with you a bit more. But after you saved me, my heart made its mind up!"

' _I saved you too remember?_ ' Russell thought with his head resting on the same propped up arm.

"Please go out with me! Is that so bad, dating someone like me?" pleaded Yukari as she tugged on Moka's jacket.

She gave her the puppy-eyed look, just like how she would give when trying to get Russell's blood everyday. ' _I guess I know how he feels...'_ However, unlike him, she didn't have what it took to crush someone's heart, let alone a little girl's. "Err...umm, as a friend?"

"YAAAAY! I'M SOOOO HAPPY!" Yukari shrieked in joy, giving Moka a deep hug while rubbing her head into her chest which made the girl very unconformable. The excitable little Genius immediately dragged Moka out into the hallway back inside, still clinging to her closely.

Russell slowly got up from his seat, pushed the chair back under the table, and followed the two girls with a bored look. "I can't wait to see where leads to."

Also, was it wrong that he felt that Moka deserved this for trying to suck his blood all time?

XXX

Yokai Academy Hallways, Not Long After

XXX

Moka and Yukari didn't get far. When he went into the door the two girls went to her couldn't find them at first. Then when he looked to the right he caught a glimpse of Moka's hair going around the corner.

Perhaps he was imagining it, but for a moment he caught another glimpse of Yukari...groping her?

' _Don't tell me._ ' He fast walked his way over to the hallway the two girls went down. Soon as he turned to the corner, he stopped and slapped his forehead. ' _Really?_ '

"Wow! Moka-san's chest is even bigger than it looks!" Exclaimed Yukari. He wasn't imagining things, Yukari was groping Moka's chest from behind as she grasped both of her breasts with both of her little little hands and squeezed.

To make things even more unbelievable, she was groping Moka in public, with people watching her.

Males and females, but mostly the former looked at the two girls with understandably surprised looks and blushes on their faces.

It wasn't too surprising for Moka to be embarrassed by it, what type of girl wouldn't?

Eventually, Moka tripped due to Yukari being a bit too forceful, with the latter landing on top of her and continuing her groping when Moka had her back on the tiled floor. "It's sooo soft! This is like a dream!"

"Stop...for some reason I can't move!" yelled Moka.

"Okay, that's enough." An unamused Russell walked over and pulled Yukari off of Moka. However it wasn't easy, as the little Witch gripped tightly onto Moka's green blazer. "I said that is enough! Let go!"

He had to forcefully pry her little hands off of Moka's clothing; or he might run the risk of ripping her blazer, and possibly her blouse open. This allowed the Vampire to regain her bearings while Yukari didn't take kindly to being held up in the air like a small stuffed animal toy. "Let me down! Let me down!" She squirmed in the air, waving her arms around in frustration.

She started to beat her small fists into his right arm, which he barely felt as he looked at her with a flat look like always. "I said let me down you big meanie!"

"Are you going to behave like a regular person? If you do I will." He said to her, which made her slow down banging on his arm until she stopped completely, after doing so for a decent two minutes. She probably ceased because she was just tired. "Are you done?" Her head covered her head and face as she nodded. "Okay then."

He lowered her down onto the floor, and as soon as he leg go off the back of her collar she ran up to Moka hugging her waist while turning her head to him, with a look that was more adorable than serious."You big jerk! I know _all_ about you!" yelled Yukari with an accusing tone.

"Really?" He let out a small amused chuckle while putting his right hand to his forehead. "Do you now? Okay then young lady, humor me." He stated with crossed arms.

"Chirstoff Jebidiah Russell." She started in perfect English, without any traces of her normal Japanese accent when saying his name. "In terms of appearance, you're almost completely average. However, your athletic ability has been reported to be beyond exceptional, boasting physical strength, speed, flexibility, and agility that's above and beyond that of the average Monster; even more so since no one knows what your true form is. Your grades are indicating a genius-level intellect, and teachers say you're very respectful and obedient during class, a supposedly ideal student and a great role model."

"...I'm flattered?" He said with a tilted head to the right.

"Aside from your little phobia of lightning," Russell put a hand to his face in annoyance. "all in all you are a worthy rival."

He removed his hand to look at her grinning face. "Rival?"

"Yes rival!" Yukari stomped her way up to the Savior, pointing at her with an expression that still wasn't serious in his eyes. "I love Moka-san. I am willing to fight or her love if I have too!"

Russell could only look at her with a incredulous expression with his head tilted to the right. "...What?"

"Which is why I am declaring war on you!" In a overzealous fashion that came along with her triumphant declaration she pulled out a wand. It was essentially a heart on a stick with a black handle and several jewels encrusted in the bottom of the heart. There was also the glowing star that was held up in the middle of the heart that looked very akin to the Heart of David.

Yukari pointed her wand right at a nearby closed locker. "I'll make sure you never come close to Moka-san again!" The locker opened and a bunch of brooms and one bucket flew out into the air in front of Russell. He looked up at floating cleaning devices in the air, and then at her.

"Don't you dare." She didn't listen as waved her arm down, and the brooms and bucket came swinging down on him. ' _Here we go._ '

Immediately he moved his head and body to the right to dodge the broom that swung downwards that would have hit him on the head. He instinctively grabbed it by it's handle with his left hand, and then his right before snapping it on his lifted left knee. He ducked, avoiding two more brooms that swung for his head in a downwards x.

Not looking back and reaching behind him with his right arm he grabbed onto one of the brooms, in which he turned around just in time to block another sweep from the second one. Grabbing the wooden pole with both of his hands he pushed the other broom off before snapping the one in his grasp. Before the third broom could orient himself Russell grabbed it with his left hand. He threw it like a javelin through one of the nearby windows, of course breaking it with a small hole.

The fourth broom was caught mid-swing by his left hand. He had a blank stare on his face that was solely focused on the little Witch and Vampire as he didn't even turn his head to the stick of wood in his grasp. He applied a little pressure and the thing snapped like a twig. He dropped the two pieces of wood and ducked, catching the bucket by it's handle that was right above his head. Russell turned to the same window and kicked it out like a soccer ball, creating another hole in the window next to the last one.

He turned his head to stare blankly at the two girls who had witnessed the whole thing. "Is that it?"

"W-Wow." He heard Yukari mumble. He walked over the broken wood and took her wand from her. "Hey!"

"If I'm correct this wand is the source of your powers." He looked at both of the wand. He couldn't help but like the glowing star in the middle. "Perhaps if I break this, which I have no problem doing..."

"No way! Give it back you thief! I'm a Witch after all, and I'll use my powers to thwart off any boy who tries to get close to Moka-san." She retorted defiantly. Russell rewarded her by lightly bopping her on the head with her wand.

"Oww..." She whispered while rubbing the spot on the top of her skull.

Russell looked at her with a raised brow. ' _I only tapped you._ ' He thought. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go do something."

"Eh, where are you going?" Moka asked her closest friend.

"I have to go turn the recording from this morning remember?"

"Oh I see." She nodded in understanding. "I'll see you later then Russell?"

"We shall see." He turned around to walk away. He flung her wand back over his head and heard another pained cry from Yukari. He apparently hit her again. "Sorry!" He called out to the little Witch before walking away again.

"I'm sorry, Russell's a bit rough around the edges, and a bit mean sometimes, but he's still a good person." said Moka as she gave Yukari her wand back. "After all he did stand up for you too this morning, remember?"

"Yes I do..." Mumbled Yukari, still having the memory fresh in her mind; which is also why she felt grateful to him for doing so. Then she noticed something near her hand. She grinned mischievously and began to scheme.

None of the two girls noticed that nearby a couple of students were listening to what had transpired, and they glared daggers at Yukari before walking away to avoid getting caught.

Russell was nearby as well as he didn't get too far, and unfortunately for them, they were caught by him. Unsurprisingly it was the trio from this morning; the Class Representative and his two stooges. They were spying on Yukari, and to an extension him for a chance at revenge; which meant all the more reason to go turn in the recording he had on his modified iPhone 7 that he had put in his pocket.

He looked at his right pocket and patted on it, to make sure it was there and he hadn't dropped it; it was unlikely but it was good to be sure. It was there so he didn't have to worry about it.

That was when he realized something as he stopped walking.

Now that he thought about, he didn't have to turn in the recording from this morning.

After all, the Class Rep and his two lackeys would be dead before the day would be over.

Besides, as mentioned before he couldn't turn in the recording as it was on a technological advancement that was a head of everyone of this time. That would mean he would go to the trouble of going to locate a regular tape recorder from some place and present that to the nearest faculty member. He would have to head on over to School Music Room or Auditorium, and transfer the recording onto one of the unused tapes that he would take from there.

He shook his head, taking out his iPhone 7 from his pocket and with a couple of taps on the screen he deleted the recording from this morning. Still he has yet to know why they were harassing Yukari in the first place. All he knew that they did so because she was a Witch, but what else did that entail?

With the curiosity inside of him growing he went to go find out.

XXX

Yokai Academy Newspaper Clubroom/Room 163, Later

XXX

He should have advised the girls in the Girl's Locker room to cover up the window on their building when he was there last time so that no other perverted males could have a peep show, because unfortunately for Gin he did just that.

He wasn't expecting a couple of girls to be watching through the window, and the end result was him the infirmary and leaving the rest of the Newspaper Club to deal with the Club's activities without him.

Old habits die hard apparently.

Having no other options he resorted to his other friend Kurumu who was the only other person in there with him, since Moka hadn't arrived yet. "Sendou...Yukari?"

"She's this little girl I helped save from a couple of bullies this morning. Afterwards she started to spout off all kinds of nonscence about how she's not going to let me get close to Moka." He explained to the Succubus who was facing him, while sitting on a chair right in front of him. "I will admit, it is a tad funny, for now, but could get lead to a bunch of annoyances in the future."

She leaned in putting her head on her propped up right arm that was on the destk. "Well...I've heard rumors about that girl. Even though she's called a girl genius or whatever, it still sounds like she's a selfish little kid. I've heard she's always playing pranks and hated by her class."

"And you're sure of this?" He crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair.

"Not sure, they _are_ just rumors." She said.

"Rumor have a habit of not being true." He pointed out wile sitting up.

"But there _is_ truth in rumors." Kurumu pointed out with a smirk.

"That...is also true." He admitted. He sighed, slouching in his seat again.

"Are you okay Russell?" She asked.

"I understand that they were harassing Yukari for being a witch, but I don't know what does that entail."

"You don't know?" Kurumu said while sitting up straight while he sat up straight as well, looking at her with a serious and concerned look.

"What do you mean?"

Strangely, his body started to feel weird. He noticed something in the corner of his eye to the right, he turned his head, and saw that his right arm was rising and in a fist. "What the-?" His arm slammed into his face and he stumbled backwards out of his seat, nearly walking into the desk behind him. Kurumu shot up from her seat instantly, eyes wide.

"Russell? What are you doing?!"

He coughed a bit, rubbing and covering his nose. He felt a familiar sensation within his nose, the same sensation he felt when he got that cut from the bike chain when he first met Moka. He could even faintly hear the small cracking as his nostrils being rearranged back into place. ' _Apparently I hit myself hard enough to break my own nose._ '

He caught his right hand with his left before it could hit him again.

"Russell?!"

"I'm not doing this!" His left arm let go of his right, then they positioned themselves ad if they were about to grab something. He looked at his hands, and then at Kurumu. "Kurumu move back."

"What?"

"Just do it!" His body moved and tried to grab her, more specifically her chest. But as he had told her she moved back just in time before his fingers could touch the fabric of her yellow vest.

 ***CRAACAACK***

' _Again? Now?_ ' The black and red balls of static overlapped his vision once again. He instinctively used whatever control he had in his right arm to cover his eyes so that Kurumu wouldn't see if she looked closely at his eyes by chance. Just in case he could also blame it on whatever was controlling his body, against his will.

 ***CRAKKKAKK***

 **CONTROL COMPROMISED!**

 ***CRAKKAKAK***

 **CONTROLLED BY UNKNOWN ENTITY!**

' _I can see that, where is it?_ ' He asked the voices in his head while trying to fight back control.

 ***CRAAAKAAK***

 **NEARBY!**

 ***SCRAKAKAK***

 **FIND THE SOURCE!**

 ***SCROKAKAK***

 **NOW!**

 ***SCROAAKKK***

"Kurumu! Something is controlling my body!" He removed his arm from his face as he started to wrestle his left arm this time. He stumbled backwards knocking and pushing back other chairs and desks.

"What?! What should I do?!" Kurumu asked, taking care to stay far away from him as she got up.

"Look just stay back! I don't want to hurt you! You need to find the source of it, it's probably nearby or something!" Russell's entire body swung around as he was thrown onto the ground. He began to roll back and forth as he moved his head, side to side, avoiding the punches from his hand. "What are you waiting for?!"

The succubus nodded frantically as she looked all across the room. She looked up and down the ceiling before moving over to each desk to see if there was some indication of what was controlling him.

Putting a chair down her eyes drifted to the window. They widened almost instantly, and she ran to the far wall of the room. Russell had no idea what she was doing as he was still wrestling his lefty on the ground. "Did you find it?!"

Kurumu threw open the window, and it was then from his placement on the ground he noticed the top of a witch's hat just outside. ' _You've got to be kidding me._ ' The succubus reached out, grabbing the person, and yanked them into the room via their back collar.

A straw doll fell to the floor at Kurumu's feet with a white square pieced paper with a frowning face on the head, and as it did, he suddenly felt the pressure on his left arm vanish as control over his arm returned. He open and closed his hand just to be safe. He got up from the floor he swung his body around. He sighed as he put a hand on his face when he saw who it was.

"Yeah I found it." She said with a frown.

Yukari looked at the person who pulled her out. "Hey! No fair!"

He walked up to the two and knelt down so that he was eye level with the Little Witch. He picked up the small doll and slightly narrowed his eyes. "We...are going to have a serious talk young lady."

Suddenly the doors slid open and revealed a chirpy Moka. "Sorry for being late to the club! What's wrong Russell?" She opened her eyes and noticed the state of the Clubroom. She looked at the Russell and Kurumu that was still holding up Yukari. "What happened here!?"

XXX

Yokai Academy Newspaper Clubroom/Room 163, Immediately after

XXX

Yukari's voodoo doll was confiscated, or as she called it: 'Warawara-kun', and was promptly stepped on and ripped apart easily by Russell who was not happy about what just transpired. Apparently, if a person's hair was put inside of it, they would be able to control that person to a certain extent.

He sat on top of someone's desk that wasn't knocked over and he explained the situation to Moka, while rubbing his forehead, tired. Yukari sticking her tongue out at him the whole time didn't help sooth his mind.

However, her response to the whole thing, honestly, almost made him want to slap her across the face.

Moka waved her right hand in front of her. "Russell...let's all calm down..."

"Calm down?" He spoke in a calm voice, but he was holding back his disbelief. "Calm down?" He got off the desk and pointed to the Little Witch that was hiding behind Moka's back; still sticking her tongue at him. "Moka, she took control of my body. Do you expect me to be _not_ a bit outraged at the moment?"

"But nobody got hurt, now where they?" Yukari asked smugly.

"You had me try and grab Kurumu and I can just imagine where that could have led." He motioned his left arm towards the pushed and knocked over chairs and desks. "And where on Earth where you going with _that_?

"Russell, please!" Moka exclaimed. "You can't go losing your temper over a kid like this!"

He put his left hand over his eyes, trying to remain calm without yelling at her. "Moka...you haven't seem me loose my temper." He pointed to her warningly. "And I am sure you do _not_ want to see that."

This actually made her step back a bit, and he could tell that he scared her by saying that. "I'm sorry...just..." He took other big sigh, calming down a bit more before continuing. "Look, I'm just pointing out that you might be too easy on her. You have to tel her that this behavior isn't entirely acceptable. It's for her sake as well." He finished with crossed arms.

Moka looked away from him, still uncertain."...I suppose, but..."

Yukari was shocked to hear that as it resonated with her. ' _A bother? Even to Moka-san?_ '

"Look Yukari, listen." He started which made her look at him. "If you keep this up, nobody will want to be around you. In fact this kind of behavior will only make other people hate you. Not just those three from this morning, but everyone in general."

That seemed to stick to Yukari, but only for a moment. She snorted. "I don't mind. After all, I'm a genius! If anyone else isn't on my level then I don't want such low-ability friends."

"Being intellectual genius isn't a good substitute for companionship. The whole: 'I don't need anybody' attitude will only result in depression and complete and utter loneliness; and that is something someone of your age does not want to happen."

"Yeah? Well what do you know?!" A smile then formed on her face, as to hide the sadness and pain that she was apparently keeping hidden up until now. "Besides...I... I've always, always been alone!"

That seemed to get everyone to look at her; and for a moment Russell's face managed to soften. "...What?"

Russell noticed that she had her wand in her right hand, and it was up in the air, and the heart twitched. He easily caught the pan that appeared out of nowhere, and would have dropped on his head. He took both sides of the pan and bent it over his knee before tossing it to the side. He looked at her with another flat stare, his face hardened as well.

Yukari pouted. "Aw...and I thought I gotcha..." She said disappointingly before she turned and ran off to avoid any sort of retribution from Russell.

However it didn't come; instead he just sat down on the nearest chair he could find. He let out a heavy sigh and ran his left hand through his hair and down his face.

Despite the brooms, the attempt at controlling his body, or the recent attempt of dropping a pan on his head, he couldn't truly be mad at the little Witch. He was just a tad annoyed, after all she was still a child. Though he did enjoy playing and being around the people of younger ages, that excuse could only go so far.

Moka's face was the first thing he saw when he removed his hand. "You know, it's awful of you to be mad at her Russell!"

XXX

Yokai Academy Forest, With Yukari, Immediately After

XXX

A certain young girl was running as fast as her little legs could take her. She just wanted to get out of there. She didn't want them to see her break down with tears and know how hurt she truly was. She knew that she was hated, and an outcast all because she was a Witch.

All because of what she is: A breed of Yokai that is closest to that of being Human in general. Then there was fact that she was a young genius, which governed much jealousy from her peers purely because of her age, and most of the Monsters overall lacked substantial intelligence.

There was also the fact they were victims of her pranks as well, which governed even more animosity towards her. She just ran, all the while she tried her hardest not to remember the insults her classmates have given her as they rang in he head.

 _"That girl's just 11."_

 _"She's so bratty! Why do we have to have to be in the same class as that baby!'_

 _"And she wears that disgusting witch costume!"_

 _"Witches aren't monsters are they? They're closer to humans right? You have no right to be at this Academy! Get out of here!"_

To say that they hurt her was an understatement. Her thoughts were interrupted when she ran into a body. ''Oww, stupid! Why don't you look where you're going!'' she said rubbing her eye.

''You're the one who bumped into me, Yukari-san _.''_ It didn't take long for her to recognize that voice. She looked up, and sure enough it was the Class Representative along with his two other minions, plus an extra, making it four against one. 'How rude, you're a damn shame to the Academy.''

 _''_ Class Representative. _''_ The shock and and fear in her voice was easily identifiable.

''Remember when you and that punk disgraced me, _us_ , in front all those students earlier!? Getting on the ground to apologize to vermin like you?! I've never been so shamed in my life! I'll never forgive you for that. I've been waiting to get you alone!'' He said as he started to transform, as his tongue started to morph into a forked tongue.

XXX

Yokai Academy Newspaper Clubroom/Room 163, Immediately after

XXX

"I'm not mad, just irritated. There is a difference Moka."

"Why can't you understand Yukari-chan's feelings? Don't you feel sorry for her!?" Moka scolded him before going out to get Yukari. However Russell grabbed her by her sleeve before she could. She tried to pry his fingers off. "What are you going?! Let go of me I have to-!"

"Moka I can't understand because you wont _explain_ it to me." He stood up and leaned in to her left ear and whispered so that Kurumu wouldn't hear. "Keep in mind Moka, I'm human, I barely know the knowledge of Witches, so please, explain to me why Yukari deserves to be cared for _before_ you paint me as the villain here."

He let go of her sleeve, allowing her to process and realize what he said. Her eyes widened in realization, she looked and felt apologetic. "I'm sorry...I..."

For a brief moment his black pupils glowed red as he turned his back to her.

"Save your excuses. You should know better Moka." He cut her off coldly, which made her feel even more sad at not realizing her mistake; also known as the first secret that he had shared with her.

Instead he turned to Kurumu who was fiddling with the metal pan that Yukari conjured up. "Kurumu you were about to explain to me why Yukari was hated before she tried to control my body, can you continue?"

"Oh! Right." She set down the metal pan before continuing her attempted explanation. "Yukari is a Witch, and her, along with the rest of Witch kind, is one of the Hated Races."

"Hated races?" That perked Russell's interest and he raised an eyebrow with crossed arms.

"Wow you really don't know." He gave her a look which made her wave her arms in front of her. "Sorry. Anyways, it's hard to tell whether a 'Witch' is a supernatural (Yokai) or a Human being, right? Long ago there were called 'Boundary Beings' that connected the Human and Supernatural Worlds. But today, their race are called 'Half-Breeds', and they are discriminated against."

"I see..."

"On top of that, it seems they're hated in the Human World too. In the Middle Ages, there were these things called 'Witch Hunts' were many Witches were killed by Humans." She finished.

Russell slowly digested the newfound information. He sighed and turned back to Moka, asking her as well. "Is that true?"

She nodded, though meekly. "Y-Yes, it is."

"She's been ostracized for what she is for so long. That's why she considers herself alone." He took both of his hands and ran them down his face.

"Are you...okay Russell?" Moka asked while slowly getting her confidence back.

"All of this sounds ridiculous. It astounds me, really. The Yokai passed down a line of hated towards Witches because they no longer allowed them to travel freely between worlds due to being half Human, and the Humans hate them because they were the gateways to beings that most likely killed and used them for food for centuries; perhaps longer."

"You know, that makes a lot of more sense than the 'Half-Breed' thing." replied Kurumu in agreement.

"Either way it wasn't their fault. The Witches became scapegoats for all the suffering that both races went through because they were a little bit of both Human and Yokai, and neither side could like those parts of them." stated Russell with a hint of annoyance and disappointment in his voice that Kurumu picked up on.

"You sound disappointed. Why are you though?"

"It's just astounds me that there is bigotry, hatred, and racism even among us Yokai, not just Humans." He was about to say 'the Yokai', but changed it to 'us' last minute in order to avoid leading Kurumu wondering about why he didn't include himself. After all, she thinks that he wasn't Human, and he didn't want her getting curious. "As they say: 'People don't like what they don't understand'"

"You said it." Kurumu agreed. She along with Moka watched as he paced back and forth. "Russell? What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to think..."

"Think? About what?" He didn't respond to her question.

People may think that due to Yukari's past as a Hated Race that still doesn't give her an excuse to act so irresponsibly. That maybe so.

She may be putting others in danger if she tried to do them what she tried to Russell. There was also the fact her 'pranks' tended to be very extreme also, from what he has experienced.

It was only a matter of time before she seriously hurt someone else, or before she runs into someone that won't hesitate to swallow her whole, or tear he apart if she tried it with someone much more dangerous such as the trio from this morning. It was obvious that little girl needed help. But before anything could be done for her, she needed to stop these pranks of hers before she crosses the line.

But what if that didn't need to happen completely?

True, she needed to know that what she was doing on other people was wrong, but all she needed was a helping hand to push her into the right direction.

After all, there were people who deserved to be beaten to death by brooms, controlled against their wills to show how much of a heinous person they are, or have a heavy metal object be dropped on them where they will die from hemorrhaging.

Was it wrong for him to control her _this_ way, rather than having a stern talk about the moral quandaries of right and wrong?

Oh most definitely, but was it also wrong to enact justice to those who have sinned?

She was young and untrained. But as mentioned before she needed to have a guiding hand to make sure she doesn't hit the wrong person, or because they are just annoying her.

He didn't want have to control her this way; in fact he didn't want to use a child this way at all, but it was necessary so that she would at least learn to how to properly protect herself, and to an extension, others.

Still he couldn't help but feel sympathy for the little one. Moka had also been through something similar to Yukari: being alone and mistreated if he could recall their talk in the Nurse's Office. He assumed that Yukari had it far worse than Moka, but that didn't stop Moka from trying to help her.

Unfortunately, for her, and thanks to her Outer Self's innocent personalty, it seemed as though in her desire to help she had overlooked just how much trouble the little Witch could get herself into with her pranks and arrogant attitude, not to mention forgetting the fact that he was a Human who had zero insight on Witches and making it look like he was the bad guy there.

Even though he didn't understand, that didn't mean he didn't care.

"Russell? Russell!" Kurumu finally knocked him out of his planning for Yukari. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, very much so." He nodded with a small smile. "I was just thinking of a way to handle Yukari's behavior problems. Nothing to serious."

"Really? You're not going to hurt her are you?" Moka questioned, concerned for the little Witch still.

"Oh, nothing of the sort. Just a little talk the next time I see her." He reassured her, making her smile a bit.

Then they heard a scream that came from the open window that Kurumu pulled Yukari out of. It was a high pitched one, almost as if it belonged to a child. It didn't take long for either of them to recognize who it belonged to.

"And apparently that time is now." He said, already knowing why she screamed. He should have dealt with those three when he had the chance earlier, but then again Moka and Yukari were nearby, so he didn't want to risk it.

Moka and Kurumu rushed over to the window as she heard Yukari's scream again. "That was Yukari! We have to find-!" He turned to Russell who was already gone, and the sliding door at the the back of the room was open. "Russell?"

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Kurumu questioned as she walked out the sliding door. "Lets go find the little runt." With that, the Pink-Haired Vampire followed her out to look for the little girl.

XXX

Yokai Academy Inner Forest, With Yukari Meanwhile.

XXX

The Class Representative and his other followers took Yukari deeper in the woods so that no could watch them take out the trash.

They found a decent, secluded spot in the forest which was made all the more hard to find thanks to the fog that was rolling in.

The Class Rep grabbed Yukari and threw her on a dead tree with her back against it, and just in case she would try to find a way to run they all surrounded her.

"So disgusting! A Witch is such a disgusting being!"

The Class Representative laughed as scales suddenly formed on his skin as he morphed into his true form, along with his other three other comrades. Their heads began to morph to a reptilian form, their teeth turned sharp, and their hands morphed into claws. He then roared at her, his tongue hanging out in the open dripping with saliva. "Understand, we have no need for a girl like you in our class! Why don't I rid this Academy of you!"

The Class Rep along with his followers were Lizardmen. A type of Man-Beast with a head like a lizard as Yukari could very much notice. Despite their rather brutish looks they posses a high intellectual ability. Their bond with their friends is strong, which why the Rep has a crowd with him, but they are aggressive to anyone else. They are also known for being a war-like hunter race.

Yukari pulled out her wand in her right hand to defend herself, maybe thinking that she could drop something on their heads to knock them out so that she could escape. But the Class Rep, who was closest to her, bit down on the wand, ripping it from her little hands. She could only watch as her only means of defense was getting eaten in his maw.

"What should we do to her?" He asked his friends. He pointed at her with his right hand while he ate the Wand like a chicken leg with the other.

"Lets eat her up!" The pudgy one suggested. "The fog is thick, so no one will ever know."

"Maybe afterwards we can go after that punk from this morning who humiliated us as well!" The seedy one suggested as well.

"That sounds good! We could eat her up!" The Class Rep's moth unhinged to get the first bite of the little Witch. "Then we can have seconds with that other scum!"

Yukari could see every single one of his sharp teeth and the back of his throat. She couldn't hold back and she screamed in terror "KYAAA!"

Before the rep could take a bit out of her someone jumped down from the tree that they were in front of. The person landed right in between Yukari and the class rep; obviously the latter was surprised at the sudden appearance and interruption.

"HEY! WHO THE HE-!"

Immediately the Class Rep and his transformed Lizard Men lackeys where sent flying back as a strong wave of force came from the unknown person's left hand when he thrust it forwards. They were sent flying into some nearby trees, with the force being so strong that one of them skipped on the dirt.

Looking up at her savior Yukari noticed that the person was a male wearing the male school uniform, but what she noticed immediately was the golden halo that floated above his head. The person turned around to reveal a lightly tanned young man with black hair and a pair of black radio shades that covered his eyes. Before she could figure out who it was the young man turned around to face her.

He knelt down and put his right hand on her left shoulder, while he put a finger to his lips with his other.

"Wha-?" Yukari was pinched in between the neck and the shoulder. The world around her view of vision got blurry and was soon out like a light. Catching her before she fell, by putting his left hand behind her back, he gently lowered her back on the tree that she would have been killed on.

' _Believe me child._ ' The Savior stood up and spun around to face the trio of lizardmen that were crawling their way out of their wreckage of dead trees. A fiery, black and red aura, engulfed his eyes behind his Radio Shades. ' _You don't want to see this._ '

The four Lizardmen pushed off the parts of dead wood off of them as they got up to their clawed feet, they all glared at Russell but it was the Class Rep that spoke up first. "Who the hell are you?!"

Russell didn't respond. He tapped the right side of his Shades, he concluded that was the reason why they didn't recognize him. ' _Hm, not a bright race of creatures are you?_ '

"Are you deaf?! Who do you think you are? Interfering as we're taking care of trash!" The Savior gave an 'innocent' shrug as a means to aggravate him further. He could tell it worked from the twitch and growls from the Rep and his flowers. "Don't you take me lightly you weakling! I'll make mince meat out of you!"

All four Lizardmen charged right at him with the first to attack was the Class Rep spearheading the assault. His mouth unhinged once more to take a big bite out of him. Russell dodged by turning his body to the side and vaulted over, rolling over his back. He soon found himself in the middle of the square formation that they were in.

He sent a blast of telekinetic energy through hid right hand this time, sending the Rep's cronies backwards. Russell sensed the Rep behind him about to attack, making him spin around and punch the rep on the left side of his face. This effectively knocked out pieces of teeth, whole teeth, along with a resounding crack was heard; signifying that Russell broke his jaw.

The Rep fell to the dirt on the left side of his body, temporarily unconscious.

Russell could have encased his fist with Nexus Energy, and instantly vaporized his body that way, but he had other plans for him.

Hearing the groans of two other Lizardmen, he summoned his Binary Sword in his right hand.

The pudgy Lizardman slowly lifted his body up, clutching his right side of his head. He was greeted by the silver-grey sword's pointed tip when he looked straight.

"Wha-?"

The Savior took a step forward, while at the same time raising his weapon and slamming the sharp blade like an axe through the pudgy one's skull. He forcefully ripped his sword from his head, as a splatter bloody went out like paint.

Some the blood got onto the face of the seedy Lizardman who just got out of the tree he was buried to witness the whole thing. The seedy Lizardman charged at the Savior, fully intending to rip his head off and tear the rest to shreds to avenge his friend. "Y-YOU BASTA-!"

In a spit second, in his right hand the sword switched out for his S&W 500. He fired a shot that created a hole in the right side of the seedy one's chest area making his body swing in that direction. "GAAARRRHHH!"

He pulled back the hammer while walking towards him. He fired another shot under his shoulder making him swing in that direction; then another shot under his shoulder; and finally one more shot on the left side of his head which blew a good chuck of his head. Bits and pieces of brain matter, skull, and parts of eyeball flew off and hit the grass. He fell forwards to the ground dead.

He switched out his Revolver for his Binary Sword and turned around; while also turning the sword around and holding it in a reverse grip. He threw it right into the other Lizardman's chest who accompanied the Rep and the other two. He fell on his knees while blood dripped from his wound and mouth. His claws were in the air around the sword, as if he was trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Russell walked up to him and pulled his sword out. He turned on his heel to give a circular, spinning slash that decapitated the Lizardman. His head along with his body fell not long after.

Hearing the sound of groaning, he knew that there was only one Sinner left. The Cass Rep was getting back up, but he didn't point his the Revolver at his head and end his life like one would expect.

As mentioned before, he had another idea.

He looked down at his hand and it sparked with white Nexus Energy. He raised his hand up into the air, with his palm open. The Nexus Energy surged out of his hand like a wild lightning bolt. It split into three separate bolts as they shot into the dead bodies of the Rep's friends.

The bodies twitched and convulsed on the ground with the Nexus Energy dancing all around them.

Not a second after, the bodies glowed in white light and they stood up by themselves as they were levitated up to their feet.

When the light faded it revealed the new forms of the Lizardmen.

They were alive, but not.

Their skin was now a dark green and the fatal wounds/injuries that Russell gave them were still visible, with blood smeared and dripping over their hung-open mouths showing their sharp-bloodstained teeth save for the one he had decapitated. Instead, that one had blood going down his open neck and into his clothes; staining the white dress shirt he wore.

The was another one of Russell's abilities: the ability to raise those he had killed from the dead, and turn them into undead creatures that would only obey him.

The newly undead Lizardmen shambled their ways behind their master. Russell turned around to face the Class Rep who had now begun to fully wake up.

The Rep yelled in pain when he tried to touch the side of his head. He was greeted with a searing pain that continued to linger no matter what. Taking notice of the bastard who hit him was right in front he growled, albeit somewhat slurred as his jaw was broken. "You...Bas-tard...!" The rep looked towards his his subordinates and noticed that they were behind him. "H-H-Hey...! Wh-hat are y-ou g-gu-guys do-in...?! G-Get...t-him!"

Russell lifted is open left hand and pointed at the Rep. He said only one word: "Eat."

With garbled roars and raised claws, the three Zombiefied Lizardmen shambled their way up to their former friend, much to his surprise when he noticed the new forms the had turned into. "Wh-What...happened to you?!...What are you guys..d-oing...?!"

His question came in the form of the pudgy one taking a bite out of the rep's right arm, ripping out a chunk of flesh, and red and blue veins as blood began to gush out. "GAAAARRRH!" The seedy one then bit him in the the left foot, ripping out his Achilles Tendon making fall onto his back. "GRAAARGH! STAAAAPPP!"

The pudgy one clawed his chest and took a big bite out of the Rep's cheek. The headless Lizardman started to claw out at the Rep's chest, while the seedy one began to claw out his stomach revealing his intestines and kidneys. The pudgy one took a big bite out of his crotch. He ripped the privates right off and began to to chew and slurp up the red stringing veins.

Russell just stood there with cold, uncaring eyes, thinking how fitting this was.

They wanted a meal, and they got one.

The gory cannibalism went on for a couple of minutes. But during that time veins, bones, and obviously a lot of blood poured out of the Reps body as he was being consumed by his former friends; and the himself Rep couldn't do anything to fight back.

Finally, Russell lifted his right hand which still held his Binary Sword. The Zombie Lizardmen stopped as their heads snapped up from tear apart their former friend. The two Lizardmen that still had their heads slurped or gulped down any meat they hand in their maws. While the Headless one looked at his master, despite not having a head anymore as blood and chunks dripped from his claws.

He whistled, motioning them with two of his fingers from his left hand to come back. They complied, and they shambled their way in front of him; blood, and bits of flesh dripping as they did, until they stopped a couple of feet from him.

The Savior looked at both of them giving each a nod. "You've done well. Now please...kill yourselves."

The corpses nodded while the headless one bowed.

They turned to each other, and they began to slash and bite at each other. Blood spurting out like fountains while their self suicide led to them falling to the ground, still though, they continued to obey their master.

Russell walked around the three before slowly walking up to the massacred Class Rep, or what was left of him.

Surprisingly, he was still alive, but by hanging on by a thread.

Massive cuts, gashes, slashes, bites of flesh ripped off with the skin hanging, intestines splattered all over his body while the lungs and heart were exposed as they continued to beat with the smallest inch of life they had left in them. The crotch was obviously gone, and the head mutilated beyond recognition. The side of his head where Russell hit him was torn, with skin ripped off exposing the muscle and a big claw mark that ripped off the eyelid.

"Guuuuguk...akk...ahhh...gla..."

Russell stared at the body and noticed something sticking out off the Rep's bloodied pants. He levitated said object out of his pocket, revealing it to be his wallet. With a couple of gestures with his fingers, the wallet opened and viewed it's contents. Aside from some meager cash he had found the Rep's Student ID. Next to the picture of the rep was his name: _**Wanibuchi, Tadashi.**_

Flicking the Student ID to the side, and the rest of what the wallet had, Russell walked around the mutilated Tadashi and knelt down next to the right side of his body, near his head.

Centimeter by centimeter the Class Rep looked at Russell with the remaining life he had. He took of his Radio Shades, revealing his identity to the dying Lizardman. "Do you recognize me now?"

"Gaakk..kk...akk...k...a...ga..."

Russell noticed his arm twitch, as if he was trying to lift it. Possibly to try and claw his face off.

He put his hand on the Rep's neck...and slowly dug his fingers in. "Goodnight Tadashi."

Russell dug into the Rep's neck, his body jittered and shook as he did. Finally he hit to what he assumed was the Rep's Larynx. Using all of his fingers and a little strength, he ripped it right out of the Rep's neck.

He wanted to make sure this Sinner's last moments were pure agony and pain.

The same applied with the Class Rep's friends.

He didn't need to order the Undead Lizardmen to kill themselves. Just a little snap of the fingers or a gesture of the hand, and they would revert back to being corpses.

But no. Even as Undead, he wanted to see their bodies turned into bloody, messy pulps.

Don't get him wrong, he had respect for the dead, but they deserved it for trying to murder a child.

He had no respect for Monsters.

The irony.

A couple seconds after having the hollow muscular organ responsible for giving an air passage to the lungs and holding the vocal cords ripped out of him, the Class Representative died.

Russell stood up, looking at the muscular organ in his hand. Black and red Nexus Energy vaporized it along with the blood, cleaning his hand. He lifted his head and looked at the mess he made. A mess that he had to clean soon, since someone would be attracted to the gunshots.

He walked over to Yukari and held her up under her arms. He rested her on the top of a tree that was far way from the massacre, removing the branches so that she could have a place to sit on the trunk.

He stood in the middle of the bloodied mess that he made, and pointed his right open palm towards the ground. From his hand, a cloud of black and red Nexus Energy flowed. Like flooding water it spread to the bodies of the Class Rep and his cronies. Not a second after, their bodies were vaporized; erased from this Earth.

He closed his hand and snapped his fingers. The cloud of Nexus Energy disappeared instantly into the air. He looked around to make sure everything was erased; from the bodies, the bullet casings, and the blood.

There was nothing remaining. In fact, everything in the area was erased; not just the bodies and everything else, but even the stones, grass, and the nearby trees that surrounded the patch of dirt he was in.

This resulted in the area of the patch becoming a lot larger...and was it just him, or did he also make the patch a couple of inches deeper into the ground?

It was to be expected, after all, Nexus Energy eats _everything;_ even the Earth itself.

After all, it could eat water, so why not the ground as well?

He looked back at the tree where he put Yukari atop of. Surprisingly, the Nexus Enegry vaporized the trees that were in front of her; which meant that if he didn't stop in time, he would have accidentally vaporized the tree she was on, and she would have fallen in the cloud of black and red and be vaporized as well.

He heard the sounds of Moka and Kurumu's voices nearby; so he took the Halo off his head and stuffed it back into the pocket of his school blazer. He quickly took Yukari off of the tree she was on and placed her back on the tree where the Class Rep threw her into. Surprisingly, that tree didn't get vaporized; probably because it didn't spread there in time.

In fact, it _did_. The Nexus Energy managed to consume a layer of bark from the dead tree; Russell just managed to stop his powers just in time to prevent the Nexus Energy from eating the whole tree.

Russell took Yukari's body and placed her on the dead tree. Then he ran deep into the forest.

A couple of minutes later, Moka and Kurumu came running through the dead trees and mist. "It sounded like it came from here!" The two girls turned their heads around, left and right, until the Pink-Haired Vampire found Yukari, still unconscious on the dead tree. "Yukari-chan!"

Just as the girls were running towards her, Kurumu could see Russell running towards them as well through the trees. "Russell?" Moka stopped moving for a moment to see her closest friend running to them.

"Hey there." He greeted them with a small wave. "Don't worry about Yukari, she's fine. I managed to chase off the group that took her. It was the people from this morning if you didn't know." He jabbed a thumb behind him towards the area where the 'Rep and his goons' _ran_ to.

"The people from this morning?" Moka thought, remembering the three that were bullying her.

"Who?" Kurumu asked. He remembered that she was the only one who didn't know who they were talking about.

"Some students from her class I think. She called one of the students 'Class Rep'." He explained while also withholding the Rep's name in order to feign innocence.

"Oh, I see. Maybe it was her Class Rep?" She thought.

"Who knows. Let's just make sure Yukari is okay." The three walked over to the sleeping Witch. Moka walked past Kurumu so that she was right next to Russell. He looked at her, and she looked sad. "Is there something wrong Moka?"

She had her head tilted down, still facing forward towards Yukari. "I'm sorry Russell.

"I'm sorry? What do you mean?"

"For not giving you a chance earlier." She explained. "For not letting you explain your side, and forgetting about you being...you know..." She didn't want to go any further, probably because she was too ashamed or to make sure Kurumu didn't hear, but he knew what she meant.

"Moka you were quick to paint me as the villain while not hearing my side. Not to mention I trusted you with a secret that you apparently forgot or disregarded. So forgive me for being a bit miffed." Admittedly he was a bit annoyed at her for that, as well as being a bit mad for jumping to conclusions. He wasn't one for being able to get over things, not immediately.

His words hurt her and could see that it made her feel worse as she tried not to cry.

There would always be a feeling deep inside of him that would somehow annoy him every time when he would think back to this. The same applied to Kurumu and Gin with their previous attempts at their lives, but that would go away eventually as he would learn to forgive them in time.

"But...I'll let this one slide for now."

She looked at him with water about to form at her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes." He nodded to reassure her. He sighed and looked at her. "Just make sure you think before you do something. Okay? If you can do that then...all will be forgiven in time. Do you understand Moka?"

She wiped the water that was about to fall from her face. She gave a smile, though it was previously sad, she managed to make it into her bright one that she would normally give when she was with him. "Yes, I understand. Thank you."

"Also..." He began again. Moka looked at him as he did. "is miffed really a word? I'm not sure sometimes."

Moka gave a small laugh. "I'm sure it is Russell."

That wasn't his best way to lighten the mood, but it worked, so he wasn't complaining.

By the time Yukari opened her eyes, she was greeted with Russell, Moka, and Kurumu looking at her. With Russell kneeling down at her and Moka giving a reassuring smile to the little Witch. "Hello little one."

"Russell? Moka-san?" She looked at Kurumu that was standing them with a confused look. She only knew her as the girl with giant breasts and blue hair, but not her name. "Uh..."

"My name is Kurumu." She said with a huff and crossed arms.

Ignoring her for a moment she looked around, still confused as to what happened and where the transformed Lizardmen went. "What happened? Where did...?"

"They're gone." Russell cut her off, making her look at him. "Right after I heard the screaming I found you lot long after. I beat them and forced them to leave you alone. I'm sure they wont be bothering you anytime soon."

"You...saved me?" Yukari questioned.

"Yes I did." He nodded in confirmation.

"So _you_ saved me?" Yukari whispered and repeated before looking Russell. She flinched slightly when she did and she tilted her head downwards so that her hat shadowed her eyes. "Why? After I've done such horrible things to you? Why did you come for someone like me?"

"Oh, little girl. That is a question with many complicated answers to." He put both of his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "But I just want you to know that I don't hate you. Neither does Moka."

"You _don't_ hate me? After...?"

Russell shook his head. "Why don't we start over? As friends perhaps? No grudges, nothing. A clean slate." He gave a small smile to the little Witch. "Would you like that? You wouldn't be alone anymore as well? So how about it?"

Yukari blinked, then started sniffling, then broke out crying loudly. She ran up to Russell and hugged him around the waist, as he lightly returned the hug with a smile on his face. The tiny witch continued to cry loudly as she was so happy at this point. She didn't care that anyone would hear her from miles around. She wouldn't be alone or lonely anymore and she finally had friends who liked her. And she _loved_ it.

Russell continued to hug while rubbing her back with his right arm in a circular motion; while trying his hardest to fight off the look of disgust when his chest started to feel wet.

XXX

Yokai Academy Hallways, Days Later

XXX

Moka and Kurumu were walking down the hallway with each carrying a box of supplies for the Newspaper Club. Russell was left alone in the Clubroom to get some stuff organized there.

"Yukari-chan really has changed into a good girl!" Kurumu commented. "I heard she apologized in front of her whole class for playing pranks on them all the time. It sounds like everyone's mood has become a bit more thoughtful. And she's getting more sociable bit by bit."

"That's great! Yukari-chan is really growing up!" Moka stated with a proud smile.

"RUSSELL-SAN! I WUVVVV YOUUUU!" As soon as they entered the Clubroom, the two girls were surprised to see a cheerful Yukari suddenly try to jump onto Russell.

"Yukari-chan?!" Moka called out to her in shock. Kurumu was equally surprised, but her shock was taken a step further when she tripped and dropped the stuff she was holding.

At the last second, Russell pulled a chair from behind him. She gave a surprised yelp as the only thing she hugged was the chair. Her surprise didn't last long though, she got up and stared at him like prey, ready to hug the life out of him like a stuffed animal. It took a second to notice the new arrivals in the room. "Oh! Good afternoon! I was just admitted into the Newspaper Club today! So please help me with everything, okay!" She said with an ecstatic smile on her face.

Yukari put her hands on her cheeks to cover her blush, and started to sway a bit. "I just... love Moka-san... and then I fell in love with Russell-san too..."

Russell was speechless and one of his eyebrows twitched uncontrollably. ' _She's just a child, she's just a child._ ' He repeated and reminded himself in his head to avoid getting annoyed at her. While Moka, sweat dropped.

"So...let's all be lovey dovey together!" Yukari cried as she attempted to latch on to either Moka or Russell.

"Kyaa! Wait, Yukari-chan..." Moka shrieked as she ran around the room, trying to avoid the little girl.

XXX

Sinner Count: 19(+4) = 23

XXX

TBC

XXX

 _ **And that my friends is the fourth chapter of Russell's Adventure.**_

 _ **Like my previous fics before I deleted them:**_

 _ **NO FLAMING and please give your opinions.  
**_

 _ **Till then...Signing off.**_


	6. Chapter 6 (Rewrite)

**AN: This is a rewrite of Chapter Six, now following the events of the Manga in mostly chronological order.**

* * *

 **ALSO MERRY (LATE) CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
**

 **I wanted to get this up before Christmas Day actually, but family comes first.**

* * *

 _ **As usual I don't own anything. I wish I did though. The only thing I do own is my OC**_

 _ **Graphic Violence Warning and other Rated M themes. It's a Madness Combat Crossover what do you expect.**_

* * *

 **Chapter VI: Painful Art  
**

* * *

XXX

Yokai Academy Room 163/Newspaper Clubroom

Afternoon

XXX

Ever since the school was cleansed of the Lizardmen that were torturing Yukari, life in Yokai had been surprisingly normal...for a school for Monsters that is.

Two months have passed since Russell, a Human male, had enrolled at Yokai Academy; and his current situation here couldn't help be a tad humorous.

It would appear on the outside, to most (regular Human Beings), that he was an ordinary boy without any sort of special abilities at a school filled with Monsters in Human disguise; which could murder him depending what they were.

That is, until they knew what was on the inside of him.

They would know that he was anything BUT ordinary; even without that yellow ring that he keeps in his school jacket. They would be in for a _very_ special surprise. Especially if the person or monster, male or female, would think that he was another weak fool in a society that was full of them, that could be easily manipulated for their own gain.

It would be a mistake; that could possibly be their last if they were not careful.

You could be the king of a Criminal Empire with an abundant level of money, power, and manpower. You could be the most ruthless, cold-hardhearted manipulator who only sees people as tools in order to 'win' in life. You could be a powerful dictator with great political influence over the people and others.

Then...all of that would be gone.

All that power, money, and built up relations are taken away and broken, all because you crossed the wrong person.

You are left an empty, bleeding mess on the pavement with nothing to your name; let alone anything to distinguish you from the average mind-broken bum who have lost it all.

It makes you think the next time you look at someone, whether they are a stranger or otherwise.

It is just a reason, to not underestimate others; no matter how strong you are or _think_ you are.

Some people should consider themselves lucky that it's those type of people he goes after, not the poor saps that the scum of the Earth are leeching off of.

It was late in the day, and it was the last class before club started again. Russell sat in his usual spot beside one of the classroom windows. He looked outside the window and into the clear blue sky; mostly blue sky to be more honest, because for some reason the sky would occasionally have a slight tint of sea-green during the day. It looked unnatural, but it had a certain beauty and charm in the more...artistic eyes of people who enjoy the revel in the unnatural for inspiration for whatever reason.

He was tapping his right fingers on his desk in a rhythm; one, two, three, four; one, two, three, four. The sound his fingers gave while tapping on the wood of his desk was small; no one that was close to him, or was him, heard it.

One could consider this repeating sound therapeutic, help them relax or think.

For Russell it was the latter.

Well, to be more precise he was just lost in thought to be honest rather than thinking; but that was only because he was a tad bored. But to be perfectly honest to himself, he was just staring at the sky _because_ he was bored with his eyes focusing on some random part of the empty sky, with a few small clouds up there.

There were about five minutes left in the class, and he had already wrote down any notes of interest, all that was left was a small lecture of some topic that went out the other ear since his mind was someplace else. He was thinking about the other things in his life.

There weren't that many sinners to punish, recently. Though he should have noticed the Yukari's late Class Representative harassment earlier, rather than his confrontation when the Rankings were put up; that just meant he had to look harder.

He had to continue his little 'side project' as well.

So far he had only buried another one of those glowing crystals a couple of days ago during the weekends. He even managed to bury it in broad daylight during those weekends, since not many students were around in the early mornings or afternoon unlike during the weekdays. This since it was rather late in the year, and there were now other clubs that had to get up early or late on certain days such as the track or tennis team that were practicing for whatever competition or event coming up on other certain days.

It was all about getting the pattern of the days and people right, and waiting in general. Though his progress was small, it paid off in the end.

A few minutes later, the bell went off, signalling the end the class; which was also the Newspaper Clubroom, which meant he didn't need to leave from his seat.

Though he heard the bell go off, that was pushed aside when his head started to hurt a bit. Then the white and red static started to cloud his eyesight.

 ***CRCCCCCCK***

 ***CRCCCCCCK***

 ***CRCCCCCCK***

XXX

Memory No. 100

Location: ?

Time: ?

XXX

 _Slowly opening his eyes Russell found himself in a room; a dark grey room that had a big fuse box that connected to the wall above the door. Said door had a small panel with cords that went around the doorway and into the ceiling. This 'door' was actually a metal barrier that would slide up automatically when someone would walk close to get to another room._

 _He was wearing only a grey t-shirt, grey pants, and boots; but most importantly no weapons. He pushed himself up from the cold, concrete floor that he was on._

 _He stood up, eyes adjusting to the darkness to reveal that he wasn't alone in the room...per see._

 _Next to him, on the left side wall, were two bodies. They were hung from their necks via metal cuffs attached to chains connected to small handles; drilled into the concrete barrier. Looking behind him he saw that he had broken free from this execution unlike the other two by noticing the broken chain and metal neck cuff on the ground._

 _Getting a little closer to the bodies, eyes adjusting more to the dark, he saw that they were both mutilated. Their torsos were ripped apart while the bottom half was missing; the first body had blood splattered on his face while a part of what was left of it's torso was still there, more specifically it's right rib cage._

 _The second body next to it shared a similar fate, though both of his arms were gnawed off, like a mad beast ate them. Of course there was blood, it trickled and pored onto the ground, with a leftover organ that was either a lung or heart falling out, creating small puddles that Russell had to step back to avoid._

 _He stared at the bodies before saying one word: "Sorry"._

 _Walking around the blood pool he notices a long metal pipe and takes it with his right hand. With a 'swish' sound the door slid up. A green skinned, bloodied mouth, Zombie came out; arms all out in front ready to grab him and eat him just like the those other two._

 _Russell raised his pipe and slammed it onto the Undead's head, he used the pipe's butt to whack the Zombie on the forehead to knock him onto the ground. The zombie then got up, in which he slammed the pipe into it's head again, the pipe bent as it made contact as Russell hit the Zombie in the forehead again with the butt of the pipe; blood splattered all over the monster as it fell back again, this time permanently dead._

 _Another zombie came out of the open door way and reached for Russell too._

 _He whack the pipe again, using the butt end, hitting him twice. He hit him again and punched him with his left fist and stabbed the zombie through it's skull with blood splattering all over the fuse box. He walked pass the dead as it fell to the ground, not getting up again._

 _Going into the next room was a hallway with cracked paint and exhaust vent near the ceiling next to the door he came through. In front of Russell was two more Zombies; they had just killed, eaten, and separated some poor random person with a cap into two parts. Nearby the body was a Bowie Knife, and it was right between Russell and the Zombies._

 _Reaching over to grab the knife with his left hand he stabbed one of them in the eyes and forehead twice as it feel back dead. The second zombie lunged at him but he side stepped to the right and stabbed in the gut twice. He thrust the knife through the zombie's jaw and punched it to the ground with his right fist._

 _Then two more Zombies appeared, the one on the right reached for Russell only to get stabbed into the face and knocked into the air via a bicycle kick. Once mid air and mid-flip he stabbed the one on the left, right in the skull while the other zombie fell to the ground._

 _Hand still gripped on the knife that was lodged in the zombie's head he carved it diagonally across it's face and pulled the knife out._ _He stabbed it the face three times, and on the third he stabbed deep before slashing upwards; thus removing a good upper chunk of the Zombie's cranium._

 _As the last body fell Russell walked past the pile of corpses towards the other end of the room._

 _There were two other rooms that led out of the one he was in: one on the left and one right in front of him. On the corner in between the doorways was a bloodied body with big lacerations on it's chest._

 _Large portions of the back of the head had been bit off, the frontal lobe also bit off, and the lower jaw was eaten off. In the body's left hand was a grey colored Browning HP (High-Power) 9mm semi-automatic handgun._

 _He was tempted to take it, and in fact he did, but when he reached for the gun the body glowed white and lunged right at him._

 _The light dissipated revealing a newly re-animated Zombie. In which he stabbed it right in the neck, blood gurgling and splattering across his face. He drove the knife deeper in the Zombie's neck; so much so the tip of the blade appeared from the other side._

 _Tightly gripping the handle he forcefully ripped it out towards the right before slashing back to the left; effectively severing the Zombie's head off._

 _Russell snatched the gun off of the corpse's hand and inspected it, tilting it side to side. He slid the slide back to check if there were still bullets inside, and there were; he pressed on the mag release and caught said magazine before looking down into it. Russell sat down and slowly began to remove and count each of the 9mm bullets._

 _There were 10 left in total. Putting the bullets back in, and the mag back in the gun, he cocked the slide before walking into the room in front of him._

 _Entering the room revealed two zombies; the first was literally two feet in front of him, gnawing on a scalp while the second was on a nearby edge. Bowie Knife still in left hand he slashed the zombie closest to him across it's neck, in quick movement blasted the zombie in the forehead before kicking it to the ground with a right roundhouse kick._

 _The gunshot obviously got the other zombie's attention as it turned around, but in mid-turn it was kicked off the edge via a front kick with Russell's left leg. He looked down the hole as it just lead to utter blackness; obviously he wasn't going down there. He heard a low growl and turned around and saw another zombie coming at him; he easily stepped to the side and tripped him over the edge by sticking his left foot out._

 _He watched the zombie fall into darkness before walking backwards a bit. He then ran and took a big leap off the ledge, in which he tuck and rolled onto the one across, albeit it was slightly lower than the one it was on. As he got up the door to the right slid up to reveal another zombie that came out of it; Russell didn't bother pulling out his Browning HP, or his Bowie from his pocket._

 _Instead he grabbed it by the forehead and slammed the zombie on the nearby wall next to the door, and for good measure he stomped on his head; blood and teeth went flying out._

 _He did a mad dash into the other room only for a corpse of zombie to fall flat right in front of him. Turning his head to the right he saw another person, alive; he was wearing a grey helmet with clear blue visor, already caked in blood; wrapped around his body were these straps that held up the metal gray body armor he wore that covered his front body, but not his legs._

 _Also he was pointing a grey colored Spectre M4 Italian Submachine Gun at Russell's face._

 _Before the man could fire a shot Russell ran up to him and begun to wrestle for the gun; they pushed back and forth with Russell trying to get the gun out of his hands while guy tried to keep the gun in his hands. The guy got lucky and punched Russell to the ground and in retaliation he pulled out his Browning HP and shot him in the making him fall to the ground; Russell got up and shot the guy right under the helmet's visor, creating small explosion of teeth and chunks of bone as the guy died._

 _Getting back up to his feet Russell walked over to the man's corpse and picked up the Spectre M4 from his hands; pulling back the slide he saw that the gun only had four bullets left, the guy managed to use all 26 out of the 30 (sometimes it was 50) rounds probably to kill that zombie that was behind him or any other Undead before coming up to this point._

 _Not knowing what else to do with the rest of the bullets he just pointed at the guy he just killed and fired the remaining shots in his back before tossing onto his head where it then fell onto the ground._

 _Behind him was an upwards incline, and as he walked up on it there was a flat piece of ground at the top, that also had a big square masher above it. It slammed into the ground before sliding back up; it slammed again and moved back up, in which Russell dove forward, avoiding getting smashed._

 _He landed onto another incline and looked up; immediately rolling to the right a zombie flew past him and landed on the crusher's plate. The crusher mashed the corpse into mush, so much so that the speed and force of impact made the zombie's head fly right off and roll down the hill._

 _Russell took a glance back and continued his trek up the second hill and came across another door to the right, but next to it was an open metal locker, and leaning on the wall in front of him was a grey AR-15 Rifle with black strap; of course he took it. He lifted in his arms, right hand on the grip and left on the handguard. It seemed clean, hardly used even, and he checked to see that the magazine was full too._

 _Continuing his journey he walked through the automatic door as it slid up. He stepped outside and was greeted by the grey, barren and dead, dirt ground; and the dark red sky of Nevada._

 _A few feet to the right from him was another dead body, but this one resembled the guy that tried to kill him earlier; his head ripped off from his body, next was munched off and lower jaw was gone._

 _Walking forward, passing the body, he came to another zombie, but this one was wearing the armor and helmet that the guy wore; also there was another corpse next to zombie that it mostly just got done eating._

 _Pointing the AR-15 at the oncoming zombie Russell pulled the trigger, four bullets in the head were enough to break through the helmet and kill the undead creature. He turned around to see two more zombies behind him, he aimed and shot the two both in the stomach; tearing apart the first one, and actually severing the second one in half._

 _After turning around he continued to walk forward, up to a cliff. He look down and knew they if he jumped, he was most likely going to break his legs and die._

 _Instead he walked over to the right and look down, there was the roof of a building below._

 _Jumping down he landed in an open crate, he climbed himself out and came face to face with another zombie; this one was unarmored and the skin around it's neck and chest had been ripped off revealing the muscle beneath. The face was also missing some skin, a lot of it actually. Slanted downwards left, the top side still had skin, but the other half, the bottom half skin was all gone; revealing only the exposed teeth, eyeball, and half of a nose._

 _Four more shots to the head was enough. Walking over to the remains he noticed a small Carbon Knife, bloodied but intact. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the Bowie Knife, while still holding onto the gun's grip with his right hand._

 _Snapping around he saw a dead zombie splattered across the ground, blood, teeth, skull pieces, and a severed head were scattered. His guess was that it just fell of the edge. Then another zombie crawled up from the side where his buddy had died, and it was armed with an axe. Looking back and forth at the Bowie Knife and his hand and the Carbon one on the ground he shrugged and threw the knife in hands; it spun vertically before getting lodged into the zombie's head._

 _Surprisingly it was still standing, but Russell shot it in the chest a couple of times in the stomach._

 _Walking straight to his left there was room that led inside the building he was on, though it was boarded. Walking over the recent thing he just killed he picked up the axe, but not before wrapping the rifle's strap around him and put said rifle behind him, as well as turning on the safety so it wouldn't misfire and shoot his achilles tendon._

 _Walking back over to the boards he hacked them apart and ripped them off from their nailed emplacements on the doorway so he could enter, but not before going back and taking the Carbon Knife with him. Walking inside there was a small red beam that appeared a few feet in front of him, and to the right was a small control panel that ran into the ground. He noticed than pass the beam was a rail of some sorts. Going up to the panel first he impulsively waved his arm around it; in which the red beam turned green._

 _Shrugging, not knowing what he did, he just passe though unharmed. He took a glace behind him, barely dodging the zombie's swipe. It tripped and fell onto the rail, and chainsaw tip popped up and ripped right through the zombie, cutting it in half; luckily Russell moved back to avoid getting cut as well._

 _Walking down a another incline there were holes at the surface of the bottom, and there was a square button in between them. Already knowing what it was he just walked around the button._

 _He turned around again and backed up to avoid the tumbling zombie that fell over while trying to walk down the hill. On the way down it's body pressed the button in which it got impaled by the spikes that shot out from the holes. It stayed up for a second before sliding back down into the ground._

 _After walking around a corner he was already greeted by another zombie who he axed; he pulled the handle only for the metal blade to still get lodged in the zombie's forehead, now all he was left was the handle._

 _Another zombie came and walked over a patch of holes only to get knocked onto the ground by the thrown wooden slab, Russell noticed the button was right in front of him and stepped right on it; impaling the zombie before moving his foot of off the plate, making the spikes go back._

 _Walking around the body and pressure plate he entered the door to his left; once inside there were three doors to his left a rows of disorganized boxes to his right than took over that portion of the wall, and two dead bodies a few feet from him and one on the wall at the end of the room; both of witch were either decapitated or missing their jaws and skin, or both._

 _He walked over to the first door in which a small compartment to the left revealed a control panel, on it's green screen it asked for a keycard. Going over to the first body in front of him he knelt down and searched his pockets for the card; and luck would have it that he found it in the corpse's left shirt pocket._

 _As he stood back up he was knocked to the ground again by a zombie that got right on top of him and tried to maul him, but he held the creature back by the neck with his left hand and stabbed the zombie with the Carbon Knife in each eye; blood spewing onto his shirt and pants._

 _Pushing the corpse off to the side he got back up to his feet and inserted the card panel of the first door. The green screen flashed, revealing the word 'OK' before opening the door; he stepped in and continued his trek._

 _He soon found himself on a catwalk that ran across the side of the wall to the wall in front of him; and on that side was another zombie that was missing all of it's skin on the chest area revealing the rib cage. The zombie shambled right over to him and lunged, he moved to the side and pushed the dead onto the railing, neck right on said railing. Pulling out the Carbon Knife he stabbed it right in the zombie's nape killing it._

 _He then jumped over the railing and landed on the second floor below, once there he noticed that all around him were beds of pikes attached to these metal drilled into the ground like the ones one a road block._

 _Two zombies came rushing at him in which he pulled the strap around him as his AR-15 pulled out from behind him. Grip on the trigger and hand-guard he shot the one closest to him through the jaw and chest while the second one knocked over his buddy to get closer._

 _He shot that one in the chest a couple of times before grabbing it by the neck and throwing it onto the bed of spikes; blood splattering and pooling out onto the ground. Another zombie came out of nowhere and grabbed Russell from behind, it got head butted and thrown into another bed of spikes._

 _Turning around on a nearby stairwell three zombies came out of an opened door. He shot the first on through the stomach while the bullets also managed to hit the zombie behind it. As soon as the first one fell Russell threw the Carbon Knife right into the second one's forehead; before it fell to the ground he pulled the knife out and slashed the one behind him twice in an x formation across the face before stabbing the zombie right in the neck._

 _He kicked the corpse off as it fell back the stairs. Looking around to see if the coast was clear he walked over to his right up some steps and passed a small window; though you really could see what was on the other side without leaning in. On the left of the window was a small rack and at the bottom of the rack, on the ground was an orange power drill with black grip and trigger._

 _He took a few steps straight to the left only for a loud crash to be head behind him._

 _Looking back there was a giant green, clawed hand that was at least the size of his chest and abdomen._

 _It punched the glass through the window and ripped off a chunk of concrete and frame work in attempt to get inside. Russell booked it into the nearby door before the monster could get in._

 _Running into the room the door slid down and locked behind him._

 _He could tell because the control panel on the left wall said so._

 _The screen had a green lock symbol on it with words in green: 'LOCKED'._

 _What more did he need to know?_

 _He turned around to see the monster had punched a chunk of concrete creating a hole; it grabbed the bottom and ripped out another chunk making the hole bigger; soon enough the monster crawled into the room and stood up. This zombie was at least three times the size of Russell as if it were magnified; hence it's given name: Mag Zombie._

 _The Mag Zombie's face skin was almost gone. It's right side and eye lids were there, but the other half, on the left, revealed the muscle and exposed eyeball as well as the unprotected jaw and revealing teeth. Not to mention there was a giant hole in the Mag Zombie's chest, which showed it's rib cage and no beating lungs and heart._

 _Also for some reason the Mag Zombie was wearing a black suit with white undershirt and black tie._

 _Very classy._

 _The Mag Zombie dashed towards Russell, in which he dropped the power drill and pulled out his AR-15; firing shots into the Mag Zombie's head but it continued to charge at him. Russell rolled out of the way behind him while the Mag Zombie stopped itself before it could crash into the wall; he pointed his rifle and shot the zombie in the back a few times; only for numerous clicks to be heard after the eighth bullet came out._

 _Tossing the empty rifle to the side he rolled under the Mag Zombie when it slammed both fists onto the ground creating craters. He ran over to the drill and tightly gripped it in his right hand. He jumped to the side near a small crate when the Mag Zombie attempted to ram into him again, only to hit the concrete wall._

 _Russell jumped onto his feet and ran, two more seconds in that same spot and he'd be crushed; emphasized with the crash he heard when he took to steps towards the crate. He pulled himself up and immediately jumped back to avoid the punch that cracked the crate, though he still remained on top of there._

 _The Mag Zombie growled as it swung it's right claw, he jumped as high as he could as the sharp edges clipped the bottom of his boots. Unfortunately when he landed back on the crate he dropped the power drill.  
_

 _The Zombie swung it's left claw in which Russell dodged via jumping down and taking cover behind the crate. He grabbed the drill and moved out of the way when the Mag Zombie grabbed the crate and pushed with all it's might into the door it in attempt to squish him._

 _Russell jumped backwards onto the crate to avoid another swing and when the Zombie's head was close enough he jumped on and swung himself behind the head. The Mag Agent tried to grab him only for him to push himself off his back using his legs, but still grabbing onto the Zombie's head._

 _Russell pulled himself up to and began inserted the drill into a hole in the back of the scalp. He tightly pulled the trigger, blood gushing out like paint hitting a rotating propeller. He continued to drill into the Mag Zombie's brain for about four seconds before he was grabbed and thrown onto the ground. The drill fell out of Russell's hands as the drill bit broke when they hit the floor._

 _Pushing himself up and quickly turning around he dove to the side when the Mag Zombie lunged both of it's claws at him. Russell snapped back around to see the Mag Zombie grab the crate and lift it, he dove to the floor to avoid the crate that crashed on impact, which was a risk now as Russell was a couple of feet in front of the Zombie._

 _He jumped back to avoid a punch and hit something with his left foot. He look down to see a grey Norinco 97k Shotgun. "Thank you sweet Jesus." Russell grabbed the shotty by the grip and pointed it right at the Mag Zombie. He rolled out of the way to avoid another punch and jumped forward to avoid the attempt to grab him._

 _Russell jumped onto the wall behind him and pushed himself off using his legs; he flew mid-air while at the same time fires a shell right in the side of the Mag Zombie's face. That alone was enough to make the Zombie stumble and fall over to the side, dead. Russell shot the Mag Zombie in the head one more time to make sure that it stayed dead._

 _B_ _etter safe than sorry._

 _He vault over the Mag Zombie's corpse and crawled through the hole that the monstrosity came though._

 ***CRCCCCCCK***

 ***CRCCCCCCK***

 ***CRCCCCCCK***

XXX

Memory No. 100 End

XXX

Before he could reach the other side however, the static clouded his eyes.

The static clouded his vision, switching back to the hole he was in, and then back to the static itself. He blinked a couple of times and the static went away completely.

He was back to seeing the classroom he was currently in, which was now the Newspaper Clubroom. He also noticed that his right hand was holding something; to be more precise, _someone_.

"Ow! Hey! You're grabbing me there a bit too hard, aint ya?!" He turned his head, and saw that he was grabbing Gin by the wrist.

Instead of the regular School Uniform that he wore when he first met him he wore a long-sleeved shirt with a dark outline around the collar, though he still wore the regular school pants and shoes.

He held him in a tight grip that was only getting tighter, so he let him go. Gin stepped back a bit while rubbing his left wrist with his other hand. "You could've broke my hand!"

"I could have...but I didn't." He said simply, which got him a flat look in return; though he was unaffected by it.

He wasn't kidding when he said that.

Just a little more pressure and just like that, Gin would have a broken wrist.

He knelt down and picked up a folded Japan Fan with his good hand. "What are you going to do with that?"

"You were staring off into to space right there while we are having Club going on right now." He explained while dusting off the fan of any dirt or dust.

"So...what? Where you going to hit me with that in order to wake me up?" His question got a small, sheepish chuckle in response. He was starting to forget why he let him live.

"Maybe? It was just a going to be a little love tap. No reason to break my wrist though. " He looked past Russell and noticed the other occupant in the room, which was Moka. She shared the same last class as Russell before Club started, and he presumed that she just stayed in her seat to wait for Gin, since she was also technically in the Club Room already. "Hold that thought."

' _Why did you show me that?_ ' Russell asked the voice in his head while the static came back.

 ***CRCCCCCCK***

 **NO REASON.**

 ** ***CRCCCCCCK*****

 ** **JUST A LITTLE TRIP THOUGH MEMORY LANE.****

 ** ** ***CRCCCCCCK*******

If you want to know what that was all about...that is a story for another time.

He blinked a couple of times so that the static would go away; for now.

Russell watched Gin walk over to Moka. "Hey Moka-san!" Gin bent down to look at her closely with his hands on his hips. "What's this? Are you paintin' a picture or something? That's an Art Textbook ain't it?"

She was drawing in an art textbook that she had brought to class recently; in fact she brought it to today's class as well. As soon as she noticed Gin from her view she covered it with her chest. It made Russell slightly curious as to what she was looking in there. Slightly. "N...No it isn't, this is just..."

"Heh, you're looking hot as ever today Moka-san," Gin complimented her with a bright, shiny smile before he added in smoothly with a thumbs up. "I really love ya baby!"

He then tried to ask her out, but Moka of course didn't want to and tried to run away. Russell could only shake his head at his advances and was slightly amused; but sweat dropped and his amusement faded as when he went after her, his true form was starting to show.

His tail was wagging up and down like a dog in heat, in fact he probably is one.

"Russell!" A familiar voice called out from the hallway as the Classroom door slid open revealing it to be Kurumu. She was about to latch onto him like she has done in the past, but immediately remembered why she stopped doing so in the first place. Her left hand unconsciously touched her stomach as it was one of the places where Russell hit her by accident on reflex. Instead she gave a small wave. "Uh...Hey!"

"Um, hello Kurumu." Russell responded with a small wave of his own. He knew why she stopped her advance on him, and to be honest he was still a built guilty for the reason why. ' _I really scared her._ '

"Waaaait just a minute!" Something was swung in the air which made a 'swoosh' sound. The next thing they knew, Gin was hit with an upside down desk, and Kurumu as hit with a dust pan. ''I wont let anyone get away with putting their hands on Russell-san and Moka-san! I'll fight anyone off with my magic.'' Yukari announced on top of a desk that was behind them in a childish like manner. "Because I wuv them both!"

"Who's she?" Gin pointed towards the little Witch, with the desk still on top of his head. Apparently it hit him so hard that his head went through the wood of the top of the desk, but not all the way. It's as if he were wearing it like a hat. "A Witch?"

"She's the new Club member, Yukari-chan. She's a girl genius." Moka explained before turning to Yukari with a stern look. "Yukari-chan, I thought you weren't going to do that anymore."

"Moka," Russell stood up from his chair. He walked up to Moka and put a hand on her shoulder while putting his other hand on his chest. "allow me to talk to her. I'll handle it." She gave him a confused look while he walked up to Yukari.

"Pardon me Yukari, but can we talk for a moment?" He looked up her since she was still on top of the desk.

"Hm? Why?" She gasped. "Are you going to confess to me?!"

"What? No." She immediately deflated and hung her head in disappointment. He could she the physical cloud of disappointment raining on top of her. "Look we just need to talk, okay?" He gently pushed her out of the room with him behind her. He looked back at the others who were watching him. "Don't you worry, I got it."

He closed the door behind him and knelt down in front of the little Witch. "Yukari, do you remember the talk we had a few days ago?"

Yukari tilted her head to the left slightly, confusion was all over her face. "Talk?"

"Yes, the one we had not long after I helped you come clean with the rest of your class? Does this ring a bell?"

She turned away from him while getting into a thinking pose.

XXX

Yokai Academy

Yukari's Classroom

After the Lizardmen Incident

A Day Later

XXX

Shortly after Russell had killed the Class Rep - and his followers - of Yukari's class, the next step was making amends with her class itself.

He asked Yukari where her class was and went with her the following day so that she could apologize for her pranks.

Though, it was safe to say when he found out that she had also used her magic to pull the skirts down of the females when he asked her more about those pranks, he was almost tempted to bop the back of the head with her own wand.

But not too hard.

To make sure they would listen and most of all not harm her anymore, because the late Class Rep found out the hard way, Russell stood outside the door and watched.

Surprisingly the other students were very forgiving of the little Witch; in fact some students apologized themselves for treating her like dirt for being a Boundary Being. Some other students tried to help her when she was being ridiculed, but were too scared to do so due to the feat of getting harassed by as well by the Lizardmen.

Soon after, as they all left for the day he decided to have his 'talk' with Yukari about her powers; using the now empty classroom so that no one would bother them.

They sat behind two desks that were together to make a table, with the two of them facing each other on opposite sides. "Okay now Yukari, I want you to listen to me. He started with putting his hands on the makeshift table, folded. "You see, I was annoyed at you before because your...misuse of your powers."

She tilted her head to the left slightly, confused.

"I understand why you did all those pranks and such." He unfolded his hands and leaned back in his chair while still looking at her. "Look, believe it or not, but I have seen it before; what it's like to have my kind discriminated against; and what it's like to be alone and without friends. As I said, I don't blame you for doing what you did. My point, is that you need to be more careful."

"What does that mean?"

"Yukari," Russell sat back up and put his folded hands on the table. He looked at her with a serious look despite still having a blank face. "believe it or not, I condone your actions."

"Really?" To say that she was shocked was an understatement. "But I thought you wanted me to stop my pranks because they were bad."

"Yes, but that is because you were targeting the wrong people. Not to mention, you were caught doing so."

"Huh?"

"Yukari, I believe that some people, need to be punished. Take your Class Representative for example, as well as his followers. They are the type that will never change their views; even if they are knocked back, they'll knock back harder. They deserved what they got from you for their bigotry. If anything I hope they get worse for doing what they have done to you" He explained, actually startling her a bit.

He noticed and raised his right hand in apology. "Forgive me, but you need to understand. Now take the other students from your. They made have hurt you with their remarks, and perhaps some physical contact. Have they?"

"No, just the Class Rep." She shook her head. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you looked at it, the Class Rep was the only one to physically hurt Yukari; surprisingly none of the Rep's followers hurt her. They were just there with their friend to enjoy her torment.

"Okay, that's good. You see, unlike the Class Rep and his followers the students from your class, _can_ change. They aren't as..." Cruel? Unforgiving? Unkind? The words to describe negative emotions were nigh limitless.

"Evil?"

"...I wouldn't use that word. Wicked perhaps? Anyways those can have the potential of turning their ways; with a little talk and some persuasion they can. But the point is, they don't serve any sort of punishment that comes their way. Deep down they are good people who have just made an error in judgement in their lives, and need a little direction. They are innocent. Do you understand?"

The little Witch thought for a moment before nodding. "I think I do." She said while nodding in understanding. "But what if they don't change like you said?"

"They just need a little more persuasion, nothing too serious."

"Okay." Yukari nodded with a smile. "I think I understand it now."

"Alright, but just one last thing." He said while remembering something else, putting his hand on his chin in a thinking pose.

"What is it Russell-san?"

He looked away for a minute, rubbing his chin. What he had told her wasn't perfect. He remembered that the Class Rep and his followers were Lizardmen; they were obviously more than a match for the little Witch. What would happen if she got the wrong person, and ended up being someone much more threatening that could easily tear her apart?

This wasn't a perfect solution, but it would have to do. "Do not get caught."

"Hm?"

"Don't get caught. No matter what don't get caught, because that wont end well now will it?" She nodded as she knew where this was going. "Also there is no shame in running if you do not have a plan. If you think you cannot handle them, do not fight them, just run and think of another way to handle it. Do you understand now?"

"Yes, I do." Yukari nodded, understanding completely with another smile. She was a smart girl and she was a good runner despite her small stature as some students weren't able to catch her but when she did get caught, so that wasn't a problem for her, but he did have a point.

"Then by all means, we are done here." He stood up from his seat as did Yukari. He took of her hat and then rubbed her head. "You be a good girl now, okay?"

She blushed with a small smile. "Yes."

"Alright, now help me put back these desks."

XXX

Yokai Academy Hallways

Present Day

XXX

"Oh now I remember! Sorry, I guess I forgot." Yukari said while turning back to Russell. She playfully hit herself with her wand while sticking out her tongue. "But wait, that guy and that blue-haired cow deserved it though! They were trying to make moves on you and Moka!"

"I know that. But Kurumu wasn't going to that, she was just saying hello." Technically she was about to, but remembered what happened last time. "Gin on the other hand, yes he was trying to hit on Moka. But they technically didn't do anything wrong to deserve getting hit by your magic."

That technically wasn't true in the slightest.

Gin and Kurumu tried to murder him and Moka in the past for being in the way of their 'love interests', which was more than a reason to kill them. But in time they realized that they had messed up, and they in fact became friends with him and Moka.

Sort of though, since Kurumu still saw the Pink-Haired Vampire as a rival for his feelings; and Gin still wanted to make Moka his, though he saw Russell as a friend in his eyes despite the attempt at framing him.

Still they were good people, and believe it or not Russell had considered them as friends as well. Despite the slight resentment for their past mistakes, and their quirks, he was glad to have them as comrades and enjoyed having them around.

Because he believed that good people do exist in general; which was literally unheard of considering his 'line of work'.

Despite the world being full of cruel, opportunistic bastards, there are also a good amount of genuinely good people. Finding them is tough, but if you do, hold onto them with your life because they'll back you up when you least expect it.

No matter how much they drive you crazy with their antics.

"But Russell-san~! They're trying to steal you and Moka away!" She protested while waving her arms up and down.

"Yukari, you know I'm right. They didn't deserve that despite what you think." He said a bit sternly with a hand on her shoulder. She stopped but started to grumble with a pout. "You will get used to it in time, just try to resist okay? It's for your own good."

She nodded slowly while still having a somewhat sour and disappointed look. "...Okay..."

"Alright. Now come on, we still have our Club to attend right? That might be fun, and it will take your mind off of it for a while."

"If you say so..." He stood up while letting go of Yukari's shoulder. He looked back at the door and noticed the clumped up shadows through the paper lining of the sliding doors. "I know you guys are there."

He soon heard them scrambling back to their original places before they decided to listen in on them.

XXX

Yokai Academy Outside Trail

After Club

XXX

"Later Russell." Moka waved to Russell as they were outside of the school, now on the pathways back to the Dorm Rooms. "See you tomorrow."

"You aren't going to walk back with me?'' He asked curiously. Because normally, and on the insistence of the Pink-Haired Vampire, they would walk home together. He didn't have a problem with that since it was only polite for a man to escort a lady back to their home; also because it was on the way back to his dorm anyways.

Normally it was him to go on ahead without her, much to her dismay sometimes, but if it was her turn to do so, then color him intrigued.

She held up a book, the title read 'Art File'. "Sorry... but I have to go somewhere now..."

It didn't take him long for him to recognize the book she holding in her hands. "Isn't that the Art Book you were reading before? The one you were reading before Gin came over to you?"

"Yeah, the thing is, I got asked by the Art Teacher to be a model for a picture!" She explained while blushing a bit, as if she was embarrassed for what she had admitted to him. Then again it was understandable when trying to explain to a male that you were modeling. Especially if it evolved getting naked. "So I can't go home with you for a week."

"I understand completely." He said.

"Oh that's a relief." She sighed and put a hand on her chest. "But don't worry, I'll work hard for the Newspaper Club!"

"Okay, if you say so."

He was about to turn around to leave and say his own parting words until she spoke up again. "Hey Russell? Can I ask you something?"

"That depends what it is, but I'll answer to the best of my ability." He said simply while putting down his School Bag; just in case if it was going to be a talk that would lead to a long conversation, so he wouldn't have to hold it in his hands the whole time.

"Ummm..." Moka pressed her two index fingers together while looking very shy and uncomfortable. He could tell it was either a personal question or an embarrassing one, because her emotions were mostly shown through her body language.

"Yes Moka?"

"So...when is your Birthday? Exactly?"

Russell tilted his head to the side, confused and surprised. Though it was a simple question, she was treating what she was asking was a matter of life and death. "Excuse me?"

"I said...when is your Birthday?" She repeated again.

"August 6th." He answered simply with a shrug of his shoulders. The surprised look on her face didn't get unnoticed by him. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. Nothing to make you worry Russell." He stared at her as she waved her arms horizontally in front of her dismissively. He just shrugged again with his blank look like always; he wasn't going to pry too much into why she wanted to know when he was born.

"Alright then," Russell bent down and picked up his case. He waved her bye with his left hand and turned around to go back home. "see you whenever."

"Oh Russell!" He winced and sighed in some slight annoyance when he heard her call out for him from behind. "Can I ask you one more thing please? Just one last thing."

He turned around again to face her. "...Yes?"

"Would you...let me suck your blood? It...It's just, I thought this would be goodbye for a while after today-Hey wait!" Russell spun around on his heel and fast walked away from her. "You jerk! Why do you have to be so mean?! Why can't you let me drink your blood?!"

He kept walking until he heard a frustrated sign from her. He didn't bother looking back as he knew that she had given up again. Though he did turn back to the right when he could have sworn something out of the corner of his eye in the nearby forest.

One could chalk it up to nothing, but he knew better.

They were being watched again, but he didn't feel the pressure from when Inner Moka and he were about to finish off Kurumu.

This was someone else, someone weaker.

But he will deal with it, like always.

XXX

Yokai Academy Room 163/Newspaper Clubroom

The Next Day

XXX

"Everyone, we have some news!" declared Gin with a serious tone from his podium at the front of the room. They all sat in silence as no one knew what made Gin so serious today. He wrote down the word 'Disappearance' with some chalk on the board behind him while still facing the other members of the Club. "'The Missing Girls' problem!"

"Missing girls?" The rest of the club questioned at same time, making their surprise known to their leader; save for the only other male in the room with folded arms.

"Exactly! Several Female Students have vanished without a trace lately, one after another...Seven, in just one month. It's not all that unusual for people to go missing here, but don't you think these numbers are unusual?" Gin questioned which made Russell sit up from his chair and put his hands on the table he was sitting behind. He looked at Russell. "Hey Russell-kun, can ya give these to the others?" He gestured to a small stack of papers on the podium.

He stood up from his seat and walked over to the podium to pick up the stack. He handed each of them a sheet containing information on the missing girls.

"I've collected some basic information on the girls!" Gin help up a paper of his own as everyone else looked at the papers that were given to them. It had a picture of the missing girl along with some information about them. There was also a number next to the title of the poster: "Missing Girls (7)" Though it was a matter of time if that number would increase or decrease. "We are going to find out the facts on this incident!"

Russell thought about what Gin had said.

People disappearing was a common thing here?

That might explain why no one has gone out of their way to notify anyone about the people he has killed disappearing.

Though the Nexus Energy was mostly because of that.

He was half expecting for the Werewolf to also mention the aforementioned people that he has murdered and 'went missing' too; and so far he has killed about twenty three people at Yokai Academy.

Then again, who would miss them?

He knew for a fact that whoever this person was that was kidnapping these girls, was about to turn that number to twenty four.

Gin moved away from the podium and looked out the window. "As you can see from these pictures, the girls that have disappeared are pretty hot! If someone's holding them hostage, I wanna save 'em somehow. If they see me in a good light, it'll be a chance to get to know 'em better!"

Russell put his right hand to his face. ' _Of course._ '

Though he sounded serious, that glimmer in his eyes and that smirk he always had on his face betrayed his true feelings.

Seriously, why did he let him live again?

That's right, being a pervert and womanizer technically wasn't a reason to end his life. Just as long as he didn't try to kill him and force Moka to be with him by force again; or doing any sexual abuse acts.

And also he still considered Gin a friend despite his perverse nature, so there was that too.

XXX

Yokai Academy Forest

Later That Day

XXX

Instead of going home to his apartment when school had been finished, Russell chose to go into the Academy Woods. He walked a couple hundred meters before he stopped and looked around. From a small spot between some trees he could see the school's main building in the distance. Feeling satisfied and felt sure enough that he was too far for anyone to find him he sat down on the ground on an nearby stone.

From his school bag he pulled out another one of the small wooden boxes hidden beneath his floor boards.

He unlocked the box and opened the small chest. The bright green light that it gave was too much, he had to cover his eyes with his left hand to see until his eyes until he put on his Radio Shades to help him see better.

He simply wrapped the gem up with the fabric and shut and locked the box. He got up from the stone he was sitting on. He looked around and looked at the nearby trees. He walked over to one and knocked the trunk.

It appeared to be hollow.

He clenched his right hand and punched the trunk. He pulled back his hand to look into the small hole he made. He ripped off some more bark to make the hole a bit bigger. Then he took the small chest and placed it into the hole; the furthest to the back he could go.

Russell looked to the ground and ripped off some pieces of dead bush to cover up the hole. "Finished."

With a nod he took his bag and went out towards the nearest exit out of the secluded part of the forest he was in.

"Oh, Sensei! Sorry to keep you waiting." As soon as he stepped over a downed tree he saw Moka and someone else. He immediately went back over the downed trunk and hid behind the tree that was standing next to it.

"Oh, you really did show up for me. Thank you!"

From the sound of the other person's voice she was female as well.

He peeked over to look at the other person that she was talking too.

She seemed to be in her early 30s or late 20s with a hourglass figure. Her hair was braided hair with a bandana over her head. She was wearing a tube top, slim jeans, pumps, a golden necklace and a long trench coat with paint stains on it.

Russell immediately deduced that she was the Art Teacher from that last part.

The Art Teacher smiled at her student. "I'm really glad Moka-san. When I see someone as beautiful as you, I just want to have you in my art collection."

He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What does that mean?" He whispered while wondering what she meant by that.

"Your beauty truly is high art." She complimented Moka even further.

Moka bowed. "Sensei, I'm looking forward to working with you for the next week!"

"Oh, me too."

Russell watched as the two walked back towards the school. From their conversation her confirmed that Moka was indeed, in fact, being a model for her. Still something didn't sit right with him, especially with what the Art Teacher said.

But that could wait until next time, after all he was going to have class with her soon enough.

XXX

Yokai Academy Art Building

Art Room

Days Later

XXX

It wasn't hard to find the Art Room, after all there was a sign that guided people to the room. Then again it would be hard to miss if it weren't for the small jack-o-lantern pumpkins that were clumped around the sign in a pile.

There was also the fact that it was located in a whole other building entirely and a sign outside that marked the building.

So that might also help.

The classroom was filled with many male and female students. To the right of the classroom were sinks and above those were paining easels. Russell was sitting on a desk that was funnily enough close to Moka, who was working on a sketchbook.

This was the second time Russell had seen the Art Room, as he had seen almost every room and building of Yokai Academy at least once during his first couple nights here. This was just the first time he was attending the Art Class now due to the mid year class rotation.

He then focused on the Art Teacher that was in front of the class. He had also learned the teachers name from some of the other students: Ishigami Hitomi was her name.

"Well, in art class today, you'll be painting pictures continuing with last week's theme of 'what's important to you!'" The teacher spoke to the classroom, which seemed to be enraptured by her words; and he would be lying if he wasn't a bit wooed by her words as well. "And just what is important to you is the art in each and every one of your hearts. Feel free to paint whatever you want. To anyone of the new students just arriving, please enjoy yourselves and don't be afraid to ask questions."

He was very content with this as he cracked a small smile.

He enjoyed art. Since he himself liked to draw in his spare time.

He even brought his own personal sketch pad that he bought from the campus store prior to coming here.

Being in this room, with the smell of paint, the sight of paint brushes near the sink, or the multiple types of pencils in nearby containers, it really brought back memories.

Memories of a time...long ago.

' _Don't you dare._ '

 ***CRCCCCCCK***

 **WHAT DO YOU MEAN?  
**

 ** ***CRCCCCCCK*****

 **I WASN'T GOING TO DO ANYTHING.  
**

 ** ***CRCCCCCCK*****

He shook his head of the white static that clouded his eyes.

After that everyone was free to do whatever they wanted, and let their imagination roam free with either pencils or brushes to express this; and maybe sometimes charcoal. Though only the best could do that, and despite what people may believed Russell wasn't the best and couldn't do that. Unless it involves beef and pork and grill then he had no luck.

He started to think about what he was going to draw in his sketch book while drumming his pencil on his paper. Though compared to most people who would go over the edge to find inspiration, it only took him about 10 seconds.

While he drew he listened into other conversations going around him.

He looked up once in a while to watch others did though his focus was on the Art Teacher. She was apparently very popular with the girls of the class, though that had to do with being a bit tomboyish in their eyes. For a moment he could see the hearts that surrounded Ishigami.

If that wasn't enough another girl with hair tubes popped out from one of the windows above the sinks waving to her. "Sensei, I'm skipping class to have fun with you!"

The Art Teacher laughed at her. "Oh, you!"

Russell just shrugged her off as lovable and fun teacher; but still, there was something off about her that he couldn't quite place.

Shaking his head, he went back to his sketch; though it didn't take long for him to be interrupted again. "Oh, what are you drawing there?" He looked up, and sure enough there was Ishigami looking down at him with a curious look and smile.

"Oh it's...something."

He moved his arms away to show her. So far he only got an outline of what he was drawing. It was in a humanoid shape, with blocked shoulders and rectangle arms and legs. He drew the figure as if it were holding something in it's arms, while also flying backwards.

"Let me guess, it's some type of robot?" She guessed. She knew she was right when his eyes looked away. "There is no reason to be embarrassed. Like I told everyone else you are free to create whatever you wish."

This actually surprised him a bit. Normally some art teachers would discourage anything that wasn't 'realistic'; such as drawing anything that was sci-fi themed or even anime. But there were also others who encouraged people to let their imagination run wild, such as her; so he would be lying if he said he didn't respect her a bit for that.

"You are new in this class aren't you?" She questioned.

"Yes I am." Russell nodded. "My name is Christoff Russell."

"Christoff? Ah, I think I remember a 'Russell Christoff' from one of my students," said the Art Teacher before offering me her hand. "Miss Ishigami. Forgive me if I didn't recognize you right away. Lots of faces everyday and all, you know?"

"I noticed." He gestured towards the girl that just came in from skipping her class to be with her. "Very popular aren't you?"

"I suppose you could say that." She said while amused. She then bent down a bit, getting close to Russell's face.

Instinctively he back away a bit. "Is there something wrong?"

She smiled. "Has anyone told you that you have such a handsome face?" Her eyes seemed to roam around every part of his face to the littlest detail. From his eyes, cheeks, lips, even the small mole he had above the right temple.

"..No?"

"Oh that's a shame. I suppose some can't grasp the true concept of beauty." She sighed while straightening her back, but the smile was still on her face. "When I see someone as handsome or as beautiful as you, I just want to have them in my art collection."

From the corner of her eyes she could see one of her students raising her hand for her. "Excuse me, but perhaps we could continue another time, Christoff-kun." She flashed him with that same smile on her face as she went off to help that other student.

He could only tilt his head slightly with slightly stunned as to what just happened. What he was feeling could only be summed up by one word: "What?"

He watched her until she reached the student that called her over. Unsurprisingly it was Moka again asking for help for whatever she was working on in her sketchpad.

He admits that he was curious as to what she was doing in there, but if it wasn't his business then it wasn't his business.

Unless if the situation changed.

Still that feeling of unease that lied in his chest didn't go away, so just to be safe...

XXX

Yokai Academy Hallways

The Next Day

XXX

"Hey Moka, may I talk to you for a moment?" He spotted the Pink-Haired Vampire by chance while walking through the hallways. In fact he wanted to meet her.

Apparently his voice when he called out to her was rather loud; because now all nearby eyes were on them, but he didn't pay them mind. Also it somehow managed to startle even her. "Hm? What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Ah, just wait a moment." He put down his school bag that he was carrying and knelt down. He opened up his case and pulled out a small wooden chest with his right hand. He presented it to Moka. "Here I want you to have this."

For some reason she also looked surprised; and she her face immediately turned red. "W-W-What?"

"Just take it." He held the wooden chest a bit closer to her which made her step back. "What's wrong?"

"R-R-Russe-ell...i...i...s...t-that...?" Moka covered her face with both of hands while twisting her boy back and forth in embarrassment. "Oh, but it's too soon!"

"I'm sorry?" He pulled back his hand while confused as to what was wrong with her. The gears in his head slowly began to turn he looked at the chest in his hand, then back to her. He looked back and forth between her and then chest a couple of times; then he heard the nearby people start to whisper.

"Is really serious?" A girl whispered to the boy next to him.

"Wow, I didn't think foreigners were so straightforward."

"Is he seriously proposing to Moka-san?!"

"Waaahhh! It's all over!"

"What?!" He yelled out in shock as he instantly realized what everyone was think. "Oh no no no no no!" He knelt down to put back the chest back in case. "Uh." He took his case as well as lightly pushing Moka into another empty classroom. "Come with me." He shut and locked the door behind him and turned back to the Ditzy Vampire. "Moka I am not trying to propose to you."

Moka finally removed her hands from her face to look at him. "You're...you're not?"

"No." He massaged both of temples with his hands. He let out some air from his mouth before continuing. "No, I am just trying to give you a little good luck charm."

"A good luck charm?" Moka lowered her hands and stepped forward.

"Yes," He went back over to his case and took out the wooden chest again. "so you can be safe. As well as it being a token of our friendship, I suppose."

"O-Oh!" He held out the chest to her again, and this time she took it without blushing up a storm. "I-I see..." She sighed while seemingly relieved...and disappointed?

She undid the lock on the chest and pulled back the hinged, curved top. She was immediately greeted with a bright green light and instinctively she covered her eyes with her other arm while she continued to hold the chest with the other.

When the light seemed to die down she removed her hand away from her eyes. What she saw a small, six-sided, green-glowing crystal. There was something about it that made her take it out of the chest and hold it in her hands. She felt that she could look at it forever. She could feel the warmth coming off of it as it glowed, and she wasn't the only one.

Deep within the Rosary Inner Moka could also feel the warmth touch her; and somehow it made her feel stronger. She enjoyed every single second of it just like her Outer. ' _ **What...is this...?**_ '

Russell walked up to the Outer Moka and snapped his fingers in front of her face to knock her out of her trance. "I know, it's beautiful."

"Wha..What is it?" She questioned while looking at the glowing gem. He plucked it away from her hands, though she could still feel the warmth and strength that it gave.

"I don't know. I found many these things a long time ago. So I took them for myself." He put the gem back into the chest, though there was still a feint glow that still managed to seep through the smallest openings. He gave handed her the chest again which she took in her hands. "So I don't mind if I spare some to give to you."

"R-Really?" She looked at the chest, and then back at him. "Thank you Russell." She smiled, grateful for his wonderful gift.

Though without her knowing that he had lied to her.

He knew what they were, and where he found them, but he _definitely_ could not tell her what they were. Not yet, and he hoped not ever. But it was the only way he could keep an eye on her.

She then remembered that she had to go somewhere, immediately putting the chest in her bag and bowed. "Sorry Russell! I have to go!" Without a second though she opened the sliding doors and ran out.

Russell came out of the classroom shortly after while watching her go. "What _is_ she up to?"

"RUSSELL! WHAT IS THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU PROPOSING TO MOKA!"

His head dropped when he heard Kurumu's yell from behind him.

Literally right behind him. "Dang it."

XXX

Yokai Academy

Days Later

XXX

The days went by at Yokai Academy.

Though after that 'proposal mishap' in the hallway, and thanks to Kurumu telling Gin and Yukari, they began to step up their game in trying to make Russell/Moka theirs. Even though Russell explained to them that he was just giving her a lucky charm during the next Club Meeting the damage was already done.

Yukari ended up trying to go where every Moka and Russell went with her little arms interlocked around theirs, while Gin constantly tried to woo Moka again with his old 'offering flowers' trick.

Still, despite the increased attempts to get closer with Moka Russell, things still remained the same.

With Moka still busy with her modeling for Ms. Ishigami, and Russell wandering around on the roof tops of the school with a TAC-50 Sniper Rifle in hand.

He hopped from roof top to roof top while using his levitation to lift his body over the much more larger gaps, or just used it to float around the school in general.

It was a bit late in the afternoon so there weren't that many students up in about.

Eventually he lowered himself back onto the ground and started to walk around, but not before dispelling his Sniper Rifle and taking his Halo off from his head. He didn't have a clear destination or anything, he just walked.

*SOB*

He turned his head to the left when he heard crying. Apparently he had wandered all the way towards the Art Building. Walking a bit closer to the Art Building he heard the sobbing again. He noticed that one of the windows were open and when he stopped to listen for the crying again, he heard it coming from the window.

He could go through the window if he either climbed up there or levitated himself up, but that was a last resort if all means of entry were locked or sealed. So his eyes drifted towards the front door of the building.

It was the most obvious choice, so why not?

He walked up to the door and tried the handle. Surprisingly, it was open.

He went inside, but slowly. He could feel that something was off. He could try calling out, but that would alert anyone that was still inside that he was there. So he continued to walk slowly while still listening for the crying.

*SOB* *SOB*

He turned his head left and right while trying to pinpoint where it was coming from as he continued to walk. He eventually came across his Art Classroom, and just to make sure he opened the window that was above the sinks to look inside.

He did a quick sweep of the room before moving his head back.

' _Wait._ ' His head popped back into the room when he noticed that a female student's skirt was on the floor, right next to a locker that is next to the sliding door. Leaning forward a bit more he also saw a female student's blazer; the one normally used by Moka and the majority of the female populace of the school.

It was hanging out from the bottom of the locker which left it open slightly.

*SOB* *SOB*

The crying was coming from in the locker.

Russell slowly closed the window and moved over to the sliding door; he opened it with the same care while gliding over to the locker. He gripped the side of the door and opened it.

It was a statue of a naked girl, covering up her breasts with her arms. But that was not the thing that was shocking. What was shocking, was that the statue was _crying._ Despite being stone, it held a look of true utter terror infused with sadness.

He looked around the bottom of the statue and didn't see anything that made it some type of fountain decoration. There was no cords or tubes that were going inside the statue or some sort of sprinkler. He knocked it with his other hand to make sure it wasn't some sort of prop.

It was actual stone.

He reached up and touched it's wet, and hard as stone cheeks. He rubbed his wet fingers and tasted it. Instantly he spat out while drying his hand with his pants.

Those were tears, real, salty tears.

He leaned in and pressed his head against the girl's chest.

*SOB* *SOB*

He could faintly hear a heart beat as the girl's sobbing continued.

He immediately removed his head and stepped back.

This was a _person;_ an _actual person_.

Though slightly surprised - yes surprised, not shocked, he's seen worse - he noticed something else about this statue. There was something about this girl that seemed familiar.

"Hey, what are you doing to my art?" Russell immediately snapped around when he heard the voice of his Art Teacher. He saw the dark look that she gave him, as if he had intruded on Holy Ground; and for a moment he could see her braids move by themselves.

"Hm?" She didn't recognize him at first. When she did her face was replaced with that smile she would give to her students. "Oh Christoff-kun! What are you doing here?" She questioned while also slamming the locker door shut when she walked around him.

She walked towards him, which made him back up into the desk behind him. She then leaned forward with a smile that seemed kind on the outside, but strangely inviting at the same time. "Perhaps you would like to continue our conversation from earlier?"

"Uh, no. Actually I was here looking for Moka." He lied. "There's something I have to ask her."

"Oh!" Ishigami stepped back, smile still present on her face. "Well why didn't you say so? I'll take you to her." She opened the door, gesturing him to go. "Follow me if you would please?"

Russell looked back and forth at the door and then at her. As soon as he started walking towards the door she went out first to lead him through the building towards where Moka was.

They came to a another room, which supposedly had Moka inside. "Wait here for a moment." Ishigami said to Russell. "Hello Moka, sorry I had to go out for a moment."

She opened the door and he immediately heard a familiar voice. "That's all right." Moka said. "So Ishigami-sensei, what do you think? My painting doesn't look too bad does it?''

Ishigami walked over to she was sitting, and gazed upon the portrait she was working on. In surprise the figure was male, but quite easy on the eyes. In fact he looked very familiar to a certain Black-Haired boy.

''Is this...? Oh, yes indeed, this must Russell isn't it? The one that you talk so much about.'' The Art Teacher said with a grin as Moka blushed. She laughed a little before turning back towards the door. "Well isn't this a coincidence, because he came here to see you."

"Eh?!" Moka was surprised when he came in though the door.

"Hello Moka." Russell greeted his Vampire friend as he walked in.

"Russell~!" Moka whined. "You weren't supposed to see it yet!" She then stood up and, with her Vampiric strength, started to push the Black Haired Savior out of the room before he even got over the door frame.

"Wait, what? See what?" He asked as he was being pushed.

"No! I'll be embarrassed, so you can't be here! So please leave!"

Russell was then shoved out of the room and heard the door lock behind him. "...See _what_? I don't understand!" All he did was see the rims of the painting she was working on; rather than the person she had made it for.

He checked his iPhone 7 in his pocket and saw that it was already time for Newspaper Club. He shook his head and made his way out of the Art building.

Back in the room, Moka returned to her to her painting. ' _Sorry about that Russell...but I wanted this to be a surprise..'._ She said as she began stroking her paint brush back onto the canvas.

"Hm, that's a shame. I wanted you both in the same place...Oh well." Suddenly, Ishigami leaned in close to Moka's ear. "You really are beautiful, Moka-san..."

"Huh!?" Moka exclaimed in surprise while turning to her.

Ishigami smiled. "How would you like to be part of my collection?"

XXX

Yokai Academy Room 163/Newspaper Club

Later

XXX

"That's weird. There is a bad aura enveloping Moka-san and Russell-san!" Yukari mumbled as she stared into the cloudy Crystal Ball with had her hands over it. It was on her desk that was cushioned by a small pillow.

She along with Kurumu and Gin were having Newspaper Club currently with the two girls on the front row seats of the class, while Gin was in front of them behind a giant desk.

"What are you doing Yukari-chan?" The Succbus questioned while leaning over, who was sitting on the Witch's left side.

"Divination!"

Divination was the practice of seeking knowledge of the future or the unknown by supernatural means. Considering that Yukari is a Witch it wasn't surprising that she could be able to do this.

"This is definitely a sign that danger is approaching..." She looked into her Crystal Ball as an image began to manifest within. It was the head of a figure that she couldn't make out. It's left eye was glowing while its hair appeared to be alive; if anything, they looked like snakes. "My fortune telling is always right. Where are they?"

She looked in a bit closer to the Crystal Ball as the black figure changed and turned into something else. The figure then morphed into a ball. "Hm? What's this?"

"What's what?" Kurumu turned to the Crystal Ball to look too.

The ball started to grow, then it started to appear then disappear. "What in the world...?" The two girls leaned closer. The ball began to twitch as it grew bigger as well as tendrils from all over it's body.

Then as soon as they saw it sprout teeth, red grinning teeth. It scared the girls by jumping right at them. "KYAAAHHH!" The Witch and the Succubus screamed as they moved away.

The Crystal Ball shook and exploded, sending the shards all over while making the three people in the room duck to avoid getting hit. Gin peaked over the table he knocked over to use for cover. "What the Hell was that!?"

"I-I-I don't know!" Yukari rushed over to the broken ball and looked at the pieces.

"What do you mean you don't know?! You're the Witch here aren't you?!" Kurumu questioned while taking out a shard that got into her hair.

"I-I-I don't know! Honest! This has never happened before!" She began to pick up the pieces while looking at broken mess of crystal.

"Also what was that thing we just saw? What is up with that?!"

"I said I don't know! This has never happened before, I told you!"

Their minds began to think back at what they saw:

That face.

That grinning, red eyed, black face.

Just thinking about it gave them the chills.

' _What was that thing?_ '

"Hello, I'm he-" Just then the door opened and came in Russell who gave a small wave with his right hand. When he opened his eyes he noticed the mess that was made. Which was a nice change of pace since he was the one who made the messes at times. "What on Earth happened here?"

"You don't want to know." Gin said while putting back up the desk he hid behind. "By the way Russ...you're late! Yesterday an eighth girl went missing-hey!" yelled Gin as Russell snatched the photo from him.

It was a picture of the missing girl, but when he looked at her Russell knew that she had seen her somewhere; and he did, as his eyes widened. He thought back to the 'statue' he saw in the locker. The statue and the girl in the photo had the same hair tubes. The statue was the girl that skipped class to be with Ishigami.

It didn't take long for the gears to turn in his head.

He knew what he had to do next.

He dropped the photo and ran out the way he came in. "Hey where are you going?!" Gin called out to him, but he was long gone. He idly flipped through the last issue of the Newspaper. "They're just droppin' like flies aren't they?"

XXX

Yokai Academy Art Building,

Meanwhile with Moka

XXX

Moka screamed as her back was against a wooden door. "What's happening to you all of a sudden, Ishigami-sensei!" Moka began, only for her to notice that her hair had began moving and soon, multiple snake heads poked out to glare at the vampire in front of hair! It's like snakes!"

"You see, Russell-kun just saw a little too much!" She said while changing the way she called Russell. The smile on her face changed to a much darker one. "I really wish I could have gotten him with you at the same time. Two birds with one stone as they say...So thanks to him...I'm going to have to put an early end to our playtime! TOO BAD!"

Her Snake-Braids shot out at her, with one of them biting her on the left wrist. Then all of them came at Moka and the same time, sending her though the door she was against. She opened her eyes and slowly got up. "Oooh...where am I?"

*SOB* *SOB* *SOB*

Moka stood up when she heard the crying, and looked around the room that she had been sent through and was shocked at what she saw. There were several statues of naked girls around the room, positioned around the room in different spots as if they were posing, but what actually shocked her is that they all had tears pouring from their eyes.

There was even a crying cat...

"What's going on?! The statues are crying as if they are real?!" Just then she looked at her left wrist when she felt immense pain. Slowly but surely, she was also turning to stone as well. Moka held up her hand in shock. "Wha...No...My left hand feels like it's stone!"

"It's the Medusa power of transformation into stone." Ishigami called out from behind her. She slowly stepped through the doorway as she continued to speak from within the shadows. "Any living thing bitten by one of my snake-like hairs will turn to stone. You, too, will soon be completely turned to stone just like those other girls."

"No, you couldn't mean..." It didn't take long for Moka to realize what was going on. She put her other hand on her wrist in attempt to try and fight off what was consuming her. "Then the other statues in this room are all..."

"The beautiful students of this Academy!" Ishigami answered. Moka could only see her mouth moving, but she could definitely see the snakes moving around despite still being in the darkness. "I've turned them all to stone"

Ishigami slowly stepped out of the shadows so that Moka could get a good luck at her. "Isn't it artistic? Soon you, as well as Russell-kun, will be turned to stone and added to my collection, Akashiya Moka."

Now all of Ishigami's hair had turned into snakes. They hissed, turned and twisted as they have minds of their own now. Her face had also changed too as from the bottom of her eyes to diagonally down both of her cheeks were lines of scales.

Fitting for a Medusa I suppose.

A fearsome creature with snakes as hair from Greek Mythology. As the legend goes they are able to turn any living thing to stone; though how it is done varies from story to story. Sometimes it is from looking at someone they turn to stone, sometimes it is from shining a beam at them do they turn to stone, or maybe it's the snakes with a bite that can turn someone to stone; for Ishigami it is the last one as she isn't strong enough to do the former.

Some of Ishigami's snakes shot out at Moka. They wrapped around both her arms, around her thighs, and even around her chest as the lifted her up into the air. She laughed. "Aren't you beautiful? And I will further elevate that beauty for you, isn't that an honor?"

She continued to laugh as put her hands on one of the crying 'statues' while continuing to speak to Moka. "Take a look at these girls! They're crying! Even though they're stone, they're alive! They have emotion - sadness and despair - They can't move, they can't die, all they can do is cry."

Her eyes dilated, completely crazed, in fact she was crazy. "Oooh, how beautiful is this? Is this not true art?"

"But...why do you want Russell?" Moka questioned as the snakes tightened around her.

"My dear, I just told you." She walked over to her and put a hand under her chin. "But...he is different."

"What?"

"You haven't seen it?" Ishigami laughed as she spun and danced around with her arms in the air. "At first his beauty seemed comparable to yours, in fact I planned to take him as well and add him to my collection...Until I looked him in the eyes...Oh...he is too good to be turned into a statue..." She laughed as she remembered looking deep into his black pupils while faintly seeing his hidden emotions. But that just made her eager to see what he truly is.

She stopped dancing to lean in close to Moka's face. "You care about him deeply...don't you?" Moka looking away with was all that she needed. "Oh don't worry. After you've become the perfect testament of beauty just like all these other girls..." She leaned in closer so that she could whisper into her left ear. "I'll take good, care of him."

Moka's emerald eyes widened in horror. "NOOOOO!"

Ishigami stepped back, right in front of the doorway in fact to take in Moka's misery. For her this was a perfect time for her to turn. "Well then, it's about time I put the finishing touches on you."

A green flash appeared behind her. She noticed the light from the corner of her eyes, and it was enough to make her turn around in confusion. "Wha-?"

A fist came in contact with her face. The impact was hard enough to draw blood and break her nose, and it was more than enough to make her drop Moka. When she fell on the ground she looked up to see who it was. "Russell?"

The Black-Haired boy didn't say a word as he grabbed Ishigami by the neck and threw her out of the room and back into the classroom. The Medusa crashed into one of the desks splitting it apart.

He walked towards the cloud of dust while taking out his Halo from his blazer again. Unfortunately he couldn't use it completely since Moka was nearby, he could still use it as a chakram again. He jumped back when a few of her snakes lunged at him; they missed and hit the tilted floor in front of him.

"Who dares?!" Ishigami stepped out of the dust, obviously angry that her work had been interrupted. "...Oh Russell-kun!" As soon as she noticed who it was she removed her hand that was covering her broken nose. Blood went down around her mouth, her smiling mouth. "I was just talking about you! I was just expressing how much of a marvel I will turn you into!"

He didn't say anything, much to her confusion but she didn't seem to mind nor care. "No words to say? Very well." Some of her snakes rose again and were aimed at him. "I was going to take Moka-san first, but now that you are here...I will turn you my greatest masterpiece!"

Ishigami sent most of her snakes at him. He jumped into the air to avoid the couple that smashed the floor under him. The rest of the snakes changed their direction from the floor to him in the air. "I have you now!" Instead he twisted his body in the air, rolling to avoid the snakes biting at him. As he turned he kicked a couple of the heads away with his legs.

He then landed on the ground quickly while stepping onto one of her snake heads. He grind his heel into her snakes with gave her some pain. But that didn't stop her. "Hold still! Don't be such a pest!"

Two snakes that were behind him turned to attack his head from behind from both sides. He tightly grabbed his Halo and swung it at the snakes before they could get him. He had horizontally cut them through their jaws, killing them while also giving Ishigami great pain. "GRRRR! What is that thing?!" She took notice of the golden Halo in his hand. "A ring? How is that able to-? ARGHHH!"

She yelled out in agony when he sliced up more of her snakes in quick succession. Their severed bits fell onto the ground with one of them somehow still moving. Russell stepped on it while moving towards the Art Teacher. "What is that damn thing?!" In anger she sent out the remainder of her snake heads.

' _Really?_ ' Was Russell's only thought at her same method of attack. This time he spun around while throwing his Halo aimed at one of the sides of the nearby desks. It bounced off of the corner and headed straight for the other snakes from behind. It sliced through two, then it bounced off the corner of the nearby window and sliced off the remaining three.

"ARGHHH! MY HAIR!" At this point Ishigami looked like she was in a blind rage, as she was struggling to keep a straight face. Blood began to hose out like a sprinkler as her face turned even more monstrous. Blood even started to leak from her scalp, which was to be expected since despite the snakes being alive and having minds of their own, they were still a part of her. "MY SNAKESSS!"

She sent out probably her last two in blind desperation. Russell walked towards them as they had their mouths open, ready to bite him and turn him into a masterpiece just like the rest of the girls.

Using both of his hands he grabbed both of them. He tightly snapped the left one and right one, killing them both. He put the left on in his right hand. He wrapped the dead snakes around and pulled. Ishigami screamed as she went flying towards him. Using his right hand still, he punched Ishigami right in her beautiful face.

Blood flew, and she was sent back. But she was sent forward again when he pulled on her snake hairs. Before she could do anything else Russell wrapped the dead snakes around her neck and pulled. Somewhat fitting really, as he was going to end her with her own body.

Still she still tried to fight, as she pulled at her own snakes to try and breathe. "W...Why...? C-Can't...you under...stand...?! Why...can't you...u-under...st-tand Art?! I...want...y-ou...to be...magnificent..."

She looked into his eyes as he did hers. A mixture of saliva and blood leaked out from her lips as she started to loose air completely. With cold and narrowed eyes Russell was about to say his catch-phrase. "Goonight Ishi-"

"Russell stop!"

His eyes widened when he realized something: Moka was still there. He lifted his head up and looked behind him. Moka was standing there, holding her arm that was slowly reverting to normal.

"Russell stop! You're going to kill her!"

He looked at her, and then back at Ishigami who had already lost consciousness. He slowly let go off her hair which turned back into regular braids. He kicked her off next to the side off another desk. He sighed and just sat down on the ground, hands on his head. How on Earth did he forget she was there?

He was surprised when she came up from behind and hugged him. She put her head on his back as if to soothe him. "It's over Russell...It's over...It's all right..."

He sighed again, putting his hand on his face. He put his other hand on top of one of hers and thought. ' _Moka...you are too innocent for this world...Honestly..._ '

He looked over to the side, and noticed Moka's school bag in the corner. He could faintly see the glow of green inside. ' _Knew that would come in handy._ '

XXX

Yokai Academy Room 163/Newspaper Clubroom

Day Later

XXX

It was only a mere day later after the Disappearing Girls Incident.

Apparently, after being defeated - and nearly shocked to death - Ishigami's spell broke, and the girls that were turned to stone reverted to normal, as well as Moka before she could join them. As for Ishigami, she herself was suspended indefinitely and disappeared, but for some reason Russell could feel that wouldn't be the last time he would see her again.

But that was just his paranoia talking.

 ***CRCCCCCCK***

 **SHOULD HAVE KILLED HER**

 ** ***CRCCCCCCK*****

 **SHE WILL COME BACK  
**

' _I would have, if Moka wasn't there._ '

 ***CRCCCCCCK***

 **EXACTLY  
**

 ***CRCCCCCCK***

 **IF SHE WASN'T THERE  
**

 ** ***CRCCCCCCK*****

 **SHE HOLDS YOU BACK  
**

 ** ***CRCCCCCCK*****

 **I AM RIGHT**

 ** ***CRCCCCCCK*****

 ** **AREN'T I?****

 ** ***CRCCCCCCK*****

He didn't say anything.

He blinked a couple of times so that the static would go away.

He ran his right hand through his hair and slouched in his regular seat in Room 163.

He looked out the window and began to think.

He thought about the Missing Girls case and wondered: How on Earth did he not notice this?

He has scoured this Academy, day and night, but somehow this went under his radar.

He was starting to get reckless.

Perhaps he just needed to try a bit harder, and maybe a little help.

But who on Earth would have the stomach to help him in his Crusade?

Well...Technically-

"Russell look!" Moka had gone out for a minute to get something. When he heard her voice it meant that she had come back with whatever she brought with her. He glanced to the right, and his head snapped back to that direction when he saw it. "Taa daa!"

Moka had rolled in something, which was apparently a painting when she removed the tarp that was covering it.

It was a paining of him, standing next to a window.

Despite him having black hair, it was vibrant, with a light shade of white to add in. With tentative detail, she had almost made his black eyes them seem life like. Though the most notable thing about it was the fact that she had painted in his Radio Shades as well. They were black and tilted downwards so that he could see the aforementioned eyes.

"Oh my Goodness..." He had to put a hand on his mouth to hide his amazement. "This is for me?"

"Yeah, I hope you like it." Moka said while putting her left hand on her left cheek. She looked embarrassed, while also worried what he thought of it. But from his reaction she knew that he enjoyed it. "I worked hard drawing you for the theme "What's important to you"...It kinda sucks but..."

Russell's left eyebrow raised when he heard that last part.

Apparently she wasn't that innocent as he thought.

"Sorry for hiding it." She continued, putting her hands on both her cheeks now while now going back to her nervous stance again; along with the pink cheeks that he had grown accustomed to. "I know I worried you, but in order to draw this, I went to learn how to paint from Ishigami-sensei...in return for being a model..."

So that explains it. He thought while taking the painting of himself of the easel. In exchange for being a model she would learn how to paint this piece of art for him. Sure she would have turned into a statue if he hadn't intervened, but to her that didn't matter. If he was happy that was worth it to her.

"Wow...Thank you Moka..." Russell had no words as he ran his other hand in his hair again. He glanced over to her, and saw that she looked nervous; as if she was struggling to say something. "Is there something you want to say? It's alright, you can tell me."

Moka took a deep breathe and smiled brightly. "Happy Birthday Russell! I love you!"

That...was something he wasn't expecting.

He stared at her bright face while taking back what he said earlier. This girl really, and truly was innocent, but that was just another reason why he had to protect her and not just her, but everyone who had that smile. Well...not that same smile, but still.

He put his paining down and hugged her tightly. She was surprised at first but returned the hug as well. She was almost saddened when he pulled back to ask her something. "What is it Russell?"

"Moka...my Birthday isn't until August 6th. I told you that." He pointed out.

"I know." She admitted. "I know that we wouln't be able to see each other over the Summer, so I decided to get this done as soon as possible. Also..."

Instantly, as if right on queue. The door at the back of the Classroom opened up. Gin, Kurumu, and Yukari stepped in holding different things in their hands. Kurumu had a giant bag in her hands, Yukari was holding another Warawara-kun doll, and Gin was holding some flowers and party poppers.

Russell cracked a smile in realization. "You guys...really?"

"Yep! I heard it from Moka, we wont be able to see each other over the Summer, so why not throw an Early Birthday Party!" Kurumu walked over and handed him the big sack. "Here's your present, a year's supply of cookies; and they're soft, just the way you like them!"

Yukari walked up to him next and handed him the straw doll. "My present is a Warawara-kun doll!"

"And here's some flowers for ya buddy." Gin handed them to him after he set down the other gifts. Russell gave him a look, but he just shrugged with his classic grin. "What? I had to give you somethin'." He leaned over and gave him a small noogie.

"Wow..." Russell laughed a bit at the choice of gifts, but it was the thought that counted. After all if he wanted to control someone he now had the means to.

Thanks Yukari.

Everyone else took a party popper and pointed at Russell. "HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY RUSSELL!" They pulled the strings of the poppers as confetti and streamers covered him from head to toe. "CHEERS!"

He could only smile and shake his head.

They drove him crazy, but that is why he liked them.

XXX

Sinner Count: 23(+0) = 23

XXX

TBC

XXX

 _ **And that my friends is the sixth chapter of Russell's Adventure.**_

 _ **Like my previous fics before I deleted them:**_

 _ **NO FLAMING and please give your opinions.  
**_

 _ **Till then...Signing off.**_


	7. Chapter 7 (Rewrite)

**AN: This is a rewrite of Chapter Seven, now following the events of the Manga in mostly chronological order**

* * *

 **Also just watched Madness Combat 11 finally, all I can say it was worth the wait. But boy has it turned up the lore along with the Deimos Incidents.**

* * *

 _ **As usual I don't own anything. I wish I did though. The only thing I do own is my OC**_

 _ **Graphic Violence Warning and other Rated M themes. It's a Madness Combat Crossover what do you expect.**_

* * *

 **Chapter VII: Corruption  
**

* * *

Nagare Kano was filth.

Trash.

Sum.

A perverted wretch.

A bastard who needed to die.

Basically every hateful insult that a person can describe a blackmailing, low-life pervert like him.

Had Russell not shot Nagare's arm with his TAC-50, which gave Kurumu the chance to unleash her fury and beat the hell out of him, and then kill him shortly after, or hadn't been there in general Kurumu would have become the subject of slave of sexual abuse.

Ranging from what ever sick acts that Nagare had in his sweaty, mucous drenched head.

Kurumu probably wouldn't be the end of it, as he would stooped very low to get illicit material as leverage to get any girl under his thumb; effectively turning them into his personal slave for him to torment.

As it turns out, he had a lot of it.

Russell found that out, right when his curiosity got the better of him once again.

He still had Nagare's room key from when he killed him, and after exploring the Boys Dormitory Complex in the middle of night - past curfew of course - he found his room.

When Russell cracked the door open, he really wished he brought a gas mask with him. In fact, one whiff from just opening the door by a mere centimeter, and he was greeted by a _horrid_ stench.

He knew from experience that it was most likely not a good smell, and most likely a noxious poison gas cloud. That may sound ridiculous, but then again, considering who he was and where he was, anything was possible.

Nagara was a species of Yokai known as 'Madslugs'.

Madslugs are slug monsters that enjoys wet places. In Nagare's case his room.

Madslugs love being a bother to anything, and they are often found in swamps and wetlands enjoying scaring humans who come nearby. They eat rotten food and make poison gas with their body. When scared, they use the gas as an attack. The gas itself is very dangerous which can knock out or even kill a person.

That wasn't a problem for Russell. Instead he climbed from outside, and opened the room's outside window that had been locked; which he of course broke by slicing it in two with his Halo. But not before trying to look inside. The gas was so thick he could barely make out the floor.

After that, by using his levitation he essentially pushed the gas cloud out; where it slowly disappeared into the night sky.

He obviously didn't have a Hazmat Suit on him, let alone a Gas Mask, so this was the only way for him to explore the room inside without getting gassed.

He also made sure that he closed the front door before doing this to prevent the poisonous cloud from getting out that way somehow, and spread into the hallways. Just to be safe, but once again that was just his paranoia talking. Because the last thing the other students on this floor needed was to get knocked out, or die as soon as they left their dorm rooms for whatever reason they had to do late at night.

After a while - a few days actually, just to make sure the room was aired out - he went back to front door and opened it. It was dark, and the only form of light was from the open window. He flipped up the light switch, lighting up the entire room allowing him to see the contents of what was inside.

What he saw was a complete mess.

The living room was covered in empty snack wrappers and bags. There was dirt and dust all across the floors and walls, not to mention the curtains that he moved to the side when he opened the window were wrinkled now that he looked a lot closer.

The bedroom was just as messy. The bed sheets were sprawled and wrinkled, the futon was turned diagonal towards the exit door, not mention the open Pornogropy of both real life and anime women including fan-art.

*Squish*

Russell grimaced when he heard a when he lifted up his leg. He saw he stepped in a used white tissue, a lot of used white tissues that were overflowing from the trash bin.

It could be Nagare's slug slime, it could be something else.

Either way? He didn't want to know.

Nearby the overflowing bin was a large wooden office desk that was crowded with disks and closed files on top. On the far right of the desk was a white computer with keyboard and mouse. Lastly in front of that was a black office chair with arm rests.

He was about to pick up one of the files, but stopped when he realized that he probably should use gloves when interacting with anything else in this room; if the overflowing garbage can was any indication.

So that was what he did, sort of. He went out the window and eventually came back with some of his own tissues to avoid getting anything on him when he picked anything up.

Picking up one of the files he turned the small latch that kept it closed. He opened the flap and pulled out what was inside.

He wasn't surprised when saw that they were lewd pictures pictures of a different girl, naked, sleeping, in her underwear, and even one picture of her masturbating. The file also had a silver disk inside a clear plastic case.

He probably knew what it was so he didn't bother to insert it in the computer's disk drive and see what was on there. Putting the contents of the folder back, he tossed it onto the desk with a small 'smack'.

He moved over a little bit to check the other folders, and they all had female dirt inside with the same encased silver disc. Not to mention there was tons of them, over two dozen to be exact. Though despite being a lowlife, perverted scumbag, Russell had to give him credit for amassing such a load of material in only one weekend.

A eerie feeling soon crept up his back, making him shiver. He slowly turned around and realized that the only room he _hasn't_ gone into yet was the bathroom.

Walking over to the bathroom door and putting on a tissue over the handle, he slowly grabbed onto the handle as a slimy squish could be heard. It took only one glimpse for him to slam it shut.

At that point Russell had thoughts of torching Nagare's entire room, burning all the crap it had inside with a couple of cans of kerosene and a lighter. But still, despite the condition the room was in, he couldn't really destroy it and make it so that others would chalk it up to short circuit.

No, he had plans for this room.

Just as soon as he cleaned it...

XXX

Yokai Academy Dorm Lobby

Days Later

XXX

"..."

"ID: 061303. It's me Russell."

"..."

"Greetings."

"..."

"I'm just checking in. Is everything okay back there?"

"... "

"All of them?''

"..."

"Even at the other locations?"

"..."

"None have been killed?"

"..."

"None were from an Incident?"

"..."

"Yes I'm fine, as always."

"..."

"No, not yet. I'm doing fine."

"..."

"No, there is no need to send for me. If I need anything I will call again."

"..."

"I buried a few of the Crystals."

"..."

"Yes can you do that?"

"..."

"Okay, good. Just making sure. I have faith in you, but I just want to be safe."

"..."

"I've been here for a while now. How long have I been gone on over your end?"

"..."

"Figures. A part of me wishes that time changes over there."

"..."

"I'm sure you have seen it already when you've recorded the locations of the crystals."

"..."

"It's a Monster Realm. Run it under as...Huh..."

"..."

"No no no, ignore that."

"..."

"To be honest I haven't made one yet, I've been a bit preoccupied. So for now just put it on standby until I make up one."

"..."

"I have met some acquaintances."

"..."

"Yes, and they aren't just allies. They're comrades."

"..."

"No but, I'll send over the notes via my iPhone later. I can't right now."

"..."

"It's doing the latest update, which is why I can't send them over."

"..."

"I'll send it over once it's finished."

"..."

"No, but is my suit doing well? I have to ask."

"..."

"Good, take of Marion. Understand?"

"..."

"Alright then, I'm going to hang up now. Farewell for now."

"..."

Russell sighed and ran his fight hand through his hair. He hung up the Phone from one of Phone Booths located in the Student Lounge of the Student Dorm Lobby. The phones themselves were old with rotary dials, and they were all separated by vertical pieces of wood for private conversations.

He took of the right metal side of the base of the rotary phone and pulled out another Crystal that was attached to the wires. He ripped the wires off before putting them back to their hooked up spots before, and closed the right side up.

Tapping on the wooden table that ran through the booths he decided to sit down on the nearby seats. He looked over to the nearby vending machines to get a drink, but he could get one when he got his dinner later.

It was late, and a Crescent Moon was up in the sky.

He watched as male and female students wearing their casual clothes as they roamed around to go eat at the Cafeteria or hang out with their friends, or even make a call like he did.

The whole Dormitory was big, very big, as both males and females shared the whole building; though it was most likely separated by sex.

He will admit he was a bit surprised when he noticed a group of girls walking around his first week here, when he thought the whole building was meant for the males rather being a giant shared building.

After all where were the females going to sleep?

He thought that they also had a giant building to themselves, but remembered that the Academy's budget was probably not that big.

He hummed while glancing at every person that passed by. They didn't make too much noise, so it was rather peaceful; just the way he likes it sometimes. "So quiet."

"BOO!"

"JESUS!" He jumped out of his seat and stood up. He quickly turned around and saw that was Moka.

"Did I scare you Russell?" Moka smiled innocently while flipping her hair over her right shoulder. She noticed that he was breathing a bit heavy, while clutching his chest. "I guess I did huh?"

"Yes, yes you did." He took a big breath of air, hand still on his chest, before letting it out. "Wow." After taking some small seconds to get his bearings, he looked at the Pink-Haired Vampire who just appeared out of nowhere. She probably had really light steps. "So, Moka. What brings you this fine evening?"

"Well it was time to eat so I came down to go to the Cafeteria early." Her eyes moved downwards, looking at Russell's shirt. She could help but laugh at it, not it a mocking way mind you. She just thought the sprite that was on it looked cute. "I see you are wearing that cute shirt again."

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites." He looked down at his favorite white t-shirt with a sleeping anthropomorphic egg yolk sleeping on an egg white. If he remembered correctly it was he same one he wore during the aftermath of the Saizo incident.

He couldn't help but notice Moka's own choice of casual clothing. Along with some simple dress shoes, it consisted of a long sleeved light sweater with the buttons left undone which exposed the dress she was wearing under.

Despite being simple, it looked very cute to some. He noticed over her shoulder that some guys had hearts in their eyes which furthered the point that she had a good sense of style.

Compared to him, who was wearing his anthropomorphic egg yolk shirt, with black sweat pants and socks with sandals.

It was chilly outside, so don't judge.

"Is that from a show or something?" Moka questioned while pointing to the egg yolk.

"An animated short yes. 'Gudetama' is the name." He answered her. "It's about a really lazy egg. It may sound strange, but it has it's charm."

She put her hand over her mouth and laughed. "That sounds so silly! Maybe I should watch it some time."

"Perhaps. So you said you wanted to go eat yes? Lets go together then, I'm actually quite hungry myself."

"That's great, lets go then!"

With that they walked towards the Cafeteria, while passing by and greeting any person that said hello to them with their own. After waving to a male who had hearts in his eyes as he walked past her, Moka decided to ask Russell something again.

"You know Russell, I saw you talking on the phone earlier."

"You did?" He questioned while looking at her as they continued to walk.

"Yes I did."

"I see. So did you hear anything?"

"No," She shook her head. "I was down the hallway when you hung up. So pardon me for asking, but who was that?" She questioned. She leaned forwards while looking at his face. "Was that your Mother?"

Russell shook his head. "No that wasn't my Mother, it was a friend. He's one of my many male friends that I have before coming here. Remember I told you during our first day here? On the roof?"

"Oh yes I do remember!" She nodded. Ever since that little mistake she made - forgetting that he was Human - she made sure to remember the most little things about him. Mostly so that he wouldn't be mad at her again, let alone have his feelings hurt. "Are you two close?"

He tilted his head left and right, with a somewhat perplexed look. "Sort of."

"I'd like to meet him if you don't mind. And maybe I can also meet your parents as well! I hope they are nice."

"I...wouldn't be so sure about that." He said.

"Why is that?" Moka looked at him. Despite having a blank face on again, deep down she actually struck a cord with him a little, but she didn't notice since he was able to hide it. She stopped walking and so did he. "Russell? Is something wrong?"

"Moka...my parents died a long time ago."

She gasped immediately. She put a hand on her mouth. "Oh Russell...I'm so sorry, I-I didn't-"

"I happened a long time ago." He raised his right hand to stop her. "It's fine, like you said, you didn't know. So I won't blame you for that." He reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked into his eyes, and what surprised her was that he didn't look sad. If anything it looked like he was over it. All she got was his blank look again, but with a small reassuring smile.

"Now lets go have some dinner, okay?"

"...Okay." Moka nodded while continuing to walk to their destination.

All the while she couldn't help but feel bad, now that she had once again, most likely hurt his feelings.

XXX

Yokai Academy Cafeteria

Later

XXX

The Cafeteria during this time was a bit slow. There was only at least a dozen people, so it was quick for Russell and Moka to get food and easily find an empty seat. After a few minutes of eating the Black-Haired Boy looked up at his close friend. He could see that she was still saddened about bringing up his family like that, even if she didn't know that they were deceased.

He wasn't sure what to say in order to cheer her up aside from a few words of reassurance; and being awkward, and saying something awkward wouldn't cut it this time.

But he could try. "Moka-"

"Russell..." Before he could start she cut him off. After swallowing some rice from her bowl and setting down the chopsticks, she put her hands under the table, on her lap. He waited for her to continue; all the while she gave a somewhat sad look. She stared at her food, and it looked like she was looking at her food with dismay due to the expression on her face.

"Y-Yes?" He waited for a while actually, almost for a minute; so he decided to respond.

"Russell...do you regret coming here?"

"To where? You are going to have to specify."

"I mean," She stopped. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, the looked up at him; as he was slurping up an udon noodle into his mouth. He winced when the noodle flicked up and hit his eye.

She would have laughed, or at least smiled if it weren't for the question she was about to ask. Her still feeling guilty about bringing up his family also made her mood dim. "do you regret coming to Yokai Academy."

He wiped the broth from his eye. "...Oh."

He wasn't expecting that. For some reason, among the many possibilities, he thought it was regretting coming down to the cafeteria to eat. That probably wasn't what she was going to ask though. Dinner with friends is always nice, and it is sure better than eating alone by yourself.

Though that question made him think. Did he really regret coming here? To Yokai Academy?

That made him lean back in his chair with folded arms. He looked up and stared at the ceiling.

Well thanks to what he's seen, the Yokai Realm was no better than the Human World; let alone the other places that he has traveled prior to coming here. There was racism and prejudice, hatred, perversion, obsession, arrogance, and he wouldn't be too surprised if there was some type of corruption that he would find down the line.

He had dealt with a rapist Orc, and blackmailing Manslug, a hungry club of Mermaids, a group of racist Lizardmen, and clearly unhinged Art Teacher. To him, it was only a matter of time until something worse would happen; and an even stronger enemy would follow.

It just meant that his work needed to continue. Not for his sake, but for the sake of others who suffer for their misdeeds and sins.

It was his destiny, and he believed in destiny wholeheartedly. Some may call him a fool for doing so, but they would be mistaken.

He hummed, perhaps he could cheer Moka up a bit. "No."

"What?"

"No I don't...regret going to Yokai Academy." Before she could respond, he raised his right hand to stop her. At this point she was already used to seeing this from him so she was okay to wait until he finished explaining himself. She learned from the Yukari incident.

"First off I want to mention," He motioned Moka to lean in with two of his right fingers. "this doesn't have anything to do with me being Human." She nodded in understanding while sitting back down. "Despite the incidents we have gone through, I have not regret coming here." He unfolded his arms and sat up straight, putting his hands on the table. "Because...well...I got to meet you and the others."

Russell raised his hand again to stop Moka from talking when she opened her mouth. This may seem rude, but was the only way. "Well despite your quirks, you've all been good friends, kind, and very supportive of other despite our past feuds. So despite all the fighting and trouble I've gotten into, along with all of you as well, I don't really regret a thing. Does that answer your question?"

Moka stared at him with her mouth open. Slowly comprehending what he had just said. She then smiled, tilting her head with blush. She was content, and most importantly happy with his answer; obviously feeling a bit better. "Yeah, it does." With her mood better she started to continue eating without looking like the food she tasted was terrible.

Though it did taste a bit bland, it was to be expected since it was Cafeteria Food.

"I hope that things will be all right now, and that everything will work out."

He didn't respond to that. Almost everything that the Outer Moka said reminded him how naive she could be. Cuteness aside, this was a really bad trait. He knew that he wouldn't be there forever to protect her, and he just hoped that she would be ready to take care of herself when that happened.

Even if it meant that she would have to things she wouldn't be comfortable with doing.

Now that was something he wasn't looking forward too.

"Oh yeah! We're handing out the Newspaper we all worked hard on tomorrow, right? Since everyone worked the hardest they've ever worked in their lives on that paper. Wouldn't it be great if a lot of people read it?!" Moka started again after eating some fish. Some slightly burnt tuna fish.

Russell just nodded, listening while eating his croquet. He glanced to the right and then pointed in that direction with his left hand. "Moka, you're loud."

Confused she tilted her head. When she followed to where he was pointing she noticed that everyone else that was in the cafeteria was looking at her. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She waved at the other people who went back to doing whatever is they were doing before they heard Moka's voice.

When she looked at Russell she could see him covering his mouth with his hand, holding in a small smile. "Russell!" She pouted while he raised his hands in defense.

"You're the loud one here." Moka grabbed one of her chopsticks and hit Russell's head. "Ow."

She huffed with her cheeks red in embarrassment.

She did have a point though.

Right after his Early Birthday Party - yesterday - all members of the Newspaper Club were scrambling to meet the next deadline to distribute their Newspaper; which was tomorrow. As Gin puts it: 'Speed is the Livelihood of Business!', as almost everyone had to put their energy into work for the paper, which included writing about the incident with Ishigami.

Russell says almost everyone, because while he had no problem doing it, everyone else were working their hands off while Gin was off to the side telling them to stop whining.

Gin didn't start helping out until a little 'coercion', by Russell.

XXX

Yokai Academy Room 163/Newspaper Clubroom

Yesterday

XXX

All three female members of the Newspaper Club were crowded around a large desk that they made from combining four other desks while Gin watched from his big desk in the front of the room.

Russell went out for a minute to go the Restroom, leaving the three girls to work on the next paper that was due on Monday.

"I can't take this." Kurumu put down the pencil and papers in her hand to stretch her arms. "It's finally Saturday and we're all packed in here."

"It's true, we're just like a Mangaka being chased by a deadline. And we're not even getting paid!" Yukari couldn't help but compare their situation with a strained smile.

"Stop bein' babies!" Gin called out which made them jump. "A newspaper's the same as a Manga, with strict adherence to deadlines."

Something hit the back of Yukari's left shoulder, followed by a small 'Smack' on the floor. When she looked down it was an eraser. "Huh?" She looked up when he heard someone whispering. She saw from the back door of the Classroom, Russell, and he was holding a bucket. He put a finger to his lips as he slowly closed the door.

A mischievous smirk found a way on Yukai's face.

"The incident with the Art Teacher that's gonna be all over the front page was two days ago, Thursday!"

While he was running his mouth, Kurumu who was sitting in front of her, took notice of Yukari's smirk when the little Witch turned back around. "Why are you so happy?" She leaned forward when Yukari motioned her to. She slowly pulled back and put her left hand over her mouth to cover the equally playful smirk on her face.

Moka could only look at the two other girls, confused. "What are you two talking about?" The two girls looked at her, then back at each other, before going back to hide their smiles and snickers. ' _I wonder what's so funny..._ '

"Ain't no one gonna call us a Newspaper if there ain't no reporting immediately on her." With a smile, and a sparkle that appears when he does said signature smile he took a sip of some coffee from a mug on his big desk. "So I'll listen to your sob stories after you make the-"

In an instant, Russell opened the door at the front of the classroom; in two giant strides he came in when Gin was distracted with his coffee to notice, and dumped a bucket of water on top of him.

*SPLASH*

"AAAAHHHH!"

Gin screamed when a medium sized glob of water crashed on top of him. In surprise and in shock he stood up; and when he took a tiny step he slipped backwards and fell on his back.

The three girls could only stare at what had just happened. Not a second after though, Yukari and Kurumu just couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Moka who was more surprised than anything, also tried to contain her laughter before giving in.

When Gin sat up Russell was staring down at him, still holding the bucket under his right arm. "What...the Hell man?!"

"If you have a problem with us not getting our work done, then about you help us so we don't have to whine about."

"Hey!" Gin ducked when Russell threw the bucket at him. "I'm the President here of this Club, so technically I can...what are you doing?" He stopped when Russell took his coffee from the desk, which somehow didn't get spilled over, and was still hot.

He looked down at it, and then he looked at Gin. His eyes slowly went downwards from his face, until stopping right at his crotch.

Gin followed his gaze and immediately backed up. He cried out with his hand in front of him. "Hey hey hey! There's no need for that!" From the look on Russell's face he could tell that he still wasn't backing down. He raised his hands in surrender, while finding some dry ground to get some traction to stand up. "L-Look o-okay! I'll help! I'll help man! I'll help out!"

Gin couldn't tell what he was thinking with that blank stare, but he could tell it wasn't good. But to his relief, Russell sat the cup of joe back on the desk. "Very well then." The Werewolf sighed when he turned his back to him and walked towards his seat next to Moka.

Just to be safe, Gin watched him as he did. Like a wolf stalking it's prey, however the prey was him, and Russell was the wolf.

Gin was about to say some sort of remark, but realized in his head that would not be such a good idea, considering what would happen as his eyes went back to his coffee. He slowly got up, but when he took a step forward again he slipped backwards and fell.

Once again the girls couldn't help but laugh, and Russell couldn't keep down the smirk on his face.

XXX

Yokai Academy Cafeteria

Present Day

XXX

It was safe to say after that experience, Gin made an effort to actually help out the others. Rather than sitting around and risk getting dunked with another bucket of water again, let alone the threat of having his special area burnt by coffee. In fact, he was sure to never bring coffee - or any hot beverage - with him to the Newspaper Clubroom after that.

It was a rather...funny story to tell Ms. Nekonome when she came in to check up on them and to give them snacks...in the form of raw fish.

Literal raw fish that still had the smell attached to them in plastic bags.

He took it anyways, because he could cook with that later.

It made him chuckle a bit.

His smile fell though, when without taking his eyes from his miso soup he used his right arm to push back Moka by the head. She thought it would be a perfect time to get some of his blood finally while he was just sitting there, but she was wrong.

"Really?"

He would have chucked again when she grumbled, but he didn't because this was now an annoyance than anything. It was funny before, but now it was just really irritating. Just like all the other times, she squirmed while trying to push him back with her head.

In fact she was, his seat was slowly moving to the left until it hit the leg of the table they were using. He took of his hand from her head, and once again she pouted when she looked up at him.

She stared at him instead of going back to her seat. Then she hit him on the shoulder before doing so. "Ow."

XXX

Yokai Academy School Gate

The Next Day

XXX

As mentioned before, the climate and weather of Yokai Academy was...strange.

There was not really a sense of changing seasons there. There were heavy clouds that hung over the Academy sky, and the temperature was neither hot or cold. It was constantly at an unchanging average temperate.

Imagine coming from the Human World when it was in the middle of Winter or Summer; then you take the nearest portal here, and you'll see the drastic change in climate.

Then there was the random lighting strikes that appeared whenever and wherever.

He was used to it by now, sort of.

Russell mentally sighed in his head when a bolt of lighting struck behind him, far away.

It was bad enough that it was this late in the year and that people would recognize him for being the student that was scared of lighting. He didn't want to show anyone that there was any indication that he still was every time a lightning bolt struck the Earth.

He was not, under any circumstances, afraid of lightning.

It just took him off guard when it appeared at such a close proximity to him on the first day of school; but the rest of the student body didn't see it that way. It was just going to be a shame that wouldn't be lived down until he left this place.

"We're the Newspaper Club. Please take a copy of the school newspaper we made!" Right now he watched the other students from his metal folding chair while sitting behind a folding table. To his left the rest of the Newspaper Club was handing out the newspaper after finally getting it done.

They could just hand them out while sitting down like he was. But they decided to hand them out while standing up as it was the most effective way to get the other students' attention.

"The case of the disappearing female students, as well as many other happenings and news about the Academy are written in it!" Their curiosity was getting the better of themselves as they wanted to know about things that, they honestly didn't know were going on at the time. Many students, male or female, crowded around their booth, but allowed some space between them and the table so their wouldn't be a clustered clump.

With bright and beautiful smiles, the three girls handed out the papers with a "Thank you very much!" every time someone took one.

Though there was another reason why so many males were getting papers; mainly because of the aforementioned girls. Whether or not that Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari knew, their beauty and charm was what got them so much business as the males instantly had hearts and tomato-red blushes on their faces.

For them, in their over reactive heads, the front school gate sparkled as if Angels have come down from Heaven; or a fantasy that had turned into a reality. Entrapped by their beauty, it didn't take long for a swarm of mostly lovesick boys to come running.

"GIMMMMIEEEE! GIMMMEEE ONE OF THOSE NEWSPAPERS!"

The trio of females where understandable shocked by the crowd, but were happy nonetheless that so many students were coming; even if they didn't know all the reasons why.

Russell was also a bit happy that people took a piece of their day to read up on the events going around at the school. Because normally some would just ignore the booth and go about their business, but this was a nice change of pace from the cynical and or nihilistic mindset of most students in the Human World who think that it's just a waste of time.

It was probably just a thought, but maybe it was their first taste of what it would be like in the Human World; getting papers about certain events in the country or world, and coming together in general.

It was...nice.

"Hey! Can I get one over here?!" A female student called out. He looked at her and that she was looking at him. He looked around and then back at her. A bit confused he pointed to himself to make sure she was talking to him. "Yes, can I get a newspaper please?"

Russell looked over to the girls who were preoccupied with the swarm of boys. So he took a box from under the table and placed it on the desk. He took one and threw it at the girl like a throwing knife. The girl caught it and bowed at him with a grateful smile.

It didn't take long for him to notice the other girls that were slowly accumulating from the area around where the girl was standing. Just like the girl they all wanted a paper, though they apparently saw what he just did and hand their hands in the air with stars in their eyes.

He looked at the box of newspapers and then back at the girls. He shrugged. ' _If that's what you want, I should oblige._ ' He grabbed another one and threw it at one of the girls. She caught it, and held it close to her as if she had one the grand prize at a festival.

One after the other, he continued to throw the newspapers at them. It was kind of enjoyable since it was good for target practice; and even if he missed - which he didn't - they were still getting a paper, and they didn't seem to bothered that their paper got on the ground for a moment.

' _Everyone at this school is strange._ ' But he was equally so, since he chose to come to a school where almost every day was a threat on his life by a Monster in Human Form.

But the big question was why though.

He threw the last newspaper in the box at the last girl. With a grateful bow and smile she also left. He noticed that the crowd has dissipated a bit. The big group of boys were now a paltry few, but there were was still a large group in front of them; just not as crowded, he supposed.

Just in case, he switched out the empty box with another full one. Just then Kurumu came up from next to him and hugged him. "I'm so happy that our Newspapers is such a big hit Russell!" Immediately though, remembering all those times prior, she let go of him and stepped back. "I-I-I'm sorry I didn't mean-!"

"It's...alright. I don't mind." He reassured her, and of course she was shocked at his change of heart. It has been months now since their fight anyways, and since he accidentally hurt her on reflex. So better late than never to forgive her, but still there would always be some caution towards her for what she did, but still he was willing to let that go too with time.

"Wait, really?"

"Well yes. I'm not sure if I told you this before, or if you forgot, but I don't mind the occasional hug and other stuff. Just as long as it isn't over the top, like using your breats to sexually harass me. That is not right under any circumstances, okay?"

"Y-yeah, I guess that's fair." She walked up to him a bit unsure despite what he had just said. "So I can..."

"Yeah, go ahead." Taking a deep breathe she leaned in and hugged him from behind. She clenched her eyes in preparation for the hit again, but luckily for her it didn't happen. She opened her eyes to look at him. He stared back at her with a shrug. "See? Nothing wrong."

Sighing in relief, and a bit happy now with the change she embraced him tightly. "Oh, wanted to do this for so long~!"

"Kurumu-chan, you don't need to hug Russell!" Moka cried out after handing out a paper to another student.

"Well Russell said it was fine, we've made up finally!" The Succbus let go of Russell to confront Moka. The two glared at each other, and once again anyone that was nearby could see the bright sparks flying. Just as long as they wouldn't kill each other, he was somewhat okay with this.

"HYAAA! I'm scared! Lolicons are scawwwy~!" Russell turned his head over to the right when he heard Yukari screaming. When he did though, Yukari was okay; and she was holding her wand in front of a bunch of male students knocked out on the ground by water basins that were next to them. Yukari looked at Russell; with a smile she gave him a thumbs up.

In response he returned with his own thumbs up. ' _I taught you well._ '

XXX

Yokai Academy

?

XXX

"What...The Newspaper Club?"

In one of the private buildings at Yokai Academy, two students were currently meeting. One was a tall young man with long blonde hair who was reading a copy of the latest paper. The other was a young woman with long maroon hair who was kneeling before the man. The woman nodded at the man's question.

"Yes sir!" She reported, keeping her eyes on the ground. "They appear to be currently in the process of distributing their newspaper in front of the school gate. Naturally withou _our_ permission I might add."

The male clenched his teeth when he read a part of the paper about the Art Teacher getting an indefinite suspension. "The Newspaper Club...so it's that gang again!" He growled before crumpling the paper. "Disregarding us and acting like saviors of justice...those scum!"

XXX

Yokai Academy Front Gate

Meanwhile

XXX

The crowd was starting to die down a bit, though there were still a large group of people around the booth. Yukari and Kurumu continued to hand out the papers while Moka and Russell were getting more from another box. Right when they were about to lift up the boxes that had them, Gin came up from the side. "How's it goin? Are you giving out lots of copies?

"Oh Gin-senpai!" Moka was just about to put her hands around the box when she notice their senior.

Their perverted, lazy, senior.

Russell also took notice as well when he saw him from the corner of his eye, and still wearing his casual clothes of a long sleeved shirt with black outline around the collar. Now that he thinks about it, when was the last time he has seen him wear the regular school uniform?

He thought since he was suspended he didn't need to wear the full uniform; but the suspension probably ended months ago. Then again he wasn't there when Gin got his punishment from the teachers. Perhaps there was a rule that allowed anyone wear whatever he/she wanted as long as it still had a part of the school uniform; hence why he still wore the school pants.

He didn't know honestly, he should probably re-read the school laws that came with his transcript.

"It's going great!" Moka cheered with one of her dazzling smiles that once again made almost every boy in the crowd faint in bliss. "We've already passed out half of them! It really makes me happy!"

"Yes, by ourselves in fact." Russell pointed out while taking out a newspaper from his box. "Where were you exactly?"

"Well if you must know I was in fact passin' around a box of newspapers like you did." Gin said confidently.

Immediately he could tell that he was lying. "Okay, so where's the box?"

"...What?"

He resisted the urge to slap his forehead, let alone the urge to throw the newspaper at his head. "You said you gave out a box, where _is_ the box?"

"I threw it away of course! Gotta help the environment and all of that stuff!"

From the sweat that was dripping from his forehead and the arm scratching the back of his head Russell knew that he was lying. He was actually hiding in the open brush of trees behind them. "You know what? I don't care, you do you as they say." Russell turned around and tossed the paper. He didn't care where it landed he just wanted it out of his hand before he started hitting Gin with it.

"Yeah, be yourself and stick to that H stuff you like so much! Just like a stray dog during mating season."

Russell had to admit that was kind of funny, considering that it was true.

Getting over being startled, it didn't take long for Gin to get up in Yukari's face. The two stared down at each other with fake smiles with Gin pointing at Yukari's chest. "Hey as if a flat chested girl like you was good for anything other than badmouthing people!

"Hey, I'm famous my flatchestedness." Yukari retorted with a surprising amount of pride in her voice; which made Russell look back at them right when he was about to hand someone their paper when he heard that.

Honestly, where was this girl getting this knowledge from?

"Well then how about I rub them and rub them and make them big, huh?!"

That wasn't the smartest thing for him to say let alone say as a retort. In response Yukari pulled out her wand. "Ew, that's sexual harassment!"

"Out of the way!"

Now it wasn't strange for the male students to yell that when they for fighting to get a newspaper from one of the girls; evidenced with the giant raving group of boys from earlier, but something was different this time. For one thing it sounded more like a command than a bunch of crazed fans, and for another, everyone was actually obeying. While some were forcefully shoved on the ground when they didn't.

All members of the the Newspaper Club looked to see what was going on. But that didn't stop the giant water basin from landing on top of Gin's head.

The crowd began to part as a group of students with black uniforms marched imposingly toward the news stand.

"Who are they?" Russell questioned. Gin who pushed off the water basin, fought the pain to see the people approaching. He growled with a worried look on his face which didn't go unnoticed by Russell.

"What's going on?"

"Oh crap, it's the Black Suits!" One of the students yelled out in fear. "What are they doing here?"

"It's the Yokai Academy Guardians; The Academy Public Safety Commission."

Most of the black suits stood at attention like soldiers awaiting orders. At the front of the group was a tall blonde man with long hair and oval shaped ears. He had two strange dark dots above his eyes like some kind of paint. From the authoritative air that he gave, it was obvious that he was the leader of this group. The student casually stepped forward and gave a gentlemanly bow.

"Salutations...I am Kuyou, the manager of the the Public Safety Commission." The blonde now named Kuyo, said with a smile. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

' _Public Safety Commission?_ ' Moka thought. Something about the blonde manager in front of them didn't sit well with her. Either it was the authoritative air as mentioned before, or something about that look he gave, or both, she was a frightened. "Public Safety...so you're the ones maintaining the peace of the Academy? What can we do for you?"

Kuyou reached out a hand toward the girl. In an instant, and though there was still a giant table for him to cross, Gin had slid between the two and stood protectively in front of Moka who was shocked at the sudden move. "Gin-senpai?"

Kuyou's gaze drifted over to the other male of the group. "You are...Christoff Russell."

"Yes" He nodded, followed by his own respectful bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you also." While his head was down he looked at the others with his right eye and winked. Gin knew immediately what he was doing so without saying anything he gave a unnoticeable nod.

Kuyou hummed. "I have heard of you, a true 'model student' as they call you." He reached into the black blazer of his uniform and pulled out a newspaper. "I caught your paper."

' _Oh..._ '

Kuyou chuckled as he flipped through the pages. "I must say, your work is quite good. I'm impressed that such a small group can do such impressive work. However," he smiled before putting the paper on the news stand table. The look in his eyes was enough to make lesser people quake in fear. "Who gave you permission to hand out a newspaper with these contents?"

In an instant Kuyou had swung his leg and brought it down on the table. The wooden slab shattered easily broke into two, sending papers flying in all directions. The females of Newspaper Club and all the students gathered around gasped in alarm.

After blocking or awaiting away their papers the club watched as a couple of the black suits started to raid the other unopened boxes, dumping them on the rest of the black suits merely continued to watch at attention, except for a maroon haired girl that giggled darkly at the display. She wore a female variant of the black uniform with a skirt and arm band on her left arm.

"Do you understand?! We're the ones protecting the peace at this Academy, the Public Safety Commission!" Kuyou shouted while his followers continued to raid their stuff behind him. "If you are going to do anything inside these school grounds, you need to get permission from us without fail!" He continued, while kicking over the chairs that were used. "We will continue to severely crackdown on any unapproved activity in the future!"

"Hey St-Stop it! All we were doing was just passing out newspapers!" Kurumu cried out after having enough of seeing their hard work getting dumped onto the dirt. The maroon haired girl came from Kuyou's side. The inside of her mouth shifted.

Russell came up from behind and forcefully pulled the Succubus back until he was right behind him. She looked at him in shock. "Russell?! Why would you-?!"

"Don't it's not worth it." He said while having his back turned to her.

"But it's-!"

Russell turned to look at her but still having his body facing forward. He looked at her with that same look all those months ago when they fought and he came out on top; those cold eyes and hard stare despite still having that blank look. "I said _no_."

She recoiled, stepping back in fear and shock.

"Hm," The maroon haired girl hummed which got his attention, making him turn back front. The inside of her mouth shifted before she talked. "I see the Newspaper Club is filled with lowlifes just like always." Her eyes drifted over to the male that was in the way of her and the girl behind him. She smirked. "At least _one_ of you has some sense, unlike last year."

' _Last year?_ ' He thought. That definitely raised some questions. He glanced back at Gin. He still had a worried and disgruntled look while he watched the other black suits tear apart their things. Seeing a laid back person like Gin act like this was very unsettling. ' _He knows something._ '

"Don't think you can keep disturbing the peace at this Academy!" Kurumu cried out again when the maroon haired girl stomped on the papers on the dirt, crumpling them and tearing them as if to add insult to injury. She laughed as she continued, and from what she had seen these meant a lot to the blue haired girl.

All the while the students who were crowded around wanting to get a copy, male and female, were now having a front seat show to this act of cruelty. There was a small thought in Russell's head. He half expected the crowd to help defend them; just like they did with Yukari all those days ago.

A reason why the other students helped before was not just because they were tired of her getting bullied on a near daily basis, but because the other students from the justice mob didn't have Yukari in their class; which meant that they didn't have to worry about receiving retribution from Yukari's late Class Rep, which is why the students that were in their class didn't do anything because out of fear of the aforementioned reason.

Sure they might have to run and hide to avoid the late Class Rep and his friends, but nothing too serious to worry about.

But from the looks on their faces when they saw what Kuyou and his Safety Committee were doing they knew that this was something that, regardless from what class they were from, was a fight that couldn't be won. Not to mention they were the student police, if they tried to fight back, they would be next and there would be no hiding from them; and from what they witnessed so far from their leader, they did not want to get in the way of this person.

Russell couldn't really blame them for that, after all they were still children.

"Christoff-san." Kuyou called out to the black haired boy. "If the rumors are true and that you are a model student, don't do anything to tarnish that reputation by stepping out of line."

That wasn't advice, that was a warning.

Russell just bowed his head slightly. ' _Have to play the innocent student for now._ '

Seeing their work was done Kuyou and his followers that he had brought with him started to leave, along with the maroon haired girl who decided to give another warning. "Keep this in mind, if you ever do anything without our permission again, we're not going to let you off so easily!"

"Keito. You keep the Newspaper Club under surveillance and see how they react..." Kuyou ordered once the group was out of earshot.

"Yes sir." the maroon haired girl, now name Keito replied.

After that the other students just left as well, since there was no reason to be there anymore. All that was left was the Newspaper Club, their ruined work, and their destroyed table; and perhaps some dampened spirits that were shared between the girls.

"How horrible." Yukari sniffed as she was about to cry. "What was that?! Those guys just came out of nowhere..."

"...Those guys are the Public Safety Commission." Gin said.

"We know who they are from their leader my friend. So how about you explain _what_ they are." Russell said while pulling up one of the folding chairs that got kicked over, and was buried in the mess of papers and bent cardboard boxes. He unconsciously stepped on one of the papers, which made Kurumu wince, but he didn't notice because his back was turned while cleaning off the dirt off of the seat.

"I was going to get to that." Gin sighed as he continued. "To put it simply, they're a more aggressive version of Student Police."

His face turned grim, which once again was very unsettling considering his lazy and laid back attitude. "In order to protect the peace of this Academy a militant group was established in order to control evil by force. They're the academy guardians, the Public Safety Commission. They were organized by students, and are often called the Academy Police."

Russell dusted off the last of the chairs while sitting on one to listen to the Werewolf. "If that is the case, then why is this the first time we have seen them." He definitely wanted to know that. A school police? How on God's green Earth did he miss this?!

Gin scratched his head. "Yeah, about that. The reason is because those guys barely ever actually do anything."

Russell could only hold in a sigh and close his eyes. He knew where this was going.

"They've become corrupt."

There it was. He just had to mention last night in the Cafeteria about encountering corruption down the line, and look what happens. Now he had to deal with a corrupted student police force and he wouldn't be surprised that their leader was going to be a legendary Yokai or something similar.

If he was going to tempt fate, why stop now?

"Today they're just a Yakuza gang, making their force do the talking while they collect money and tributes. They said that if we're going to hand out the paper we have to get their permission right? That means they were truly asking us to pay them off."

Gin wasn't so sure that he wanted to come out and admit that last part. Because that got him the shocked and surprised looks from almost everyone including the girl that he secretly still had feelings for. She made her opinion very known. "What...I can't believe they're getting away with something so messed up at the Academy...!"

"Nothin' we can do now, we just gotta give in." The Werewolf could only ruffle his hair exasperated, not liking where this was going, but it had to be done. "We've gotta burn all the newspapers to show them that we're not going up against them."

One again almost all members were shocked at what they had to do. Kurumu cried out. "Whaaat?! Burn all our newspapers?! But there's a bunch of them we've already out!"

"I don't care, just burn them all!" Gin shouted. "Nothing's gonna come from picking a fight with those guys. It's best if you don't get involved in old fights."

The others were dumbfounded at the order, all except for Russell. He stood up finally after listening which the others noticed. They all looked at him, waiting and wondering if he was going to do anything. Just like Gin he ruffled his hair, but there was no annoyance or exasperation on his face. "Alright...so be it."

"Russell-san?" Yukari tilted her head when he walked over to a box, that somehow didn't get destroyed. It was empty but that was okay. He walked over to the downed newspapers and started to pick them up and put them into the box. "What are you doing?"

"You heard the man." He took a handful of papers and put them into the box. He looked at the group who watched him. "Lets burn them." He looked away to continue to pick up more, while also avoiding to look at their shocked and surprised looks.

"Wh-What?! Russell why?!" Kurumu cried out to him, but he remained unfazed as he continued.

"Look, Gin probably has a good reason for this." He continued while picking up some more. Seeing that the one he held was almost full he started to get another box. "All we can do is obey, after all they're just newspapers. We can make more after we pay those people off right?" If he had turned around, he could see Kurumu wincing.

He took a few from the ground and started to put them in the new box. "I don't really see why this is such a problem for you. Sure, it is cruel, but what are you going to do?"

Kurumu ran over and swiped the box before he could put another paper in. "How can you say that?!"

"Kurumu, you have to look at the bigger picture here. This isn't like standing up for Yukari getting bullied," He turned to the little Witch. "pardon me for using you as an example." He turned back to the blue haired with his expression unchanging. "If you haven't noticed from their little introduction this is most likely a fight that we can't win. Besides, like I said I don't see why you are so worked up over this. They're just papers."

"Just papers?" Kurumu started. Her head was down and she was shaking. She looked up at him, angry, but still her remained unfazed. "Just papers?! Is that what you think?! Don't you care how much work we've put into these together?!"

He shook his head.

She raised her hand to slap him, but was stopped when Gin grabbed his wrist.

"He's right, you need to see the bigger picture here." He let go of her hand and she immediately pulled back. "This is a fight you can't win here. You're just gonna have to deal with it."

Kurumu stepped back. She looked at him and then and at Russell; he could see that she was hurt. She then looked at Yukari and Moka, who were unsure of what to do. She shook her head angrily and ran away with the box she took.

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka called out to her, but she ignored her. The Vampire looked back at Russell, obviously disappointed in him. "Russell, why did-?"

He walked up to her and whispered something in her ears. In less than a minute he pulled back and she nodded, though there was some slight sweat going down her head. Moka walked over to Yukari and took her hand. "Come on Yukari-chan, lets go."

"What? Where are we going?" Moka didn't answer her and continued to take her someplace else, leaving the two guys alone.

Gin turned to Russell, he pointed to the other papers on the dirt. "You need some help with that?"

Russell looked at him, at the newspapers, and then back at him. There was still a lot of papers left, and there was a few empty boxes left over from the raid. There was also the broken table. He shrugged. "Why not." He walked over to the box he finished earlier and closed it so the wind wouldn't blow it away.

After stacking the two pieces of the broken table the two boys walked over and took the nearest open box they could find. They started to pack up more papers in the boxes, then Gin started talking. "You know, I'm surprised."

"About what?" Russell asked while not taking his eyes off of what he was doing.

"I thought you would be against me orderin' you guys to burn these things, and we'd end up arguing. Instead you agreed, and apparently ended up hurting Kurumu-chan's feelings; not cool man. Though I should have expected much considering that your kill joy attitude." He chuckled as he closed up a box.

Russell closed his own box as well. He turned to the Werewolf who had his back turned. "Gin...I'm not stupid."

He sighed with his head tilted downwards slightly. "I know."

"Gin, look at me." He turned to face Russell who was pointing to himself. His face softened a bit compared to before. "What happened last year?" He looked away, obviously not wanting to explain.

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm crossing a line here, but I'd appreciate if you'd shed some light on somethings. Though I completely understand if you-"

"No," He cut him off. The Werewolf sighed sadly while running his right hand down his face. "it's fine, I suppose it's fair." He looked over Russell's shoulder, taking notice of the chairs that had been knocked over. "You mind if I can get a seat?"

He looked over his shoulder. He grabbed one of the chairs and handed it to Gin while he took the one he was sitting on earlier. They sat with the former putting his hands in his pockets. "Whenever you are ready."

Gin explained that last year, that long before with another group of students, the Newspaper Club was already in the cross hairs of the Public Safety Committee.

The members of the old club were young, and very idealistic; some would even say delusional for what they tried to do. They took a stand against the Committee, managing to expose what they were by taking pictures of the ruthlessness first hand; beating up students that got out of line and extorting the other clubs like the Swimming Club.

In the eyes of the Committee however, they believed that they were using their newspapers as a means to criticize them. In their eyes the Club was a threat to them.

So they purged them, ever single one of them, except for Gin; leaving them to the brink of folding.

After that, Gin could only look down with his hair showing his eyes. One gain he rain his one of his hands down his face. He looked up towards Russell. He was hunched over with his hands folded on his lap and lips touching them from behind. Gin noticed that his eyes had hardened, though it appeared that he just put on his blank face again.

"How old were they?"

"What?"

"How old were the rest of the old members?"

He scratched his head, it had been so long ago. Why would he want to know that? "I don't know, about between sixteen and seventeen years old. Why do you ask?"

His face softened, removing his folded hands and sitting up straight again. "No reason."

Gin scratched his head while looking away. He seemed embarrassed, genuinely embarrassed not like before when Russell called him out on his lie. "You want to know something else? I never told anyone about this before."

Russell raised his left eyebrow. "You haven't?"

"No, never. I haven't told anyone."

"Not even Ms. Nekonome?" He asked.

"Not even her." Gin said while shaking his head lightly. "When the purge happened, she just assumed that they all just left. In fact I just told her just that."

"You never told her the truth?"

"I...I didn't have the guts to say anything back then. Mostly because I felt guilty for being the only one left while the others...you know." Gin scratched the back of his head, trying to come up with the words for what he wanted to say. "For what it's worth Russell, you're not that bad of a guy. I guess...I guess I should thank you for letting me get this off my chest finally."

He wasn't expecting that. "No problem my friend."

"Moka is still mine though." Just like that, after getting that weight off his chest, the Werewolf was back to his normal self. He flashed Russell with that grin of his along with that shine in his eyes.

Russell just snorted in return. "Whatever you say." This was a strange turn out for sure, but at least it ended on a somewhat happy note.

"AHHHHHH!"

Both boys looked up when they heard someone scream. It was a female, and despite sounding being a bit far away, they were still able to hear it. Gin turned behind him when he heard it again, though this time it was much lighter. "It sounds like it's coming from the Junk Yard." He turned back forward. "Wonder who could that be? What do you think-?"

By the time he face forwards, Russell was already gone. He looked around from his seat to see if he could spot him, but he was already long gone. He rubbed the side of his head. "How does he do that? And I thought I was fast."

XXX

Yokai Academy Junk Yard

Meanwhile

XXX

To say that Kurumu felt bad was an understatement, and right now she felt worse.

She was angry at Gin for being a loser and for not acting like a man. It just infuriated her that he would order them to burn all of their hard work they spent on almost everyday. She eventually got the idea of trying to pass out the newspapers regardless; mostly to just spite him and the Public Safety Committee, especially the latter.

But most of all she was angry at Russell.

When he said really hurt her.

Just papers? They were more than that.

To her they were like a treasure. A treasure that she could never forget, let alone go and burn to ash.

She made these with him and Moka and everyone. Believe it or not it was the first thing that she's ever made by working with other people. People that she cared about despite their ups and downs. Despite her rivalry with Moka and Yukari, and Gin's perversion, she cared about them.

But when she looked into those eyes of his when she asked if they meant anything to him, there was nothing. No care or anything at all.

Did he really think that way? Was all those times they had spent together a lie?

They really weren't.

But she wasn't thinking about that possibility right now when her box was pilled out of her hand via a giant white thread. When she looked up she saw the maroon haired girl from earlier, Keito. "Ah...You!"

She was standing on top of white thread substance. It was branched in between two of the nearby trees, acting as a platform for Keito to stand on. "It appears that you have no interest in being a good student and obeying us...Foolish girl!" With a smug smile she stretched more of the white thread in her hands. "I should crush you once and for all right here!"

"Give me back my newspapers!" Kurumu cried out, but to no avail. Keito lowered herself down with the white thread in her hands, using it like a rope. "Why are you doing this anyways?! We didn't do anything!"

"Oh please," Keito shot back. "Your club has always been full of idealistic bastards that think they can change the world. They went against us countless times just like you're trying to do now. That's why last year we decided to 'purge' your worthless little club."

"What do you mean 'purge'?" Kurumu asked, afraid of what the answer might be. Keito's depraved smile just grew with a hint of satisfaction. Kurumu's eyes widened when realization hit her while also remembering what Gin said earlier. ' _That's why he..._ ' She shook her head angrily. "You're sick!"

"Sick?" Keito shrieked as if she had just been slapped. "This academy is a hodgepodge of Monsters and it only remains safe because it is under the control of the Public Safety Commission! The rest of your club seems to understands this, but you, who doesn't even understand that yet deserves to be destroyed! And anyone else from your club will suffer a similar fate!"

"You have no right to treat us this way! All of you are a bunch of heartless jerks who don't care about the people you hurt! Just leave us alone why don't you!"

"Leave you...alone...?" Keito seethed, her eye twitching. "Watch your mouth! Who do you think you're talking to you little brat!"

"NO!" Kurumu cried as Keito tossed her papers into the furnace that was right next to her. Her eyes watered as she watched all the hard work that she and her friends had done reduced to ash.

"Well, your newspapers sure burn nicely don't they?!" The maroon haired girl watched it burn with sick satisfaction and smugness, watching it as it turned to nothing in less than a few minutes. One could assume that she was a pyromaniac for this.

Before Kurumu could react, Keito spat a continuous spray of threads from her mouth onto the blue haired girl. The threads caught her in a sticky cocoon that wrapped around her body. "What's going on?!"

Keito yanked on the strings, dragging the succubus into the air with ease. "I got you! This is the power of my 'Spinning Threads'. They're tied so tightly that you can't get away now can you?! I really am going to put an end to you right here and now!" She cackled madly as she spun her around before slamming the girl hard into a tree sideways.

"Let me go!" Kurumu struggled from her prison, all the while Keito was walking towards her slowly.

"No...no...no...If you want me to let you go you're going to have to be a lot more obedient. But perhaps you should have thought of that before you decided to step out of line." From the midriff of her P.S.C uniform, giant long spider legs started to come out.

"Oh yes, by the way, the Public Safety Commission is allowed to publicly use supernatural powers in order to protect the safety of the academy. That means we exist on a different plane than you!" With the rest of her spider legs out, and her stomach resembling the underside of a spider itself, she put her hands behind her head with another smug smile.

Keito was a 'Jorougumo', also known as a 'Spiderwoman'.

A spider monster that takes the form of a woman, and has been known in Japan since ancient times. Their appearances are beautiful, which is how they hunt, by using their looks to mystify men and devour them. Since they are spiders, they are able to create sticky threads within their bodies to strangle and take their prey.

Which was what she was about to do to the girl that she wrapped up.

Once again Kurumu tried to free herself from her bindings, but it was useless. It didn't help that her hands were behind her back as well. "No matter how much you struggle it's of no use! You can't break the threads I spin so easily!" Keito used her spider legs to create even more of the webbing. They spun around the poor girl, wrapping around tightly with a pull from their creator's legs.

After she creating that secondary layer she used her spider legs to crawl over to Kurumu. "I'm going to drink all your bodily fluids." Her face turned too, now resembling a spider's head with four eyes and large fangs. "Just to show what happens to people who defy us!"

Kurumu screamed as the P.S.C opened her mouth.

"Prepare yourself!"

Someone's fist rammed straight into Keito's face, breaking one of her fangs and drawing blood. The girl tumbled and rolled backwards. She used her legs to stop herself from going any further. She pushed herself up using her legs. "Who..Who is that?"

The unknown person landed right in front of Kurumu. What she saw was a male wearing the typical male school uniform; but he wore a grey hoodie with the hood on to obscure his face. "Who are...?" His right hand reached out and pinched the side of her neck, hard. In a few seconds she was out, with her head slumping down.

Through the pain, Keito shot a stream of the webbing at the male. "Who the Hell are you?!" The male leaned back to dodge the webbing. "What?!" He watched the webbing hit the tree behind him. He looked back and forth at the webbing and then at her.

Tilting his head a bit, he grabbed onto it with his right hand.

She laughed thinking that he was stupid. "Fool! Do you know what you've just done?! You can't escape now!" With that she wrapped her webbing around her right wrist, really to rill him in.

"You scum! We are this academy's order and justice! Raising your hand against me means-"

She pulled, but he didn't move.

She pulled again, but still he didn't move.

"What?! Why aren't you moving?!" She tried to pull her arm back but still he wouldn't budge. "What the Hell is this?!"

The hooded man watched her as she tried again. He shook his head, which didn't go unnoticed by her, and that didn't sit well with her as she thought he was underestimating her. "You bastard! You think I'm weak?!" Honestly he wouldn't be shaking his head if he didn't think she was.

She leap forwards, raising one of her spider legs. "Guess again! Die and about what you've done in Hell!"

The male also ran towards her, but he slid under her under her and pulled the webbing on his arm. While she leaped forwards whoever, she didn't think to undo the webbing she wrapped around her wrist and arm.

She went downwards, doing a face first crash into the dirt before getting pulled further. Keito was flipped onto her back. She was then pulled towards him this time, right up to him.

When she opened her eyes she could get a clear view of who was under the hood. "You?! You dare-?!" What she saw under that hood instantly made her current emotions fade away into fear. He raised his other hand that was in a fist. In response she raised her free hand, pleading him to stop.

"W-Wait...Don't you realize that if you raise your hand to us you won't get off so easily?! This is-" She was silenced when the man punched her in her face. He stepped back grabbing the webbing that was on him. He swung Keito so hard into a tree that it broke. He continued to swing her around into more trees, breaking them as well.

The hooded boy then decided to rile her in, wrapping the webbing around his arm so that she could get closer to him. He looked down at her, and saw that she was already knocked out.

He reached behind his back, under his hoodie and the dress shirt under that; he grabbed something, but thought for a moment before letting go. He stood up and removed his hood, revealing it to be Russell under it.

He looked up and looked at the nearby furnace, he never really noticed how big it was the last time he came here when he shot Nagare; and then got rid of the evidence by dumping the casing in the fire.

He took the webbing that was on his arm and took it off. He posited her body in a curled up position and wrapped her up in her own webbing. Realizing that wasn't enough he climbed up from the perch she to get more. Now she was fully wrapped up, though her spider legs were still out. He looked over towards Kurumu who was still unconscious.

He took one of Keito's legs, namely the middle left leg, and proceeded to rip it off. "HYAAAAAAA!"

He knew he was forgetting something; he forgot to put some over her mouth. While she was screaming he slapped a handful of her own webbing on her mouth. She screamed, but it was not muffled. She squirmed and tried to move, but realized that she was trapped within her own weapon.

She looked towards Russell when she felt him grab another one of her legs; the middle right this time. In another instant he ripped it off as blood began to spurt out. "MHHHPGH!"

Then he grabbed the next one on her top left, and then the third one from the bottom right; and pulled both at the same time with both his hands. "MMMPGHHHGH!"

He stopped for a moment to watch her squirm and bounce on the dirt. She kicked, punched, with all her might, but she wasn't going anywhere. She was stuck.

Russell noticed that tears started to leak from her eyes. He wonders how many have done the same from her wrath and from the wrath of her comrades. How many innocent people who were probably just being teenagers were brutally punished

He stepped back to dodge a stab from one of her remaining legs; her bottom left. So he ripped that off too. "GRHHMMMMMP!" Her head surged forwards as she screamed. She fell forwards, but she was slammed on her back again.

She looked at Russell as he grabbed her final leg. He looked at her. Desperation was there among the tears dripping down her cheeks along with some snot from her nose. Her eyes were red as she shook her head rapidly left to right.

Still he remembered, how many?

He ripped the last leg off.

"GRGGGGGGPPPHHH!" She screamed to the heavens before falling back on the dirt. She sobbed and sniffed. When she looked up, Russell was staring back down at her from her right side. He looked over to someplace else, but she couldn't see as her head couldn't allow her to look behind her.

He knelt down, leaning close towards her head. "I overheard you. You said that our papers burned nicely." He looked at her, straight in the eyes. "I wonder if you burn nicely as well?"

Instantly her eyes shot open in realization.

"MMMMMMPHHH!" She squirmed and rocked back and forth trying her hardest to escape. She managed to get herself on her stomach again. Russell watched as she desperately tried to get away from him.

He grabbed her by the back collar of her uniform and pulled her. He dragged her, and she continued to try and get away. Her efforts were increased when she noticed the fiery glow from his shadow and hers; and heard the crackling of cinders and ash from the furnace.

She was forcefully turned around to face it. Russell lifted her up with his right hand. "You also said that those who step out of line deserve to be destroyed, just like the previous members of our club from last year. But _I_ think that _you_ deserve _this_."

"HMMMMMMGH! MHGGHHH! (NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOO!)" She shook violently, crying and sobbing, rocking back and forth as she was held up. "PMMMHGH MMMGH! MGHHMMM MGHH! (PLEASE NO! PLEASE NOOO!)"

She looked at him with desperation, pleading with him. All remaining anger, pride, and arrogance was now completely gone. No power, no status, nothing would save her now. All that was left was a girl begging for mercy.

Still...he remembered...how many?

"Goodnight," Now that he thinks about it, he doesn't know her name. He never got it. He didn't necessarily need to say it as it was just a part of his catch-phrase along with his predecessor, but oh well. "whoever you are."

Russell spun around, grabbing the back of her collar tightly, and then let go.

"MMMMGHGHKYAAAA!" Keito screamed as her webbing finally wore off, but too little too soon. The fires consumed her, and she burned. "KYAAAAAGHH!"

Before she could even think about trying to escape Russell shut the furnace door, muffling the scream; and just in case she managed to bust the door open he bared it with a pipe from the nearby junk pile.

He even increased the heat of the furnace, effectively turning it into a mini crematoria; and considering that the furnace burned twenty four seven, and only stopped for clean ups or maintenance, there was no hope of any evidence being turned up.

Speaking of which, he looked over her severed spider legs. He grabbed all five of them and walked back towards the furnace. He removed the pipe and quickly opened the furnace doors before shutting them with the same urgency.

He walked away, not looking back as the muffled screams of Keito.

He walked over to Kurumu. He knelt down to her still unconscious form and put his right hand on her left shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I hope that you can understand my actions." He ripped off the webbing that wrapped around her, and carried her away bridal style.

All the while he looked over his shoulder, at the last spider leg.

He _wants_ them to know that this was just the beginning, and that he's coming.

XXX

Yokai Academy

?

XXX

"Was... _this_...all that there was?"

Kuyou looked at the spider leg on a table of the room that they were in. The blood was still there, though dried up, it occasionally squirt out onto the table which seemed to make Kuyou's anger grow.

He had just listened to two P.S.C members give their report. After Keito hadn't checked in nor returned they were sent to check on her. This was all they could find after searching the area where she was last reported at.

"Who dares?!" Enraged their leader slammed his hand on the table, breaking it into two. He took Keito's hand from the wreck and tightly clenched it. "Who dares do this to our own?!"

"No one knows sir." One of the subordinates said. Just like his companion next to him, he was secretly scared of what their leader might do if he let his anger go free and were still in the same room with him if that happened.

Kuyou growled as he tossed Keito's leg aside. "If they think we wont do anything they are horribly mistaken! Whoever this assailant is, he will receive the full wrath of the Public Safety Committee...no...my wrath if need be! Whoever they are shall burn for taking down one of our own! This is a crime punishable by death!"

Kuyou seethed further when he remembered Keito saying that she was going to handle a Newspaper Club member before she went missing. His gold eyes burning with hatred. "And that damn Newspaper Club, he's probably in league with them! If they have gone this far to go against us fine! Then this will be their end! This time we leave no one left. I'll destroy them with my own hands!"

"Well wait a minute. Even if you are the police. You can't destroy a club for no reason." The Public Safety Commission was startled by the strange, feminine voice. The lower ranked soldiers jumped in front of their leader to defend him if need be.

Though Kuyou instantly recognized the woman. "You are..."

"Heh, but if it's me, I can make them disappear from this Academy immediately." She stepped forward in the dim light. Though her face was still covered by shadow Kuyou could make out what she was wearing. A tight pair of pants with an t-shirt and a trench coat. He could also see a bit of head. Her braids appeared to be ripped up at the ends while there was a scar that went around her neck.

"Regardless right now I'm a little disabled. But in return, how about I teach you the Newspaper Club's weak point!" The woman continued. "There's a chance, that the student, Chirstoff Jebidiah Russell is a human!"

XXX

Sinner Count: 23(+1) = 24

XXX

TBC

XXX

 _ **And that my friends is the 7th chapter of Russell's Adventure.**_

 _ **Like my previous fics before I deleted them:**_

 _ **NO FLAMING and please give your opinions.  
**_

 _ **Till then...Signing off.**_


	8. BIG NOTICE

**Greetings my friends.**

 **Wow, it's been a long time hasn't it?**

 **As I said before college has been tough, and you know how life is.**

 **Things just happen.** **I wont get into the details too much but a few weeks ago I had something in my nose removed, and I've been thinking about it non-stop.**

 **I'm hoping it isn't serious.** **But I can assure you all that I haven't given up on my fic writing.**

 **I just get tired when I get home, and then I crash and fall asleep before I can get on my laptop.**

 **However after many months of thinking, I think it's time for another change. My current rewrite isn't working out as I thought it would. And to say that there are problems and some plot holes within the story are obvious.**

 **Serious you guest reviewers need to chill out.**

 **Which is why after much reflection I'm going to do one last rewrite of my story.** **There will be character deaths.** **From editing to probably having a beta writer on board, the whole nine yards. Also there are a few adjustments in the story to be made, character wise.**

 **Look I know these seems sudden, stupid even, by it's why I think and what most readers who have taken their time to read my little story also think and deserve. I know this sucks to come back to this story expecting another chapter, but this needs to be done.**

 **I would like to that all those viewers, followers, and all those who have favored my story. But as I said this needs to be done.**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy the new story.**

 **Also...Avengers Endgame huh?**

 **Wow...what a doozy.**

 **Until then my friends, farewell for now.**


End file.
